Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance
by UsagiMoon2627
Summary: A story of when two people met and fell in love, and when one woman; who was so overcome by her own jealously, she caused the destruction of the greatest kingdom in the galaxy.
1. Prologue

AN: Okay, originally this story has twenty-nine chapters; however, since I only have seventeen of them printed out… I'm going to be making up the other 12. I hope I do a good job. And for anyone who has read the original story, please don't be too mad at me for this. Another thing, I'm changing the title. Like I said in _Moonlight Dreams_, the site that hosts my fanfics is closed forever, and I don't have a way to get them. Anyways, enjoy!

Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance

Prologue

Mare Serenitatis lay in ruins.

Peace that had stood for one thousand years, destroyed. Now there was only blood, hate, and war.

Everywhere she looked, all she could see was death. Everything she held dear taken from her. And for what reason? Why did her people, her planet have to die? Why her only joy in life, her only child? Because two people, who weren't suppose to be together, found each other? Such a cruel fate.

She shook her head, the tears falling down her dirty face as she looked about her. Where her beautiful palace once stood, now only marble and stone stayed. Her lovely gardens, where flowers of every color bloomed, gone. The fountain that sprayed water from worlds away, broken and crumbling around her.

She turned her attention to the left of her, past where the five inner guardians of the princess lay. Their bodies broken, she could only hold onto the tears that threaten to fall; that was until she saw the one body she was looking for.

Her silver hair was stained red. If it wasn't for the velvet red that stained her gown, she would have appeared to have been sleeping. Those crystal sapphire eyes, ones that always held such joy and laughter, were closed forever; never to reopen and smile at her. A sword laid between the child's breasts, impaling her. She had taken her own life.

Next to the young woman, a man lay. He too appeared to be sleeping, but the woman who stood about knew it was not to be true. His raven hair stained with blood, some his own some not. His cobalt eyes closed, just as her child's were, forever. He had stood up against his people, trying to protect his love. And had died for her.

How? How come all this death, all this destruction had happened?

I'll take you back, one year from now. When no one knew of their fate, to when two people met and fell in love, and to when one woman; who was so overcome by her own jealously, she caused the destruction of the greatest kingdom in the galaxy.


	2. Chapter One

AN: Okay, I have some reviews on the prologue so far, and since everybody is either too lazy to read or figure out what _Mare Serenitatis _is, I shall put it in here.

**Mare Serenitatis** (the "sea of serenity") is a lunar mare that sits just to the east of Mare Imbrium on Earth's moon. It is located within the Serenitatis basin, which is of the Nectarian epoch. The material surrounding the mare is of the Lower Imbrian epoch, while the mare material is of the Upper Imbrian epoch. The mare basalt covers a majority of the basin and overflows into Lacus Somniorum to the northeast. The most noticeable feature is the crater Posidonius on the northeast rim of the mare. The ring feature to the west of the mare is indistinct, except for Montes Haemus. Mare Serenitatis connects with Mare Tranquillitatis to the southeast and borders Mare Vaporum to the southwest. Mare Serenitatis is one example of a mascon, an anomalous gravitational region on the moon. "Mare Serenitatis" is Latin for "Sea of Serenity" (Sea of Peacefulness). **In _Sailor Moon_, Mare Serenitatis was the former location of the Moon Kingdom.**

I hope this clears it up for some people.

One other thing: I am doing the planet princess's names in Japanese, or rather what their planets are called in Japanese. If you wish for more information, then go to Moonlight Dreams and read a little.

_**Suisei**__Mercury_

_**Kinsei: **Venus_

_**Chikyuu: **Earth (no, this will not be used for the Earth prince's name. I just threw it in there for fun, learn some Japanese for god's sake!)_

_**Kasei: **Mars_

_**Mokusei: **Jupiter_

Now in Moonlight Dreams, I used a different version of the outers names in order to come up with their princess names. I took what their names meant, and went from there. In this story, I'm not doing that. (Either because I've gotten very smart in my old age, or just because I'd rather be different, I don't know). I've found their actual planet names in Japanese.

_**Dosei:**_ _Saturn_

_**Tenousei: **Uranus_

_**Kaiousei: **Neptune_

_**Meiousei: **Pluto_

Now if you noticed, the last three (Uranus, Neptune, & Pluto) are actual forms of their last names in the Japanese version of _Sailor Moon_. I am not making any of this up, and if you don't believe me, then go suft the web. Yes, I do research for my stories. And there is going to be a new word added to our little dictionary.

_**Luna: **name for the people of the moon_

I figured I needed to use something a little more me, rather than 'Moonie' or 'Lunation' to describe the people of the moon. And so there you go.

Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance

Chapter One

She sat, her silver hair long and undone, as she often did in the mornings. Watching the big, blue marble that hung in the sky. She could see it clear as day in the morning sunlight, moving about as it always did. She'd never been there, but oh how she longed to one day go. Picking up her golden brush, she began to brush her hair; still staring.

Not knowing that someone stared back.

"Princess?" a girl with short blue hair called out. She peeked her head in the door, her Mercurial symbol glowing softly on her forehead. A long navy skirt covered her legs, just as white shirt covered her chest, a dark blue vest on top. "We are going to be late, if you don't hurry."

"Yes, I'm coming," the princess responded. She stood to finish her hair, the long silky strands heavy to put up and falling to the ground. "Could you help me, Suisei? I seem to be having a problem with my hair."

Suisei chuckled as she stepped inside the room, walking over to where her princess stood and began to brush out the long strands. Rolling them into buns, she fasten them into place while letting the rest fall behind her. "You should get your hair cut, princess. Perhaps then it wouldn't be such a pain to put up."

"Perhaps, however you know as well as I do that if I cut my hair, it'll just grow back almost as fast. Remember when Kinsei tried cutting it that one time?" the princess replied.

"Yes, true enough," Suisei answered. She put the brush back on the glass table and stood back. "There. You're all done, princess."

Turning to look at Suisei, she asked, "How do I look? Think Mother will approve?"

"Aye, I think she will," Suisei said. She looked at the princess, the light cherry sundress, the hem going to just above her knee. The bodice slid off her shoulder, around her neck making a U shape neckline. She wore a golden necklace, the sapphire pink crescent moon shining brightly, around her swan-like neck, a pair of diamond earrings sparkled in her ears, and a pearl bracelet glittered around her wrist. On her feet were soft pink ballet slippers. The crescent moon glowed softly on her forehead.

They began to walk towards the marble doors. As they approached the door, the princess turned to look at Suisei, a frown on her face. "Do you think I'll have fun?" she asked, a hint of sadness coming into her voice.

Suisei smiled. She took the princess's hand, held it gently in hers. "Aye, I'm sure you will. Aren't you excited? This is the first time in twelve years the queen has allowed you to come with us. She's even allowed Earth's royal court to attend."

"Aye, very excited. Do you think something wonderful will happen? Do you think I'll met the prince?" the princess asked.

Suisei laughed. Her princess was just a bundle of questions, always wanting to know more about something. "Something wonderful always happens with you, Serenity. Now, come. Lets hurry before they leave without us."

"Aye," Serenity replied as the door clicked shut behind them. "Do you think everyone will be ready?"

This question made Suisei laughed even harder. "Princess, they were all waiting for you. Everyone is already in the gardens."

"Oh. Well, lets not disappoint them!"

He stared out his bedroom window, looking at the white marble that hung in the sky. In just under an hour he would be leaving his home world and traveling to that one. And he really didn't want to go. He didn't like traveling to another planets, it made him feel uneasy for some reason. He couldn't understand why his parents didn't just let one of his guardians go, like they did when he would run out on court proceedings and such. However, he'd made a promise to his mother and he would never go back on his word. Getting up from the chair he'd been sitting in, he took one last look at the white marble and sighed.

Gathering his cape around him, he fasten the button to his top shirt before moving his ebony hair from his cobalt eyes. He looked around, counting off a number of things he could rather be doing than attending some picnic on the moon. _I really have no desire to meet these people,_ he said silently._ However, Mother did mention that the queen was letting her daughter come. First time, in twelve years if memory serves me right. This should be interesting, at least to met her._

"Master!" a man with long silver hair yelled as he walked into the room. "What are you doing? Here it is, time for us to leave, and you, as usual, are staring at the damn planet that we are attending. Hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah…" he murmured under his breath. "Look, I'm ready already. You didn't need to shout, Kunzite." He moved his arms out to show that he was dressed and ready to go. Not that he wanted to, of course. "Do you really want to attend this picnic, Kunzite?"

Kunzite raised an eyebrow. He knew what that meant. It meant the prince had made a promise. "Yes, and so do you," Kunzite replied. He walked towards the door, holding it open for his lord. "You really need to stop making promises to people, Endymion. Besides, I shall like to met her highness, the princess."

Endymion thought this over, and sighed. If Kunzite was curious about meeting the princess, then he should be too. But he wasn't, so that just went you how much he cared about what he should be doing. Not too much. "Why are we going again?" he asked his first general.

"You do this every year and every year, you have fun. I don't understand why you're complaining. Just hurry up so we won't be the last ones there, like every damn year," Kunzite said as he walked through the door, his silver hair whipping around his face. "And don't forget that this will be the first time, in the fourteen years we've been going, that we've met the princess. The last time you set eyes upon her, she was but 3 years old." The door closed behind him.

Endymion sighed. Kunzite was right, he had to admit it. It had been fourteen years since he'd seen the princess. The two years in between, he'd hadn't been able to attend the royal picnic (a illness had over taken him, making him unable to get out of bed), and by the time he'd been well enough to attend the function, she'd been locked up in her palace. Her mother had been worried, and Endymion guessed he understood why; but still… "Yes, I suppose I should like to met her, too," he said.

The rose gardens, with roses of every colors blooming, was packed. Every royal from every kingdom was gathered there, and Serenity was getting tired of meeting new people. Oh, she greeted them with her charming smile, but her attention nor her heart was in it. Her attention wasn't on her guests, although it should have been; no, her attention was on the roses themselves. Never, in her seventeen years, had she seen anything so beautiful. Wanting nothing more than to pick a few, she smiled and laughed her way through greetings, until the time came for it to be over with.

Smiling and wishing a get well greeting to Dosei, the princess of Saturn; she excused herself. Finding a spot that wasn't crowded with people was hard, but finally she did and lifting the hem of her dress, sat down in the dirt. She picked a red rose, the petals soft to the touch and the fragrance sweet smelling; inserted it into one of her buns. Intending to pick more, it was the movement of a shadow off to her right that caught her eye and made her pause.

"Halt! Who goes there?" she called out. "I have you know, you are trespassing on royal grounds!"

"My mistake, my lady. I was only looking around," came the reply from the trees. "Your gardens are lovely, but nothing compared to Earth's."

Serenity's interest picked up at the mention of the planet's name. "You've been to Earth?"

Laughter filled the unfamiliar voice. "Aye, that I have. Tis my home, my lady."

"Your home?" Serenity asked the darkness. "Who are you? Please, come into the light so that I may set eyes upon you."

"As you wish." A man standing about 6',2" stepped out into the clearing, into the late afternoon sunlight. His hair was black, ebony to say the least; his eyes blue, the color of the ocean on a clear summer day. He wore a pair of black pants, his boots coming up to mid-leg. His shirt was blue, and he had on a black top shirt over it; which a black/red cape was pinned to. A sword, the hilt having emeralds and rubies on it, hung at his side. He had no planetary symbol on his forehead, and as such Serenity knew he was of noble blood, just that he wasn't of royal blood.

"If Earth is your home, then what are you doing here?" she asked once he'd stepped completely out into the sunlight. She couldn't stop her heart from fluttering inside her breast as his deep blue eyes focused on her. She smiled shyly.

"Enjoying a nice picnic with friends," he replied. "And what is a woman of your beauty doing sitting in the dirt, picking flowers?"

Serenity blushed, her cheeks burning. "I was just picking these lovely flowers, tis all." She raised her eyes, looking at him. A image flashed into her mind, but was quickly gone again. "Who are you? What is your name? I feel as if I have met you before."

"My name? I shall ask of you the same thing. First tell me yours, my lady, so that I may address you by it; then you shall have mine."

"You are unlike anyone I have ever met before. Very well, you shall have my name. I am the Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Mare Serenitatis, my name is Serenity," she said. Realizing she'd been sitting in the dirt still, she stood. This act made her blush even more as it dawned on her that while they'd been holding their conversation, she had been sitting; dress spread about her in an un-ladylike fashion.

"Tis very nice to have met you, your highness," he said. Bowing before her, he began to walk away; however he did it backwards, as not wanting to take his eyes off her. "I have very much enjoyed your kingdom, it is very beautiful… just as you are. However, I must bid you farewell, princess. I shall hope we met again."

"Wait! You never told me your name! How am I to find you, shall I ever visit your home?" Serenity cried out as he walked away from her.

Stopping, he turned around. There she stood, in the evening sunlight as the sun dipped behind the worlds, her soft skin glowing as if it were made of moonlight, her hair shining as if it were the stars in the skies, and a small smile on her lips, one held just for him; and he knew then that he would never seen anything more beautiful in his life, even if he lived for a hundreds of years. Smiling, he bowed his head a little; and said, "Endymion" just before he disappeared into the trees; leaving her standing there, staring after him.

"Please, Mother? You have been there numerous times, how come I cannot go?" Serenity asked.

The woman she was speaking to sighed. They had been having this conversation for the better part of two weeks, ever since the day of the picnic. It was starting to take a toll on her. "Because it is dangerous, my love. Your powers are not yet fully mature, and you are not from there. How would you get home, darling? What if someone saw you? I cannot come and save you should something happen," the woman replied. Her long lavender hair flowed back and forth as she paced the throne room, where this particle conversation was being held.

"I won't use any power, I promise. And I'll be fine, mother, really. I'm seventeen years old, I'm not a child anymore. You can't protect me, sheltered me forever," Serenity argued. "And should anything happen, I have the power to call for my guardians. Kinsei or Kasei would answer right away, I just know it. Please?"

Her mother sighed once more, her slender hand coming up to rub her temples. She knew it was useless to argue with her daughter. She'd just go with or without her permission, and then where would she be? Worrying about where her daughter was, that's where. And it's not as if she had a choice in the matter, really. In just a few weeks, Serenity would be going off to Earth for one week anyways. And she couldn't stop that, even if she wanted to. When had her child grown up?

"Why can't you wait until your birthday? You know, when you turn eighteen; you are granted one weeks time on Earth. Why can't you wait till then?" she asked.

Serenity walked over to her mother. "Because I wish to go today. Besides, Mother, I will only be gone for this one day. I shall return when the moon is high in the sky," she said placing a hand on her mother's shoulder. "Do not worry so, Mother. I shall be fine."

Knowing this day would come, her mother sighed and shook her head yes. And was surprised to feel her daughter's arms wrap around her. Hugging her back, she smiled in her soft silver hair. "Very well, you may go-"

"Oh thank you, Mother!"

"Don't go thanking me as of yet, my love. There are some rules that you must obey. In order not to be seen, keep your hair hidden at all times; Earthlings do not have hair the color of yours so young. Wear you cloak, keep yourself hidden, and do not speak to another soul. When the moon is high in the sky, come back. If you fail to do this, then you will be stuck there until the next full moon; which is a month in Earth time. If something-"

"But nothing will happen-"

"IF something should happen, you are to send word to me. And to find the Earth Palace. There, the king and queen will take care of you until I can come and bring you back home. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother," Serenity said before she hugged her mother one more time and ran from the room.

Her high heels clicking on the marble floor, she ran to her chambers and threw open her doors. Going to the large oak closets that sat adjacent to her bed, she rummaged though them until she found her cloak. Pinning it around her throat, she tucked her long silver pigtails into the hood and wrapped the rest around her body. She went to her vanity, and pushing a button under her drawer; a small opening popped up. Reaching inside, she pulled out a golden ring.

The ring had been given to her by her father before he'd died. And never having reason to use it before, she put it in her special place. The ring itself was made of gold and metals from all nine planets, something her father treasured beyond all else. It was made for travel between the Earth and Moon, however Serenity knew to this day that it had never been used. She could never understand why her father had given her the ring.

"_With this ring, you can travel to any place on Earth. Be careful of how it is used, my darling. Remember, Serenity, that a person can't be whole until they find true love. Your destiny lays on Earth, go and find it."_

"What could have Daddy meant?" Serenity mumbled to herself. Not wanting to waste another minute, she shrugged the question from her mind and set herself ready to travel. Holding the cloak around her, she mummer these words:

"**Ring of gold, ring of light, transport thee out of sight,**

**To the planet that hangs in the sky, blue and bright,**

**Keep thee safe from danger, from fright,**

**Onward now, take flight!"**

In a blinding flash of light, she was gone.

He laid there, on a boulder in the middle of the woods, miles away from the palace. His dark hair covered his dark eyes as he stared up into the summer sky, his mind playing the same scene over and over again. He'd come there to think, had been coming there for years, ever since he was little. Not that he needed to come out to the middle of the forest that lay west to his palace to think, it was just more quite than his home was. And besides, anytime to drive his guardians crazy was well worth the tongue lashing he was sure to get once he made his way back.

He just couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. The way her long silver hair played in the sunlight, turning hundreds if not thousands of different colors. Or the way her eyes seem to be looking into his soul, seeing all his secrets, all his pain, all his happiness for the first time. She was unlike any other princess he'd ever met, and that was saying a lot. But the main question that had been plaguing his mind was why didn't she know who he was? She hadn't recognized by him by sight, for the expression on her face showed she hadn't known who he was. And even him speaking his name hadn't given her clue. Had she truly forgotten him? The thought disturbed him, deeply.

And then the next question he was asking himself was why didn't you introduce yourself as she had? Why hadn't he just come out and say he was the Crown Prince of Earth? _Because you wanted to know_, the little voice inside his head said simply. _You wanted to know if she was only playing or if she truly did not know who you were, while everyone else did._ Because everyone else had known who he was, had they not addressed him as such? "Hello, Prince Endymion", "And how are you, your highness?", and more and more unfeeling greetings from people he only saw but once a year.

But it was seeing her, sitting there in the dirt, playing with roses that had caught his attention. He knew who she was, and was at odds as to why she would be sitting there, her dress getting all dirty, weaving roses throughout her hair. He hadn't meant to get caught watching her., hadn't meant to let himself get caught up in her. But one look at her, and he knew all was lost. Maybe it was the fact that she was sitting in the dirt that had caught his attention, for no other princess he knew would have done such a thing.

Sleeping wasn't helping any either, for every time he closed his eyes; there she was. All pale, dirty, and looking as if she were the moonlight itself. He felt as if he was going insane. "Maybe I am insane, for wanting something so beautiful," he said to the leaves above him. They moved back and forth in the summer breeze as if answering him. "Why can't I get her out of my head?" He put his hands on his head, feeling as if she was there with him.

"No! Please, let go!" a voice sounded throughout the woods.

Endymion shot up, his eyes looking about him for the owner and finding no one. "Someone needs help," he said as he stood and started off in the direction of the scream.

Tugging on the cloak, she heaved a huge sigh, puffing out her bangs for her hair had come undone of its style and lay about her in a tangle mess, and could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes. Laying on the ground, Serenity had managed to get her right foot caught in what seemed to be some kind of animal trap; although she had yet to see any creatures of any kind about. She hadn't even seen the trap, all she knew was that she had been walking and then the next thing that happened was feeling pain run up through her leg. And it seemed that no matter how hard she tried to free herself, the trap just wouldn't let her go. Her ankle hurt beyond anything she had ever felt, and she could feel herself start to panic.

"Please, let me go!" she cried as she tugged even harder. Giving it one last tug, she heard her cloak rip and saw the blood that covered the lower half of her dress, near her feet. "Oh, please… just let me go…"

When Endymion found her, this was the scene he saw. He stopped short and stared. _That's the princess, _he said silently. _What is she doing on Earth?_ He watched as she tugged harder on her cloak, and was shocked to see blood on her ankle when the cloak gave way. It was then he saw she was stuck in a trap. Approaching her, he called out to her.

"Princess Serenity?" he said as he neared her.

Serenity glanced up, tears showing on her pale cheeks as she cried out, "Oh thank goddess! Endymion…" More tears fell from her cerulean eyes. "Please help… this thing won't let go!"

Endymion nodded his head as he bent down, and pulling her cloak away, saw the damage the trap had done to her ankle. It was red, bleeding, and raw. She had cuts going all the way around her entire foot, from her toes to the back of her ankle, about 3-4 inches deep. Opening the trap, he pulled her ankle free and watched as she yank it to her and started sobbing harder.

The pain was unbearable, never in her life had she felt anything like this. And she had no idea how to stop the bleeding. Not knowing what else to do, she began to try to stand. When her right foot touched ground, she went to take a step and the it buckled right from underneath her. She fell. Trying it once more, the tears falling faster from the pain, she fell as her ankle was unable to support her weight. Endymion caught her before she fell forward on her face.

"I'm sorry, princess; but you're not going to be able to walk on that for awhile," he said to her.

"What?" Serenity cried. "What? No… I have to leave when the moon is high in the sky, and in order for me to leave I have to stand." She pushed away from Endymion, trying once again to stand on her own. And once more failing to do so. Catching her, he sat her down on a nearby log and covered her up with her cloak.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why must you leave when the moon is high?" Endymion asked.

"Because, otherwise I won't be able to leave for a whole month," she stated matter-of-factly, as if she were explaining something to a child. "And if something should happen, then I'm to go to the Earth Palace, wherever that is, and see the king and queen."

"Okay, to the Earth Palace it is, then," replied Endymion. He stood up, and bending over at the waist, picked Serenity up.

"Wait! What are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Serenity cried out as she struggle against him.

"To the palace."

She stopped struggling and looked up at him. "The palace?"

"Aye."

"Please, don't take me to the palace. I have never met the king and queen, nor their son; and would not want them to see me this way. Besides, I am not to show myself to Earthlings, nor speak to them," Serenity said as she pushed her hair back under the hood.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but I'm taking you to the palace. They have some of the best doctors around these parts there, and I can't take care of you myself. Your wounds are too deep. And don't worry about meeting the king or queen, you won't even be seeing them," Endymion said, then her last comment made him stop. He looked down at her. "If you aren't suppose to show yourself to Earthlings, or even speak to them; why are you doing so with me?"

"Because I know you."

He continued to stare down at her. Her cerulean eyes wide, tears hovering just on the edge, and once again he felt as if his soul were being stared at. "Princess, why are you on Earth?"

His question had caught her off guard, making her stumble for the right words as which to answer with. "Oh… Um… Because you had said that it was beautiful, and I had wanted to see for myself just how beautiful. You were right, by the way. Earth is truly gorgeous. More so than the moon," she said looking around. She wasn't about to tell him the truth, that she'd come looking for him. She had wanted to know more about him, and more about Earth. But if her mother knew that was the reason, then she would have never allowed the visit. Luna and Earthlings were forbidden to be romantically involved, because the Luna's had a longer life-span than that of an average human. They would live hundreds of years longer.

Somehow Endymion didn't think this was the reason why, but he didn't say anything more about it. "Okay, well, let me get you to the palace so we can get your ankle looked at; then you can be on your way home."

"Aye, but I think I can get home on my own; thank you very much."

"As you wish."


	3. Chapter One Part B

_AN: Thanks to everyone who has been leaving reviews. I really appreciate it. And special thanks to Tabsie, who helped a lot with her comment about grammar. Grammar isn't my best suit, so there's bond to be mistakes. Another thing, if you remember reading this from moonromance and happened to print out the story, or saved it to something; please by all means send me the rest of it!_

_There will references to planets were you will have no idea what I'm talking about. The only thing I can tell you is to read up on your Sailor Moon. In the last three mangas of Sailor Moon StarS, there is reference to the planet that Luna and Artemis are from, to the planet that Phobos and Deimos are from. Now if you don't know who Phobos and Deimos are, then you really do need to read up on your Sailor Moon. _

_It is revealed in the manga that Phobos and Deimos are actually maidens from Planet Coronis sent to protect Princess Mars. They take the form of crows during the present time and were near Rei when she first came to the shrine as a child, supposedly "telling" her their names. Phobos and Deimos reveal their true forms when delivering the Mars Crystal to her and refer to her using her princess title._

_The last chapter was a little longer, but I was so tired by 5 am, that I just needed to sleep. Sorry. So this chapter is picking up where that one left off._

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter One Part B

Sitting in a chair, Serenity looked around. She took in her surroundings, noting that most of the colors in the room were either that of blue or green. Where was the white, the silver, the gold? Her room looked nothing like this, it being prepared for a princess. A four-posted bed, the wood being some kind of dark oak, sat next to the window, covered in a dark blue bedspread. A small table sat next to the it, the same kind of wood as the bed. A desk sat a few feet away, near the closet. Shelves lined the wall opposite the bed, and Serenity could see books of every kind on them. Everything was either blue or green, the colors being dark, or it was made of wood. You could almost feel the masculine coming off the walls.

Endymion had carried her all the way to the palace, never once letting her step foot on ground. And it he had done it without anyone saying a word to them. Like it wasn't strange for him to be walking about, holding a woman in his arms. However, she did notice that almost everywhere they went, all the people had bowed before him; even the guards. She knew he was of noble blood, but geez… this was taking it a bit too far. No one bowed to Luna, her mother's advisor, back home; and she was of noble blood, being born on Mau. "I guess things are different here," Serenity said to the room.

He had left her there, telling her that he would soon return with a doctor to help take care of her wounds before exiting though the door. But it struck her as strange to see so many people bow before someone of noble blood.

"Sere?" a male voice called out. Serenity turned her head to see Endymion walk back into the room, another male following behind him. He had short white hair, which was thinning on top and brown eyes. He was short, had a slight limp to his frame, and wore a red uniform, a white cross going across his chest.

"Sere, this is Dr. Chikao. He's the doctor for the king and queen, and he's going to treat you. Dr. Chikao, this is Sere. She's hurt her ankle pretty bad, I'm afraid. She can't talk, so she won't be able to answer any questions you may have as to how this happen," Endymion said. He looked over to Serenity, who just nodded.

"Well, hello," Dr. Chikao said as he bowed before the princess. She tilted her head to acknowledge him before he straighten up. "Can you take off your cloak for me, Sere? I'll need to see your ankle."

Serenity shook her head no, her eyes going to Endymion for help. Endymion moved his eyes from her to the doctor, asking "Is that really necessary, Doctor?"

Dr. Chikao looked from his prince to the young woman sitting before him. There was something strange about that girl. "I suppose not, however I am going to have to look at her ankle, which means she's going to have to lift up her gown and her cloak. Is that okay?"

Serenity nodded her head yes.

"Thank you," Dr. Chikao said. He moved his eyes back to Endymion. "Can you assist me, Prince Endymion?"

She'd been watching Dr. Chikao, however when he said Endymion's name, her head glanced up sharply. Her eyes went straight to him, who seemed to be ignoring her. _Prince Endymion? Prince? Is that why everyone bowed to him as we came through? Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't he tell me?!_ She could feel the anger start to build up in her, but when Dr. Chikao moved her ankle, she screamed out loud.

Dr. Chikao looked up at her. "I thought she couldn't speak."

"She can't," Endymion replied.

"Then what was that just now?"

"A cat?" Endymion hoped his fib would cover up the fact that Serenity had indeed screamed out her pain. He could see the tears as they gathered in her sapphire eyes.

"A cat?" Dr. Chikao remarked as he went back to Serenity's ankle. "Could have sworn it came from inside," he murmured to himself as he stood. "Well, Endymion and Sere, I have some bad new and some good. What would you like first?"

"The good, if that's possible," Endymion replied.

"Okay, the good, then. The good news is her foot is going to be okay. It's not broken, nor is it sprained. However it is badly cut up, which brings me to the bad. Bad news? She's going to have stitches, and she won't be able to walk around on it for at least a few weeks. I'll wrap it, of course; however you will have scarring and some bruises. We will need to move her, to give her her own room. Once I do the stitches, she won't be able to walk for the first week," Dr. Chikao said.

Endymion looked to Serenity, saw the tears as they fell from her eyes. He looked to Chikao. "Is there no way to get her home? Can't we help her walk?"

"I'm afraid not. She'll have to be still, otherwise the stitches could come out and make her injury even worse. I'm sorry, Sere, really truly I am."

Serenity just nodded her head, the tears falling down her pale face. Endymion gently put his hand on her shoulder, to give her comfort; but only brought on more tears. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to quiet the sobs that came from her body. _I can't stay here. I'm suppose to be gone when the moon is high. How will I get home?_ She lowered her head, the hood of her cloak falling forward to cover her face. Endymion didn't know what to do. He looked up from Serenity to Dr. Chikao.

"Could you leave us for a minute? I'll send for you when we're ready," he said as he showed the doctor to the door.

"As you wish, your highness. However, if that wound is exposed to fresh air for much longer, I'm afraid it'll get infected. And then we're be in trouble," the good doctor said. He stepped outside the chamber, and gave Endymion one last look. "Don't let her get up, whatever you do."

"Okay, thank you." And with that, Endymion closed the door. He turned back around to see Serenity trying to stand and rushed over to her. Gently pushing her back down, he got down on his knees in front of her and took her hands. "I'm sorry, but he's right. You can't leave, not tonight anyways. Does anyone know you're here, Serenity?"

"Just mother. She said that I had to leave tonight, otherwise I'll be stuck here until the next full moon," Serenity answered. She looked down at their joined hands, feeling the bolts of electricity run though her body at his gentle touch. She could feel heat coming off their joined hands, and wondered if she'd ever felt more complete. It was his voice that brought her back to reality.

"Could you get word to your mother?" Endymion wanted to know.

"Word?" Serenity looked up, a confused expression on her face.

"Send her a letter or something?"

"I could send her a letter, but how would it get there?"

"I could take it to her, or better yet have one of my-"

"No," Serenity said. Her head shook back and forth, bands moving across her softly glowing crescent moon. "You can't go, neither can any of your men. As soon as you stepped on Mare Serenitatis soil, you'd be captured. You would never make it to my mother… but Kinsei would," she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "Kinsei could get noticed to my mother of what happened." She tried standing once more, and once more Endymion pushed her back into the chair.

"Stay," he said. "That sounds good. How do we get a hold of this Kinsei person?"

"Call her, of course."

"Call her?"

"Yeah, call for her," Serenity said matter-of-factly. Then she started laughing, as if he reminded her of something funny. "That's right, you can't call for her. I'm sorry…"

"Why can't I call her?" Endymion replied, his pride wounded a little.

"Because you aren't in tune with her, only I am. I guess with all the pain I'm going though I forgot that," Serenity said. She lowered her hood, silver hair falling in waves around her shoulders and body. It seemed to glow as she brought a hand up to her crescent moon that sat on her pale forehead, and with one finger touched it. Her eyes darken to that of indigo, and her voice took on a more regal sound.

"**Goddess of love, of beauty;**

**I beseech you, come to my aid;**

**I have need of you;**

**Kinsei to Tsuki"**

"Do you think it worked?" Endymion asked.

"You called for me, your highness?" a voice sounded throughout the room.

Endymion turned around, startled. There besides his bed was a young girl, no more than seventeen or eighteen. She had long blond hair, which was tied up at the sides by a yellow ribbon, a red rose sitting in the middle. The gown she wore was that of pure yellow, to match her hair he supposed. It flared out in the middle, a more softer yellow material covering the darker, heavy material on the bottom. It was tied at her shoulders, the ends of the ribbons coming down to grace her arms. A yellow ribbon was tied around her neck, along with a topaz necklace. The Venusians symbol glowed softly across her forehead, as she raised golden eyes at the two royals before her.

"Kinsei!" Serenity cried out, once more trying to stand up. Endymion pushed her down. She landed on the soft chair with a 'thump', before giving Endymion a dirty look. She then turned her sapphire eyes onto the woman in yellow. "Something terrible has happened!"

Kinsei watched as Endymion pushed her princess into the chair, her light colored eyes narrowing. "Princess Serenity, what are you doing on Earth? You are suppose to be home in bed, sick; at least that's what your mother has told us guardians," she replied walking over to her charge.

"I'm sorry, Kinsei. I pleaded with Mother to let me visit Earth for one day. I am suppose to be returning tonight, however…," Serenity said as she waved at her ankle. Kinsei gasped, her small hand coming up to cover her mouth. Kneeling down, she looked at the princess's ankle.

"Highness, when did this happen?" she asked glancing up.

"Today. I was walking around, not pay attention and ended up getting my ankle caught in some kind of trap. Endymion's Earth doctor has seen to me, and says I cannot go home tonight as planned. I must stay here, otherwise my injury could become worse," Serenity explained as Kinsei stood up straight.

"What do you wish of me?" Kinsei asked.

"To take a letter to mother, explaining what has become of me. I do not wish to worry her, Kinsei. She has enough to worry about, without adding me to it."

Sighing, she looked at her princess. Kinsei didn't like the idea of her princess staying on Earth, no matter whose hands she was being cared with. However, not being able to voice her opinion, she sighed once more. "Very well. Write your letter," Kinsei told her. She turned to look at Endymion, her eyes narrowing, if possible, even smaller. "And how are you involved?"

"I'm the one who helped get her here," Endymion replied defensibly.

"May I have a piece of paper?" Serenity asked softly. Endymion nodded his head, and bending over handed her a small piece of parchment and a pen in which to write with. "Thank you."

Kinsei watched Endymion the whole time, never letting her eyes off the man. Endymion could feel the holes she bored into his back with just her stare. _She doesn't trust me_, he thought. He turned around, facing her. "Princess Kinsei, she will be in her own chambers, with the best possible care. I can give you my promise. Tis only for a few days," he whispered softly as so not to alert Serenity to their conversation.

"I'm not the one who will need convincing, _your highness_," she said with venom in her voice. "And tis not only for a few days, Luna's cannot leave until the next full moon. You will have to protect her for one whole month."

"A whole month?!"

Meanwhile, Serenity wrote a short letter to her mother.

_**Dear Mother,**_

_**I am sorry, but I will be unable to make it home tonight. I have fallen and hurt my ankle. Prince Endymion found me in the forest, hurt and crying and has brought me back to the palace. The royal doctor has seen to me, and as such has told me that I am to receive stitches around my ankle, and once that is done I will not be able to walk for at least seven Earth days; otherwise I could injury myself more. Prince Endymion has been most kind, and has even gone to the trouble of telling his staff that I do not speak nor am I to remove my cloak. I shall see you in one month, Mama. I love you always.**_

**_Your little bunny,_**

**_Serenity_**

She rolled the parchment up, took her necklace off and wrapped the chain around the letter. Her pink sapphire crescent moon glittered in the sunlight coming through the window. _That way Mama knows its me._ Completing her task, she looked up to find Kinsei and Endymion in a heated conversation.

"I do not care about your kingdom, your planet, your palace, nor even you, _your highness_. My only concern is for my princess and her well-being," Kinsei hissed out. Her golden eyes flashed blue, a clear sign she was angry, and one she had gotten from her mother. Kinsei raised a hand, her index finger coming out as if to blast Endymion with her beam.

Endymion on the other hand, did not realize what sort of danger he was in, and continued to argue with her. "I realize that, Princess Kinsei; however, you have my word that she will be safe. I will let no harm come to Serenity."

Serenity, sensing danger, coughed to make her presence known. "Tis funny," she said to no one in general. "That a conversation being held about you, yet is not directed at you, can still make a person feel as if they are invisible. I do so hate it when people talk as if I'm not in the same room, yet the conversation is about me."

Endymion and Kinsei turned around to see the princess standing up. Her cloak lay in a puddle about her bare feet, and she gripped the back of the chair in which she'd been sitting in, the rolled up piece of parchment in her hand. She held it out to Kinsei. "I shall hope you will get this to Mother as soon as possible, Kinsei. I do not wish to have her worrying over me."

Endymion walked over to where she stood, lifted her cloak and handed it to her. She nodded her head in thanks, before pinning it around her neck. The next thing Serenity knew, she was in Endymion's arms, being held. "How many times must I tell you? You are not to move, but to stay still and sitting, princess," he scolded her.

Serenity blushed, the heat creeping up in her cheeks. "Yes, I know. I'm sorry," she said shyly. "I just hate seeing people fight, tis all."

Kinsei walked over to where they were, took the rolled up parchment from Serenity's out stretch hand, before stepping back. Her eyes went from that of Serenity's heated face to Endymion's darken eyes. "I shall give it to her personally, highness," she replied to her princess. Then she turned her golden eyes on Endymion. "_Prince_ Endymion, should one thing happen to my princess, I shall personally see to your death, am I understood?"

"Very," was Endymion's replied.

"Good." Then she was gone, a brilliant flash of yellow light.

They heard a knock no more than seconds later after Kinsei had disappeared. "May I come in?" Dr. Chikao called out from the hallway. Endymion had completely forgotten about him.

Serenity motioned for him to put her down, while she hurriedly put her hood back up, trying to cover all of her silver hair at the same time. Once the task was complete, she raised wide eyes to Endymion, who put her down upon another chair, before walking over to open the large chamber door. "Hello, Dr. Chikao, come in. I'm sorry, I had totally forgotten about you," Endymion confessed to the small man.

"Is everything alright? I heard arguing," he asked as he came forward into the room.

Endymion chuckled, before slapping a hand on the doctor's small back. "Arguing?" Endymion laughed. "My dear man, I do believe your age is starting to catch up with you. How could you have heard arguing when Sere can't talk?"

Dr. Chikao looked at Serenity, his mind wondering if he was indeed getting too old. Smiling at the small girl in front of him, he bent over and started removing items from the bag he carried with him. "Endymion must be right," he said to the princess. "I must be getting old, hearing things and such. Well, my dear, are you ready to get this done and over with?"

Serenity nodded her head yes.

"Good. Now, you'll feel a little pain, but it shouldn't be too bad. Well, then lets get to work, shall we?" Dr. Chikao said as he began his work.


	4. Chapter Two

_AN: OK, some notes: First, thanks again for all the reviews. They do help and it also lets me know that people are reading this and I'm not just doing this for my own selfish purposes. Second, there are some new names to remember for our princesses. Yeah, yeah I know… I just keep coming up with stuff for y'all to remember, don't I? LOL… anyways, they are as follows:_

_**Kinsei **_Venus** _Love Child_**

_**Kasei **_Mars** _Fire Spirit_**

_**Suisei **_Mercury**_ Water Beauty_**

_**Mokusei **_Jupiter_ **Wood Sprit**_

_**Tenousei **_Uranus** _Distant Heaven_**

_**Kaiousei **_Neptune** _Maturing Ocean_**

_**Meiousei **_Pluto** _Momentary Dark_**

_**Dosei **_Saturn** _Firefly_**

_Now these names are in reference to their Japanese names. _

_Example: _

_Ami Mizuno (A _asian_, Mi _beautiful, _Mizu _water, & _no _of) Asian Beauty of Water

_All I did was make up names, and the only time you will see these names are when they are speaking to Queen Serenity. She addresses them by their given names, which are what these are._

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Two

Endymion carried her to the chamber she would be using while on Earth. She asked him that the bed be moved next to the window, so that she may see the moon at night. He agreed. Getting her settled in was the easy part, the hard part was getting her ankle wrapped, to hide the stitches. Every time she lifted her leg, it felt as if thousands of tiny needles were touching her. Sucking in air through her teeth, Serenity grimaced through the most pain she'd ever had in her life.

Dr. Chikao wrapped her leg from her toes to the top of her ankle, the bandage an ugly contrast to her leg. He told her that she was to keep her leg up, to help the blood flow to the wounded area, to help it heal. He also told her that it would be about two weeks before she could move her ankle, and maybe another three before she could walk fully without any help. However, at the end of the week she could go home, that he would no longer be needed to tend to her._ More like the entire time. I'm stuck here until the next full moon,_ she thought silently.

When finally Dr. Chikao was finished with his work, he left them alone. Endymion, feeling uncomfortable, told her he had things that needed attending to and if she needed anything, all she would have to do is ring the bell beside her bed. Someone would come and get him. Walking to the bed, he bent down and asked if she needed anything right then. And because there were servants in the room still, she shook her head no.

But it wasn't her lack of speaking that had him worried. It was the fact that since they had moved her into the room, she had done nothing more than stare out the window. Even when the wrap was being placed on her leg, she didn't look towards the doctor nor the prince. All her attention was being placed towards the window, and the cool air coming through it. It flowed through the window, moving her bangs and the hair that was covered. She closed her eyes, lifting her head a little, and just let the breeze wash over her.

Endymion motioned for the servants to leave the room, watching her display towards the wind with a pounding heart, and wondered if what he'd done was the right thing. Walking towards the bed, he heard the door slam shut and knew they were alone. "Serenity? Are you okay, princess?" Endymion asked as he neared the bed.

She didn't answer him, not at first. Just continued to stare out the window, the breeze moving her hair as she pulled the hood off her head. Her long silver hair shone in the sunlight, turning the strands into a different hundred colors. Her gown was torn and dirty, her face the same, and you could see where the tears had left marks.

"When I was little, about 4 or 5, we went outside one afternoon. It was a beautiful spring day, flowers were blooming everywhere, the trees lush and green. I could hear the water fountain that sits in the back of the garden, I could hear my guardians laugh as they followed behind, but most of all I could hear my father's laughter as we walked throughout the gardens. I had never been outside before that, it was un lady-like for a princess to play outdoors. Mother and Father held my hands as we walked, my guardians close behind. And all I could think was _So this is what it's like to be normal._

We came upon the rose gardens, the ones from Earth. They were given to my mother as a wedding present from the queen of Earth, Gaia. I remember thinking _These are lovely, just lovely. _And my father handing me one. He bent down to give it to me, and while handing me the rose, the petals soft and red, said, _"See that, Bunny? A beautiful red rose, for my beautiful little girl." _Then he pointed upwards, towards Earth. I can still see it, the big blue ball as it hung in the sky. He pointed and said, _"One day, you shall go there to met people unlike yourself. To see things that you have never seen, to hear things never heard before. There lays your destiny, my little Bunny."_

The week after, my father caught a terrible cold, perhaps from that day outdoors perhaps not, no one knows for sure. All I truly remember is my mother crying, and forbidden me to ever set foot outdoors again. I wasn't allowed to go outside, not until the day of the picnic. And that was the day I met you. So, I'm thinking that maybe my father was right, and you're my destiny." She turned her head to look at him. Endymion was pretty sure she had no idea she'd been crying for the last half of her story. "Why didn't you tell me? That you were the prince."

Standing, he stared down at her, his heart going out to her. He didn't know what to do to make her stop crying, he knew he couldn't tell her it was going to be alright, because well… it wasn't going to be alright. She was stuck on Earth for one whole month, all because she had desired to see him. And it pained him to know he was the cause of her distress. "I'm going now, princess," he told her not answering her question. Why didn't he tell her? "Get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams, princess." He walked towards the doors, opened them and stepped through. Once the doors were closed behind him, Serenity buried her face into her hands and began to cry.

Endymion stood on the other side of the chamber doors, his head pressed up against the hard wood. He could hear her crying on the other side, and it pained his heart. He knew how badly she wished to go home, but with her injury it just wasn't possible at the time. And maybe he was being a little selfish, but he was kind of glad she wasn't able to leave. He was kind of glad she'd been hurt, if it meant she had to stay there for awhile. But that didn't mean she needed to stay in doors the whole time. _I wonder if there's a way to be able to take her outside, or even get her out of that room so she can see the kingdom without her having to walk? She doesn't need to be locked up in that room all day. I should go find _"Dr. Chikao!" Endymion exclaimed just before he walked into the old man.

"How is she, Endymion?" Dr. Chikao asked.

"Well, she's in there crying."

"I wish we could have done something more, but with the way her ankle is, I don't see how we could. I couldn't have allowed her to walk on it, your highness."

"I know, I appreciate all the help you've given us, thank you," Endymion replied. "I just wish there was someway for her to be able to leave that room, if only to go outside." He glanced back over his shoulder towards the closed door. He could no longer hear her cries, and was glad.

Dr. Chikao thought for a minute. Looking at Endymion and realizing what this would mean to him, Dr. Chikao spoke. "I've been working on something. It's not finished yet, but if you wanted to come look at it… Well, I think it might be the solution to your problem, Endymion."

_**Meanwhile, at Mare Serenitatis:**_

Kinsei hurried to the throne room, her heels clicking against the marble floor as she ran. She knew the queen was wondering where her daughter was, seeing how it was almost midnight and the princess had yet to return. Not that she would be anytime soon, of course. Kinsei had to suppress her anger as she reached the golden doors that separated her from the room, knowing that it wouldn't do any good to get angry over something she couldn't control. _You're starting to act just like Kasei, there girl. Get control of yourself. _Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors.

Slowing her movements down, Kinsei approached the staircase that lead to the thrones and bowed, one hand going to her shoulder while her head looked down. She was trying to calm her breathing while doing this, however she knew that if she didn't act fast, the queen was going to be angry. Looking up, she saw the smiling face of her queen, the woman sitting in the silver throne atone with diamonds and rubies.

Her long silver hair, which looked lavender in the moonlight, was up in twin pigtails, much like her daughters, while golden earrings sat in her ears. She wore a long white gown, the bodice having no sleeves. It was being held up by a big crescent moon that sat in the middle of a light blue bow. The gown itself was tight fitting, hugging her every curve. And on her forehead, in the middle, sat a golden crescent moon, a golden chain connecting to it from either side of her temples.

"Hello, Love Child," the queen addresses the young princess. She tilted her head, letting Kinsei know she could raise. "What may I do for you this evening?"

Kinsei stood, holding out the rolled up parchment. "From the princess, your majesty."

"Luna," the queen said to the girl who stood next to her. Luna nodded her head, long raven locks moving with her. She stepped down the stairs, taking two at a time, her legs long and seemly to flow on the stairs. When she finally reaches the bottom, she helds out her hand. Kinsei stared at the young woman, the yellow/black dress she wore reaching mid-thigh. Around her neck is a silver chain on which a golden crescent moon sits. Her deep blue eyes stare down at Kinsei.

Kinsei hands her the letter, and with the same movements that had brought Luna down, takes her back up. She hands the queen the rolled up parchment, before taking her stance next to the queen's chair. Recognizing the necklace that lay wrapped in the letter, the queen takes it off and holds it in her hand. "She gave this to you?" she asked.

"Yes, Queen Serenity. She wrote the letter and then handed it to me herself," Kinsei replied. She still had not moved from her spot at the bottom of the stairs, to do otherwise would be considered rude.

Queen Serenity opened the letter, the necklace still in her hand, and began to read. Once she finished, she handed the letter to Luna to read. She looked at Kinsei. "How is she looking, Love Child?" she asked. She places the necklace around her own neck, to join the one that already sat there, a silver crystal.

"She is looking healthy, all except for her ankle. It has cuts going all the way around, and I'm afraid looks very painful," Kinsei replied with.

"And Endymion?"

Kinsei hesitated before she answered, not quiet wanting to say she had seen him; but knew better. Queen Serenity would know if she was lying or not. "He seems to be taking care of her, your majesty."

"I see," Queen Serenity said more to herself than she did the other two. "Leave us, Luna."

Luna bowed her head, turned from the throne, and walked through a door that was hidden in the wall. Queen Serenity watched as she went, and once the door closed her attention went back to the girl standing below. Standing, she walked down the stairs slowly as if she were floating, speaking as she went.

"Love Child, I wish for you to go back to the Earth Kingdom. I want you to watch the princess and prince, however I wish for you to do it from a distance. Do not alert them of your presence, not yet anyways. I want to know where they go, who they speak to, everything," she told the young girl upon arriving to the bottom. She looked at Kinsei, and was amazed at how fast she'd grown. _So much like my Serenity, she is. From her looks to her attitude._ Lifting Kinsei's head up by her chin, she stared into those golden orbs. "You are the leader to the four inner solar system guardians, but most importantly my daughter's best friend. Do not be angry with her for the choices she makes. She does as you do, and follows her heart. Watch her, Love Child, watch her and one day she'll become queen of all you know."

"Yes, your majesty," Kinsei replied. She stepped back, bowed, and left the room.

Watching her leave, Queen Serenity could only pray that her beloved husband had been right. _I fear that a love between the Earth and Moon is wrong, but he said that it was our daughter's destiny, our kingdom's destiny. Could he have been right? _"I must go and see him."

Endymion and Dr. Chikao worked most of the night, till the early morning hours. He hoped the surprise they had come up with would cheer Serenity up. Now, sitting in his room, his mind running wild with thoughts, Endymion knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep. So, he sat in his bed, reading glasses upon his nose, a book in his lap. Engrossed in his book and thoughts so much, he missed the bright light that filled the room.

"You always were one of the most intelligent people I've ever known. Even as a child," a voice filled the room.

Endymion's head came up, startled. He stared at the stranger in his room for a minute, not quiet believing his eyes. However, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew she would come. Putting his book down on the small table next to his bed, he uncovered himself and got out of the bed. Standing before her, he bowed his head slightly. "Queen Serenity."

She came forward, her arms outstretched to engulf him in a tight hug. "Prince Endymion… Earth's protector," she said as she stepped back to take him in. "My, how you have grown. Tis been years since I have gone to the picnic, however I have heard nice things about you and yours. How is your family, Endymion?"

She saw the way he tensed up at the mention of his family, and her heart went out to him. Queen Serenity had known his family since the beginning of time, had grown up with his mother. She knew his mother had some sort of illness, had taken ill just after he'd been born. She looked down at the book he'd been reading, read the title: _**Introduction to Medicine: Guide to Healing**__. He's trying to find a way to help her._

"Father is doing well enough, given things. Mother is….well.….She's dying, your majesty. Dr. Chikao says she won't live through the year."

Queen Serenity felt the tears come into her eyes, but kept herself from shedding them. It wouldn't do any good to cry, her fate was already sealed; the Gods had seen to that. "I'm sorry, Endymion," was all she could say.

He waved his hand as if to dismiss the idea. Instead, he looked to the window, saw how clear the moon shone before his eyes went back to her. It was the moonlight shinning through his window that made him realize she wasn't really there, she was transparent. He could see straight through her. "You've come for the princess, haven't you?"

Queen Serenity smiled softly. "You can see for yourself that I haven't. I can't take her with me. I am here to see about her well-being," she said. "Is she here, in the palace?"

"Yes, she's here. She has her own room, just down the hall," Endymion replied. Folding his hands on his lap, he looked at the moon queen. "Your majesty, I mean no disrespect to you nor your kingdom; however the princess is fine. She is in the best possible care that I can give her. No one knows who she is or where she comes from. I'm calling her Sere, she speaks to no one, and the cloak she has on hides her hair from view. I would never let anything happen to her, I would protect her with my life."

Queen Serenity listened as he spoke, knowing that what he was saying was true. But there was something else in his words, something he wasn't saying. _He has feelings for her. Has he fallen in love with my daughter? Has she with him? _"Endymion, I believe in your words. I know you will do whatever it takes to protect my daughter from harm, however, listen to me and heed my words. Be careful of your own heart, protect thyself of feelings too young to understand," she said to him. Glancing up, she saw the moon grow dark and shuddered. "I must leave, before the moon grows any darker."

She looked down at the young prince. "Be cautions, my darling. Know thyself before you know another," she said as she walked towards the window where the moonlight poured in, a beacon calling to her. However, before she was to step inside the glow coming from up above, she stopped and turned around. She stared at the young man before her, and before she even knew what she was doing, she rushed to him and engulfed him in a tight embrace. Surprised, Endymion drew his own arms around the woman and completed the hug.

"She is my world, my joy. Keep her safe, Endymion," she whispered into his ear. Stepping back, with tears rolling down her pale cheeks, she gave a watery smile. "So much like your father, you are. Don't ever change, for what grows in you will someday change the world, perhaps even the universe," she said as she stepped into the moonlight. Looking at him, she gave warning, "One month, then I'll be here to collect her. Well or not, she comes with me." Then she was gone, the moonlight swallowing her.

Watching her go, Endymion felt the tension in his heart grow larger. He knew it would come to pass, the day Serenity would be taken from him. He stood in the dark, the candle long ago burned out, his mind wondering if he were to survive her department. "I know you will, and when she leaves, so will my heart," he said to the darkness that surrounded him.


	5. Chapter Three

_Hey, everyone! I'm thinking I'm going to be redoing this story, so in time the chapters might be looking different. I did happen to find the site where my stories were originally published, and have since copied & paste them to my computer. I will be making changes to this story, especially the earlier chapters. For everyone who said chapter three is missing, here you go. I found it, redid it a little and uploaded it again. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter Three:

The next day, Serenity awoke to Endymion sitting next to her bed in a chair, reading. He had his glasses on and looked so engrossed in his book that she did not want to disturb him.

Endymion, sensing she was up, moved his eyes up from the letters on the page to her. He noticed that her hair had fallen out of its style and that it was flowing down behind her. Her eyes were clear as the oceans and just as blue. The nightgown they had found her was too large, but it would have to do for now. He saw that a strap had fallen down her cream-like shoulder.

Serenity followed his gaze, and blushed when she realized her strap had fallen. Pulling it back up, she said, "Good morning."

Endymion tore his eyes away and sat his book down. Taking his glasses off, he said, "Good afternoon, princess."

"Is it afternoon already? I must have been tired. Usually Suisei or Mokusei has me up at seven in the morning to start my studies."

"Ah."

"Um… what brings you here?" Serenity asked as she sat up in bed.

"I have a surprise for you. So hurry up and get dressed. Your gown and cloak have been cleaned for you and are sitting on the table. I'll send someone in to help you," Endymion said. He stood up and before he had the chance to leave, she grabbed his hand. Endymion looked down at her. "Yes?"

Serenity let go of his hand. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say thank you for all you have done for me."

"You would have done the same for me, given the chance. Now, I'll be waiting outside. When the maid leaves, I'll be back in," he said leaving.

She watched him go, her heart fluttering inside her chest. _So this is love, _she thought to herself while putting the cloak he had handed her on. Raising the hood, she heard a knock.

"Miss? I'm here to help you get ready," a girl with short brown hair said.

Serenity nodded her head.

* * *

Once the maid left the room, Endymion walked back in. Serenity was sitting on the bed, tying her hair up. She had taken the hood off once the maid left. She glanced over as he shut the door behind him. "I wish I could cut this mop of mine," she said as she wound one tie up around her bun to keep it in place."

"I like it down," Endymion said as he once again sat down next to her. That was when Serenity noticed the chair.

"I don't believe there was a chair in this room before. Where did that one come from?" she asked as she finished with her hair. Putting the hood back on, she focused her eyes on him.

"This chair is your surprise. Dr. Chrono and I thought that since you couldn't move yourself, then maybe we could move you ourselves. The chair has wheels, so it moves when pushed. We thought you might like to get out of the castle and see Earth. After all, that is why you're here, right?"

Serenity eyed the chair. "I would like to see Earth. All I'd seen yesterday was the woods in which you found me. Mama always talked about the oceans and how sweet the breeze smelled. I want to feel that also, Endymion."

"And you shall. Now put your cloak around you and I'll pick you up," he said as he bent down. Giving her injured leg support, they managed to get her into the chair. "Your leg goes into this hardness, so it can stay straight and supported. That way we don't have to worry about your leg getting worse."

Once settled into the chair, Serenity looked down at herself. Her dress had come up on one side, so half of her leg was exposed. The other half of her dress lay on the ground. "Could I have a blanket?"

Endymion saw the problem. He also saw how smooth and pale her skin was. _Like the moonlight_, he thought. "Sure."

"Thank you."

He put the blanket around her bottom half then stood up straight. "Ready?"

Serenity shook her head yes.

He pushed her out the chamber doors leading to the hallway and down until they came to another door. On the other side, Serenity could hear voices. Loud voices. Endymion pushed open the door. Inside they found four men, and they all were arguing.

"I told you, she doesn't care about you. Stop asking her what is wrong. She won't tell you!" a man said. He had long chestnut hair and eyes as blue as the sky.

"Well, then if you're so worried about her, then you ask her what is wrong," the second man said. His hair was long also, but more a light brown color; almost blond. His eyes were green.

"Why don't you two just leave Princess Jupiter to me? Or rather yet leave Princess Mars to me? She's much prettier than Jupiter," a third man said. His short blond hair weaved a helmet around his head. He had purple eyes, the same color as the sunset.

"Would all of you stop thinking with your dicks and practice!" the fourth man said. His white hair was flowing behind and his eyes were the same light blue as the oceans.

"Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite," Endymion said. The four men turned as their names were called. When they saw their master, they bowed

"Good afternoon, Master," the one with the short hair said.

"Good afternoon, Jadeite. And to everyone else. Now would you mind telling me what you were arguing about in front of our guest?" he pushed the chair holding Serenity further inside the room.

"We are sorry, Master. We did not know you had a guest," the one with long light brown hair said.

"No, you wouldn't Zoisite. For she had just arrived yesterday. Men, this is Sere. She will be staying with us for sometime. She doesn't speak. Sere, these are my guardians. The one with the short hair is Jadeite, guardian of fire," Endymion said. Jadeite snapped his finger and bright green flame appeared. "The one with long brown hair is Nephrite, guardian of space," he pointed to Nephrite, who made a star appear in his hand. "And the last two are Zoisite, guardian of ice and Kunzite, guardian of metal." Zoisite made ice appear in his hand and Kunzite made a chair of silver appear.

"Tis very nice to met you, Sere," Nephrite said.

"Now, what were you fighting about?" Endymion wanted to know.

"About what girl to take to the princess's birthday party. We received an invitation from her majesty, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, early this morning," Kunzite said. He pulled a letter from the folds of his cape and handed it to Endymion.

It read:

_You have been invited to celebrate the birth of _

_Her Royal Highness,_

_Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom_

_Dress is formal. All those of noble blood are to attend._

_Arrival is at seven o'clock in the evening._

_Cards will be sent out one day before party._

_Her Royal Majesty_

_Queen Serenity _

_Moon Kingdom_

_Silver Millennium_

Endymion read the invitation then handed it to the princess. As Serenity read, her eyes got wide. _She can't do this! I wanted to do everything this year! Mama said I could, so why is Kasei sending out invitation? Ooo, that Kasei!_

"Sere, are you okay?" Kunzite asked. _There's something very familiar about that girl_.

Serenity raised her head and shook it yes. Endymion took the invitation from her and folded it. Putting it in his back pants pocket, he asked, "So, who are you going to be taking?"

Jadeite answered first. "Princess Mars."

Serenity nearly laughed out loud. _There was no way Kasei wouldn't go with him, not even if he was the last man on Mars. She hates men._

Nephrite answered next. "Princess Jupiter."

_Yes, that would be a good match_.

"Zoisite? Kunzite? Who are going to take?" Endymion said turning to them.

"Well, I was planning of asking Princess Mercury," Zoisite said a little shyly.

Endymion turned to his oldest general, and friend.

"I'm going alone. Someone needs to protect you while those three idiots are off chasing skirts," Kunzite said pointing in the direction of the three men.

Serenity couldn't help herself anymore. It was all just too funny. She started laughing. She just couldn't keep it in any longer. As she threw her head back laughing, the hood fell off letting her silver hair come into view.

"Sere. Stop laughing," Endymion said.

"I knew there was something familiar about her!" Kunzite yelled pointing a finger at the laughing princess. "She's the Moon Princess!"

"Sere…. Serenity! Stop laughing!" Endymion said a little too sharp. However, it was sharp enough to get her attention.

"Oh… opps," she said as she realized her mistake.

"Master, what is she doing here?" Jadeite wanted to know. They all were confused.

It was forbidden for Luna to be on Earth. Only royals were granted that permission and then it was only for peace purposes. When the princess of the Moon made the journey for the week, they stayed in a cabin outside the forest. It was so they could live alone and get to know the planet they were going to be protecting. Once a day, they would go into the village to met people and maybe even friends. But never has a Moon princess come to Earth before then.

Endymion looked at his guardians and sighed. Running a hand through his black hair, he focused his blue eyes on them. "She was granted one day pass from her mother, Queen Serenity. While walking in the woods yesterday, she caught her foot in a bear trap," he said. "No one is to know she is here. She's to keep her hair hidden at all times, and her mouth shut." This statement was said with his dark eyes on Serenity's. "Do not tell a soul who she is and call her 'Sere'. Understood?"

The four men bowed. "Yes, Master."

"Good. Now, Kunzite I wish for you to do something for me. I'm going to be showing Serenity around today and I will need for you to be my sitting duck should anyone ask about me. Just make something up, any excuse will do. I shall see you all tonight at supper," Endymion said. He turned Serenity's wheelchair around. She put her hood back on and waved at the men.

"It was very nice to met you all. Good-bye."

Watching them go, Kunzite turned to the other three. "I have a very bad feeling about this. I hope they don't get hurt."

* * *

"The next time, you must control yourself. They are my guardians and tis the only reason I told them," Endymion said.

Serenity looked down. She felt as if she were a child and she was being scolded for being bad. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

Endymion looked at her, noticed the sad look on her face and instantly felt bad for yelling at her. Sighing, he bent down and said, "I'm not yelling at you, princess; just trying to keep you safe."

"I understand," she said, her heart beating a thousand miles per hour. Serenity felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Good. Now, how do you like Earth so far?" Endymion had shown her the gardens, the northern woods, and the lake surrounding it. Right now, they were sitting (actually, she was sitting, he was standing near her) on the beach, facing the northern ocean. She looked out past the waves and saw only water. Seagulls flew overhead and gave out cries. The breeze felt light and free, smelling of salt.

She took it all in.

"Its more that I could ever image. Endymion, this is the most beautiful planet in the galaxy," she said.

Endymion smiled, laughing a bit. It made his heart sing with joy when he looked at her and her eyes were filled with wonder. Wonder for his planet. He sat down next to her, his body falling softly into the sand. "This is where all the water from the lake ends up at."

"On the Moon, we do not have water. Our water is imported from the planets of Mercury and Neptune."

"You have never felt the sea breeze upon your face? Or heard the cry of the seagull as it flies overhead?" he asked her, a frown upon his face.

"No. Not until now. But please, I do not wish to speak of the Moon. Not while on this beautiful planet. Tell me, Endymion, about yourself. I do not know very much about you or your kingdom and yet you seem to know a lot about me," Serenity said turning her head to stare at him. _How dark his hair is, almost like night._

"Me? Well, princess there really isn't too much to tell," Endymion said turning his head to look out at the ocean. The waves just kept crashing onto the shore.

Serenity looked out back at the sea and sighed.

They sat in silence. The seagulls finally gave up and settled down upon the sandy ground. The only sound that could be heard was the waves crashing upon the surf.

"Princess, we should be getting back. Supper will be soon and I do not want my mother getting worried," he said standing up. Brushing sand off his pants, he went to her.

Serenity looked up at him. "Endymion?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for showing me Earth. It was lovely," she said staring at him.

Endymion looked down at her. Her cheeks were flushed from the sea air and her lips were a bright pink. Her eyes looked at him, pleading thanks.

He couldn't understand what he did next nor had he even known the idea was in his mind, but he bent down and closing his eyes; he kissed her.

Serenity's eyes went wide with shock, and then closed as she let herself sink into the kiss. It was like her whole body was on fire. She felt heat wherever he touched her and right now, he was holding her face. He tasted strong and yet gentle. She wanted the kiss to last forever.

She tasted like honey that was drenched in moonlight. Exotic, yet sweet. He couldn't get enough of her. As they continued to kiss, Serenity put her arms up around his neck, drawing him closer to her.

Endymion let his hands roam as he took in her full, ripe body. His hands touched the sides of her full breasts, sending shivers through out her entire body and his. When finally the kiss ended, both were panting and trying to catch breath. Serenity's cheeks were flushed still from the heat and her blue eyes were wide with searching. Endymion felt ashamed for what he had done.

He turned from her. He couldn't bring himself to look into those gorgeous blue eyes any longer. "Forgive me, princess. I did not mean to," he said.

Serenity stared at him. "You did not mean to kiss me?"

Endymion couldn't answer her. _I meant to, with everything in me, I meant to_. "Let's go back. It's getting late."


	6. Chapter Four

_AN: In the anime, Beryl has long red hair.. Blah blah blah… However, since I try to use the manga for all my information, it a little different. In the manga (aka graphic novel), Beryl, before she was turned had long flowing black hair. When she was overtaken by Metallia, her hair changed colors of that to red to symbolize her transformation. For this purpose, I shall be using the red-headed Beryl while Metallia's hair will be black to represent the evil that lurks inside her._

_Also there is reference to other Gods and Goddesses in this chapter, along with some other ones. I'm not going to go into detail on them. If you wish to know more about them, just put Greek gods and goddesses into your search engine. Happy searching!_

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Four

Princess Kinsei ran to the throne room, her heels clicking upon the marble floor along the hallway. She had to see the queen right away, fearing this would be the end of her kingdom, of her world._ He kissed her! An Earthling and Luna? Queen Serenity isn't going to be very happy about this,_ she thought as she ran.

She'd been there, on Earth, since the queen had ordered to return. She'd kept watch over the princess while she slept, as Endymion put her into the chair with wheels, and had followed them as they went about their day. She had even gone as they went to met his four generals, the one with named Kunzite catching Kinsei's eye. However, what she had saw while they were at the water's edge had made her heart sank into her chest. _This is wrong. It's going to ruin us,_ she thought as she watched the two kiss.

Now as she ran throughout the palace, Kinsei was lost in her thoughts; her mind a whirl. And as such, she nearly missed knocking over a girl with long red hair, her amethyst eyes flashed red as she pulled herself back up, her temper raising as she made pare to let said temper go upon the person who had knocked her over. However, upon seeing that it was Kinsei, the girl merely smiled and called out her name.

"Kinsei!"

"Sorry, Kasei," Kinsei called back over her shoulder as she continued on her way.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Kasei yelled after her. Not waiting for a reply, she headed in the same direction.

Reaching her destination, Kinsei ran up to the stairs, her blond hair wind blown and out of breath. Stopping at the bottom, she called up to the queen. "Majesty!"

Queen Serenity stopped talking to Luna, and turned her attention to Kinsei. She was shocked to see her there. "Love Child?" she asked surprise filling her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry, your majesty," Kinsei said. "But I need to speak with you. It is of most importance."

Queen Serenity waved her hand, singling for Kinsei to approach the throne. Once the girl reached the queen's side, she asked, "Is this concerning what we spoke of last upon meeting?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Very well. Leave us, Luna," Queen Serenity said. Luna nodded her head, bowed and left them alone, leaving through the door hidden in the wall. Once gone, Queen Serenity turned to Kinsei and asked, "How is she?"

Kinsei nodded her head. "She is well, improving upon her health day by day. His highness has been taking her on small trips throughout his kingdom, so that she may see Earth. They have fashioned a chair that has wheels, so that she does not walk about. But it seems she is not yet up to walking, her wounds still too fresh. And doing too much seems to tire her easily, your majesty. She has been sleeping till the late hours of the day, while Endymion is up before dawn."

Queen Serenity heaved a great sigh of relief. _So he's sticking to his promise, he's making sure she's safe. Good_. "You may continue as you were told, Love Child," she said before noticing the worry look in Kinsei's golden eyes. "Is there more, my dear?"

"I'm sorry, but yes, highness. No more than a week ago, Endymion took her on a trip to the ocean's edge. They sat, watching the water and just as they were about to leave, he leaned over and…" she hesitated, not being able to bring herself from speaking the words to finish.

However, the queen wanted to know what happened and pressed on. "And?"

Closing her golden eyes, Kinsei took a deep breath. She opened her them, looked the queen straight in the eye, and replied with, "Endymion has kissed Serenity, your majesty."

"I see. And did she return his affections?" Queen Serenity wanted to know.

Kinsei once more hesitated.

"Well, Love Child? Did my daughter return the prince's affections or did she not?"

Kinsei could do nothing more than nod her head. From behind a pillar, a soft audible gasp could be heard. Followed by a 'Shhh' noise as well.

"You may come out, young princesses," Queen Serenity said, a smile on her face. She waved her hand for the girls to step forward.

Stepping out from behind a tall marble pillar, Kasei, Suisei, and a girl with long green hair held up in a ponytail, her emerald eyes narrowed at Suisei walked towards the queen. When they reached her, the bowed before standing up straight.

"We are sorry, you majesty. We did not mean to eavesdrop on your conversation with Kinsei," Suisei said. She played with the light blue bow of her uniform, having come in from doing training with the guards.

"Tis alright, Water Beauty. Did you hear everything?"

"Is it true, then? Is our princess really on Earth, in care of his highness, Prince Endymion?" the girl with green hair asked.

"Mokusei!" Kinsei exclaimed, shame spreading across her face at her friend's outburst towards the queen.

"It's fine, Love Child," Queen Serenity said, a small laugh escaping her lips. Turning her attention to Mokusei, she replied back with, "Yes, Wood Sprit. My daughter is on Earth, in the care of Endymion. She will be returning on the next full moon."

Kasei was the next to speak, her long red hair brushing the ground as she stepped forward. "Why did she go, your majesty? And why will it be so long until she returns to Mare Serenitatis?"

"She has injured herself, and as such must heal. The doctor on Earth has seen to her, and has done all he can do to help prevent infection. She is fine," Queen Serenity answered. "Kinsei is there, to watch over her. As is Endymion. As to why she went? Well, that's easy, I let her go."

Serenity lay in her chambers, her mind replaying the same scene over and over again. It had been two weeks since they'd gone to the beach, and yet his kiss wouldn't leave her mind. She had never been kissed like that before, all the passion, all the heat; it made her shiver inside just thinking about it. And she couldn't get Endymion out of her mind, either. In the weeks since, he'd acted as if the kiss never happened. But she knew it did, and waited to see if it would happen again. It never did. His response towards her were starting to drive her insane.

Putting her head in her hands, she tugged gently on her hair, the long strands laying about her in soft waves as she moaned. She felt like crying, really she did; she didn't understand what was going on. Ever since the day she'd first met Endymion, she felt… felt what? She didn't know, and trying to figure it out wasn't going to help her any.

But that kiss… Serenity remembered the way she felt when his lips had captured hers, the way her body shivered in excitement as his fingers caressed her skin. She knew she wanted that feeling again, forever if possible. And she knew she was falling in love with him. _Maybe Daddy was right, and my destiny lays on Earth._

Lifting her head, she stared out at the moon that played in the night sky. She missed her home, but wasn't all that sure if she could ever go back to the way things were. She had grown used to the way things were on Earth, the way she would wake up in the mornings to find Endymion sitting, reading a book, or the way his generals would argue over stupid things, such as what to practice that day in training or what to have for lunch. Did she really want to go back to being bossed around, as if she were some kind of child? To always having someone follow her around? To never having any privacy?

She wanted nothing more than to be free, free of her responsibly of being a princess and heiress to the throne. Maybe that was why she liked the water so much, because to her the water was as free as you could get. She envy the ocean and its waves, she envied the way it could go where it pleased, or do as it pleased without having to answer to anyone. And for the first time in her life, Serenity finally knew what it felt like to be free. She had found it there on Earth, with him.

Smiling softly up at the moon, she felt her heart break. "Am I doing the right thing? It's forbidden to be with Earthlings, yet I want nothing more for Endymion to tell me he loves me as I do him. Am I doing the right thing by falling in love with someone I can't be with?" she asked softly, her cerulean eyes blinking back tears.

"Love is always right, especially when you follow your heart, dear child," a voice sounded throughout the room.

Serenity turned her head quickly, wiping away the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. Her eyes widen as light filled the room, bright and strong; and as it faded away, she saw a woman stood in its place. She wore tights that went up to her thighs, tied there. Her outfit looked more like a see-through teddy than a gown, with lace covering ever potion of her body. On her arms were lace sleeves, starting from mid-arm and slopping down to her wrists, tied at the tops with light blue ribbons. Her entire outfit was the color of breaking dawn, light blue becoming white in some parts. Ribbons of light blue tied her bluish-white hair into four different ponytails, each curling outwards at the ends. She had the most beautiful eyes Serenity had ever seen, the color of the darken sky. A crescent moon sat upon her forehead, the color of breaking dawn, a chain of golden stars connecting from either side of her temples. In other words, she was breath taking beautiful.

Serenity could do no more than simply sit there and stare at the woman before her. She had never in her life seen anyone like her, no words she could think of would have helped her. She was speechless.

The strange woman stepped forward, the moonlight washing over her like water. She seemed to glitter when it hit her hair. "Well, child, don't you speak?" she asked, her voice ringing like bells in the summer wind. She sat next to Serenity on the bed, smiled at her.

"Who-who are you?" Serenity asked. The woman laughed, making the room fill up with more bells.

"Oh, child, you could always make me laugh," she said. Looking at Serenity, she realized that the young woman really did have no idea who she was. Laughing softly, she smiled. "Here, on Earth, I am worshipped as Selene, goddess of the moon and sister to Helios, the sun god and Eos, the goddess of dawn. However, on the moon I am called Queen Selene."

"But… but my mother is queen," Serenity stated. _Who was this crazy lady?_

"Right you are, princess. She is queen as was her mother before her and so on, however I am the first one to claim that title. I am the one who ruled the moon when Titans still roamed the Earth, before and after the god Zeus overthrew them. I helped the heavens be born, my child. I am the very first," she responded her arms out stretched.

Serenity stared some more. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh, child I am here to help you, not harm you," Selene said as she took Serenity's hand. All at once Serenity felt warmth and coolness flow through her body at the touch, saw images flash before her eyes, of the past when the world was ruled by creatures of power, of the present the days she spent with Endymion, and of what was to come. Serenity pulled back her hand.

"To help me?" Serenity questioned, her eyes narrowed at the woman.

Selene sighed, for what she had to tell the young princess laid heavily on her heart. "You must beware of new love, my child. For every truth there is injustice. You are destined to rule, with Endymion by your side. However, I do not know if it will be in this time or the next, for that information has not be given to me. Pluto, the time keeper, has seen great trouble coming. He has warn us that we must keep peace, and not that your union with Endymion come to pass. But how can one stop love, this I ask? So, I tell you this: Be careful. Do not give thy heart away so freely for only sorrow will follow," she said as outside thunder rang true and clear. A storm had gathered, shortly after her arrival, covering the moon from sight. However, Selene did not need to see the moon, for she knew what covered it was worse than clouds; fear filling her heart for the young princess.

Serenity didn't understand. "Aren't I suppose to rule the moon? What will happen to prevent me from doing this?" she asked cerulean eyes searching darken ones.

She looked at her, her heart filling with dread. She knew the path before the princess was a hard one, but one she must take in order to survive. "I do not know, child. I am sorry. It is being hidden from me for some reason, and probably a good one at that," Selene said. Looking outside, she watched as the clouds uncovered the moon, the warmth from the light making her strong. "People at heart are good and kind, however it takes just one word and that heart can become malicious, wanting to inflict harm upon the world. We Luna do not protect them, Serenity; they protect us. Trust in Endymion, he needs you as you do him," she said as she stood and started to disappear.

"Wait! Where are you going? What is going on?" Serenity cried out as she tried to grab hold of Selene's hand. However, her own hand passed through as if it were made of air.

"My time grows short, and I must leave. Believe in yourself, Serenity, believe in your power and believe in him; for when you do then you shall find your true freedom." Then she was gone, the moonlight washing her away.

Serenity stared at the spot she'd been standing in, wondering if she was finally losing her mind. Maybe it had all just been a dream, one strange weird dream. Shaking her head, she turned to look out the window to stare up at the moon, and only saw darkness. "What was she talking about?" Serenity whispered up at the darken moon.

"Is the little moon princess homesick?"

Serenity's head whipped around, her eyes scanning the darkness that filled her room. "Who's there? And how do you know who I am?" she called out. She felt as if the darkness was laughing at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"I am a princess as well, highness. And shouldn't all royals know of each other?" the voice mocked.

Serenity didn't like this. "Step into the light so that I may set eyes upon you," she said. And once again felt as if the darkness was laughing at her.

The girl stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight, however the light did not do her justice. Her long flowing red hair, the color of blood, lay behind her, touching the ground. She had eyes the color of lavender, her face flawless. She wore a simple gown, one of black, the bodice sliding off her shoulders. Her shoes as well were simple, cross stitched up to her ankles. She looked more like a peasant than a princess. Nevertheless, she was gorgeous and knew it.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked one more time, hoping this time she'd get an answer.

The girl bowed, almost as if she were making fun of Serenity. Straightening back up, she gave a smile and Serenity felt her blood run cold. "My name is Beryl. I am princess to the Dark Kingdom. It is a pleasure to have met you, Princess Serenity of Mare Serenitatis."

"How do you know of me? I have never heard of this kingdom you speak of," Serenity replied as she tried to sit higher. All the while, her nerves were running wild throughout her body. _Something isn't right with this girl._

"Everyone knows of Mare Serenitatis, and how her people were cast out of the Earth Kingdom for practicing black magic. I know a great deal about you, my dear princess," Beryl stated as she walked around the room. "As for my kingdom, it lays to the North. Earth has four kingdoms, one for every direction. His highness rules the South Kingdoms."

"You may stop right there, _Princess_ Beryl," Serenity said as she saw that the girl was getting closer to her bedside. "I do not wish for you to come any closer than you already have."

"Very well. We wouldn't want to be causing any trouble, now would we?"

"No," she said eyeing the girl. "Why are you telling me all this? And why have you come to my chambers at such a late hour?" Serenity wanted this Beryl person gone. The room had suddenly gone cold, and Serenity felt as if she'd never be warm again. Shivering, her wrapped her arms around herself.

"Endymion is the oldest, Crown Prince of the Southern Kingdom. I am second, Crown Princess of the Northern Kingdoms, and as such we are to be wed one day." She walked the last steps towards the bed and bent down. "And no princess of the moon will spoil that. I shall have Endymion all to myself."

Serenity could smell decay, mildew coming off of her, and wondered if she was sane. At that last statement, she knew a threat when she heard one and her eyes went wide. "I wish for you to leave now. Before I have need to call for Endymion."

Beryl stood back up, brushing lint from her black gown, a smirk on her face. "Have pleasant dreams, _Princess_ Serenity." With just like Selene before her, she disappeared. However, unlike Selene, Beryl disappeared with the darkness; taking the cold with her.

Making sure she was alone once more, Serenity shook her head. "I do not know of what she is talking of. There is only one kingdom on Earth, for it is only one country. And my family wasn't cast out. I do believe she has gone insane," she said as she turned her attention back out the window.

Endymion laid in his bed, his dark eyes staring up at the ceiling, his mind running away with him. Spending time with Serenity was getting to be uncomfortable. All he did was think about their stolen kiss a few weeks ago, and then he was blushing and asking stupid questions. Sighing, he knew he couldn't go on like this, they couldn't go on like this. He needed to talk to her, to explain to her that it wasn't that he regretted the kiss; it was just he should have asked her first. Ask her what?_ Can I kiss you?_ Who in the living world asked such stupid questions!

It wasn't everyday he went around kissing girls, girls he'd only knew for such a short time as it was. _But that's the problem isn't it, Endymion? You feel as if you've known her your whole life, don't you?_ the voice inside his head asked. And maybe that was the problem, because he did feel as if he'd known her forever. He felt such a tug towards her, his mind being overtaken by his heart whenever he was around her. He had no idea how she felt towards him, but Endymion knew that from the very first moment he saw her, sitting there in the dirt weaving roses throughout her hair, he had to have her.

_Maybe Queen Serenity was right, about keeping my heart to myself. Falling in love with her will only cause trouble._ "But it's too late, at least for that anyways," he said more to the ceiling than to himself.

"Perhaps then you should follow your heart, and tell the young maiden." Flashes of bright light filled the room, and once it faded a young man of about sixteen stood in its place. His wavy white hair was cut short, along the neckline. He had dark golden eyes, ones that seemed sad even to Endymion. His clothing was that of a priest, white with blue lining, blue tassels coming from golden beads on his white shirt. He wore earrings of crystal in his ears, along with a silver choker. A teardrop symbol sat upon his forehead, the garnet color glittering in the soft moonlight.

Endymion sat right up, threw the covers off his body, and stared dumbfounded at the stranger. The man, on the other hand, walked to the nearest chair and took a seat. He crossed his legs in front of him, his hands folding on his lap and stared at the young man before him.

"Who the hell are you! What are you doing in my chambers at this ungodly hour?" Endymion demanded to know.

"Please calm yourself, young prince," the man replied while raising his hand. "I mean you no harm, for I have come to speak with you. My name is Helios, master of the sun and holy priest to Earth and your Golden Kingdom. My sister, Selene, mistress of the moon and I are paying our charges a visit."

"Helios? But you are just a myth, you do not exist. How can you be sitting in my room?"

"No one is ever a myth, my lord, just forgotten is all. However, I can assure you I am no longer of this world. My body is gone, killed by an evil who seeks to destroy all," Helios said.

Endymion opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. And as he peered closer at the man sitting before him, he saw that Helios was indeed transparent; his clothing and hair seeming to glow. "What do you wish of me?" Endymion asked.

"I wish nothing of you, my lord. Just to warn you, tis all."

"Warn me?" Endymion gave a confused look towards him. "Of who or what?"

"Of Beryl. You do remember her, do you not?"

_Beryl? The peasant girl who worked in the palace? _"Of course I remember her, but she is of no threat to me. She is just a peasant, one who fancies herself in love," Endymion stated.

"A peasant with an evil force behind her. She plots against you, my lord, to one day rule the Earth, perhaps the entire universe."

Endymion's eyes widen. "An evil force? What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Helios stared past Endymion, as if something interesting lay upon the wall. He was silent for a moment, until shifting his eyes back to the dark blue before his golden ones, and replied, "A sun spot, landing on Earth thousands of years ago. We gods fought a long and hard battle, losing many along the way, to detain this creature. This force is pure evil, set on ruling the crystals of both kingdoms. I fear that Beryl has let lose this creature, becoming empowered by it." His gaze once more drifted off, and when he spoke next, it was as if he were speaking to himself. "I should have been stronger, should have had more power to defeat such a thing, but I wasn't and it cost me my life. Beryl knows not what she does, nor does she understand what she has set free," Helios said, his gaze meeting Endymion's.

"How does this concern me?" he wanted to know. Helios's story had him confused, for he had never heard of such a thing, not from his mother nor his father.

However, Helios did not answer him right away. He raised his hand, the skin glowing softly and said, "Selene has warned thy young princess, but now I feel another presence, one of confusion and sadness with the girl."

Endymion stood, his legs starting towards the door, when Helios stopped him. "Let me go! I must go and help her, tis my duty to protect Serenity!" he yelled at the god.

"No harm is done, for the presence is gone and she is safe," Helios told him.

"Then why do you tell me of such things?"

Helios smiled at him. "Because for every truth there is injustice," he said. "You are destined to rule, with Serenity by your side, however I do not know if it is in this time or another. Pluto has seen great trouble, with Beryl being at the heart of it. Keep those close to you safe, my lord. Use great wisdom, great strength, and remember that when all is gone, hope is still there."

Endymion took Helios's words to heart, knowing that the feelings he had towards Serenity weren't just him being lonely or stupid, but real. He was in love with her. And she had been right, for they were destined to meet. Helios could see all this running through the young prince's mind, and knew that it would never come to pass. Neither one of the young royals would see the throne, not in this lifetime. Metallia would see to that.

"My lord, I must go," Helios said. He stared up at the moon, knowing that it was only by Eros's power that he had made the visit. Soon she would be coming to claim what was hers, and with it came dawn. He looked back to the young man, his heart going out to him. "Protect her, Endymion, protect her and love her. Otherwise all will be for nothing, and this like so many others, will become a myth."


	7. Chapter Five

_AN: Thanks to everyone who has been leaving reviews. I am forever in your debt. However, if you go to read a chapter and it's not there, it's not me. It's the site. I too was having that problem when checking on my writing, so just give it time and all chapters should appear. _

_Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I have been going through some things at my house that needed my attention, so I haven't been all that focused. Things should be getting back to normal now, so I'll start writing more often. _

_Again, all reviews are welcome, wither they be good, bad, or a simple hello, nice story kind of review. I love hearing from my fans!_

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Five

If you crossed the eastern woods, heading north from the palace, and followed the long narrow path that lay south of the river, you would find a cave. The opening wasn't very big, there being only enough room for one person at a time to enter, but once inside it was huge. The cave itself was cold, damp, and smelled of decay; while the walls were covered in moss and mildew, and as you traveled further back into the opening, the light dimmed, making it hard to see. It was here where the woman waited.

Her long raven hair flowed behind her, to her feet and beyond. Eyes as blue as the waters shimmered in the only light, a single candle. She wore a dress of black, the bodice hanging on only by a thread around her deep shoulders, the hem reaching all the way to her feet. She wore no shoes, her bare toes curling in the dirt.

Above her was a small opening in the rooftop of the cave. Moonlight streamed through it like holy water, and once the moon hang full in the night sky, she held out her arms at full length, and commanded, "Circle, light!"

Flames of red rose around her.

Beryl stood at the entrance, her arms loaded down with things, watching as the woman stepped through the flames, unharmed. She knew that once she stepped inside the cave, it would feel as if her whole body was being weighed down my some unseen force, it was going to be hard to breathe, and as such she didn't want to go inside just yet. However she knew that it would be well worth it if it brought her closer to her dreams, and to Prince Endymion.

Without even moving her dark head, the woman called out to her. "You may enter, Beryl." She had felt her standing there, just inside the cave. The woman knew that Beryl's mind was slowly fading, not with time or age, but with madness; and it was more the reason why she could control her so easily. But there was times when she wondered if maybe she shouldn't have found someone else to do her bidding.

Walking slowly into the cave, Beryl was overcome with sickness, her stomach feeling as if she were about to vomit, her head aching with pain. Nevertheless, she held her ground and stepped further into the cave. Coming to a stop a short distance from the other woman, she stood in awe at her. In the months since Beryl had known her, the woman had never looked like she did now. Her long hair seemed to glow, her skin was darker, and her eyes….her eyes shinned with power. Beryl could feel the energy coming off her.

"Did you gather the ingredients I ask of you?" she asked, holding out her hand.

Beryl placed a burlap sack in her outstretched hand, bowing her head a little. "Yes, mistress," she said. Not knowing what her mistress needed such ingredients as snake skin and lizard's toe for, it had taken Beryl days to find everything she'd desired.

"Did you do as you were told, and visited with the princess?"

"Yes, however the goddess had appeared before I. They know, Metallia, the gods know of your plan. They seek to stop you," Beryl replied. Turning her head to focus her eyes on Metallia, her gaze landed on something. However, before she could ask what it was her attention had been drawn to, she heard Metallia laugh. "Mistress?"

"Foolish girl! The gods do not seek to stop me, they encourage me! They do not understand the power I hold, nor do they understand what I will do once gaining what is rightfully mine," Metallia laughed. She walked over to the four items that had caught Beryl's attention. Picking them up, she held them out in her palm. "See these? These are the four stones in which Endymion's guardians are named after. They shall help with my plan."

"But how?" Beryl asked, concern entering into her eyes. "They are loyal to Endymion, and he only."

Metallia looked at her, her gaze intimidating. Her eyes were blue as ice and just as cold, and placing her other hand onto Beryl's shoulder, said, "You shall see. And soon everything your heart desires shall be yours."

Days later, Endymion showed Serenity the gardens of Earth. It had been almost four weeks since she'd come to the planet, they both knew that it would be only 5 days until she would be leaving for the moon. He wanted every moment to count. However, that wasn't working like he'd had hoped. They were distanced towards each other, neither one speaking of their stolen kiss or of their nighttime visitors, although Serenity had more to say about hers than Endymion did. But she never did, and just continued on thinking the girl she'd seen was indeed insane.

Dr. Chikao had seen to her ankle, removing the wrap and stitches; explaining that she could walk now, she just needed to use a cane and not to overextend herself. Endymion helped her the best he could, and they kept her identity safe from all others. Besides all the silence between them when alone, they got along for the better part. His guardians were always there, making her laugh or helping her when she needed help.

In the end, Serenity had done what she had set out to do when arriving on Earth.

As they walked around the gardens, Endymion held her arm, speaking to her. "How do you like Earth, princess?"

Serenity, getting tired from trying to walk, motioned to be taken to a nearby bench where she sat down, her ankle becoming swollen from all the movement. Rubbing her ankle, she replied, "I just love it here! The ocean breeze and salty sea air will be sorely missed, but I do have to admit that I am getting a little homesick. I will be glad when it comes time for me to return home."

"Oh'," was his response.

Serenity turned her head, her sapphire eyes studying him. "Please, do not misunderstand, Endymion. I love being here, I love spending time with you and your guardians. You have made me feel at home, and your presence will be sadly missed. I am glad that we were able to become such good friends," _I wish we were something more. _"I shall miss the time we have spent together, but my home is on the moon."

"I see."

"Shall you miss me once I am gone?"

_More than I can share._ "You must miss your mother and guardians," he replied not answering her question. _I wish I could tell you how I really felt._

_Is there something you aren't telling me, Endymion?_ "Of course I miss Mama and my friends. Although I haven't been missing Kasei all that much, she can tend to be a little rude at times. She's always yelling at me," Serenity said laughing. "But I've enjoyed my stay here, just as I've enjoyed your company. I shall never forget my time here, nor you. Thank you, Endymion."

"You are welcome, and I've enjoyed your company as well, princess."

She shifted so she could set her gaze upon him. He looked sad and depressed. "Besides, I can always come back and see you, Endymion. I have my ring, and as it is, aren't you coming to the party?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the entire world."

"Good. Then it's settled. I can use my ring to come see you whenever I like, and we shall see each other at the party. See, things are working out," Serenity said. Still staring up at him, she felt as if her whole world was coming apart at the seams. Her heart was breaking, both knowing she was lying as she spoke. She couldn't come back, even if she wanted to. Her mother would never allow such a thing, not after what happened this time. Dimly, Serenity wondered if she would even be allowed to do her one week.

Endymion knew she was staring up at him, but it didn't bother him. He just continued to focus on the sun as it began its descend into the horizon. Serenity had taken to leaving her hood off her head whenever she was with him, so her silver hair flowed free in the light breeze, catching the light coming from the sun, the hair looked like it had dozen of different colors leaking out. Not realizing what he was doing, Endymion starting playing with a lock of her hair.

She felt the tug, glanced down, and saw his fingers interlocking with her hair. Serenity felt her heart speed up as his fingers danced upon the silver strands, making her feel lightheaded. Shifting on the bench, she laid her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes. She felt safe with Endymion, as if nothing horrible or bad could happen to her, and for the life of her she couldn't explain it. _It wasn't as if I'd plan to fall in love with him_, she said silently. She'd seen the way his guardians would stare at her, thinking she couldn't see. It was as if they were waiting for something to happen, anything at all. _Nothing bad can come from falling in love, they're just being paranoid is all. _However, Selene's words came flooding back to her _'Trust in Endymion, he needs you…'_ Turning her head, she looked up at him; her gaze landing on his strong chin. "Endymion, how do you feel about me?" she asked quietly.

He tensed, she could feel it in his shoulders. His fingers stopped playing among her hair, coming to rest on the benches cold, hard stone. Endymion moved his cobalt eyes from the sun setting to the top of Serenity's silver head, the light making the colors in her hair dance. "W-why do you ask?"

However, before she could answer him, a female voice rang out across the garden yard. She called out his name, making Endymion turn. And when he saw who was walking towards them, he grimaced.

A woman walked down the path way, her long silver and red gown flowing behind her. It fitted to her body, making her seem skinner than she was; however when the bodice reached her waist, the skirt of the gown proofed out, making a display of silver and red around her body shine. She wore her raven hair up, curls dancing on top of her head, while strands of black circled her jaw. Eyes the color of amber, golden and bright, stared out from underneath long lashes, however there seemed to be a sadness in them as well.

"Endymion?" Serenity asked watching as he stood. "Who is she?"

_She is suppose to be in bed, resting_, he thought. Taking his eyes off of the woman who approached them, he simply smiled down at Serenity. "Well, I've been meaning for you to met my family," he answered. "She's my mother."

Serenity's eyes went wide, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as a small gasp escaped from it. "Your mother?" she questioned quietly. Glancing to the frame coming upon them, she noticed something not quite right about the queen. "Endymion, what is wrong with her? Her skin is very pale, and her eyes… they seem glassy to me."

Endymion sighed. "She is ill, and as such shouldn't be out. She should be in her room, resting," he said. He didn't want to tell her the truth, that his mother was dying. She was so beautiful, Serenity didn't need to know the ugly truth about death, not yet anyways.

It took all of her strength to go outside to the gardens, just for this one day. She couldn't see the point in sitting indoors, not on a gorgeous day such as this, and so she'd gotten dressed and left the palace, without anyone knowing. However, upon seeing her son, she'd felt the desire to visit with him.

It had been several millennia since she'd married the night king, Ouranus, giving birth to the Titans who overtook Earth and made it there own. Zeus, her grandson, had seen to their destruction; locking them away deep below the Earth's surface. Ouranus, with her help, took back his kingdom; and as such gave her one last child, he who stood in front of her now. Zeus had seen no threat in Endymion, leaving him to grow and learn. She felt that she'd done her best by him, teaching him all she knew and hoping for his future. However, his birth had left her body weak and frail; the illness overtaking and she knew she would not see him to grow into the fine young man he was turning out to be.

Walking up to him, she held out her pale, slender hands for him to take and kissed him on both cheeks. He had her raven hair, but his father's blue eyes; the same ones that had made her fall in love with Ouranus. Glancing down, she saw the girl sitting on the bench, the hood up and over her head, making it hard to see her face. No need, through. She already knew who it was, and as such smiled down at the child.

"Mother, what are you doing outside? The doctor has said for you to rest, not walk about as if you were well," Endymion scolded. Helping her to sit down on the bench, he looked at her face, noticing what Serenity had said earlier. "Are you alright, Mother?"

"Aye, I'm fine. Tis needed some air, is all. Its gets staled in the palace after awhile, wouldn't you say, Endymion?" his mother replied. She glanced once more over to the small girl who sat next to her. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Endymion?"

Endymion shifted his eyes between the two women, his smile slowly fading. "Sure. Uh… Mother, this is Sere," he motioned to the hooded girl. "Sere, this is my mother, Queen Gaia of Earth."

Serenity bowed her head, but she did not speak to the queen. _Endymion introduced me as Sere, not as Serenity. He must be keeping my identity even from his mother._ She lifted her head a bit, as to see the queen more, and was amazed to see her smiling down at her.

"She does not speak, Endymion?" Gaia asked. Her gaze left the child, watching as her son shook his head no. "Oh' has the princess of Mare Serenitatis gone mute then? I do not believe I had heard of such a thing happening." Gaia had the satisfaction of hearing Serenity gasp, her sapphire eyes going wide with shock.

_She knows_ was all Serenity could think.

Gaia lifted her head, raven locks falling down behind her as she closed her eyes and raised her head towards the warm sun. Her body felt cold. "I have been around for many years, have had the pleasure of watching many children grow into the persons they are today, including your mother. Selene, Serenity's many great-grandmother's, was the brightest child of Hyperion and Thea, his wife. My son never had such a bright child as she. Her sister and brother, Eros and Helios, were jealous of Selene for the attention she'd receive from them," Gaia whispered into the air. She laughed softly, as if she found something only she knew of funny. "I remember the day you were born, a small child of light welcoming all she knew into her world. Your father loved your mother so much, that when you were born he named you after her. Tis was a sad day when he moved on to the underworld."

"How did you know it was me, your majesty?" Serenity asked, shock still written on her face.

Gaia just smiled into the bright sunlight. "I am older than life itself, my child. I know everything," she said her amber eyes opening to stare down at her once more. Tugging on the hood Serenity had hastily put on, Gaia smiled as the silver hair came pouring out. "You are to have your hood off when you are in my presence, my dear. You look as if you are a peasant."

Serenity laughed, the laughter reaching her eyes. "Thank you, your majesty," she said. "However, please do try to understand. My mother has told me to wear this hood at all times and to not to speak to anyone. I am just following her orders."

"I see," Gaia said. She closed her eyes once more, her breathing slowing down as she rested her head up against a cherry tree that sat behind them. She folded her hand on her lap, the sleeves of her gown covering them up.

"Mother?" Endymion leaned forward, his concern growing when her breathing slowed down. "Are you alright?"

Gaia opened amber eyes, looked into dark blue ones and felt her heart swell. _He shall be king one day, his heart so full of love and compassion._ "Aye, that I am. Go inside now, my dears. I would like to rest for just a bit out here in my world."

Endymion helped for Serenity to stand, both of them bowing before the queen before taking their leave. She watched them go, her heart swelling with sadness. She so wanted to see her son be married, but knew it was not to be. Leaning her head up against the tree, she closed her eyes her breathing slowing down till there was none.


	8. Chapter Six

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Six

They buried her under the tree in which she'd died. The coffin being made of wood, the service was short and simple, just the way she would have wanted it; however with dozens upon dozens of people arriving to send off their queen to the underworld. Many cried for the queen who was so kind, while many were angry at the gods for taking such a kind person; but King Ouranus was neither. He knew his wife was ill, knew she was dying, and he knew there was nothing he could do for her, except keep her comfortable. His silver hair was once a dark brown, his cobalt eyes which once shined with liveliness now looked dull and tired, and his face which was once so strong and true was now wrinkled and aging. He was tired, in both body and mind. His spirit was no longer there, gone the moment she closed her eyes and took her last breath. _I shall miss you, my dear Gaia. I'll be with you soon, however… This old body is tired, and as such is looking forward to seeing you beyond the grave one day._ He threw the white rose, her favorite, into the open grave, watching as the coffin in which her body lay being lowered into the moist ground; holding back the tears that threaten to fall.

Endymion stood beside him, a stone mask upon his face as the coffin went inch by inch into the ground. His guardians stood behind him, each holding a red rose for their queen. He felt no sadness, no mourning, inside his body. It was as if his soul, his heart had been broken upon hearing the news. His father had told him, since it was he who had found her body hours later, laying in the bright sunlight. Endymion hadn't believed him, accusing him of lying and took off towards her room. However, when he opened the door he found her laying there. Her once pale face was white as the sheets she lay upon, her breathing no longer there. She was dressed as he last seen her, that very same afternoon, her hands folded over her stomach. Endymion had dropped to his knees, crying out her name over and over, shaking her cold body; demanding her to wake up. But she never did. Hours later, Ouranus found him, crying out his grief over her still form.

Now days later, he stood next to his father, a former image of himself. He knew that Serenity was close by, watching, knew that today was the day she would be leaving, and just like his mother before her, knew there was nothing he could do to stop her.

She stood in the foreground, a lone figure standing in a dark purple cloak. She felt that this moment was too personal for her to offer guidance, to either the king or young prince; and as such kept to herself. She watched as they lowered the coffin into the ground, the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Watched as Endymion, too overcome by his own grief, throw the red rose he'd been holding to the ground and stormed off, his boot crushing the red petals beneath it. Knowing how he was feeling, she lowered her hood, the silver of her hair spilling out. "Just as I promised, your majesty," she whispered into the air. Replacing the hood, she spied Kunzite walking towards her.

"Princess," he said as he came upon her. He'd been watching her, watched as she stood in the shadows as they lowered their queen into the ground. He'd told Jadeite to keep watch over their master, and had to hold back his own tears as the young prince had stormed off. He too felt that it was unfair for their mistress to die so young.

Serenity turned to face him, the tears still rolling down her cheeks, unchecked. "I am sorry for disturbing such a moment, however I too liked the queen. I knew her only for a moment, but could see all the love they held for each other," she said.

Kunzite nodded his head. "Aye, much love is in this family. However, I fear for my master. He has never known such pain, and I'm afraid he might do something stupid," he confessed to the small princess. Serenity lifted her sapphire eyes to him, a concern look upon her face.

"Something stupid? Such as what?" she questioned.

However, Kunzite didn't answer her. Instead he said, "What are you planning to do tonight when you leave? What will you tell Endymion?"

His question took her off guard, and as such she didn't know how to answer him. Truth be told, she hadn't really given it much thought, figuring she'd just leave without a word. But that wouldn't be fair to Endymion, nor to the feelings she held for him. "I do not know what I will say, Kunzite. I haven't really given it much thought."

He nodded his head, his silver hair moving in the wind. "Then I suggest you start thinking about it. My master will not allow you to just leave when it comes time, you will have to speak to him," he said as he began to walk away. Stopping, he turned around and Serenity could see sadness in his gray eyes. "Endymion is not a patient man, Serenity. If he wants you bad enough, he'll have you." Then he walked away, leaving her with her thoughts.

Later that evening, as the palace slept, she dressed herself into a silken robe, the bright white color offsetting the night air, as she tiptoed to the door. Slipping through the door, she made sure no was around and she closed the door behind her and stood silently out in the hall. She had only been in Endymion's room that one time, so she wasn't quiet sure which way to go. So, having no light to guide her (for she had forgotten to bring a candle with her), she moved along the wall, her hand outstretched feeling as she moved along. Upon reaching a door, she would try the knob, find it locked, and move on. It took her only a few minutes to find Endymion's door, seeing a soft glow emitting from underneath the door. Finding the knob, she turned it and opened the door a small crack.

A single candle burned in the lonely room, the dark coming from all corners as Endymion lay in his bed, his glasses on his face, a book in his lap. Serenity hadn't spoken to him since the day in the gardens, nor had she seen him since then either. After that day, it was as if his whole personally had changed. He locked himself up in his room, only spoke to Kunzite after refusing everyone else, and ate dinner by himself. She had asked to speak to him earlier in the day, but Kunzite had refused her, explaining that even if Endymion granted her entrance into his room, he would ignore her. It would be useless to go. And so she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Stepping into the room, she closed the door behind her and stood with her back against it. Endymion didn't even lift his head, just continued to read. Glancing at him, she took a deep breath and stepped further into the room, coming a stop only a short distance from the chair that sat in his room.

Just as she was about to walk up to him, he closed the book, took his glasses off and laid his head back. Closing his eyes, he threw the book across the room, and as it landed near the window with a thud, he got up out of bed. Running his hand through his ebony hair, he screamed, "AHHHHHH!" as he went to the rolls of shelves sitting upon the wall. "Book after book, I've read every damn thing. Of every single book in my collection to the ones sitting in the library, not one of them could tell me how to save her! Not a single damn one!" Endymion began to pull the books off the shelves, one by one, until dozens of them lay at his feet.

Serenity had stopped short of making her presence known when he had began to go into his rage. She just stepped back into the shadows, watching as he threw books to the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes, a hand coming up to her mouth as she tried to quite the small sob that wanted to escape.

Much later, Endymion hung his head, the tears falling to ground below him as he wept openly. Falling to the ground among his books, he cried out his grief, sobs racking his body. He cried for his mother, for the person she was and never would be. He cried for himself, for knowing such a person as she and knowing he would never again see her. And he cried for Serenity, for the person she would soon one day become, without his help. Serenity ran to him, knelt down and pulled him into her arms. There she held him, her hands brushing back his raven bangs and tried to quiet him.

She held him until the sobs stopped, her own tears mixing into his hair. Endymion leaned back, his cobalt eyes going to her cerulean ones. She could see the wet marks his tears had left on his face, and began to wipe them away. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse from crying. "How much have you seen?"

"Enough."

Looking around his room, he saw that all the books that once sat upon their shelves, now lay on the floor. His bedding was messy and unmade. His room was a wreck. Picking up a book, he stood up and replaced it on the shelf. "I'm sorry," he said to her, his back turned. "I don't know what got into me."

"It's alright," was her gentle reply.

He turned to face her, his eyes searching. Glancing around, he bent over to pick up yet another book and placed it next to the first one on the shelf. "Shouldn't you…" he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"I wanted to speak to you before I left," she said as she stood and bent over, picking up a book. Holding it to her chest, she stared at him. "I'm sorry about your mother, Endymion."

He didn't say anything, just continued to pick up the books and replace them on the shelves. Walking over to him, she placed the book she held onto the shelf and bent over to pick up yet another one. They worked in silence, neither one knowing what to say. In just under two hours, when the moon would be high in the sky, she would be leaving. They both knew it, yet didn't know what to say to change that fact. So, book by book, the worked together fixing his room.

When they finished, he walked over to his bed. Sitting down, he motioned for her to come over and join him. "What did you want to speak to me about?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"Do you remember that day in the garden, the question I had asked just before your mother came along?" she asked, her eyes staring at the floor.

"I remember you asking me a question, however I don't actually remember what the question was," Endymion told her. "Is something wrong, Serenity?"

She went to shook her head to say no, but stopped. There was something wrong. "How do you feel?"

"About what?"

"Me."

Endymion stared down at her, his eyes transfixed on the top of her head. He didn't want to answer her, but knew she wouldn't leave unless he did. "What does it matter?" he said as he stood. He began to pace the large room. "Nothing shall ever happen between the two of us, Serenity. You are a Luna, Princess of Mare Serenitatis while I'm just an lowly Earthling prince. Even if I had feelings for you, we could never be together." He was breaking her heart, he knew this; but felt there was no other way. What sort of life could they have together?

Serenity stared at him, unable to believe her ears. Because of their titles, he saw no future for them? Had she heard him right? Anger filled her instead of heartbreak, for once again her title had taken something precious from her. "None of that matters, Endymion. Not now, not ever," she stated. Seeing that he wasn't paying attention to her, she stood and walked over him. Grabbing his arm, she made him stop and look down at her. Hope filled her sapphire eyes. "Did you hear me? I said none of that matters, not now not ever. All that matters is how we feel, towards each other. I'm still human, one that bleeds, one that cries, one that loves. Being a princess doesn't exist in this place for me, all that does it you."

"But-"

"Do you love me, Endymion?"

He stared down at her, those liquid pools of blue searching his soul. He felt that if he lived to be hundred, and never felt anything towards anyone ever again; this one moment would forever be in his memory. "Is it okay for me to love you?" Embracing her, he whispered the words into her ear and felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "God, help me… I know it's wrong, but I can't help it. I do…. I love you, Serenity….I'm in love with you…."

She felt the tears well up in her eyes, and her voice shook just a bit when she spoke next. "I'm in love with you, Endymion." Taking hold of his face, she leaned up on her toes and kissed him.

Pushing her back, Endymion looked at her. "We can't, Serenity. If we were to continue, I surely wouldn't be able to stop myself. I ache to have you," he told her.

She walked back up to him, put her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "What would you do if I don't want you to stop?"

Murmuring an oath, he brought his lips down upon hers, kissing her once more.

He touched, and it felt as if he'd never stop, just as he'd told her. He pushed the robe that she wore off her shoulders to reveal a white nightgown underneath it. A long, smooth stroke as he pushed the silky nightgown off her shoulders as it falls down past her fingers to her thighs till finally it landed in a soft pool around her feet. His hands touched her, a lazy pass over her hips, her thigh to her stomach as if he were sampling her shape as he'd sampled her flavor.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked just before taking her mouth again, hot and greedy. He never gave her the chance to answer. Those nerves endings just exploded, electric jolts, his lips ran over her as if he were starved now for each separated taste. Hard hands, rough at the palms, rushed over her with desperation.

Riding on the thrill of her body being touched, she ran her hands until they found hot, bare skin and dug in.

Man and muscle.

He found her bare breast, had her arching in delicious pleasure as his teeth nipped over her skin, to stir the blood beneath into a feverish, pulsing life. Everything inside her went full, ripe, and ready.

As senses awakened, slashing one against the other in an edgy tangle of needs, she gave herself over to them, to him. She wanted, craved, the heat that washed through her as the possessive stroke of those hands, the demanding crush of those insatiable lips, electrified her body. She wanted, craved, all these quivering aches, these madly churning needs and the freedom to meet them.

She rose with him, body to body, moved with him, flesh to flesh. And drove him towards delirium with that creamy white skin, those lovely curves. In the light of the moon that flowed through his window, she looked beyond exquisite lying there against the dark spread- that bright silver hair tumbled, those crystal-blue eyes clouded with desire. Passion radiated from her, meeting and matching his own. And so he wanted to give her more, to take more, and to simply drown himself in what they brought to each other. The scent of her filled him like breath.

He murmured her name, savoring and exploiting as they exploded each other. And there was more, he discovered, so much more than he'd expected.

Her heart lurched as those rugged hands guided her up, over, through the steep rise of desire. The crest rolled through her, a long endless swell of sultry heat. She arched up again, crying out as she clamped her arms around him, pulses galloping. Her mouth took his in a kind of ravenous madness, even as her mind screamed- _Again!_

"Are you okay, Serenity?" he asked her as his hands continued to run over her slick body. She could only moan out her response.

"Yes… More…"

He held on, held strong while she rode the peak, and the thrill her response brought him made him tremble. He ached, heart, mind, loins, ached to the point of pain. And when he could bear it no longer, he drove into her.

She cried out, a sound of shock and pain. However once the pain started to ebbed, she was moving with him, a quick piston of hips, as her hands came up to frame his face. She watched him, those cobalt eyes swimming, those lush lips trembling with each breath as they rose and fell together. Just as he watched her.

And in the whole of his life, he'd never seen such beauty.

When those eyes of his went blind, when they closed on a sobbing moan, he let himself go.

Serenity lay on her side, watching as Endymion slept beside her. She needed these last few minutes of silence to study him, to remember every detail of his face, his body; in order to store it in her memory. Her hands knew him so well now. Knew where to touch him to make him moan, where to slid before he let himself go. Kissing him one more time, she slipped out of the bed and began to dress.

Making sure to be as quite as possible, she slipped to the door and opened it. Glancing back at him, she silently gave her heart to him. She knew that her mother would be coming for her soon, and if she had to face him she would never leave. She just hoped she would be able to live the rest of her life without him.

Quietly shutting the door behind her, she ran as fast as she could back to her room, her robe held tight to her chest. Coming upon her chamber door, she opened it and slipped inside. Leaning up against the door, she stood there and sighed. The room was as dark as she'd left it, and that was good.

Walking to her closet, she opened the door to began dressing when she felt a warm light hit her back. Turning around, she saw her mother walking out of it.

However, her mother was transparent. _"I have a message for you, dear princess,"_ the ghost of Queen Serenity stated. _"I cannot come and retrieve you tonight as original discussed. Instead, Princess Kinsei shall assist you home. You know the words, princess… just close your eyes and think of home."_

"Kinsei will be bringing me home? Why not you, Mama?" she asked the ghost.

_"I have things to attend to here, my darling. Do not worry, I shall see you soon."_ Then she was gone, a blinding flash of light, and once again Serenity was surrounded by darkness.

Sighing, she turned back around to gather her things. Standing straight up after picking up her cloak which had fallen on the floor, a hand touched her shoulder; making her jump and scream. Turning around, she came face to face with golden eyes.

"Kinsei! Oh dear goddess! You scared the life out of me," Serenity whispered into the stillness. "You really shouldn't go around scaring people, you know."

Kinsei had been there all along, watching as Serenity escaped to Endymion's room, listening as they confessed their feelings for each other, then silently slipping away as they gave themselves to each other. She had to bite back her anger towards her princess, knowing it wouldn't do any good… but that didn't mean she couldn't say something to her. "What have you done? Have you lost your mind, princess?" she whispered harshly.

"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked as she went about getting ready to leave. The moon would not be high in the sky for long, so she needed to hurry.

Kinsei grabbed her friend's hand, making her stop and look at her. Serenity had been in the process of putting her hood over her silver hair, hiding the locks from view, when Kinsei made her stop. "My lady," Kinsei said, calling Serenity by her nobility rather than her title. "You have slept with Prince Endymion. You made love, confessed said love to each other and you feel as if you have done nothing wrong? You are going to ruin us, Serenity."

Serenity took back her hand, her sapphire eyes staring into Kinsei's golden ones. She felt as if she'd been lied to. "How do you know such things?" she asked in a soft whisper. She could feel her heart being broken in two.

"I have been watching you, per order the queen," Kinsei confessed. She lowered her gaze to the soft slippers which covered her feet. "I have been here for the entire month, watching you two converse."

"You have been watching me?"

"Aye."

Serenity stepped away from her guardian, her eyes brimming with tears at the betrayal. _How could she? How could they?_ her mind kept saying over and over again. However, she kept her composer and stared at the girl before her. "I have done nothing wrong, unlike you. Making love is not wrong when its with the one person you love, you of all people should know that, Love Princess," Serenity said harshly. "You will tell no one of what has happened here tonight, do you understand me? If you so much of udder a word to anyone about this, I shall have you sent back to Venus and denounced as my guardian."

Kinsei's eyes widen at the threat, but she knew better than to argue. Besides it was of no use. Not when Serenity started calling her by her title rather than her name. She hung her head, the blond curls falling to the side. "I shall tell no one, princess. You have my word."

"Good," Serenity said. She walked over to where the moon shone bright into her window, caressing her as if it were her lover. "I'm going home."

"Do you remember the words, princess?"

"Yes." Putting a slender finger to her crescent moon, she closed her eyes and whispered,

**"I ask for help from all who hear**

**I ask for guidance from all who see**

**Safe and sound, bring me to the Sea of Serenity"**

In a blinding light, the moonlight washed her away, up into the sky and homeward.

Kinsei stood watching as her princess left, her heart heavy with worry. She knew that what the princess and prince had done would leave scars, and saying a little prayer to the gods, whispered the words needed for her to leave.

**"Goddess of Love**

**Goddess of Beauty**

**Send me onward to thy princess in the sky**

**So that I may watch over her and keep her safe"**

And she followed Serenity, onward to Mare Serenitatis.


	9. Chapter Seven

_AN: Thank you to everyone! I love how this is coming all together, and how everything is spinning so nicely. Keep sending in reviews, okay?! _

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Seven

In the weeks to follow, Endymion became depressed, bitter, and moody. The morning following their night of passion, he woke to find her gone. No note, no trace she'd ever been there, nothing. He'd gone to her room, calling for her and upon finding her things gone went into a rage. She was gone, disappearing into the night. Taking his heart with her.

He paced the large room, remembering how it felt to touch her, to listen to her cry out his name during climax, to love her. He walked over to where Zoicite sat at his desk, pouring over dozens of books. "Have you found anything yet?" he asked his third general. They had pulled every history book in the palace, looking for some way he could get to the moon. Unless they were called, there was no other way that Earthlings could travel to the moon. He'd have to wait until her birthday, unless Zoicite found another way for him to reach her.

Zoicite turned his head, his ponytail flying over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Master, but I haven't found anything. There's nothing in any of these books about traveling to Mare Serenitatis without the help of the gods."

"Well, look again! There has to be something, someway for me to get there without asking for help," Endymion shouted as he once again began to pace the room. His generals were worried about him, this he knew. But they didn't understand, couldn't understand how or what he felt. He'd given her his heart and she'd used it to her own devices, ripping it out of his chest and smashing it under her high heeled foot. _Damn her…_

Kunzite looked to Nephrite, both wondering what they should do to help calm their master. As Nephrite went to approach Endymion, Kunzite stopped him with a hand to the shoulder. Nephrite looked back, watched as his friend shook his head as if to say 'don't bother' and stepped back. "I'll speak with him," Kunzite told him.

"But… he's not in the talking kind of mood, Kunzite. All he cares about is reaching Mare Serenitatis and contacting the princess," Jadeite said. He moved from out of the shadows to stand next to Nephrite.

"Aye, I know," Kunzite whispered, more to himself than he did to them.

They didn't know what happened, didn't have a clue; however they knew something big must have happened for their master to be acting this way. They couldn't understand why Endymion had been running through the palace screaming Serenity's name over and over again, or why he'd have every able man searching for her. They knew she went back, knew she wouldn't stay with him. Her life was on the moon, with her mother, her friends, and her people. What had he been thinking?

"DAMN IT!" Endymion roared as he picked up the book he'd been studying. "What the hell are books good for anyways? They don't help with a fucking thing!" And said book went flying through the window, glass spraying everywhere as it went sailing through the air before landing on the ground below. His men, four pairs of eyes wide with shock, stood, staring at him.

"Okay, that's it," Kunzite replied as he looked to the broken window. "You three are to leave us. I wish to speak to him alone."

They shook their heads, gathering their belongings and stepped out the door. Hearing it close behind them, Jadeite turned his attention from the large wooden doors to his friends. "I don't know what's going on, but hopefully Kunzite will be able to find out. Otherwise, we'll be picking books up outside for the rest of our lives."

Kunzite waited until the doors closed, before turning his attention to his young master. He was the oldest of the five men, being almost 20 in age, closest to Endymion. He'd been with the young prince longer than anyone else, had helped him through many troubling times, however in all his years, he'd never seen the prince this distraught. Walking up to his friend, he didn't know what to do. Kunzite couldn't talk to Endymion without the man going off, and by the time the conversation had begun they were already fighting. He hoped that wouldn't happen now.

Putting a hand on Endymion's back, he felt him tense up. Ready to do battle with whomever walked in his path. "Master," he said softly as he lifted his hand from his master.

"She's gone, Kunzite," came the soft reply. He didn't bother to turn around to look at his first general, just continued to go through the book that lay on the table in front of him, not really reading the words on the pages. "Everyone, everything I've ever loved or cared for is gone. Why?"

"I do not know why, Endymion. Perhaps its for the best, and do not take such actions to heart. She was leaving that night, you knew that, had perhaps prepared yourself for her departure; but nevertheless she is gone."

Endymion's fingers came to rest upon the pages he'd been thumbing through. "Will I ever see her again?" he asked, his voice soft as if it had already given up hope. He looked up at his friend, eyes of cobalt searching ones of gray.

"Surely, for aren't you attending her birthday ball? Tis only in a few weeks."

"I'm not going."

He'd been saying that for days now, making Kunzite and the others starting to think that it was true. One thing about their master, he could change his mind at a drop of hat. Kunzite sighed, he had hoped of going so he could perhaps met this 'Princess Kinsei' Serenity had told him about. "Then I suppose we aren't attending either."

Endymion didn't hear, for his attention had already gone back to the book that lay before him. He was flipping pages when something caught his eyes, and turning the page back he read it, once, twice before he came to an conclusion. A smile spread across his lips as he glanced back up at Kunzite. It was his first in weeks.

Something in the way he smiled, made Kunzite think he wasn't going to like this. Walking closer to him, he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Endymion?" he said.

"You are to attend the princess's ball," Endymion commanded. "You and the others are to attend her ball, while I stay behind."

"But-" Kunzite began however something in Endymion's eyes stopped him. Something he'd never seen before. Determination. "Very well, we shall attend without you."

"Good," Endymion said. "Now go, Kunzite, go and leave me in peace." Endymion pulled out the chair that sat in front of his desk before sitting down upon said chair. He sat hunched over the book, his eyes scanning the page as he read, grinning that strange smile.

Kunzite shivered, feeling the cold sweep into his bones. _Something isn't right. I have never seen him like this._ However, instead of saying something, he just bowed, turned, and left the young master alone. Closing the door behind him, he stood in the hall for a few minutes. Rubbing the bridge between his nose, he sighed and walked away. He didn't know what was going on, but he hoped and prayed to the gods that it wasn't going to get them all killed in the end.

Serenity sat in her room, her bed pushed up against the window so that she may look upon the Earth hanging in the bright sky. She'd been in there since she'd arrived back with Kinsei. Everyone was overjoyed at seeing her, and she'd spent the night talking with her mother; but her heart felt as if it were broken in half. She explained what had happened in better detail to her mother, told her of the death of Queen Gaia, and of her journeys on Earth. Her mother listened to every word, but didn't say anything about Prince Endymion. Nor did she.

As the weeks continued on, Serenity became more depressed and moody. She was prone to fits, her temper getting the better of her when it seemed nothing was wrong. Once she had stopped in the middle of her studies (which were being held in her chambers, because she wouldn't leave said room), looked at Mokusei and asked if someone had called for her. When the thunder princess replied that no one had called for her, she threw her textbook to the ground, called Mokusei a liar, and stormed into the bathroom that sat next to her room, leaving a stunned Suisei and Mokusei in her wake. Later, she'd came out with apologizing eyes towards Mokusei.

Queen Serenity was getting worried. She had never seen her daughter like this, never even knew she had a temper. So, against her better judgment, she called forth all the solar princesses. Normally, the princesses that guarded the outer planets were not to leave their stations, especially Dosei; however she figured all were needed to discuss this problem. Besides, Meiousei could tell them what was to happen if this kind of behavior were to continue.

Getting up from her desk, Queen Serenity made her way over to the door. Just as she was about to open it, she heard a knock. Opening the door, she found Luna on the other side. Stepping out, she stood next to her and together they began to walk down the marble hallway towards the war room.

"Everyone is here, majesty," Luna said as she kept in step next to her queen.

"Thank you, Luna. Have you seen my daughter?"

"Yes, she is in her chambers, staring up at the Earth."

Queen Serenity sighed. "I wonder if this shall ever change. She begs me to let her go, yet she's gone for a month. Then when she returns, she spends her days staring up at the planet. I fear for her, Luna," the queen confessed to her most trusted advisor.

Luna stopped just outside the door that lead to the war room. She laid a hand on the queen's bare shoulder. "Do not worry, my queen. The princess shall come out of this depression, and all shall be right again."

"I hope you're right, Luna," Queen Serenity said. She opened the door and stepped inside, leaving Luna outside.

They sat around a long table, each dressed in their Senshi uniforms. Eight girls, ages ranging from eons old to sixteen, all of different planets and elements. Upon seeing Queen Serenity enter the room, they stood; and once she waved her hand, they sat down and waited. The queen walked to the head of the table, her long gown brushing up against the floor with every step. Coming to a stop in front of them, she smiled and raised her arms. "I have called forth this meeting of Solar Princesses," she began. "In order to discuss the behavior of my daughter and only child, Princess Serenity of Mare Serenitatis." Looking from the faces that sat before her, she sighed. "One month and two weeks ago, I allowed my daughter to travel to the Earth Kingdom, unaccompanied. I admit, not my greatest moment and yes, I know the law. However, while there she fell and hurt her ankle. Unable to return home, she was in the care of Earth's young prince, Endymion until the time came for her to return here to us. That time has since come and pass, and now it seems she is in great depression. I do not know what is wrong with her, nor how to help her. She will not speak to me, nor does she leave her room. All she does all day is stare up at the Earth." She sat down upon the chair that sat behind her, her hand coming up to rub her temple. "I am at a lost, and so am asking for help from you."

"I could have healed her," a girl with shoulder-length purple hair replied. Her big plum colored eyes, staring out from underneath long lashes, glanced towards the queen. Her purple and maroon uniform matched her personality, dark. She held a glaive in one hand, the symbol for Saturn glowing lightly across her forehead.

"Yes, I know, my dear. However, you must consider where she fell, Firefly," the queen said looking towards the youngest senshi. "She was on Earth, were we are not suppose to be."

"Has she said anything to you regarding her time there, majesty?" Suisei asked. She pushed her navy bangs from her eyes, brushing the lightly glowing Mercurial symbol in the process.

"No. All she speaks of when asked is the oceans and how salty the sea breeze smells. She has closed herself up, both inside and out," Queen Serenity replied.

"Perhaps we should postpone her birthday celebration, my queen," a girl with long teal colored hair said. Her green-blue eyes shimmered like the oceans with the sun glittering off them. She wore a uniform of teal and blue, the colors of the sea, her home. A mirror sst on the table in front of her, the symbol for Neptune glowing brightly across her forehead. "The royal family of Earth has been invited, and it might cause some problems. It could have been that Serenity and Endymion had gotten into a fight while she was there."

Queen Serenity seemed to consider this for a moment, but shook her head. "No," she said to the girl. "No, celebrations will continue on as planned. I do not wanting my daughter to miss out on her birthday, Maturing Ocean. It's not every day you turn eighteen. I can't keep her away from view forever." The queen looked around the table, her mind scanning each face and wondering how did they grow up so fast. _They were just babies when I gave them their castles, how'd they grow up so fast without my knowing it?_

"Majesty, aren't you worried that Endymion and Serenity might cause a scene?" the girl sitting next to Kaiousei replied. Her white hair was cut short, almost like a boys would be, her midnight blue eyes shinning like the stars in the heavens. She wore a blue and yellow senshi uniform, the same colors of the night sky. A small sword hung at her side, the symbol for Uranus glowing softly upon her forehead.

Queen Serenity waved her hand as if to dismiss the idea. "I do not worry about them, they are royalty and as such know how to act in public. And besides, I have you eight to keep things under control. What I am worried about however, Distant Heaven, is this girl my daughter spoke of, this Beryl. Perhaps this is the cause of her strange behavior?" she said. She turned to the woman who sat next to her. "What say you, Momentary Dark?"

Meiousei raised an eyebrow, her long pine green hair flowing behind her. Her garnet eyes stared back at the queen with knowledge of thousand years past, as if she were time itself. Her black and maroon uniform describe time and space, always flowing always changing. She held a staff in the shape of a large key in one hand, while the symbol for Pluto glowed on her forehead. "I do not have all information, for some of it is being kept from me. The goddess, Selene has told me of some things, but not all," she said, her voice serious.

"What has she said to you?" Queen Serenity asked.

However, before Meiousei had the chance to answer, a light filled the room. When it disappeared, Selene stood in its spot. "To be careful," the goddess replied.

"Goddess," Kasei said on as gasp. The eight princesses stood, bowing before the heavenly figure.

"Solar Princesses, my how much you all have grown since last I seen you," Selene said as she walked among them. Her lightly covered form seemed to float about the room. "And my dear grandchild, what a fine queen you have turned out to be."

"Excuse me, Goddess Selene? What did you mean when you said 'be careful'?" Suisei asked the elder queen.

The goddess stopped behind Kinsei's chair, her hands going to the high back as she smiled down at the girls. "Of the evil that arrives from the sun. Endymion and Serenity have confessed their feelings for each other. However, much more is to follow. Life cannot be lived in fear, but fear cannot be forgotten," she said.

"What does that mean?" Mokusei asked.

But before Selene had the chance to reply, Queen Serenity spoke up. "If it's coming from the sun, then why hasn't your brother, Helios stopped it?" she asked.

A small, sad smile appeared on Selene's face. "He has tried and died for his cause. Zeus feels that much is to happen in order for this creature to take over. Destiny has already began to change its course," she said as she waved her hand. A small circler portal opened atop the large table. In the middle was Helios, surrounded by his guards at the Sun Palace. They watched in horror as one by one, each guard was attacked and killed. It lasted until finally only Helios and a woman with long black stood alone. "Her name is Metallia, a witch that comes from a sun spot and feeds off the energy of other people. She is pure evil."

_Metallia circled Helios, laughing. "All your guards are gone, tis only you and I now Sun God. Give me the Golden Crystal and you shall live," she said to him._

_Helios held out the small, golden crystal. It shinned brightly in the sunlight. "I can not just give it to you, the crystal chooses it master. If you can touch the crystal and not be burned, then you may have it," he said. The crystal left his palm, flying towards the wicked woman. _

_Metallia held out her hand, and watched as it burst into flames upon contact with her hand. It disappeared, sending anger throughout her body. She glanced up at Helios, flames flashing in her ice blue eyes. "Where is it?" she demanded to know._

_Helios shrugged his shoulders, a smile upon his lips. "Where it would be safe from the likes of you," he said. He turned from her, intent on walking back to his shrine, when he felt a stab in his middle. Looking down he saw the edge of sword sticking out of his stomach, then it was gone as he fell towards the ground. Staring up at her, he managed one last smile and told her this: "You shall never have the crystal nor the planet Earth. They are protected, by the one true holder of the Golden Crystal, Prince Endymion." and he was gone, his life spilling forth onto the ground._

_"We shall see about that," Metallia said as she sucked his life force from him, gaining more power as she did._

Selene waved her hand once more, making another scene appear. It was of Queen Gaia's funeral. She heard many gasps behind her, and turned around.

Dosei covered her mouth, tears forming in her plum colored eyes. "When?" she could only whisper.

"She'd been ill for many years now. Atropos decided it was time for her to join the others of the underworld, so she cut the string of life," Selene replied as she raised her hand and made the image disappear.

"What does Queen Gaia's death have to do with Metallia and the Golden Crystal?" Kaiousei asked, She picked up a small mirror laying in front of her, the handled shaped like a sea nymphs body as golden currents danced around her. Kaiousei glanced in the mirror, hoping she'd see something. But nothing appeared on the glass.

"You won't find anything there, Kaiousei," Selene said shaking her head. "This is being kept from the heavens, for only the gods know… as do you now." She sighed, her heart heavy. "If Metallia shall be in control of the Golden Crystal, then the Silver Millennium will be destroyed. The Earth Kingdom will no longer exist, and life as we know it will be gone forever. Queen Gaia had in her procession, the crystal, and it was safe… for a time. However, with her death the crystal gets passed down to the next in line, Endymion. If she hadn't passed on, there might have been a chance, but now… I fear things are going to end badly."

"I'm sorry, Goddess but I still do not understand what that has to do with us," Kasei said. Her violet eyes stared at the former queen, asking questions too young to be asking. "Why would Metallia gaining the golden crystal affect us?"

Selene walked to the head of the table, where Queen Serenity sat, listening patiently. She took the queen's hand, images of past, present, and future shimmering in the queen's head. "Listen, all of you. Your world is in great danger. You can't stop what is coming, only prepare for it. Endymion and Serenity are at the heart, however it will destroy them just as it will your worlds. Destiny must run is course, making way for the future. Live your lives the best you can, and relish in the fact that all of you are special. Protect one another, love one another, and always have faith." She stepped back from the queen, letting go her hand. "I must go, my time has grown short here." She started to disappear, her image growing more faint every minute; however it was Kinsei's voice that stopped her.

"It's because of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity that all this is going to happen isn't it?"

Selene turned around, her crystal eyes going to the small girl. She had watched as the young princess of Venus had grown within the Moon Palace walls, had watched as she cried out for a feeling that she would never truly understand, and Selene felt her heart break for the girl. She looked her in the eye, seeing great love and sadness in the golden orbs. Holding back the tears that threaten to spill over, she gave a small, sad smile and said, "Nothing bad ever comes from love, we just get caught up in the moment and forget sometimes, tis all. Some is because of them, because of the feelings the peasant girl has for the young prince, however most is destiny running its course. Destiny shall always find a way, either it be good or bad, destiny is always there. This is their destiny, as it is yours. Protect your princess, and no matter what happens in the events to come; you shall always have her."


	10. Chapter Eight

_AN: I'm coming up to the part where I'll be going at it alone. This is already Chapter Eight, so that means we only have nine more chapters to go until I'll be trying to remember how this fanfic ends. _

_As always, I'm glad people are reading this and finding it good. I try my hardest to create something that someone would like to read. Someone once asked me how do I come up with my stories. My answer was the first sentence. I work off of that first sentence. And in this case it was "Mare Serenitatis lay in ruins". _

_Look! More information!…lol.. The words Serenity says at the bottom are in Japanese. I figured that since the spell is suppose to be old, that Japanese could be the language in which it was spoken. What ya think? Anyways, it roughly translates to _

'_**Goddess of Light, Goddess of Wonder, Out of sight, To the one who holds my heart asunder'**_

_I say roughly because __**kesshin suru**__ means 'set one's heart on', and __**motteiru**__ means 'possess'. And in case some of you don't realize it, the spell makes her mortal (no crescent mark on her forehead so she can't go back to the Moon)._

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Eight:

The room was decorated in whites and silvers. White cloth covered eighteen tables, each a foot long, while vases of orchids, the color of blood, sat on top. People, of every color were everywhere, dancing, standing, smiling, laughing. She watched as they danced and smiled, as they celebrated her birth, but she could find no joy in the knowledge that they were there for her, could feel no need to join in. So, she sat there upon her throne, a small, sad smile upon her lovely lips.

She watched as her guardians, each dressed in her Senshi uniform, move about the room, talking and laughing. And still she could find no joy in it. Why did everyone have to come? Why did everyone have to greet her, wish her a happy birthday? Was it even happy? Did anyone really care? Serenity closed her eyes, letting her mind drift, her thoughts unhappy and depressing.

"You know, you could act at least a little happy, my dear," her mother said from beside her. Serenity opened her eyes, moved her head, and looked at the queen, a small eyebrow raised.

"And why is that, Mother?" she asked sarcastically. "Why should I be happy, even fake happy? What purpose is there for it?"

Queen Serenity sighed. She'd been like for weeks now. "Never mind, dear."

And so, Serenity went back to her own little world, watching as others danced around her, happy and joyful. It was the announcement of the Earth Kingdom, however, that caught her attention. Her eyes lit up, a smile, a true smile, formed upon her face as she waited to hear his name. But it never came, and instead of being angry, she was confused. "Mama, isn't every royal supposed to be here? Why isn't Prince Endymion?" she asked.

"I do not know, Serenity. Perhaps you should ask his guard, they approach now," Queen Serenity replied.

The four men in question approached the throne as their names were called, each bowing before the queen and princess. Kunzite was the first to speak. "Happy Birthday, Princess Serenity."

Serenity bowed her head, her silver pigtails falling forward. "Thank you, however I must ask. Where is your master, Prince Endymion?" she said.

Kunzite looked to the other three men standing with him, a sad expression on his face before turning his attention back to her. "I am sorry, your highness, but our master isn't here this evening. He has decided not to attend your birthday celebrations," the general told her.

_Not… attend? He must be angry at me for leaving without saying good-bye, but how could I? If I had spoken to him, I would have stayed. Does he not realize that?_ "And why not? Has he fallen ill? The invitation clearly stated that all royals were to attend, is he not a royal?" Serenity said, anger overtaking her emotions.

Jadeite approached her, his hand outstretched. "I'm sorry, my lady," was all he could offer to her.

"NO! THIS IS UNCALLED FOR! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Standing from the throne, she went after the young generals. "He said he wouldn't miss it for the world, and yet here it is and he's not here. You are to go back to Earth and retrieve him, do you understand me?!" She could feel the anger and rage sweeping through her, as if it had a mind of its own. Tears spring to her eyes, silently falling down her pale cheeks, unnoticed.

It was Zoicite who had the courage to approach her, trying to calm her down. "Princess, please… just listen to what we have to say," he said gently. Seeing that she was at least willing to listen, he continued on. "We do not know why he isn't here, for all he said was we were to attend and to give this to you," he held out an envelope, "We tired to reason with him, saying you wished to see him; but he would hear of no such thing. I am sorry, princess, but this is all I have for you."

She snatched the envelope from his hand, tearing it open to find a small piece of paper. No words of love were written on it, no 'I'm sorry' or 'I love you', just four little sentences. Sitting down upon her chair, she read them to herself at first, then spoke them out loud, hoping for some help into why he would send such a message.

"**Akari no Megami**

**Kyoi no Megami**

**Ennoshita**

**Ni sono kesshin suru motteiru dare ga hanarete"**

As soon as she spoke the words, she was gone. Her body vanished, leaving no trace she'd ever been there. Her mother jumped up out of her chair, surprise written on her face. Staring at the chair in which her daughter had been sitting in. Turning her gaze to the four men who stood before her, she demanded, "Where has my daughter gone?"

"We are sorry, your majesty," Nephrite replied. "Our master wishes to see her in private, and as such is on Earth in his care. She will be brought back in one week, after her trail has ended, by the Goddess Selene. Until then, we are to stay here, under your care, of course until they return." He handed her another envelope.

She tore it open, reading the words on the page to see that he was telling the truth. She closed the letter, folding it in her lap, before raising her eyes to the men before her. "Why now?" she asked, her voice soft and barely above a whisper.

Kunzite looked at the queen, a small smile upon his lips. "Because, your majesty, our master has fallen in love with the princess."

Serenity opened her eyes, looked around her and realized she was on Earth. _But how in the world did I come to be here? _She was sitting on the sandy beach, her long white dress getting wet at the hem as she tried to figure out how she came to be there. Looking around for help, she realized that no one was nearby and as such she couldn't call for help. Sighing, she decided to take matters into her own hands and placed a finger upon her forehead; however the golden crescent moon that normally sat upon her forehead, hot and bright beneath her fingertips, wasn't there. Her forehead felt cool, not warm like usual. Panicking, she stood up and began to call for help. _How could my crescent moon be gone? I'd been born with it! What the hell was going on?! _Glancing down, she saw that she still held the piece of paper that had gotten her into this whole mess to began with.

"This is great, just fucking great! First, I'm at the stupid ball and now I'm standing on the goddamn beach on Earth! What the hell is going on?!" she cried out towards the water, its waves washing upon the sandy shore.

The ocean didn't response.

Sighing, she turned around, her back facing the water, trying to think. What was it Endymion had told her? Something about some kind of cabin in the eastern woods? "Now, which way is east?" she asked the trees.

Still no response.

Looking over to her right, Serenity noticed a white horse standing off to the side, its white mane falling to the ground, a purple blanket sat upon its strong back. She walked over to it, stroking his nose as she talked sweetly to him. He nuzzled her chin, before turning his neck to indicate his back. Serenity saw a piece of white paper sitting on the blanket, and taking it down read 'Get on.'

"Get on?" she said as she looked at the horse. "Okay, sure. Let's get on and see what happens. I mean, it's not like I have anything else to do, except maybe live. I have no idea who sent you, nor do I really want to go with you." But she climbed onto his back, her skirt riding up along her lean legs. "I mean, I was just sitting at my birthday party, and now I'm on the beach on Earth talking to some horse. Oh yeah, this day couldn't get any better."

Glancing at the notes in her hands, she decided she really had no other choice. Without her crescent moon, she had no way of getting back to the Moon, nor any way to call for help. Nudging her heels into the side of the horse, she yelled "Yah!" and began to gallop off into the woods. Hoping the horse knew where he was going, she enjoyed the ride and looked around her.

It was when they came to a stop in front of a small cabin, that Serenity felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Had they just passed a barrier spell? No.. it was her imagination working against her. Shaking her head, she slid down from the horse and looked at the small cabin in front of her. It was run down, it's front porch ceiling sagging as if it were about to fall down, it had two windows in the front, which were lit with light, indicating someone was inside. Happiness bubbled up inside her, as she thought she'd found someone who might be able to help her.

"Are you sure this is the place?" she asked the horse, who she'd formed a bond with during their ten minute ride into the forest.

The horse just snorted, before walking away.

"Hey! Wait!" she yelled as she ran after him, but he was too fast and disappeared into the trees. Sighing, she stopped and watched as the trees sucked him further in. Glancing behind her, she decided to give the cabin a try. "Hopefully, someone is home and they can help me get out of here," she said as she walked up onto the porch.

He'd been pacing nervously up and down the room, his footsteps echoing throughout. _Where is she? She should have been here by now. Unless that stupid horse got lost again, then she could be anywhere._ However, upon hearing her voice just outside the cabin walls, he stopped pacing and waited.

Serenity put her hand on the door handle and had to hold back a scream as a spider ran across her hand. Pulling her hand back, she rubbed the spot where the insect had been. _Okay, get a grip, girl… It was just a little spider… Nothing to be afraid of…_ Deciding that opening the door with her hand wouldn't be good, she instead pushed it open with her foot.

Looking inside, she saw a small fireplace sitting across a small table, a warm fire glowing brightly inside it. The table was made of wood, as was the bed in which sat a light blue comforter. The bed sat against the wall, away from the fireplace, and she could see off to her left a small cooking area, where some plates and food sat.

Stepping inside, she cautiously glanced around for any kind of life form. But didn't see anyone. _No one is here… That can't be right, who would leave with a fire burning? Someone has to be here!_ "Hello?" she called out into the living space.

No answer.

"Hello, is anyone here?" she tried again. "My name is Serenity. I seem to be lost."

No answer.

"HELLO?!" she screamed.

"No need to scream, princess. I can hear you," a male voice said from the corner.

Startled, Serenity stepped back. Putting a hand up to her chest, she tried to smile. "Oh thank god! I'm sorry to intrude, but I seem to be lost…. Wait… You called me princess…"

"Aye, that I did," he answered. Standing up, he stepped out of the shadows and came into the light, his strong face wearing a mask. "Hello, Princess Serenity of Mare Serenitatis."

"Endymion…" she gasped. She brought a hand up to her mouth, not quiet believing her eyes. Was it possible? Could he truly be standing in front of her? "But how? I thought I'd never see you again."

"I too," he said as he paced the room, something she'd seen him do before. Only when he was nervous or angry. "Then one day, while searching through the old history books, did something very interesting come up. It was of the story of Selene and her lover, the king named Endymion."

"Yes, I know the story," she replied. However, before she had the chance to continue, Endymion spun around, a finger flying up in her face.

"Do not interrupt me again," he said harshly to her.

Taken aback at his harsh words, she could only nod her answer. He continued on.

"I called for her, and appearing before me she told me a very interesting story. She told me that we are the reincarnation of them, that we are destined to be together, to love each other; however the Fates have foreseen our departure. She told me the words, wrote them down for you to become mortal for one week. A spell to bring one's true love to them," Endymion said, talking more to himself than to her. He crossed the room towards her.

Serenity backed up against the door, fear written on her face. "Endymion…" She didn't like the look in his face, his eyes seemed hurt and confused. "Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

It was her softly spoken words of concern that did it for him. He closed the distance between them, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her, hard. "Why did you leave? Why?! Don't you understand how I feel for you?"

"Please stop, Endymion! You're hurting me!" she cried out, tears running down her cheeks.

One look into her eyes, Endymion felt as if his soul were being stared at. He let her go. Walking away from her, he stared down at the fire. The flames rose up, snipping and grabbing at the ceiling of the fireplace, only to be brought back down by gravity. As it crackled, he could hear her softly sobbing. Knowing it was him who had caused her to cry, yet again, he closed his eyes and sighed. "I searched for you, for days upon days. I have the entire kingdom looking for you, but I already knew. I knew you'd gone back," he said as his eyes watched the flames dance.

Serenity didn't know what to say. She hadn't realized her leaving would cause so much pain.

"You give me a special gift, something that can never be given again and then you leave? How could you? Hadn't we confessed our feelings for one another? Did that mean nothing to you?" Endymion faced her, his words coming out on waves. "Didn't I tell you what I've never told another living soul?"

"Aye, but please try to understand-"

"Understand? UNDERSTAND? JUST WHAT IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO UNDERSTAND, PRINCESS?!" he shouted at her. "That it's okay for you to seduce me, give me your body, then just leave as if you were some kind of dream I'd been having for the last month? Or better yet, am I suppose to understand why you would tear my beating heart out of my chest?"

She could see his anger, could feel it rolling off him as if in waves, and knew he wouldn't listen to reason, not in this state. So, she did the only thing she knew that would get his attention. She took off her shoe, gripped it tight in her hand, and threw it at him. It hit Endymion right in the head, above his left temple. Stunned, he stared at her.

"What the hell-"

"No, tis my turn to speak," she told him, using the same voice she'd used when angry. Calm and collected. "You had your turn, now you will listen to me, Endymion. I refuse to be punished for my actions that night. You knew I was to leave that day, knew that I couldn't stay with you, and knowing this I did the only thing I could think of to show you my feelings. So, yes I seduced you. Yes, I left afterwards. But not because of something you did, no, it was because I had to. If I'd stayed and spoke to you, I knew I would never had left. I wouldn't have gone home, because I love you and I wish to be with you. Can't you understand that?"

"I understand, but the question still remains. Why?"

Feeling as if her head were about to explode, she sighed. "I was scared, alright? After what we'd shared, I knew I couldn't just walk away from the what was happening inside me. I wanted to be with you, I would have given up everything to be with you; yet I knew I couldn't do that. Not to my friends, my mother… to myself. So, I gave you up instead," she said sadly as she opened the door, her sapphire eyes going to him. "Even if it meant I was losing apart of myself, I had to give you up." And she closed the door behind her, leaving him alone.

They gathered around her, the five inner senshi, all asking questions at the same time. Queen Serenity sighed, her hands going up to her head, the beginnings of a headache coming on. After Serenity had disappeared, Kunzite had told her of Endymion's true feelings regarding her daughter, and assured her that the princess was safe. She would return in one week.

Not wanting to cancel the ball, she decided to let it continue on without interruption. When asked where the princess had gone off to, all was said was that the young highness had begun to feel ill and thus gone to bed. The lie was taken and no more was asked. However, now that the ball had ended; it was her daughter's guardians asking the questions. And she knew she couldn't hide the fact that Serenity was no longer on the moon.

"Majesty, where has the princess gone off to? Suisei says she hasn't seen her for the majority of the night," Mokusei asked, concern covering her voice.

Sighing, the queen closed her eyes. Leaning her head up against the back of the high throne, she replied, "Princess Serenity is on Earth, in the care of Prince Endymion yet again, for one week. It seems he has enlisted the help of the goddess Selene-" at their gasp, she waved her hand to quiet them. "Selene gave him a spell, which Serenity spoke out loud here in the ballroom before disappearing. She is mortal, with no way to return to the moon until the one week is up."

"But your majesty…" Suisei said, her navy eyes going to the four men standing behind her. "What are Prince Endymion's generals doing here?"

"I was getting to that, Water Beauty," the queen replied.

Suisei bowed her head, her short indigo hair falling to cover her eyes. "I'm sorry, my grace," she said.

"As I said before, Serenity is on Earth. Selene has seen to their safety, so no harm shall come to them. They have things to work out, and as such destiny calls for them to be together. As to why Endymion's guards are here, it seems that the goddess requested them to be here until such time that the two lovers returned," Queen Serenity said, her lavender eyes going to the four girls standing before her. "You are to make them feel welcomed and comfortable for the time being. You each will be assigned a guard, one you will show around the kingdom. Be nice." This last statement was directed at Kasei. She lowered her head, her long scarlet hair falling forward.

"Aye, your majesty," four voices rose in unison.

Getting up from her throne, Queen Serenity started towards the hidden door behind the two chairs. Pushing her hand up against the spot to make the door pop open, she turned around, looking at the eight people behind her. She was tired, so much having had happened in the last month and now this.

They just stood there, watching her. "Fire Spirit, you are to show Lord Jadeite to his room, which will be next to yours shall he need anything. The same goes for the rest of you. Water Beauty, you're with Lord Zoicite, Wood Sprit, you're with Lord Nephrite, and finally Love Child, you're with Lord Kunzite. Each of you are to be nice, be respectful, and polite. I shall see you in the morning at breakfast, and please do not worry too much about the princess. She shall be fine. Good-night, my children."

"Good-night, your majesty," eight voices rang back to her.

Stepping inside the hidden door, she closed it behind her and leaned up against it. Sighing, she could only hope that Selene knew what she was doing. _I hope she realizes what she's doing. Putting those four with the Earthling guards is just insane. Goddess, help them all._

Serenity stood outside, the little porch the cabin provided not being much of a shelter from the elements. She stared out into the night, listening to the sounds around her, watching as the darkness moved around her. She wasn't scared, but all the same it unnerved her. There was no moonlight in the part of woods where they seemed to be, and it wasn't as if she could call for help had there been some. She was mortal, something she'd always wanted to be, no longer having the responsibly of being a princess of a mass kingdom upon her shoulders. Finally she was free, after eighteen years, she was free; but what had it cost her? The respect of her court, of her mother? Sighing, she didn't know the answer, anymore than she knew why she'd left that night.

Goddess help her, she couldn't help what she'd done, nor try to undo it, either. She loved him, didn't know why, but she did. That in itself could be the reason why she left him that night.

Putting her hands up to her head, she rolled her temples and sighed. What was she going to do now? She couldn't very well call for help, and it was unlikely someone would be coming out this way anytime soon, so she was at a loss. And standing outside wasn't getting her anywhere, however she couldn't very well go back inside. No, she couldn't face him, not yet. Couldn't face those dark blue eyes, and the sadness hiding in them. How could she make him understand what she'd been thinking that night? It was bad enough to have found out that Kinsei had been watching her for the entire month, but to explain what she was feeling… _Impossible…_ She didn't even know where to began.

"I would have given anything to stay that night," she told the darkness that surrounded her. Owls hooted in reply, as the crickets chipped away, singing their midnight song. "Anything."

"Then why didn't you?"

She hadn't heard him come out, nor had she heard him step up behind her. However, she had known he was there, could feel his presence. Turning to face him, he could see the tears shining brightly in her crystal eyes. However, they didn't… or rather she wouldn't let them fall, wouldn't give him the pain of seeing her cry, not over him. Never again.

"Why didn't you stay, Serenity?" Endymion asked as he stepped forward out of the shadows. He went to go put his hands on her, but she moved out of his embrace. Feeling rejected, he could only hang his arms down at his sides and watch her.

"Because I was scared. Scared of you, scared of me, scared of what was happening all around us," she said. "I could feel all the love I held for you overflowing into my soul, knew that if I didn't get away from you that I never would. You were right that night, Endymion. We can't be together, could never be together. I was too naïve to think otherwise."

"So, you tell me of your feelings, saying you love me, then seduce me and leave? That's your solution to the problem at hand?" Endymion said, his hand coming up to wave about in the air. "We could have talked-"

"Talked? About what, Endymion?"

"I don't know."

"Neither do I."

Serenity had turned her back to him, her eyes scanning the woods surrounding the cabin. Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself and stood there in silence. She didn't know what to say to him, had never really known. The words were there in her head, wishing to come out, but her mouth wouldn't listen and so she remained silent. Sighing, she finally managed to gather up the courage to speak. "I love you so much. So much that it hurts at times or I feel as if I can't breathe. I spent a whole month wishing you'd do something more than just talk to me. That night, I wanted you so badly that I ached deep inside. I wanted you to say you loved me too, wanted to feel your hands upon my skin that it was driving me insane. But I was to leave that night, and knew that if I woke up upon such time, I would never have left. So, I let you sleep, not wanting to answer the questions you were sure to have asked upon waking, nor the questions my court would have asked upon my returning. I dream about you, Endymion, from the first time I'd seen you in the gardens on the moon to now. My heart has always belonged to you."

Endymion stared at her back, watching as the light breeze blew her silver pigtails around. The locks twisted themselves around her legs, the hem of her gown moving with them. He wanted nothing more than to pull them free of their confines and caress the strands with his fingers. "What does your court have to do with us?" was all he could think of to say.

Serenity sighed. "Kinsei was there, that night and every night before then," she said sadly.

The meaning of her words sank in, making his eyes go wide with shock. "She'd seen us?"

"Aye, she'd seen us. According to my mother, she'd sent Kinsei to watch over us."

"For the entire month?"

"Aye," Serenity replied. "My guardians are in fear, believing that if we continue on with this affair that we are going to start a war between our two kingdoms."

"Then let's start a war," Endymion said. "I don't care as long as I can be with you. I won't let you go, even if we die a hundred deaths and can never be with each other, I will continue to search for you, and find you every time. I'm not letting you out of my life." He stared down in her eyes, gathering her close and laying a small kiss upon her rose lips. "I love you."

Serenity saw in his eyes that he meant what he said, the words having truth behind them. She felt her whole body relax upon his touch of her skin, and closing her eyes, she lifted her face up for his kiss. Felt as his lips captured hers, felt as their tongues danced together, and felt as if her whole world had somehow righted itself.

Kissing her, he felt free. Fire coursed through his veins, as the passion stirred within him. He wanted her, could feel that she wanted him too. Pulling away, Endymion stared down into those crystal eyes of hers and smiled. "Come on, let's go back inside. Tis getting cold out here."

"Aye."

Pushing open the cabin door, he led her inside and to a chair sitting in front of the fireplace. Making sure she was comfortable, he left her and closed the door. Coming back, he picked up a poker and stirred the fire, flames rising up to cry out protest. Looking at her, he asked, "Did Kunzite explain anything to you before he handed you my note?"

Serenity blushed, having remembered her harsh words towards his generals and shook her head no. "No, all they said was that you weren't attending the party. It was Zoicite who handed me the note. I read the words out loud and the next thing I knew I was sitting on the beach."

Endymion winced. "Darling, you are stuck here for one week. As mortal as I am, with no one coming to help you."

"Aye, I figured that much out. When I went to go back home, my crescent moon was gone," she said. "Besides, I knew something was up when no one came after me." She took off her other shoe, putting it under the chair along with the other one. "How am I getting home after the one week is up?"

"Selene will give you back your powers, as well as your crescent moon. She has this place hidden from view, so the outside world won't interfere with us. This is the cabin Endymion and herself came to met, that was till he was made immortal. This is where you would have gone to do your one week upon Earth."

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Thought everything out, didn't you?"

Endymion could only chuckle. "She said that since I wished to see you so badly that we could do the one week together. I hope that's alright."

"Aye, tis fine with me."

Walking towards her, he unbutton his cape from his amour piece and laid it upon the back of the chair. Crouching down on his knees, he took her hands into his and glanced up at her. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Serenity stared into those midnight blue eyes of his and could only shake her head. He chuckled once more, standing up, and walked into the small kitchen area. She could hear him preparing dinner, dishes banging around while glasses clicked together. Once finished, he brought the food into the living space and sat it upon the small table.

Turning her chair around, Serenity picked up the piece of meat and began to eat. Endymion sat down across from her, watching her. "If we keep this secret, could you, would you come back?"

She paused in her eating, her head coming up to stare at him. She had so many questions swimming in her eyes that Endymion knew she was thinking it over. Averting her eyes from him back to the plate in front of her, she said, "I don't know. I suppose I could, I mean of course I could come back. However, if something should happen and I was unable to come, how would I get word to you?"

"I have an idea. How about we met here, at the cabin? And should some unknown force keep you or I from coming, we send word by letter. I could have one of my guardians deliver the letter and vs. versa," he said.

"I suppose that could work. I mean, our kingdoms would just think it was for peace purposes."

"Aye," Endymion said, staring at her. He really wasn't that hungry, his appetite reserved for his dinner companion. It had been a month since he'd last held her, smelled her, or kissed her, and he could feel the want, the need to have her take control over his emotions. Getting up from his seat, Endymion went over to her.

Serenity watched as he moved around the table to her side. "Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

"Aye," he said. "Only for you." He bent over and kissed her, his lips capturing hers in a gentle, yet demanding manner. Lifting her up, he carried her to the bed that sat in the corner, laying her upon the bed. Standing up, he stared down at her, watching the way her sapphire eyes glistened in the candlelight, watching as her breasts moved up and down with every breath she took, and he just couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He leaned back down, climbing on top of her, kissing her, touching the body he'd ached to touch for a month, and felt as if his heart would explode.

Sighing and moaning into the kiss, she let herself go limp in his arms. When the kiss ended, she lifted herself up, looked into his eyes, and moving her slender hands up to the bodice of her gown, pulled down the silk covering her breasts. The white silk fell down, her smooth white breasts no longer hiding from view. Her ripe, full breasts were in full view, the pink nipples, harden nubs, a huge contrast against the pale skin Hearing Endymion groan, she blushed and adverted her eyes.

He pulled her dress the rest of the way off her body, noticing how it curved in just the right places, the smooth skin a light contrast to his dark. Pulling her to him, he took her mouth once more, hot and greedy.

"I want you… No, I need you," he said as they kissed once more.

"I need you, too… I love you…" was all she could say as she began to undress him.

Taking his shirt off, she ran her hands down his bare chest, her fingers running over hard skin as it rippled under her fingertips before coming to a stop just above his buckle. She fumbled with his buckle at first, but after a few minutes got it undone. He stepped out of them, and she could see his member, hard. Not wanting to waste another minute, she finished undressing him before she took him into her hands, hot and throbbing.

She did things to him that made him want to cry, his body twisting around as she explored him with her hands. When finally, he could take no more, he pulled her up to him, his mouth capturing hers once more. Rolling her over so he was on top, he continued to kiss her, his right hand reaching down to grab hold of her breast while his other one moved along her neck. Softly squeezing her nipple, he listened as she cried out, moving down her body to replace his mouth where his hand had been, he smiled as she began to sob out his name.

"Please… Endymion… Oh gods…." was all she could say before moaning even louder as his hands found her, wet and ready.

Bringing his mouth back to hers, he moved up her body and positioned himself between her legs. Kissing her one last time, he thrust deep into her body, closing his eyes as she cried out in pleasure.

Feeling him move inside her, she began to response to him, moving her hips back and forth, up and down. The faster they went, the higher their peak, their movements hard, yet gentle at the same time. Until finally, all at once, it came over them, climaxing together.

Breathing hard, he rolled off her and to the side, gathering her close. Kissing the top of her head, he chuckled. "Well, that was fun."

He felt her laugh. "Sure it was…" She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed and red, while her eyes were bright as a summer day as she came down from her orgasm.

"You can't leave now, Serenity. The fun's just starting…" Endymion replied, caressing her skin, which was damp from her sweating.

"No, I suppose not. I wouldn't want to miss all the fun, and besides who would you have fun with without me?" she said. "However, the question still remains: Do you hog the bed or the covers?"

He kissed her again, their laughter getting swallowed up in the process as he stroked her skin, once more making her passion rise.


	11. Chapter Nine

_AN: Author Notes are at the bottom of the chapter, for they give away a spolier. Enjoy!_

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Nine

She watched from the small window, as they made love, feeling her blood boil as he touched her, as he thrust inside her, making Serenity cry out. It should have been her that the prince was making love to, not that stupid little moon brat. Beryl's anger consumed her, making it harder for her to control her actions. She lifted her hand, flames consuming her palm, and screaming, threw it at a nearby tree. She smiled as the tree was reduced to nothing but dust.

Selene's power was fading with every new century, and as she had cast the spell of protection for the two lovers, Beryl had used that time to slip in. She'd followed the princess, watched as Serenity and Endymion held their heated conversation, watched as the princess stormed out onto the small porch the cabin provided. She was hoping by then that they would just give up, realizing how different they truly were, and she'd leave. But to Beryl's horror and disbelief, she watched as they made up.

Hearing laughter coming from inside, she peeked once more in the small window. She watched as Endymion stood naked, his form that of a god, and made his way towards the small kitchen in the back of the cabin, before disappearing. Beryl's eyes traveled to where the princess lay, her small frame sitting up, the blanket covering her breasts. She stood, taking the blanket with her, and walked over to the fireplace, poking at the flames that rose in the small hearth. Beryl once more felt the anger rise up inside.

Turning away from the window, she stared out into the darkness, a frown upon her flawless face. Why did misfortune smile down upon her? Was she cursed by the gods to suffer? Why couldn't it be her that the prince was laughing with? Stomping her foot, she started back through the woods, towards the cave where Metallia stood waiting; her thoughts going back to when she was a child.

She'd been born, the first of eight children, to poor parents who couldn't keep food on the table, let alone clothes on their backs. Her mother had been a healer, however the village they lived in had called her a "Witch". Her father worked in the local mine, mining gems and whatnot for a noble family. However, money was tight, and as such they couldn't afford things. Then the year she'd turned ten, there was an accident in the mine her father was working in, and upon his death, they lost the house they'd been living in. Not that it was big enough to hold nine people to began with, but it was the only home she'd ever known.

As the years went by, Beryl grew into a beautiful, but zealous person. She learned healing from her mother, helped with the caring for the younger children; but there still wasn't enough money to put food on the table. So, when she'd turned sixteen, she started selling herself, earning enough money to bring in food for her family. However, all that stopped the day she met Endymion.

She'd been in the market, shopping for food and cloth. Her younger siblings needed new clothes, and since she didn't have enough money to actually buy them anything new, she had to make due with what she could buy. Which wasn't much. Making her way through the large crowd, she had bumped into someone, and fell backwards. Landing in the dirt, she looked up, about to give whoever had knocked her over a piece of her mind, when she found herself looking into dark cobalt eyes. Never in her life had she seen anyone so handsome, so noble.

He had helped her to stand, apologizing for knocking her over, and offered to walk her home. She had refused, not wanting him to know where she lived, and began to pick up the contents of her basket. He helped, and when he seen the half of leg of chicken, the ten moldy potatoes, along with the yard of gray cloth she had, he asked if that was her dinner. Beryl could do nothing more than nod her head, her lavender eyes staring up at him.

Endymion looked shocked to know that people in his kingdom were eating so little, and so turning to his first general, told him to give her fifty gold pieces. Shocked, she at first refused the money, saying she could never take money from his highness. Endymion asked was she insulting him, the Crown Prince of Earth? Shaking her head no, she watched as he dropped the gold pieces into her hand, bowed his head slightly to the left, and walked away.

It was thanks to him, that her family ate well that night and every night there after for almost a year. She even had enough money left over to buy more cloth as to make clothes for her siblings. It was then that she decided to seek work at the palace, and stop selling herself.

Getting a job at the palace was easy, it was being able to see the prince that was the hard part. She found that he was never around, always off doing something with either his generals or his family. And at night, he was in his room, studying. It seemed that he was never alone. Beryl was starting to lose her temper, and her mind by this point. It took her a year, working at the palace as a maid, when finally she'd been able to speak to Endymion alone.

However, he'd simply stared at her, not remembering their encounter a year earlier nor knowing who she was. It was she who was embarrassed in front of him, laughing and saying she must have mistaken him for someone else. She had finished out her duties that day, leaving the palace for the last time.

It was while she walking home that night, her mind full of regret and sadness, that Beryl stumbled upon the cave she now stood in front of. She had just stared at the entrance, wondering where the cave had come from for she had never seen it before. Feeling compelled to enter, she stepped inside, and immediately felt sick to her stomach. She felt as if she couldn't breath, as if her body were being weighed down by some unseen force. But she continued onwards, till finally she came upon a large lake, a castle sitting in the middle.

All at once the feeling of being weighed down vanished, leaving Beryl with a tingling feeling running through her body, as a voice, light as air, called her name. Wondering who could be calling her, she lifted one foot, and stepped onto the water. No matter how hard she pushed her foot down, it wouldn't go through, and so she walked towards the castle, her feet never getting wet.

The castle itself was huge, dark, and it smelled of decay all around her. Doors, the size of trees, stood in front of her. They were dark, the color of midnight and covered in moss as if they'd been there for hundred of years. She reached out, her hand going to open the door, when the words written on them in an ancient language, stopped her.

**Ki o tsukeru**

**Naza nara okii aka **

**Koko de ni oku **

Not knowing what the words said, she opened the door, and entered the decaying castle. Stepping inside, she heard the voice that called out to her, sounding as if it were hurt and in pain. And so, as if in a trace, Beryl walked the castle, looking for the owner of the voice that called out to her.

She came upon a door, much larger than the ones had been at the front, and pushing it open, revealed a room covered in darkness. As she stepped inside, candles flicker to life, sending light through the room, and upon the girl who stood frozen in ice in the middle.

Beryl had never seen anyone so beautiful, for the girl was even more beautiful than she; and so she walked the length of the ice. The girl appeared to be sleeping, her form still, her long raven locks swimming in the ice, as if they had a life of their own. She wore no clothing, her naked frame making Beryl blush. Her body curved in all the right places, her breasts full and ripe, her skin smooth. Dimly Beryl thought she must be cold.

She placed her hand upon the ice, feeling the coolness at once. And as soon as her hand had touched the ice, it began to melt, water falling down in small rivers around her feet. Fire rose up, screaming to life as Beryl stepped back in surprise, and watched as the fire engulfed the ice. She was sure the girl was dead, for how could anyone survive that? However, to her up most amazement she watched as the naked girl walked through the fire, unharmed.

The girl bowed before Beryl, a smile of gratude upon her face. She told Beryl that her name was Metallia, born of power to the god Helios and a mortal woman. The gods had feared her, encasing her in ice and fire in her castle for a millennia, till one pure of heart would sent her free.

Of course, all were lies.

She was born of a sun spot that flew to Earth, two millennia ago. Creating a kingdom larger than even the Earth's, she ruled the darkness with fear. Setting her sights upon the crystal that the Earth Goddess own, she define the gods and planets, and waged war upon them, only to have been defeated by Zeus. Gathering all his power, all his strength, he incased her in eternal flame and ice, locking her deep inside her own kingdom of darkness, hoping no one would find her. However, such hope is lost upon those who do not believe, and someone happened upon her prison, releasing her from it and with it the destruction of her soul.

Beryl shook her head, past memories disappearing with the act. She stepped inside the cave, her soft footsteps echoing as she walked the path that would lead her to Metallia.

She heard her, chanting words she knew not the meaning of, and continued on past. Metallia had been chanting for almost a week now, and with every unknown word, Beryl could feel her power growing. She knew something big was about to happen, either it be with them or with their enemies, she knew not, but she could feel her soul vibating, and wished for blood.

As she stepped past Metallia, Beryl spoke softly, "I'm back, Mistress." The older woman did not move, nor did she show any sign that she'd heard the young girl. She just kept with her chanting. Beryl lowered her head, her eyes watching as a rat moved about in the darkness. She stood and listened for a few more minutes, her mind trying to replay events past, but gave up when her eyes began to drop. She could feel the sleepiness coming upon her, and decided to go home. "I'm going home, Mistress," she said as she left the cave.

Once more, Metallia did not move.

"My room is on the left, over there," Kasei said as she pointed to the large red doors. The symbol for Mars sat upon them, the cherry wood shining. "If you need anything, just let me know." She opened the door that would lead into his room, and as they stepped inside, he saw that it was small, decorated in only shades of red. A bed lay in the middle, on the floor, while screens separated the room into different areas. "Good night, Lord Jadeite."

Jadeite stepped inside, his eyes scanning the room. It would have to do. "You may call me Jadeite, my lady, and thank you," he said to the fire princess. Her eyes… it was her eyes that seemed to capture him, pulling him forward. They were the color of a Earth sunset, the purple so livid, so striking. He'd never seen such a color. _As if they were on fire_, he said to himself as he bowed to her.

She snorted, as if she found it humorous. "Do not mistake my actions, my lord. I was ordered by the queen to be kind to you, and so I will. You will get no other actions from me," she said as she stared into his blue eyes. _Blue as water_, she thought.

Jadeite straighten himself, staring at her. "I see," he said disappointment filling his voice. "Well, my lady, I shall bid you good evening then."

"Good night, Lord Jadeite," Kasei said as she left him standing in the room, a smirk across his face.

Zoicite stared in awe. He'd never seen so many books in all his life. Shelves covered every surface, from top to bottom, books lay everywhere. He stood in the door to the library, watching as Suisei walked around, picking out books that she wanted to read before going to bed. Walking back towards him, her arms full, she handed him a book, the words _Hermes and the Thunder God_ written on the front. When he just looked at her, she smiled shyly.

"It's my favorite. I thought perhaps you could read it or another one before going to sleep, that is if you'd like," she said.

Taking the book from her, he found that it was written by her father, King Hermes of Mercury. _No wonder she likes it so much_, he said silently. "Thank you, Princess Suisei," he said.

"You're welcome," she replied. "Now, come. Follow me and I'll show you the way to your room." She started for the door, Zoicite following close behind her, the book still in hand. However, he wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, his thoughts on how gorgeous her eyes were, when he walked straight into a pillar.

"Owww…" he murmured as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Looking ahead of him, he saw that Suisei hadn't noticed his absence, and so hurried to catch up with her.

They came to a stop just outside two large, blue doors. The symbol for Mercury sat upon them, the dark oak shining slightly. She opened the doors, revealing a room about the same size as the one Jadeite would be staying in, however where his was decorated in shades of red, this one was done in shades of blue. A bed, the cover matching the walls, lay against the north wall, the canopy covering it a light blue. A desk sat nearby, a night table next to the bed, and a simple closet stood in the corner.

"Wow…" Zoicite said as he entered the small room. "This is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, I decorated it myself," Suisei said. "Now, should you need anything, I shall be right next door."

"Thank you," Zoicite said, still staring in awe at the room he was about to stay in. "I should be just fine, through."

"Very well. Good-night, then, Lord Zoicite," she said as she exited the room.

Zoicite bowed to her, his ponytail falling forward. "Good-night, Princess Suisei."

Suisei blushed, her cheeks catching fire. "No need to bow, and you may call me Suisei, tis my name after all."

"Very well. I shall see you in the morning, aye?"

"Yes," she said her hand on the knob of the door. She pulled it shut behind her, however before she did, she heard him say.

"And you may call me Zoicite. Good-night, my lady."

Mokusei had been on her way to show Nephrite to his room, when he'd spotted the greenhouse on the south side of the palace. Realizing she was alone, Mokusei stopped and looked around, wondering where he'd gone. Calling out his name, she heard a faint "In here" coming from the greenhouse. Stepping inside, she found him standing among her many flowers, smelling them, and staring in awe at the different kinds.

"Do you like them?" she asked as she walked up behind him.

Not realizing she was there, he nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. Looking behind him, he smiled at her, his chocolate eyes laughing. "I've never seen so many before," he said as he bent back over and began smelling them. One flower caught his attention, and picking it, brought it up to his nose for a smell. "I have never seen this kind before, what's it called?" The flower he held was small, pink, and beautiful. It's petals were wrapped up around each other, making it seem as if it were smaller than it actually was. As he glanced around the greenhouse, he found that many of the flowers were actually the same one he held now, only in different shades of pink, white, and reds.

"It's called a Camellia," Mokusei said as she bent over at the waist and smelled one, the light pink color making it look white. "They are native to my homeland, Jupiter."

"Lovely," Nephrite said. "Just lovely."

Walking down the aisles of flowers, Nephrite would stop every so often, smell the flowers, and ask her questions. She would answer them, and once more they would continue on their way. Leaving the greenhouse, Mokusei showed him to his room.

The doors were large, green, the symbol for Jupiter laying across the maple stain. Nephrite opened the them, and walked into a sea of green. Plants of every kind were everywhere, hanging from the ceiling, sitting in pots on the floors, windowsills, and tables. Huge windows graced the walls, letting light in from every corner. A bed sat in one such corner, the covering a light pink as to compared to the overall coloring of the room.

"I believe good breathing is good health," Mokuseisaid as she stepped inside for a minute. "And besides, I have to show off my talent, too."

"Aye, I know what you mean. My room at home is very much the same, I too have plants everywhere. My greenhouse is much smaller than yours. The guys call me a girl, just because I like plants and can take care of them. I can cook also," Nephrite told her, then rethought his last statement. "Actually, that's not right to say. What I meant to say was I love to cook."

"Really? Me too!"

"Then perhaps we could trade some dishes sometime?"

"Perhaps," Mokusei said as she stepped outside the room. "I'm right over there, so should you need anything, just give me a call. Good-night, Lord Nephrite."

Nephrite bowed to her. "Good-night, Princess Mokusei."

While the other three princesses were being polite, or as polite as Kasei could be without killing someone, Kinsei refused to even speak to Kuznite. She'd stormed from the throne room shortly after the queen had left, leaving a stunned Kunzite to stare after her. He had soon followed, trying unsuccessfully to get her to slow down while trying to catch up.

_This is entirely his fault. If only he'd been watching his charge like he'd been ordered to, then none of this would have happened_, Kinsei said silently as she stormed down the hall, her heels clicking upon the marble floor. Coming to a stop outside a large orange door, the symbol for Venus on the front, the walnut wood shining brightly, she opened the it and waited for him to catch up with her.

Once he did, she pushed him inside, closed the door behind him and left. She didn't even give him the chance to speak.

Kunzite stared at the closed door, a frown on his face. Shaking his head, he turned around. The room was slightly larger than the ones his friends would be staying in, and his was covered in different hues of yellows and oranges. This room was neat, as dust covered every surface. _Its like no one ever stays here_, Kunzite thought to himself as he moved about the room. _She believes all this to be my fault, but I can't help how those two feel about each other anymore than I can stop myself from breathing. Which right now, would be something she'd like for me to do._

The bed sat near the door, the covering a dark yellow, matching the wrought iron frame. A small table sat next to the bed, while a larger one sat in the middle of the room, along with a large, overstuffed chair. Besides that, there were no other furniture in the room. No desk, no tables, nothing.

Looking around, he did notice one thing that seemed out of place. It was a small orange photo frame, and upon picking it up, he found a picture of Kinsei with all her friends in it, smiling, her golden eyes emitting love. She had her arm around Princess Serenity's neck, holding out two fingers as if to make a V with her hand. "Wished she'd smile at me," Kunzite said to the photo. "Hell, I'd even be happy with a simple 'hello' from her. Anything that made her acknowledge me."

Down the hall, unbeknownst to Kunzite or to anyone else, Kinsei stood in the shadows. She was doubled over, her long golden hair falling forward to cover her face, a hand up covering her mouth as sobs poured out. Never in her life had she been so rude to someone, but it wasn't the fact that she'd been rude to Kunzite that was making her cry. No, it was all the emotion she felt coming off of him for her, that was making her cry.

He was falling in love with her, and for the life of her, Kinsei didn't know what to do about it.

_AN: The words upon the door say: **Beware, for a great evil lays here**. Only Beryl can't read the ancient language, so of course she opens the stupid doors_.


	12. Chapter Ten

_AN: I do believe this is the shortest chapter there is in this story. And again, thanks to everyone who has been leaving reviews. I truly do appreciate it._

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Ten

The days flew by for Serenity and Endymion.

Their nights were filled with passion, desire, and tender love making while their days were spent talking. They learned a great deal about each other, more so than when they had spent their month together. Living side by side for a week, their love grew till they didn't even doubt it nor themselves.

However, as their week of love and magic came to an end, doubt began to cloud their minds. Serenity started to wonder what would happen if she couldn't make it back in one month's time. Would he send the entire kingdom after her? Would her people be in danger if she couldn't visit? Pushing the thoughts from her mind, Serenity concentrated on her meal, the last they would be sharing that night. _No, he loves me… Nothing else should matter…_ Still, through she had her doubts.

Endymion had been watching her, watched the way her eyes would cloud over and knew she was thinking and having doubts about their relationship. He too had them, but believed that their love would get them through anything. _Maybe I've moved things too fast for her, maybe she's having doubts about us? But I feel this need, this need to be with her! She is my destiny! _

And with all young couples, they did not speak their doubts to each other; hoping it was just their minds overworking themselves. There was their first mistake, for all couples should express out loud their opinions; hoping to find a solution to any problem they may face. But they didn't, and help to plant the seed of lies inside themselves.

Later that night, as they made love for the last time that week; they gave it their all. Memorizing each other's bodies, their touch, the way their skin smelled, everything. They gave everything to each other that night, hoping it would forever be imprinted in their minds. Endymion kissed her, over and over again, as if he couldn't get enough of her, while Serenity gave her heart and soul over to him.

And when at last they slept, safely inside each other's arms, they dreamed together. Of a red-haired beauty and the death that followed her.


	13. Chapter Eleven

_AN: Someone commented on the last chapter (or some chapter thereafter) about why didn't Kinsei know that Serenity and Endymion were falling in love? The easiest way I can explain this is by saying that although she is the princess of love, her powers don't work that way. Mmm… that still doesn't make sense… okay, lets try it this way. Not wanting her daughter's emotions played with, Queen Serenity made it so Kinsei and the others couldn't use their "gifts" on the princess. However, that doesn't mean their gifts won't just start working all of a sudden._

_For future chapters: **Make sure you are up to date on all your Sailor Moon manga**._

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Eleven

Kinsei had just about enough. She truly did believe that if that stupid jackass, Kunzite didn't leave her alone she was going to kill him. And then Endymion would have one less general. She hadn't spoken to him, not a single word. She didn't see the point in talking, seeing how this whole thing was his fault. However, that didn't stop him from trying to get her to talk to him. She had discovered that no matter where she went, he was there, following behind her like a lost puppy dog. It was starting to get on her damn nerves.

She was only too happy that the week was coming to an end. This whole affair would be over with, and Endymion and his generals, if you could even call them that, would be back on Earth, away from her princess. Kinsei smiled as she thought back to the conversation Suisei and Zoicite had had earlier that day, about how hard it was to keep an eye on their prince. It seemed Endymion was always running off, and they couldn't find him half the time. _Almost like our princess_, she said silently as the smile grew bigger.

Kasei watched her out of the corner of her eye, her attention focused on Mokusei and Suisei as they fought in practice, and saw Kinsei smile. It was her first all week. She knew Kinsei was worried about their princess, was also about to kill Endymion's first general too, and couldn't wait for the week to be over with. Neither could she, truth be told. Jadeite was driving her crazy, asking questions about her, her family, her element… anything that would come to mind, he'd ask about. _I swear, he ask me one more question I'm going to burn him alive_, Kasei thought as her attention left the fake battle field and focused on Kinsei.

She knew the princess of love was worried, she also knew there was nothing they could do about it, either. However, Kasei felt that Kinsei was holding back information from them. Something had happened while Serenity was on the Earth, something important, and she wasn't saying a word to anyone. _I wonder what she's hiding_.

"WATCH OUT!"

Kasei turned her head just in time to see a ball of lightning and flowers coming towards her. She froze, her body unable to move as the ball came closer and closer to her. Just before it hit, she felt strong arms grab her from behind, and pull her down. The lightning/flower ball missed her by an inch, catching a small potion of her hair on fire, which was quickly put out.

Feeling her temper rise, not at Mokusei, but at the person who had hold of her, she turned to see who had tackled her. Finding herself staring into a pair of deep blue eyes, Kasei found she couldn't say anything. It was as if they had melted into her soul.

"Are you alright, my lady?" she heard Jadeite say, his blond hair falling into his eyes. He pulled her up with him, checking to make sure she wasn't harmed in any way.

"I-I'm fine… Uh.. Thank you, Lord Jadeite," she replied as she felt the heat rise up in her cheeks. Distracting herself from his concern stare, she brushed the dirt from her knees.

"Kasei, are you alright?" Suisei asked as she and the others ran up to them. She pulled out her mini computer, analyzing Kasei's body for any injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine. Lord Jadeite pulled me out of the way just in time," Kasei said as she narrowed her amethyst eyes at Suisei. "Suisei, put that damn computer away, I said I was okay." Turning her gaze to Mokusei, she asked, "What happened? Why did your Flower Hurricane almost hit me?"

Mokusei was glad that her friend wasn't hurt, however she had no idea as to why the attack had gone out of wrack. Shifting from one foot to the other, she blushed and looked away, her emerald eyes on the floor under her. "I don't know. One minute Suisei and I are dueling, then next my attack is flying towards you. Thank goddess for Jadeite, Kasei," she said. "If he hadn't pulled you out of the way, you'd be seriously hurt right now." One raised eyebrow indicating that perhaps she should apologizing to the poor man. After all, it wasn't his fault they were there.

However, before Kasei even had the chance to open her mouth, Kinsei came storming down. She had seen what happened, had heard their conversation as she came over from the stone stairs in which she was sitting upon. Reaching them, she started screaming, something very un-Kinsei like. Her rage was directed at Jadeite, words of anger flying from her mouth as she screamed and waved about her arms. It was Kunzite who pull them apart, seeing the look on Jadeite's face and knowing what it meant.

Jadeite didn't care if she was girl or not, she had no business screaming at him like that. It took all his will power not to go off on her too. And when he felt Kunzite's gentle hand upon his shoulder, he looked behind him and some of the tension left his body as he left the matter up to his friend.

"Lady Kinsei, please calm yourself," Kunzite said gently, his voice soft and soothing. He had pulled Jadeite behind him, blocking him from whatever attack the love princess might throw at them. "He was only protecting her, my lady."

"THE HELL HE WAS! HE PUSHED HER DOWN! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURIED AND HE TACKLES HER LIKE SHE'S A DAMN BALL?!" the love princess screamed as her friends tried to calm her down, but nothing was working.

Kunzite took a step back, letting her vent her anger out. No one had ever seen Kinsei like this, all that anger, all that passion as she let loose her words. Normally, it was Kasei they were trying to calm down. Tears fell unchecked from Kinsei's eyes, the golden orbs flashing blue as she rounded on Kunzite, ready to do battle. Her hands began to glow a soft yellowish-orange color, the symbol on her forehead glowing brightly as her anger only intensified. Before anyone realized it, her entire body was engulfed with the light.

"If your stupid asshole of a prince hadn't lain with my princess, then none of this would be happening. We would be happy, living life together, not waiting for destruction to come upon us… And for what? For love?!" she yelled as she raised her hand to her lips, pressing them there. She winked at him, which he mistook for her anger being over. How wrong was he? "I curse the day Prince Endymion was born."

Suisei's eye's widen as she realized what Kinsei planned to do. Grabbing Mokusei and Zoicite's hands, she pulled them back away from the angry princess. "We have to stop her, Mokusei. She's going to use her Love and Beauty Shock on Lord Kunzite!"

"What?!" Mokusei looked back at Kinsei, saw the way she kissed her hand and made a heart appear. Running towards her, Mokusei screamed. "NO! STOP KINSEI!"

But Kinsei was beyond hearing. She drew back her hand, the heart following the movement, encircling her body as she yelled, "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" before sending the heart, increasing in movement, towards him. It flew as a bright orange light after him.

Kunzite watched as her attacked came towards him, the orange ball flying ever faster towards him. It was her most powerful attack, and she'd used it against him. He wondered if he should feel grateful she'd finally acknowledged him, as he pulled out his own weapon. A whip, golden lengths coming together in what appeared as stars to met at the handle, in the shape of the ever crescent moon. He raised it above his head, the whip flying in a circler motion as Kinsei's attack came closer. As it approached, he flung the end of his whip down, his voice strong as he cried out "METAL WHIP SURROUND", and made contact with her attack, destroying it.

The watched in horror as Kinsei's attack disintegrated, before six pairs of eyes turned to stare at her in shock. She stood there, her body now back to normal, her golden eyes wide with shock. No one had ever been able to overpower her, her attacks the most powerful besides Dosei's, of course. _That was my most powerful weapon. He destroyed it as if it were nothing but air. _She turned golden orbs towards him, staring into his gray ones and felt her heart break. "I guess I'm no longer needed around here, seeing how you are more powerful than I," she said. Then she turned around, running back towards the palace doors, her sobs following her.

They watched as she ran off, sobs echoing in the air. Kasei turned her attention towards Kunzite, ready to take him down with her own attack. But one look at his face, and she reconsidered.

He stared after Kinsei, dumbfounded. He hadn't meant to make her cry, but he had to protect himself from her attack. How was he suppose to know it was destroy hers? Feeling like his heart had broken in two, he focused his attention on the others. "I didn't mean to upset her even more," he said. "I was only protecting myself."

"Aye, we realize that, which is why none of us are going after you right now," Mokusei said. "But please try to understand, my lord. Kinsei is worried, about what we are not sure of. However, when she worries, her emotions overtake her body, and she says and does things she does not mean. Do not worry, through, she will come around, I'm sure of it."

"I understand very well, Princess Mokusei. Endymion is very much the same way, for when he worries we are in fear," Kunzite said as he put the metal whip away behind him, hooking it to his belt loop in the back. "When it concerns the princess, they are very much alike."

"I should go and find her," Kasei said. She began to walk off, leaving the rest of them behind when she felt a hand upon her shoulder. Looking behind her, she saw Suisei standing there, her mini computer out, her eyes downcast. "Suisei?"

Suisei shook her head, as if to say no. "Let her be, Kasei," she said quietly. "Kinsei needs some time to herself. If you were to go after her now, she would not listen and thus start an argument with you. She needs time to cool off, calm down, then she'll listen to reason. There is great danger coming our way, and we will need her to be her strongest when it gets here."

Kasei focused her gaze on Suisei, then she turned her attention to the path the love princess had run down to enter the palace. She agreed with Suisei, something was coming; but she didn't know what nor when it would get here. _I just hope she gets all the time she needs, otherwise we are lost without her. Believe in yourself, my friend._

Kinsei went to the only place she knew of, her chambers. The room was large, but loosely furnished. The bed sat up against the wall, the canopy a light yellow as was the bed spread. A desk sat on the other side of the room, a large mirror in front of it. Besides that, only two tables sat in the room, along with a oversized chair.

Pulling the chair out, she sat down and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her long golden hair was pulled neatly into a ponytail, as was her style whenever they practiced, her uniform dirty from landing on the ground, dodging attacks, and her golden eyes tired. She had small bags forming under her eyes, making dark circles appear. She looked and felt as if she hadn't slept in months.

Leaning over slightly, Kinsei opened one of the drawers in the desk and pulled out a small wooden box. It's wood a dark cherry color, she opened the lid and stared inside. Photos of her friends, her family, lay at the bottom, along with a letter written to her by her mother. Kinsei didn't need to open the letter to know what it said, having memorized it a long time ago. Instead, she reached inside and pulled out a photo of herself, Princess Serenity, and the whole Senshi team. She smiled as she remembered when the picture had been taken, so long ago.

Laying that one to the side, she pulled out yet another one. It was of Mokusei, Kasei, Suisei, and herself surrounding the sleeping princess as a baby. Serenity had been no more than four months old when the photo had been taken, her silver hair up in small buns on top of her head. Kinsei looked at each girl, seeing the women they had become in the small faces. _We were at peace then. Will we ever be at peace again?_ she thought as she stared at Mokusei's emerald eyes.

Laying that one with the first photo, she pulled another one out. This time it was of her family, she, her mother, and her father standing in front of the Magellan Palace of Venus. Her mother was a beautiful goddess, with the same long blond hair as she, however Kinsei's golden eyes had come from her father, her mother having dark blue eyes. Her father had dark looks, while her mother's were light. His long brown hair was held back in a thick ponytail, his dark golden eyes shining down at her. How she missed them.

Being the only heir to the planet of Venus, Kinsei was hand-picked by Queen Serenity herself when she had found out she was carrying a new star inside her, to be the leader of the inner guardians to the princess. Kinsei had only been two at the time, being only a few years older than the princess. She was the oldest of the four inner Senshi, while Meiousei was the oldest of the outer Senshi.

Running a finger over the faces of her parents, she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She hadn't seen her parents since that day so many years ago, when she was sent to live on Mare Serenitatis as the princess's guardian. Unlike the other's, her parents never visited nor sent word. The letter laying on the bottom of the wooden box was the only letter her mother had ever sent her.

"I miss you, Mother, Father," she whispered to the photo, a tear dropping down upon it.

"When was the last time you saw them?" a voice asked from behind her.

Wiping her eyes, she hurried and put the photo back in the wooden box, closing the lid, before standing up. Blocking the box from view with her body, she stared at Kunzite. "What do you want?" she asked, tears still in her throat.

Kunzite stepped deeper into the room, noticing that it was furnished very much like his. He didn't want to frighten her off, something he felt like he'd been doing the whole week, so he just stood there, watching her. "I came to see if you're alright, and to apologize for my rude behavior earlier this afternoon. I had no right to disrespect you like that in front of your friends," he said, his gray eyes never leaving her golden ones.

She tilted her head, her eyes never leaving his. Shaking her head, the blond ponytail moving back and forth, she answered, "I'm fine… Thank you." Deciding that standing there wasn't helping anything, she went to leave; however Kunzite stood his ground and wouldn't let her leave.

"Why do you hate me?"

The question took her off guard, something she wasn't used to. She took her eyes off of him, the golden orbs traveling to the floor. "I don't hate you, Lord Kunzite," she answered softly.

"Well, you certainly don't like me, that I can see for myself. I have been nothing but nice to you, however you have gone out of your way to make sure I knew I wasn't welcomed this week. Why?"

She pushed past him, saying, "I'm sorry, but I do not have time for this. I have more pressing matters to attend to." However, when doing so, he grabbed her arm, making her stop and turning around to stare once more at him. His eyes held passion, along with a sadness that matched her own. "Please… let me be…" she whispered. Tears once more threaten to fall.

"No, not until you tell me what is going on. I know you believe me to be at fault here, but I'm not the enemy, Kinsei. I'm here to help," Kunzite said, his voice going soft. He released her arm, his hand falling to his side. "They are playing with fire, being as they are. But when I see his face, the happiness she brings to it… I can not help but feel some sort of gladness for them. I know its wrong, wrong to have hope that perhaps this relationship will turn out right. "All I truly want is for my master to be happy, something he wasn't before she came into his life. Are you willing to take all that away from them?"

Kinsei's mind couldn't bear it anymore, all the stress from the pervious week finally taking its toll on her. Something broke inside her, falling away into a million little pieces as the tears began to fall. She stood there, crystal drops falling down her cheeks before she doubled over, sobs escaping her body. "No…" was all she was able to say.

No longer able to stand, she fell to the floor, her body racking with the sobs as if it had a mind of its own. Kunzite just stood there, listening and watching as she cried. He didn't know what to do, but he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, and assure her everything would work out on its own. No longer able to just stand there and watch her cry, he went over to her and did what his heart said was right. He held her, rocking back and forth, her sobs growing louder and more demanding. She immediately fell into his arms, holding on for dear life.

He just held her, her sobs growing quiet as he brushed back her blond bangs from her forehead, the softly glowing symbol upon it warm beneath his fingertips. When finally, it seemed she stopped crying, Kinsei sat up out of his embrace and looked at him.

"Thank you, Lord Kunzite," she said as she pushed her hair from her face. Some of the strands had come undone from the ponytail. "I am sorry… I don't know what came over-"

"I do," he said. "I was once like you, believing I had the weight of the world on my shoulders. I'm the oldest, I'm the strongest, my only duty was to protect the prince. But I was wrong. My friends showed me that, I learned a great deal from them, however you wouldn't know it just from looking at them." This earn a laugh from Kinsei. "But they've been there for me, through hard times and good times."

Kinsei lowered her head, a blush coming to her cheeks. "I talk to my friends," she said defensibly.

"Do you?" he questioned. "It doesn't seem like it. It seems to me that you are keeping things from them, with holding information that might be of importance."

Kinsei stood, her tears gone. "I'm not keeping anything from anyone!" she said harshly. "I'm nothing like you, Lord Kunzite. I do have the weight of the world on my shoulders, I am responsible for my team's actions as well as for the princess's. And I will defeat whatever evil comes my way, with or without your help."

Kunzite raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "With my help," he said as he stood next to her. "I am at your service, my lady. However, there is one thing that must be done before everything else." He grabbed her hand, pulled her close.

"And what would that be?"

"This." He cupped the back her neck, his hand tangling up in her hair. He moved slow, the closing together of bodies, the meeting of lips, the testing slide of tongues. There was no explosion of need, no sudden, almost painful shock of desire. Instead, it was a long and gradual glide from interest to pleasure to ache while her head went light and her blood warmed. It seemed everything inside her went quiet so that she heard, very clearly, the low hum in her own throat as he changed the angle of the kiss.

He felt her give, degree by degree, even as he felt the hand he held in his go lax. The tension that had dogged him throughout the day drained away, so there was only the moment, the quiet, endless moment.

Even when he drew back, that inner stillness held. And she opened her eyes, met his. "I've been dying to do that ever since I saw your face," he whispered, his nose touching hers. Their foreheads lain up against each others, silver hair mixing in with blond.

"Aye… Me too," Kinsei confessed to him. She raised her head, passion clouding her golden eyes, to stare once more at him.

They left the room together, hands tangled into each others, as unspoken words of love hung in the air. Kinsei knew she had found him, the one person who could take the weight of the world away from her.

Serenity arrived home later that evening, Endymion and Selene in tow. Showing Endymion her chambers and such, they laughed together and seemed happy. When it came time for Selene to take all from Earth back, Endymion gave her a kiss, filled with desire and hope, before lifting his head away from hers and looking into her sapphire eyes. He was memorizing every detail about her. "See you in one month's time, my love," he whispered into her ear, lightly kissing her neck.

"Aye…" Serenity said as the tears clouded her sight, watching as he and the others began to disappear from her sight. "I love you, Endymion!" she called out just before he was gone, a hand in the air. "And I'll see you soon."


	14. Chapter Twelve

_AN: Keep sending in reviews! I love receiving them, knowing that there are folks out there reading this… and hey, if you keep sending in reviews, I might just finish this fanfic! _

_We are getting closer to the end… well, as close as one can get without an end, but hey! I'm trying. And as always, if you comment on something, keep in mind before you ask the question that more than likely it'll get answered later in an upcoming chapter. If it doesn't, then ask away! _

_And now, onto our story…_

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Twelve

Time went by swiftly, as time often does, and as the seasons changed from spring to summer to fall, lives changed too. Serenity had come up with a plan to sneak off to Earth, to be able to leave Mare Serenitatis without anyone missing her. It wasn't one of the greatest plans, as problems did sometimes occur, but nevertheless, she wasn't caught and that was all that mattered to her.

Once a month, she'd tell her mother that she was feeling ill, thus being sent to bed early with the promise of no interruptions. This would give her clearance to sneak off to Earth, to see Endymion. Using the ring that she still wore from her first trip, she'd transport herself to the beach where Endymion would be waiting. They would spend the whole night together, talking and making love before the arrival of morning and when she would have to return. It was the only time since that one week, that they'd been able to see each other, for Endymion had no business on the moon to attend to.

Their guardians had no idea that this was going on, but that didn't stop them from worrying about their charges. Things were getting dangerous.

A month after Serenity had returned from her week on Earth, Beryl had disappeared. There was no sign of her anywhere. Kunzite and the others had searched for her for days, looking everywhere within the kingdom; however there was no trace she'd ever been there.

Believing there was danger to his kingdom, King Ouranus joined forces with Queen Serenity, believing that her army could handle any problems should some arise. They held meetings on the moon, each speaking of their fears regarding their kingdoms about once a month, around the same time that Serenity would sneak off to see Endymion. It was at one such meeting, that King Ouranus brought up some very interesting information to the queen.

"Kunzite reported to me when they had searched for the peasant girl, Beryl about some strange smoke that came from the North," he said. "I know of no one that lives in the North, Serenity. It has to be them." He paced the room, his boots sounding throughout.

Queen Serenity watched as he moved about the room, knowing it was his nerves that kept him from sitting. "I suppose you could be right, Ouranus," she said. Her lavender eyes met his blue ones. "What did Kunzite say of this strange smoke?"

"Just that it came from the north."

"Well, if you would like I can send some of my guards to investigate the area."

King Ouranus shook his head, his silverish-brown hair moving across his forehead. "No need. As I said before, Kunzite and the others had looked into the matter."

"And did they find her?"

"No. According to Kunzite, they found nothing, no life, no fire, nothing. They… I have no idea how smoke could be created if there was no fire to began with."

Queen Serenity thought this over. "Is your computer still picking up the smoke?"

"Yes, however I find no threat in smoke, Serenity," he said as he stopped to look at her. "Why didn't someone warn me about this Beryl before now? I'm the King of Earth for God's sake! King of the damn Heavens, even… How could I not know?!"

Queen Serenity stood, walked over to where he was, his head hanging low as if a weight had been placed there, and placed her hand upon his shoulder. "Do not worry, dear one. You had more pressing matters to attend to, such as I did. We weren't paying attention to our kingdoms, and as such this creature crept in. We shall find her, and any who follow," she told him. "Gaia will help, tis after all her planet."

"I wish she was still here. I miss her so much," King Ouranus said, his dark eyes filling up with tears over his dead wife. However, none fell and he gave Queen Serenity a watery smile. "Endymion is having a difficult time getting over her death. I think somewhere, deep inside, he blames me."

"Endymion is strong, and he will get over this just as you will. He doesn't blame you, for no one can be blamed with death arrives. Just continue to love him, Ouranus. He'll come around, you'll see," she said.

"Yes, I suppose you are right," he said. "She is always with me. I can feel her."

"Is the same with me," Queen Serenity said as she raised her head and closed her eyes. A light breeze blew in from the window to cover her, making her long hair fly about. Lowering her head, she opened her eyes to see Ouranus smiling at her. "Do not fret, my king. I shall continue to search for this Beryl and Metallia. However, now I must go. A kingdom doesn't run by itself, as I have more matters to attend to." She bowed her head slightly, a smile upon her face. "I shall see you very soon, Ouranus," she said hugging him. Whispering into his ear, she felt him tighten his embrace. "Keep faith in your heart, dear one, and all shall be taken care of."

Princess Serenity lay, her body tightly wrapped up and around Prince Endymion's, her hair undone and flowing about them in long silver waves, as they snuggled on the bed, the dark blue spread covering their naked bodies. They had just finished making love, both of their bodies sweaty and glowing from the aftermath. And while such actions should be making her happy, worries played heavily upon her mind.

She had overheard the conversation her mother had had with King Ouranus just that morning. Wondering what was going on, she waited until the Earth king had gone home to approach her mother, asking questions. However, Queen Serenity had just told her that such things shouldn't worry a princess, and that everything was fine. She would speak no more of it. Knowing that her guardians wouldn't tell her if something was going on, she kept the information to herself, hoping she'd overheard something before she was to be sent to bed. But fate was not on her side, and she left without hearing anymore of it.

Now, hours later, she lay next to the man she loved, his strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her warm. However, even with the heat of his body next to hers, she couldn't stop the shiver that run down her spine. _Something's coming…_

Feeling her shiver, Endymion raised up on an elbow, his dark eyes searching her lights ones. He knew something was bothering her, but what it could be, he didn't know. Stroking her cheek, he smiled at her. "Is something wrong, my love?" he asked softly.

She smiled back up at him, her hand going to his to stop his movements. "I overheard your father and my mother speaking this morning, something about Beryl and Metallia."

"Who?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face. "I mean, I know who Beryl is, but who is Metallia?"

"Some woman from your kingdom, supposedly," she said when he still held the same puzzled expression on his face. When Endymion just shook his head, she sighed. "I guess they're causing trouble for someone, I'm not too sure. All I know is that Mother was speaking about them with your father."

"Does this have anything to do with the smoke coming from the north?" Endymion asked.

"Yes!" Serenity exclaimed. Excited that he finally knew what she was talking about, she sat up in the bed, the covering falling down to her waist, baring her breasts. Blushing, she clutched at the covers and hid them once more from view.

Laughing softly, Endymion pulled the covers down until one bare breast was in view. "Still so modest, Serenity?" he said as he brushed her nipple, making it harden.

"Stop, Endymion. This is serious. Something is happening, and I think Beryl is in on it. She came to visit me," she said as she swatted his hand away from her body.

Hearing that she'd been visited by Beryl, Endymion stopped playing around and gave his full attention to Serenity. "When? What did she say? Where you hurt?"

"It was my second night staying at the palace on Earth, when I'd hurt my ankle. You remember, right? Of course you remember," she said as she waved her hand about as if to dismiss the idea. "Anyways, I don't quiet remember our whole conversation, just something about how she was the princess of the Dark Kingdom, whatever that is, and since you were the Crown Prince of Earth, she was the Crown Princess of the Northern Kingdoms. You two are to wed."

Now Endymion really did look puzzled. "Northern Kingdoms? What Northern Kingdoms? There is only one kingdom on Earth, my kingdom."

"That's what I thought."

"And to marrying her, well that's just outrageous! I don't even know her, let alone want to marry her! Besides, I love you, not her and I'm allowed to marry whom I desire to marry," he said as he bent down to kiss her softly.

"Endymion," Serenity said, fear shining softly in her eyes. "That wasn't all she said, through.

"Well? What did she say?"

"That she wouldn't let some princess of the moon spoil that and she'll have you all to herself."

"She threaten you?!" Endymion was outraged! Someone had dare to threaten his beloved?

"I took it as such, however her words didn't scare me. It was the way she was looking at me, as if she held pure hatred for me," she said. Pushing back the covers, she moved out of his embrace and found her gown. Holding the gown up in front of her, she turned back around to face him. "It was like she was looking into my soul, into my memories. Her eyes were so dark, like the sky before a large storm, and she had a strange smile upon her lips. She believed what she said, Endymion. I could tell she honestly believed what she had said to me, and no one, not even me nor anyone else would stop her from gaining what she wanted."

Dawn arrived, as it always does, and it came time for the loving couple to part ways. Kissing her, Endymion drew back, a smile upon his lips. "Now, aren't you glad I came up with this plan?" he asked her laughing.

"Oh aye, that I am. Now I get to wait another month before seeing you again," Serenity said as she cupped his face to kiss him one more time. "My love, I must be going. Tis getting light out."

"Aye," Endymion said, drawing back. He stared into her eyes, watching as the morning light lit them up. "Be careful, darling. I'm sure there is nothing to be worried about, however, I still do. I shall see you, in one month's time." He bent back over, his mouth capturing hers, as if he couldn't get enough of her. "I love you, my princess."

"Aye, that I will," Serenity said as she stepped out of his embrace and towards the blue water, the waves washing upon the shore in silent protest. Smiling, she raised her hand to her forehead, her finger hovering above the crescent moon. "I love you, my prince," she said softly, the breeze carrying her words to him. Then she was gone, a flash of bright light upon the wet shore.

Endymion watched the sun rise, his lone figure the only thing on the sandy shores as the sun cut across the horizon, bringing life to everything in its path. He waited until the sun shone across the water's edge before making his way back to the palace.

Suisei rushed throughout the palace, her nightgown flying behind her as she ran down the marble hallways. She'd been on her way to wake Mokusei, a task she did everyday, when she felt the need to check in on Serenity. However, when she knocked on the princess's door and received no answer, she grew worried. Opening the door, she found that the princess wasn't in her chambers. She'd tore the room apart, frantic to find Serenity and not wanting to wake Kinsei. But it was to no avail. Having no other choice, she knew she had to wake Kinsei, hoping the love princess knew where their princess was.

Throwing open the door that lead to Kinsei's room, Suisei found the love princess half on bed, half on the floor, her light yellow bed spread tangled in her form. Rushing to Kinsei's side, Suisei began to shake the sleeping princess, calling her name.

Feeling like she was in a wind tunnel, Kinsei moaned "No… I don't wanna feed the horses… " and began to toss about, hitting Suisei. Feeling her hand come in contact with something hard, she opened golden eyes to see a frantic Suisei looking down at her, one hand rubbing her cheek, while the other shook her. "Huh? Suisei?" she asked groggily, sleep still in her.

"Wake up, Kinsei! Wake up!" Suisei cried over and over again as her shaking increased.

"Stop… stop… Suisei, stop! You're going to make me sick!" Kinsei yelled out, pushing Suisei off her.

"Oh, thank goddess, you're up!" Suisei said as she stopped shaking her and stood.

However, once she let go of the love princess, Kinsei lost what had been holding her up and fell flat on the floor, her head in the pillow that lay beside her while her butt was high in the air. Falling sideways, Kinsei lay in a heap on the floor, her blankets tangled around her and stared up at Suisei.

"Mind tell me what is so important that it couldn't wait for me to get up?" Sleep still sounded in her voice, and she knew that once she was up, there was no going back to bed. _Damn_…

"It's the princess," Suisei said, worry showing in her voice.

"And what of the princess? She's probably in her room, sleeping… which was something I was doing a few minutes ago… Damn." Kinsei wasn't a morning person, especially at… What time was it anyways? Glancing past Suisei, Kinsei saw the hands on the clock and nearly groaned again. "Someone had better be dead, Suisei, in order for you to be waking me up at a quarter past six in the morning. If it has to do with Serenity, I can only pray she is in her chambers, sleeping. Which is where you need to go, before I seriously hurt you. Me, on the other hand, am going back to bed," she said as she grabbed the pillow from the floor and began to get back into her bed.

"Kinsei… Serenity isn't in her chambers."

That had Kinsei stopping. Laying her blanket on the bed, she turned around to face Suisei. "I hope I didn't just hear you right. Did you say the princess wasn't in her chambers?"

"Aye, Princess Serenity is no where in the palace."

"Well, damn it Suisei! She'd got to be somewhere. Did you check the kitchen or perhaps the bathhouse?" When Suisei nodded her head to say yes, Kinsei threw her pillow on the bed. Grabbing her robe from the bottom of her bed, she started for the door, Suisei close behind her. "She's got to be around here, somewhere, Suisei. Where would she go in the middle of the night?"

Serenity appeared in her chambers, the clock on her nightstand reading 6:20. _Good, made it back just in time. No one should be up yet._ Taking her cloak off, she began to undress when she noticed her room was a mess. It looked as if someone had gone through it, looking for something or someone. It was then that she heard the voices just outside her door. Realizing what had happened and what was about to happen, she looked around trying to figure out what to do.

"Suisei, please. You're just overreacting. I'm sure Serenity is in her room, perhaps you just missed her or something. She could have been using the bathroom, when you walked in. She is probably in her bed, asleep, which is something I'd like to be doing right about now," Kinsei's voice sounded throughout the door.

"I'm telling you, Kinsei… She wasn't there," Suisei's voice sounded desperate, as if she were running out of options.

Serenity glanced around the room, her eyes going to the bed and the bedding laying on the floor. _What am I suppose to do? If they find me… The bed… Get the bedding back on the bed, act as if you are just waking…Come on, Serenity!_ Grabbing her pillows and blankets from the floor, she began to throw them on the bed, arranging them to look as if she had just woken up, that was until she looked down at her gown and realized that the hem of her dress was dirty and wet. "Shit!" she said under her breath, as she pulled the gown over her head.

Which was when Kinsei decided to open the door, Suisei right behind her.

Serenity froze, the hem of her gown falling down her face as she held the remaining garment in front of her chest, blocking their view of her breasts, her crystal blue eyes going wide at being caught.

"Serenity?" Suisei was the first to speak, shocking sounding throughout her voice.

It was Kinsei who's voice rose in temper. "Princess Serenity!" she yelled as she stepped further into the room, right up to the princess.

Serenity couldn't really think at this point in time, and as a result of that, all she could say was "Oops."

Kinsei's golden eyes narrowed as she stared at her princess. "Oops? OOPS?! That's all you can say? Where the hell have you been all night, Princess? Tis dawn!" she exploded out with.

Smiling, Serenity took Kinsei's out burst in stride. Letting the gown fall to the floor, she began to undo her hair, letting the long silver locks fall to the floor as well. "What would you have me say, Kinsei?" Serenity asked tiredly. Kinsei was starting to act as if she were her mother, and it was starting to get old.

However it was not Kinsei who spoke next, but Suisei. "Where have you been all night, princess?" she asked softly, her navy eyes asking questions.

But she wouldn't get any answers, not from Serenity. "Does it really matter where I was, Suisei?" Serenity said on a sigh.

"Well, seeing how you don't really understand what kind of danger you are in when you are no longer on Mare Serenitatis, perhaps I should go and inform the queen that you have been leaving during the night. I'm very sure Queen Serenity will like to know what her daughter has been up to," Kinsei said. She started towards the door, pushing Suisei out of the way, but stopped when Serenity cried out to her.

"Wait!"

Turning around, she looked at Serenity, a smirk across her face. "Yes, Princess Serenity?"

"Please, do not go to Mother about this."

"Why?"

"Because it will just cause her to worry more, and she already has enough to worry about without adding me to the mix. Besides, I am back, safe and sound, am I not?" she said as she began to undress, turning her back to the other two women in the room. As she began to brush her long hair, it parted in the back, and it was then that the they saw the markings upon her back. In an instant, Kinsei knew where she had been.

"You've been with Endymion, haven't you?!" she hissed out, her voice harsh and uncaring. She knew Serenity had been playing with fire by seeing his young highness, but now she had crossed the line. "You went to Earth! Without one of us there to protect you?! Have you finally lost your god-forsaken mind, Serenity?"

Serenity stopped what she was doing, the long locks of her hair falling down to the ground. "And what if I have, Kinsei? What's it to you?" she said without turning around, grabbing the robe that hung from the hook next to her. Sliding the robe on, she tied the middle and turned to face her guardians. "Tis no concern of yours."

Kinsei saw red. She went to speak, but a hand grabbed her shoulder, making her stop. Looking behind her, she saw Suisei, a frown on her face. She shook her head, the blue of her hair shining in the morning light. "My lady, trouble is brewing on Earth. You cannot risk gong to see his highness without one of us there to protect you. Tis too dangerous," the Senshi of water stated to her.

But Serenity would hear of no such thing. "I shall go where I please, see whom I please, and do as I please, Ice Princess," she said, her voice almost as cold as the ice in which the young Mercurial princess produced.

And it was that statement that finally got Kinsei. Walking up to her princess, blue flashing before her golden eyes, Kinsei grabbed Serenity arm, her fingers digging into the soft skin. As Serenity tried to pull free of her grasp, Kinsei pulled her towards her, their faces only inches from each other. "Now you hear me, Princess," she said, eyes a deep blue color as her anger flashed before Serenity's eyes. "You are under my guardianship, and as such you are my responsibly. From this day forward, you are no longer allowed to go to Earth. You are forbidden to see his highness, Prince Endymion. You are forbidden to leave this palace, forbidden to even see the blue planet, and forbidden to even speak of its name. One of us shall always be with you, from this day forward until I deem you have come to your senses and are no longer a threat to this kingdom."

"A threat to my kingdom?!" Serenity was outraged! "I am not a threat to my kingdom, and you have no right to order me about as such!"

Kinsei smiled, and it made Serenity shiver. "Oh but you are. You are playing with fire, being with the prince. You are going to ruin us, Serenity. You are going to bring about our destruction, as well as Earth's."

Serenity laid her hand on Kinsei's, and removed Kinsei's hand from her arm. Stepping back, she glared at the love princess. "Now tis my turn, love princess, and you hear and understand me. I am the Crown Princess of Mare Serenitatis, and as such you will never in your life speak to me like that again. You are to stay out of my life, tis my life. I will do as I please, not what you feel is good for me. Now, leave! I no longer wish to see you," she said as she started for the door that would lead to the bath. Upon reaching it, she turned back around to see them still standing there, staring at her. She opened the door, saying, "I shall speak to Mother about this today," before slamming the door closed behind her. Moments later, they heard the door latch and lock.

Once she was gone, Kinsei stood there staring after her, tears slowly running down her cheeks. She turned to Suisei, a frown on her face. "Stay here and notified me once she has come back out," she said to the stunned Ice Princess. Suisei could do nothing more than just shake her head. Going to the door that lead out of the room, Kinsei opened it and stepped out into the hall. Closing the door behind her, she leaned up against it, her head lowered, eyes closed. "She won't get hurt by falling in love, will she?" she asked the silence that surrounded her.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Thirteen

It was some hours later before Serenity emerged from the bath, her hair done in its normal style, a white robe tied around her waist. She pushed the door open a little wider, taking notice of Suisei sitting at her desk, her elbows on the light colored wood, while she rested her chin in her hands. She seemed engrossed in the book she was reading, her glasses perched on her nose, her eyes downcast towards the pages. Hoping to sneak out the door without being noticed, Serenity quietly started to creep towards the door, her bare feet making no noise on the light colored carpet. She reached the door, had her hand on the knob when Suisei spoke.

"I hope you aren't planning on doing anything that would upset Kinsei more, princess." She never turned around, her head still looking down towards the book.

Serenity froze, her hand resting on the knob as she turned her head towards the ice princess. She watched as Suisei took off her glasses, laying them next to her on the hard surface as she turned to face her. Her sapphire eyes pleaded with her, asking her to explain her actions to her. But Serenity wouldn't give in, and instead just stood there, staring at her.

Suisei sighed. "My lady, when are you going to learn?" she asked, her soft voice full of regret. "What you are doing is dangerous, even deadly. Would you risk your life?"

"If need be, yes," Serenity answered. "And what makes what I'm doing dangerous, Suisei?"

Suisei stood, brushing the wrinkles from her silk gown, the deep blue color shining in the late afternoon sunlight that came pouring in from the window. She brushed back her bangs, the navy color of her hair shining softly. "We… Nay, I.. worry for you, princess. But it is Kinsei, who worries the most. She is afraid that what you are doing is going to ruin us."

"I'm sorry, Suisei, really and truly I am. However, I can't let Kinsei control my life, tis _my life_. I will one day be Queen of Mare Serenitatis, ruling over all you can see. I need to start listening to myself for once, instead of the voices that surround me."

"Then perhaps you need to start acting like a queen, rather than a child," Suisei said, her voice hardening. She had never stood up to her princess, not once in all her seventeen years. "We are not your enemies, princess, but your friends. Not only do we protect you, but confine in you. Why won't you give us the same pleasure?"

Serenity sighed, her mind and heart filling with anger. Why wouldn't they just let her be? She was happy, wasn't that what they wanted for her? "Suisei… " she began, but never finished as Suisei waved her hand in front of her, making her stop.

"Your mother wishes to see you," Suisei told her. "Kinsei has informed her of your actions."

"Very well," Serenity stated, turning the knob and opening the door. She stepped out into the hall, her bare feet touching the cold marble and waited for Suisei to step out behind her. She watched as the young ice princess closed the door behind them, then took out a master key she must have gotten from Kinsei, and locked the door. Tilting her head, she waited for her to stand beside her and together they started off in the direction of the queen's chambers.

It was silent as they walked, the only sound being of Suisei's heels as they clicked over the marble flooring. It was Suisei who spoke first, expressing her thoughts, something she never did. "Please, princess… Try to understand. Kinsei feels that since you have gone to Earth so many months ago, that you are letting your heart guide your actions. And while sometimes listening to your heart is a good thing, you mustn't forget about your mind. His highness is clouding your thoughts, your judgement, my lady. You have been distancing yourself from us, we all know it, can feel it. You have stopped speaking to us, stopped laughing… you've become another person, someone we don't know," she said, turning her head to look at her princess.

Serenity's head was down, the long silver hair framing her face, hiding her from Suisei's view. She didn't say anything, making the rest of the walk, long and uncomfortable. When finally they reached the stairs that led to the tower where the queen made her chambers, Suisei stopped.

"Suisei?" Serenity asked.

"This is as far as I go, princess. The queen has requested that you speak to her in private," she said. As she turned to leave, she thought better of it and walked swiftly over to Serenity, engulfing her in a tight hug. Whispering in her ear, she said, "Do not be too angry at Kinsei, my lady, for she loves you so." Then she stepped back, her sapphire eyes glistering with unshed tears. She left before Serenity could say anything, but before she turned the corner, she stopped and looked back. "Life is a journey, princess, and no matter what path you take, we will always be there, waiting for you."

Serenity watched her go, questions filling her mind. _What was going on? Why did it look like Suisei was about to cry?_ Turning around, she stared up at the long staircase, before beginning the climb that would lead her to her mother's room.

She walked the staircase, her thoughts going over what Suisei had said as she did. What did it all mean? Of course she was angry at Kinsei, she had betrayed her, lied to her and gone against her orders. Of course she was going to be angry. However, the love princess did believe that what she'd done was against the law; and had only done what was right of her. But that didn't mean she had to forgive her so easily.

She was still thinking of the situation when she reached the top of the stairs, and entered the sitting room just outside her mother's chambers. It was white, from the walls to the floor. Even the tables and chairs were white, and there were plenty of them. However, she moved past the chairs and tables to the door, where she knocked.

She heard a faint "Enter" come from inside, and opened the door. Entering the room, she bowed her body softly, her silver hair falling forward to once more hide her face. Noticing that her mother never said to stand, she looked up through her bangs and saw that she was facing her mother's back. Standing up, she said, "You wished to see me, Mother?"

Queen Serenity did not turn around, but kept her back to the young princess. She couldn't face her daughter, not yet, not after what Kinsei had told her. For eighteen years, she kept her safe, loving her, and trusting in her to do what was right. But no more, now it was time for her to be stern. "Yes," she said, her voice hard. "It has been brought to my attention that you have been sneaking off to Earth, to see Prince Endymion."

Princess Serenity felt the heat rise to her cheeks, shame coming into her heart. She knew this day would come, knew that she had betrayed her mother, betrayed her friends, her kingdom. She didn't know what to say, didn't know how to make what her mother thought was going on any better. So, she stood there, her head lowered and said nothing.

"Have you or have you not been sneaking off to Earth?" _Please say no, darling… Please don't betray me…_

Serenity looked up, knowing her mother was waiting for an answer, and knowing she would crush her with it. A small "Aye," escaped from her lips, her heart beating fast inside her chest as she waited for her mother's reaction.

"And while on Earth, what have you been doing? I assume visiting with Endymion and his generals, am I not right?" Queen Serenity felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Her only child, the joy of her life had gone against her wishes and done what never should have been done.

"Aye."

"Have you slept with him?"

Silence.

"Have you slept with him?" The queen asked again. Her back was still turned towards the princess, her strong shoulders falling with her composer.

Silence.

"I have asked you a question, and you are to answer it!" she demanded, turning around so Serenity could see her face.

She gasped, never seeing her mother as such. Tears fell from her lavender eyes, leaving wet trails on her cheeks. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, but there was something more in them, something Serenity had never seen in them before. Pain, sadness, and disappointment.

Disappointment in her.

Princess Serenity lowered her head once more, no longer being able to look at her mother's pained expression and nodded her head, the silver locks moving. "Aye," came the small reply.

Queen Serenity sighed, her heart breaking into a million pieces at the girl's answer. _So, it was true._ "Then you have left me with no other choice," she said as she walked towards the small girl. "You are to leave this kingdom tonight." Lavender eyes looked down upon sapphire ones.

"Mama?" Serenity asked, concern coming into her eyes. She didn't like the look that covered her mother's face. Then the words her mother spoke registered into her mind, and she stared at the older woman. "Leaving?" she said, her head tilting to one side. "I don't understand… Where will I be going?"

"You will be leaving this kingdom and traveling to Saturn. King Kronos has agreed to let you stay there until such time that I feel your feelings for Prince Endymion have passed, and you are no longer a threat to this kingdom," Queen Serenity said.

"But I'm not a threat to my kingdom!" Serenity cried out, her anger getting the better of her. "Falling in love with someone isn't a threat, Mother! Tis a pleasure!" Tears fell down her pale cheeks, the crystal drops falling to the ground below.

"You are!" Queen Serenity roared. She rounded on the small girl, her temper coming to the surface. "You do not seem to realize the danger you have been putting yourself in, just by being with him. If someone were to see you, do you have any idea what would have happened? They could have captured you-"

"Endymion would never have let that happened," Serenity cut in.

"You do not know that, child!" the queen said, fatigue finally taking its toll on her heart. She sighed, her temper dying a bit. "Serenity, I can no longer protect you. You no longer wish to listen to reason, and as such is the reason why I'm sending you away. You have been playing with fire, taking chances to see the young prince. Just by traveling to Earth, you have been putting your kingdom and yourself in danger. Kinsei and the others feel that they can't protect you anymore, and I no longer know what to do with you." She shifted her eyes to the girl, lavender mixing in with pain. "You betrayed me, princess. I can't trust you no more."

Serenity's hand went up to her mouth, stifling the gasp that escaped from within. Her eyes widen as she began to shake her head, the words "No… Oh' no Mama! Please!" flowed from her. She never truly believed her mother could say such hurtful things to her. "Oh, please, Mama! Let me stay! Please! I'll be good, I promise!" she cried out towards her, her voice shaking with sobs.

Queen Serenity had to turn around, no longer being able to watch as her child cried out to her. She harden her heart towards the girl, closing her eyes as Serenity cried out towards her, asking, begging her to forgive her. "I'm sorry, my child. You left me with no other choice. Go… Pack your things to leave," she said, hiding the pain in her voice. It was breaking her inside to be like this.

"Please, Mama! Don't do this!?" Serenity begged. But she saw the way her mother turned her back on her, heard the hardening of her voice, and knew she would not give in. She had made up her mind, and nothing was going to change that, not her crying, her begging or pleading, nothing. Stepping back a step, she stood straight up and pulled her hands into fists. "I shall never forgive you for this," she said just before she ran from the room, her cries echoing in the queen's ears.

Queen Serenity stood there, tears falling down her cheeks as she thought of how much her daughter must hate her now. Falling to the ground, her legs no longer able to hold her, she wept openly. It was only when she felt a presence come into the room, that her sobs quieted. "What I have done? Momentary Dark… what have I done?" she asked the woman who stood next to her.

"You have acted as any queen would have to prevent war from coming to her shores. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion, should they have continued on with this affair, would have brought war along with it," Meiousei said. She bent beside the queen, helping her to stand. Her garnet eyes went from her queen to the open door the princess had fled out of.

"Aye…" the queen said as she stared at the same door. "I may have acted like a queen, but did I act like a mother?" she whispered to no one in general.

Meiousei could only stare at the door, her thoughts running wild through her mind. She knew what was to come, had seen the pain, blood, and death coming towards them with speed. Knew it was only a matter of time before destiny was to arrive, and their end with it.

_AN: I know I normally put these at the beginning, but I thought lets do it differently this time, huh? Anyways, I just wanted to say sorry for this taking so long in coming out. I had a bit of writer's block and once that got over with, I started writing. However, the USB flash drive that I keep all my files on started acting funny and I ended up having to reformat it. Which means, I lost everything that was on the flash. Including this chapter. So, I had to start all over again.. _

_And keep those reviews coming in!_


	16. Chapter Fourteen

_AN: The original version of Chapter 13 was much longer, but after reading what I had written, I like the newer one. So, that's what got posted. _

_Sometimes love is wrong, in the eyes of others, of course. When you are trying to protect something, love sometimes gets in the way and confuses your mind. This is why everyone feels that Serenity's love for Endymion is dangerous. Remember, there is a line in the manga that states, and I quote **"Communication between the people of the Moon and the Earth is forbidden… It is the way of the gods… We mustn't fall in love…" -Sailor Moon manga 2, Chapter 9, page 148**, unquote. Naoko doesn't go into detail as to why this was forbidden, but she does give some insight as to why. It had something to do with the Moon people's long lives, much longer than an Earthling, so perhaps that is why a relationship wasn't possible for the two lovers. I'm not quiet sure._

_Personally, I like to think there is someone for everyone out there; you just have to be strong and willing to look. I have fallen in love many times, however there is only one person who has stopped my heart; and I believe him to my one and only. He, on the other hand, doesn't; so we live separate lives._

_Another thing. Even if you know your destiny, if you don't agree with it, you just might try to change it. Remember, Selene told them that Serenity and Endymion were at the heart of it. Would the Silver Millennium had gone down had Endymion never met Serenity, never fallen in love with her? What would have happened had he fallen in love with Beryl instead? What would have happened had Metallia gotten the golden crystal from Helios? Always keep asking yourself questions, always keep wondering 'what if'. For somewhere along the way, you just might answer yourself._

_But enough about me, onto the story! Oh' and thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them._

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Fourteen

Serenity fled the queen's chambers, her bare feet hitting the marble floor with a thudding sound as she ran, tears clouding her sight. Throwing open her doors, she found a slightly disturbed Kasei sitting on her bed, her clothing already folded and ready to be packed. Kasei opened her eyes, looked at the distraught princess, and a frown appeared on her face. Her head turned towards the bath, where a still sleepy looking Mokusei stepped out of the door.

"Oh.. No… please… You two, too?" Serenity asked, her sapphire eyes going between the two.

Mokusei kept her head down, her emerald eyes not being able to look at her princess. She knew what Kinsei had told her, had listened as she raved about the lies the princess had been telling them, and couldn't believe it. Kasei, on the other hand, had. However, she hadn't understand why the princess would do such a thing, over a man no less. Men, to Kasei, were as useless as a hangnail.

"I'm sorry, princess. We were ordered by Kinsei to help you pack your belongings, then walk you to where Queen Rhea is waiting," Mokusei said as she started towards the princess. "She will take you to Saturn."

Serenity knew there was no use in arguing anymore. Kasei wouldn't listen to her, for she didn't believe in love, at least not with men anyways, and she knew that even if Mokusei had heard her side of the story and believed her, there was nothing the thunder princess could do, she had her orders. "Very well," she replied, her voice sad. She began to put her things into the small leather bag that sat next to Kasei on the bed.

_Come next month, when I don't show up, what will Endymion do? He'll probably think something has happened to me, and might attack._ And it was with that thought, that what she'd been doing the last couple of months dawned on her. _I have been putting myself first, before my kingdom, my people. I have been putting my life in danger… oh gods.. They're right… How could I have been so stupid?_ She closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling, her hands trembling as she closed the bag. _I must get word to him, telling him what is happening. I must not let war come to my kingdom. _

Finishing, she stood up and looked at Mokusei, before her eyes went to Kasei. "I'm sorry, but I must do something first. Could you please give me a few minutes?" she asked.

Both girls looked at each other, before Kasei stood, her long red hair falling to flow behind her like liquid fire. "Very well. You have one hour, then it is time for you to leave," she said. She left the room, never looking back at her princess. Kasei knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears that threaten to fall.

"What could be taking so long, Mokusei?" a woman with long purple hair said. Her dark amber eyes shone with the hint of death in them, as she paced the large room. Her black gown moved back and forth with her movements, as if were black water on her form.

Her hour almost up, Mokusei hadn't heard from the princess since she left her in her room. Knowing she wouldn't so something stupid, such as trying to escape, the thunder princess was pretty sure she would be arriving anytime. However, there still was no sign of her.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I do not know what is keeping her. Kasei told her one hour," she said to the queen.

"Hopefully, she will be done soon. I must return back to Saturn, otherwise Kronos gets worried," Queen Rhea said.

"Yes, hope-" Mokusei stopped talking when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Princess Serenity appeared, her bags in one hand while a large pink envelope was in the other. Reaching them, she sat her bag down and bowed before the queen. "Queen Rhea," she said, her silver hair falling to frame her face. Standing straight up, she looked around, hoping to see the others and found no one, not even her mother, there. "Mokusei, where are the others? Why aren't they here? Where's my mother?"

Mokusei looked at Serenity, the beginning of a headache coming on. _Why am I always the one to give bad news?_ she thought to herself. Sighing, she said, "They aren't coming."

"What? Why?" Serenity asked, disbelief in her voice. _Not coming… but… _

"Because they love you too much, and this is too painful for them. No one wants you to go, but your mother feels this will be good for you. Perhaps when you return, life will be back to normal," Mokusei said as she stepped forward to give the girl a hug. Tears fell down her cheeks, unchecked.

As Serenity hugged Mokusei, she slipped the envelope into her pocket, whispering into her ear, "Please give to Prince Endymion. He is expecting me next month, and I wish for nothing bad to happen to our worlds. It explains everything to him."

"Princess Serenity, come. We have a long journey ahead of us, and tis getting late," Queen Rhea said as she began to walk away from the girls. She had hold of Serenity's bag.

Serenity turned her head back, watching as the queen began to walk away. "I'm coming," she said before turning her attention back to Mokusei. "Please… tell everyone I'm sorry and that I love them dearly. I must go…" She began to walk away, but stopped and turned around. Sapphire eyes full of tears, she took one last look around, memorizing everything as if she were never to see it again. Then with a look of determination, she gave a smile to Mokusei and said, "I shall see you again, Mokusei." And she followed closed behind Queen Rhea as they began to disappear into the air.

Soon, it was just Mokusei standing there. She had felt her heart sank as her princess left the kingdom, taking her light with her. She knew there was something different about Serenity, but couldn't quiet place what it was. _She seemed more mature, as if she'd grown up. Could it have been because of Endymion?_ "Good-bye, Princess Serenity. May you find peace and happiness with yourself," she said to the large room that surrounded her.

Mokusei climbed out her window, to the ledge that sat below it and down until her feet touched the wet grass below. It was the middle of the night, and here she was sneaking out of the palace like some common criminal. _I feel rather stupid… actually I feel very stupid. I should be doing this during the day, not at night… However, should the others find out what I'm doing, I'll be in trouble for sure. _Brushing the dirt and grass from her gown, she began to rethink her choice in clothing. _Should have worn pants instead of a fucking dress… what was I thinking? Oh well… too late now…_ She put the hood of her dark green cloak over her head and headed off in the direction of the Jupiteral rose garden.

Moving quickly and silently throughout the garden's many paths, she would hide behind trees and pillars when she spotted a guard, and at one point Mokusei could have sworn she'd seen the queen walking along the path leading from the fountain. She was alone and talking to herself. _Must be too much stress, _was all Mokusei could think as she ran blindly through the dark. _Otherwise why would she be walking around the gardens at night?_ And as the thought hit her, Mokusei had to cover her mouth to stifle the giggle that threaten to escape. _Should be asking myself that very same question, seeing how I'm out in the damn gardens myself, wondering around like some kind of moron. Where the hell are the damn Jupiteral gardens?!_

Rounding the corner, she found herself surrounded by green roses, from sea green to pine green, the colors ranging in different hues of green. Just looking at them made her a little sad. Her parents, Zeus and Hera had helped her plant them when she was put a child, her small hands working the dirt beside her father. She could still clearly remember his laughter as she chased a butterfly throughout the garden. Sighing, she looked up at the giant planet hanging in the sky, its red storm flashing in sight. How she missed them, having not seen them in nearly three years.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she stood in the light coming from Jupiter and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she steady herself and touched the Jupiteral symbol glowing softly on her forehead.

"**God of Thunder**

**God of Lightning**

**Zeus, heed my cry**

**To the blue planet that hangs in the sky!"**

A guard rounded the same corner, his eyes scanning the area. He could have sworn he'd just seen a bright green light coming from this area, but now that he was there, he didn't see anything. Starching his head, he shrugged his shoulders and moved on, wondering if he was losing his mind.

Mokusei arrived on Earth just as dawn did, lighting the horizon on fire as the sun came up. She looked around, seeing that she was standing in the same forest that Endymion had saved Serenity in, their cabin only a few miles away. Seeing that no one was around, she began to walk down the beaten path, her bare feet crushing the falling leaves that lay about.

Coming upon the palace, she found herself standing in front of a large wall, the gray looming back at her. "Now, how the hell am I suppose to get inside?" she asked to the wall. Deciding that standing around was getting her nowhere, she began to walk the length of the wall, her hands sliding over the cement. She did this until she came to a hole in the rather large wall, her fingers sliding in. Realizing she'd found a small door, she opened it up and stepped through.

The door leads to the inner court, where the market and stores where. Peeking out, she saw only a handful of guards and seeing that no one was looking her way, she slipped out and made her way to the palace doors. Slipping inside the palace, she hid behind a pillar, watching as some maids walked by, laughing and giggling about something as they turned a corner. She waited a heartbeat before making her way towards the hallway that held the rooms.

Not really knowing where to go or what to do, she just followed her heart, opening doors as she went. She found the library, the practice room, and the throne room, but not the prince's room. Hoping she wouldn't get caught, she continued on her way, stopping every so often to check the doors. Coming upon one door, she heard voices, angry voices, inside. Stopping to make sure no one was behind her, she opened the door and peeked her head inside. And watched as Endymion held a heated conversation with his father.

"Please try to understand, Endymion. What you are doing is dangerous! You're putting your entire kingdom in danger, and you don't seem to care!" Ouranus said as he paced the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "You can no longer see that girl, I forbid it."

"Father, I love her. I wish to marry her," Endymion replied calmly. He sat in a chair, his legs crossed over and watched as his father paced his room, worry written on his face. "And I do care about the kingdom, however I feel that being with Serenity is important too. We care for each other, Father, more than you or anybody else seems to realize."

"No…" Ouranus shook his head, coming to a stop beside the fireplace. "No… You aren't having anything to do with her, nothing at all. You aren't going to marry her, be with her, nothing!" He rounded on his son, dark eyes flashing anger. "An Earthling and Luna could never marry, never live happily ever after as they say in the fairytales. You are mortal, MORTAL! She will out live you, by hundreds of years! Could you honestly say that is what you wish for your loved one?"

"Father…" Endymion tried, but was cut off.

"And you four! Do you encourage this?" Ouranus raved towards his son's guardians.

Mokusei pushed herself further into the room, and saw all four of Endymion's generals sitting about the room, their heads down. She hid in a darken corner, watching as the scene played itself out.

"Father, don't be getting angry at them. They are just doing what I tell them, tis all," Endymion said, coming to the defense of his men.

"They are suppose to be watching you, protecting you," he said, his voice finally losing some of its heat. "I'm at a loss as to what to do anymore when it concerns you. I wish your mother was still here, she'd know what to do."

Endymion stood, walking over to where his father was. "Mother knew of my meeting the princess, had met her the day she died. I do believe she coincide to the match." Laying a hand on his father's shoulders, he gave a small smile. "Do not worry so, Father. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

King Ouranus sighed. At that very moment he felt very tired and very much is age. He could see there was no talking any sense into the boy; he'd made up his mind and wasn't going to change it. "I will hear no more of this tonight, nor any night afterwards, is that understood?" When five heads nodded that they understood, he sighed once more and headed towards the door. "I'm going to bed, I suggest you all do the same. Good night, Endymion."

"Good night, Father," Endymion said as he watched the man open the door and step through it.

Stopping, Ouranus turned and opened his mouth as if to say something, but seemed to think better of it. Instead, he just gave a tired smile and left the room. Standing outside the young prince's room, Ouranus sighed and leaned against the door, his head tilted upwards. "I hope you know what you're doing, Gaia, because I don't. Not anymore," he whispered to the cold hall, his voice making no echo.

The door shutting behind his father, Endymion sighed and looked to his guardians. "Well, that went well, don't you think?" he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I didn't think he'd take to it like that, did you?"

"Master, your father is just concerned for your well-being. He is worried about you, however he also has a whole kingdom to worry about as well," Nephrite said, his brown eyes smiling. He placed a hand on Endymion's should, giving the man some comfort.

"I suppose I understand, but why can't he understand me?" Endymion asked.

However, before anyone had the chance to respond, Mokusei stepped out from the dark, her green gown moving silently in the air. Lifting the hood off her dark green hair, she smiled and bowed before them.

"Princess Mokusei? But…how…" Kunzite said, his gray eyes wide. He watched as she approached the prince, her arms at her sides. "How did you get here?"

But she didn't answer him, just held out her hand to the prince, a pink envelope in it. "For you," was all she said.

Endymion glanced down at the envelope, not quiet knowing what to do. Reaching out, he took it from her and turned it over in his hand, recognizing Serenity's handwriting. His gaze went back to Mokusei, staring into her emerald eyes. "Mokusei?"

"I'm sorry, but Princess Serenity wished for me to deliver this to you. She said it was of the utmost importance," she said tilting her head to the side.

"From Serenity?" Endymion asked, concern filling his voice. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm not able to say at this time. All I can tell you is to read the letter you hold now, for she said it explained everything."

Turning the letter over once more in his hand, Endymion saw the seal of Mare Serenitatis on the back, covering the seal of the envelope. Knowing he wasn't going to get much more from her, he sighed and nodded his head. "Thank you, Mokusei. I hope you will consider staying here for the journey back must be tiresome," he said, offering her a place to stay.

Mokusei bowed once more, but she shook her head, saying no to the offer. "I thank you, my lord; however I must return back to Mare Serenitatis. No one knows of my being gone, and I would rather not alert anyone to my disappearance," she said.

"I understand. One of my guardians shall accompany you back to the woods," Endymion told her.

"I'll do it, Master," Nephrite offered. He smiled towards the thunder princess, his brown eyes laughing.

"Very well, Nephrite. Make sure she arrives safely," their prince said before turning his back to them all and staring into the fireplace, watching as the flames danced around. "Now, go. I would like to be alone for the time being."

They bowed their heads, and taking hold of Mokusei's arm, pulled her from the room, the door closing softly behind them. Standing outside the room, all four men turned on Mokusei, asking question after question.

It was Kunzite who quieted everyone down, before turning to her and asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"As I told his highness, my princess asked for me to come and deliver her letter to him," Mokusei said, her voice hiding her annoyance towards the men.

"Is that all?" Kunzite questioned. "Why do I have the feeling that something much bigger is going on, more than what you are telling us?"

Mokusei sighed. With defeat falling across her face, she lowered her head and stared at the floor beneath her bare feet. "Queen Serenity has sent Princess Serenity away, to Saturn," was all she was able to say before the tears threaten to escape in her voice.

"Why?" came a small whisper, one that had her looking up and into four faces of shock. The question had come from Zoicite, his blond hair falling into his eyes. "Why would she do something like that?"

Mokusei looked at him, a pained expression on her face. She could feel her heart breaking all over again at having to explain. Heartache shone clearly in her emerald eyes. "Have you not heard?" she asked as the tears began to slid down her cheeks. When four heads nodded no, she continued on, sobs marking her words. "The prince and princess are in love with one another, and as such… they have slept together. Our whole world is in danger, because of them."


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Fifteen

Endymion watched as they left the room, heard a part of their conversation and sighed. Sitting down in the chair beside him, he laid the envelope next to him on the table that sat beside and put his head into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. This sure wasn't turning out like he had planned. Giving a soft, bitter chuckle to the thought, he was pretty sure nothing was coming out like he'd planned. Leaning back, he stared at the fire, watching as the flames danced around in the hearth. He sat like that for a few more minutes, before reaching beside him and picking up the pink envelope. He turned it over in his hand, pulled on the seal and pulled up the seal of the paper; only to see pink paper sitting inside.

Opening the letter, he saw that it was written in her beautiful handwriting, each stroke upon the pages was filled with love and caring. He could just see her, sitting at her desk as she wrote the love filled letter, and a smile caressed his lips. Glancing down at the pages he held in his hands, Endymion began to read.

_**From the desk of **_

_**Her royal highness, Princess of Mare Serenitatis, Princess Serenity**_

_**Addressed to **_

_**His royal highness, Prince of the Earth Kingdom, Prince Endymion**_

_My Dearest Love,_

_It is with deepest regrets that I'm sending this letter. I am sorry, but I will not be able to attend our next meeting as planned. Kinsei has informed my mother of our meetings, having caught me returning from the last one. It was my own fault, really, for having return back later than normal; but it was bound to happen. We were…are playing with fire, my darling. _

_Princess Suisei had gone into my chambers, for what reason I do no know, and upon finding me gone, had rushed to Kinsei's room. I arrived back only to find my room ransacked and the girls just outside my door. There was nothing I could do! I augured with Kinsei over the matter, telling to leave me be; but she would not listen and forbid me from having any more contact with you. _

_She asked if I knew how much danger I was putting myself in, how much danger I was putting my kingdom in. And to tell you the truth, I hadn't… not until this moment. Is it worth it if war between our kingdoms broke out?_

_I do care, and I understand, truly I do. The girls have never felt what I feel for you. They don't understand what its like to be in love. And I had hoped Kinsei would be on my side, seeing how she is the princess of love after all; but she's the one most against us being together. _

_She has told my mother that I have been sneaking off to Earth to see you, Endymion. She even went as far as to inform her that we have been sexual with each other. I couldn't believe my ears. How could she betray me like that? But that wasn't the worst betrayal. _

_No, the worst was seeing my mother as such. She looked as if I had stabbed her in the heart, her eyes so full of pain and sorrow. She kept saying I had left her with no other choice, and said that she no longer trusted me. _

_I'm being sent to Saturn, to stay until Mama feels that I'm mature enough to act as through a princess should. However, that is not the main reason as to why I'm being sent there. It is so I can forget about you. She is hoping that by sending me to the planet of silence, I will forget about you in my heart and come home as if nothing had ever happened. _

_However, what I feel for you… words cannot begin to describe. My soul feels whole, as if something had been missing and you were the final piece to a life of unhappiness. My heart is filled with joy when I see you, hear your name, or even think of you. _

_I love you, my darling prince._

_However, sometimes one has to give up love for something much greater. And as such, I'm giving you up for my kingdom. I cannot put myself first any longer, forgetting about my people. _

_Princess Kinsei is angry with me, Princess Suisei is depressed, Princess Mokusei is disappointed in me, and Princess Kasei.. Well I do not fully know where she stands in all this. (Although my gut is telling me, she is siding with Kinsei, for the main reason being none other than she doesn't like men.) But I do know they love me very much. And so for the sake of both our kingdoms, I'm letting you go. _

_Please do not be angry with me, Endymion. I am only doing this for both our sakes. Know that my heart is breaking while I write this, and I know that it must be breaking yours to read my words._

_However as Mama told me I was to leave the kingdom tonight, a thought came to me, what would you do if I didn't show up for our next meeting? I came to realize that what we are doing, how we feel towards one another is dangerous and could start a war. Our kingdoms would become enemies, destroyed, and for what? For love? One cannot let such things happen. Not even for love, darling. _

_Yes, I agree… Love is the most powerful force in the world, but I cannot… No, I will not let it destroy my kingdom and all I hold dear, including you. _

_So, I'm putting myself last and my kingdom first, something I should have done a long time ago. I hope and pray that you do the same, for your kingdom and your father need you badly. Think of how bad we are hurting our families, Endymion. Mama is heartbroken by my lies, Kinsei feels she cannot trust me nor protect me any longer and as such has stopped speaking to me. And I feel that once my people find out about my actions, they will do the same. _

_My mother has always trusted me, always believed in me, and I fear that now she no longer does. Her eyes, those lavender eyes that always looked at me with love and caring were for the first time, harsh and full of disappointment. I cannot bear to go through that again, not in my lifetime. I just can't._

_I hope you find much happiness, my love. And please for the sake of both our kingdoms, forget about me. I am truly sorry._

_Know that you are in my heart, always._

_I shall always love you, Prince Endymion of Earth. I have loved many, but never as much as I love you…_

_Love forever,_

_Serenity_

Endymion let the letter fall from his hand, the pages falling to the ground and stared at the flames in the fireplace. He watched as the flames danced in the small hearth, a smile coming to his lips as he remembered the first time he'd seen Serenity.

She'd been sitting in the dirt, her dress getting dirty, weaving roses throughout her long silver hair. She didn't even seem to mind the dirt covering her legs, or the way the thrones pulled upon her flesh as she smelled and smiled at the roses surrounding her. When he'd come upon her, he was sure she was an angel, the sunlight capturing her hair, making millions of different colors dance about in the petal showered dirt. She hadn't know who he was, and as such it had him wondering. Never in his life had anyone captured him like she had at that very moment.

"Fuck this!" he said as he stood. "If she thinks a stupid little fucking letter is going to explain why she's leaving me once again, she's got another thing coming!" He threw said letter into the fireplace, watching as her words caught fire and burned into ashes. Watching as it burned, he turned from the fireplace and headed for the doors, in search of his guardians. They had a trip to plan.


	18. Chapter Sixteen

_AN: Thank you to everyone who sent in reviews. They make me smile, and since everyone is loving the story so far, I have decided to go ahead and finish this fanfics off. _

_To **Serena530**: I don't think Helios and Selene make anymore appearances. I mainly put them in the story to be the ones who bring the warning about. Now, everything is going to be left up to the original characters of the story. _

_To **BonitaChickia**: Thank you so much for making me laugh. Don't you just love it when the guy you're head over heels in love with fights for you? I would give anything to have that happen to me. lol…._

_And to everyone else who has been sending in reviews: _**THANK YOU!!**

**

* * *

**

Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance

Chapter Sixteen

_She stared out over the wide ocean, the waters as blue as the sky, watching as they washed in upon the shore, only to flow back out. She didn't know where she was exactly, only that she was on Earth, for where else could the ocean be? However, the really disturbing thing was she had no idea how she'd gotten there. Shaking her head, the silver locks falling into waves behind her, she shivered, the breeze coming off the water cool, and wrapped her arms about herself to warm her skin, the thin material of her nightgown almost transparent. _

_Then all at once, she was in another place, another time. Here it was dark, damp, and almost as cold as the sandy shores of the beach had been. A thin mist covered the floor, keeping what she was standing on to itself, tugging at the hem of her nightgown. A single candle lit the way, but not knowing where she was froze her to the spot in which she stood. _

_"Princess…" a voice whispered from behind her, making her skin crawl and her blood run cold. She turned around to see a woman of great beauty standing behind her, the black skirt being eaten by the mist covering the floor. Her white shirt sat upon her shoulders, almost as if it were about to fall off while her long raven hair trailed behind her as she stepped closer. _

_"Who are you?" she asked the stranger._

"_I am Queen Metallia, ruler of the Dark Kingdom," the woman replied, her voice sounding like hiss. _

"_No, you lie! Tis no other kingdom on Earth besides that of Endymion's," she cried out, her body going taught. _

_Laughter filled the dark room, like acid falling down from the ceiling. "My dear, there is so much to teach you, so much for you to learn. My, what has that mother of yours been telling you?" she said as she floated about the room, for you couldn't see her feet. "I am the ruler of a kingdom which lays in the earth's core, hot and golden, it stays hidden from all. I am the ruler of all evil."_

_It was then that what Metallia meant came to her, and covering her mouth with one hand, gasping as she did so, her sapphire eyes went wide with shock. "You're the reason for all this suffering between the Earth and Mare Serenitatis. You're the reason why I can't be with Endymion," she whispered into the still air. _

_Metallia smiled, her lips curving like a snake's would. "So, you're not as stupid as Beryl has made you out to be. Very good, little princess. You are actually quiet smart, Serenity," she said._

"_I do not want praise from you," Serenity said, her small hand clutching the bodice of her nightgown, fear showing through her eyes. "What is it that you want?"_

_Metallia continued to smile that awful smile, her body moving around the room. And then she began to laugh once more, the sound ringing out like acid in the air, making once more the young princess to cover her ears until the sound stopped. And once it did, she uncovered them and stood to stare at the evil before her. _

_As Metallia walked up to the princess, Serenity could see the evil that lurked deep inside this creature, her eyes showing every ounce of wickedness inside. It was then that Serenity began to fear for her life, but she stood her ground, not letting said fear show through. "I shall ask once more, what is it that you want?"_

_Coming to a stop in front of her, Metallia stared down at the girl, her blue eyes dark and uncaring, as if all emotion had been drained from them. Serenity felt as if her entire body was on fire, yet she was cold, oh so cold. "What is it that I want?" Metallia repeated. Taking Serenity by the hand, she pulled her so close that Serenity could smell the decay coming off her and whispered in her ear, "Everything."_

* * *

Serenity woke with a start, her body breaking out in a sweat, her breath coming in hard gasps as she tried to unclench the bed sheets that were in her hand. Sitting up, she kept reminding herself that it was only a dream, but her mind was having a hard time believing that. She felt as if she'd really been there, in that small room with a woman who claimed she was the queen of all evil.

Throwing the covers back, she swung her legs over the small bed, her feet touching the cold floor below and stood up. Grabbing her robe that lay at the bottom of the bed, she put it on as she walked towards the door, her movements silent. Opening it, she peeked out and saw only a lonely guard standing watch nearby, his back to her. Looking both ways, she made her way out the chamber door and down the hall, away from the guard, quickly.

Hiding behind pillars of stone, she made her way to the kitchen. It was almost two in the morning, so she knew no one would be up. It would have been harder to get something to drink had someone been up, asking questions and such of her. Getting a glass down from the cabinet, she quickly and quietly got herself a cold glass of milk and drank it. Walking over to the only window that was in the large kitchen, she stared out at the darkness, listening as the sounds of the night made their nightly song heard.

It had been a month since her mother had sent her there, to the planet of destruction, where a god of power ruled over everything, dead or alive. She hadn't heard from anyone, not her mother, who she had yet to forgive for sending there in the first place, or any of the others. No letters, no visits, nothing. Blinking the tears from her eyes, she held the empty glass to her chest, and sighed. What she wouldn't give for a letter from someone she loved.

Putting the glass in the sink, she made her way back to her room. No one was about, which made the journey even easier and once inside her room, she closed the door and lean against it, breathing a sigh of relief at not being caught. She went to the bed, losing the tie around her middle as she sat down on the bed. Her thoughts immediately went to Endymion, as they always did, and this time she didn't stop the tears that fell. _I know I should be getting over him, but I can't. My heart won't let me. Its as if I'm cursed to love him forever._

Getting up, she walked to the only window that was in her room, a small opening to the outside world. She couldn't see the moon from her window, and as such it unnerved her. She felt as if even her beloved moon was punishing her by not showering down it's moonlight. She couldn't even see Earth, being so far away from everything. She knew it was useless to look out the window, but that was all she could do from not going insane.

Staring up at the lonely star that hung in the night sky, she sighed. "I'm missing you so much, Endymion. I wish I could find a way back to you, but I'm locked up here, as if I'm some kind of prisoner," she said to the star.

"Princess?" a voice said from the door.

Serenity turned around to find Dosei, dressed in loose clothing of purple, standing in her doorway, looking as if she had just woken up. The young princess walked into the room, leaving the door open behind her. Putting a smile, that both knew was fake, on her face, Serenity said, "Dosei. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Nay, I was already up. What is it that you are looking at?" she asked as she walked up to the princess.

They both stood there, looking out into the darkness that was surrounding them. No moonlight shone down to bring forth any light, nor did any of the stars that they could see. It was Dosei who spoke first, her small voice filling the void in the room.

"Is everything alright, princess?" the young girl asked, her plum eyes glowing softly in the dark. "You seem worried."

"Aye, I am fine," Serenity replied. Her eyes never left the star that she'd been looking at the whole time. Silently making a wish upon the frozen being, she closed her eyes briefly. Upon opening them, she moved them down into what she knew was the outside of the palace walls. And could have sworn she'd seen something more out there, but with all the darkness, she couldn't be sure. "Dosei, look! I do believe I've seen something move out here!" she cried, pointing with her hand.

Dosei looked down, but all she saw was darkness, covering every inch of her world. "I'm sorry, princess. I do not see anything except for darkness."

"I guess I was just seeing things, then," Serenity said, disappointment filling her voice. She moved away from the window, going back to her bed and sitting down. She leaned over and lit a single candle that sat on her bedside. A small amount of light engulfed the room, throwing the rest into shadows.

Dosei walked towards her, her small frame moving carelessly about. Serenity knew the child was sick, taken ill after being born; and as such she often did not leave Titan Palace. "Please, princess, do not worry. He hasn't forgotten you, for he loves you so," the child said, her voice sounding as if she were much older than she appeared.

Serenity looked at the girl, feeling as if she knew more than she should have. "How do you know, Dosei? How?" Tears entered her voice, making it crack as she spoke.

Dosei smiled, something she rarely did, as she laid a hand upon Serenity's shoulders. "Life is about taking chances, taking risks. When you find that special someone, you need to hold on to them, with all your heart and soul. I know a great deal of things, princess. I know of your love for the Earth prince, I know of your feelings regarding this whole thing, but mostly importantly I know you. I know you will make the right choice and follow your heart. I know that when all is said and done life will get easier for you. Give him a chance, and do not fret, princess. He loves you even more than you do him." She started towards the chamber doors, her nightgown moving along the floor. Stopping just outside the doorway, she turned back around and looked at her princess, the smile still upon her lips. "Your mother loves you, and believes what she is doing is for your own good. One day, you'll understand, believe me. Until then, do not give up hope." And she closed the door behind her.

Once more alone, Serenity stared at the darkness that surrounded her room, the single candle still glowing softly next to her. "I hope he finds me soon. I miss him so," she whispered to the darkness and to whomever was listening.

Dosei stood on the other side, her body leaning against the hard wood. She stared up at the ceiling above her, before closing her eyes. "I hope your life does get easier, in this one and the next… I just hope I don't have to destroy both of them."

* * *

"Will you stop? I can't see a damn thing in all this fog and you're not helping," a male voice said quietly. "Why the hell does it have to be so dark out here?"

"Sorry, but he keeps stepping on my feet," a second male voice rang out. His blond hair fell into his eyes.

"Well, if you would move instead of just standing there like some damn log maybe I wouldn't step on them!" a third male voice said. He pushed the second man into the first man's back, his long brown hair falling over his shoulders as he did.

"Why the hell are you walking so fast, anyways? Its not like you got anything important to be doing at the moment," the second voice said.

"I don't give a damn whose feet you two assholes are stepping on, just stop it!" the first male voice cried out, his ebony hair falling into his eyes as he turned around and knocked the first two men over the head with his hand.

"Master?" a fourth voice asked, his long silver hair blowing softly in the wind.

"What?" the first voice answered sharply as he turned back around.

"I think we just passed the palace."

"What?!" Looking around, he saw that they had indeed passed right by Titan Palace, and was now standing a few yards away from it. "DAMN!" he exploded with, as he turned around to face the two who were still fighting in the background. "WILL YOU TWO ASSHOLES STOP FIGHTING? OTHERWISE YOU CAN WALK THE HELL BACK TO EARTH FOR ALL I GIVE A DAMN!!"

The arguing stopped.

The first man turned his attention towards the fortress that lay in front of him. There was a wall surrounding the palace and no door in which to open to go through; however that wasn't the problem. The problem was since there was no door, he was looking for a way to climb over the wall, and was finding nothing. There didn't appear to be any footholds, nor any trees nearby in which they might have climbed.

"Master, how do you plan to enter? I do not see a door nor anything to climb," the second voice asked.

"Neither do I. And we didn't bring a rope with us, did we?" he asked.

Four voices rang out with "No."

"Damn!" he cursed as he turned around, going to a nearby tree. Pounding his fist against the hard bark, she sighed and leaned into it. "How do those girls get inside, if there is no way to enter?" he asked of no one in particular.

"Teleportation," a female voice said.

The five men turned around to see a girl with long red hair step out from behind a tree. She walked closer to them. "Saturn is the planet of silence, and as such we princesses must teleport inside," she said, her voice demanding.

"Princess Kasei! What are you doing here?" the third male voice asked. He seemed overjoyed at her being there.

"I am here by request of Princess Mokusei," she said as she stepped into the clearing before them, her long red hair swaying back and forth in the light breeze that blew. She wore no cloak nor hood, just a simple gown of red and maroon. "She feels that if you are to save the princess, then you shall need our help. Suisei is here as well, although I do not agree with such a plan." Suisei stepped out from behind the same tree and walked until she was even with Kasei. Kasei looked at her, a small smile playing on her lips. She turned her attention back to the five men standing before her. "However, Mokusei decided to stay behind, had Kinsei gotten suspicious of our being gone. We are here to help, in any way we can, Prince Endymion. We miss our princess dearly, and while Mokusei and Suisei agree to your match, I cannot."

"I understand, Princess Kasei," Endymion said.

"Why don't you agree to them being together?" Zoicite asked.

Kasei turned dark purple eyes on him, her smile fading. "I do not like men, for they are rude, selfish, and arrogate. However, I could see the way Serenity was when she was with your master, her happiness lighting her up from the inside; and now I fear that happiness is fading." She lifted a hand to wipe at the strands of hair that threaten to cover her face.

"Kasei, can you get us inside?" this question came from Kunzite.

Kasei smiled once more, and nodded her head. "Aye, however only one of you can go at a time. Once inside the palace, you are on your own. Her majesty, Queen Serenity will not tell us where the princess is exactly, just that she is here on this dark planet."

"Kasei, we must hurry," Suisei said as the fog began to disappear. It was getting warmer out as well. "Night is over, tis almost dawn. If Kinsei finds us to be gone…"

"Aye, I know." She looked at Endymion, holding out her hand. "Hurry, for we not much time left."

Endymion nodded his head, took hold of her hand, felt the fire spread up and through his body before being pulled inside. He watched with half lidded eyes as she raised her slender finger to the symbol that sat upon her forehead and whispered,

"**God of Fire**

**God of Flames**

**Heed my cries**

**Inside in a blaze."**

And in a blinding flash of red light, they were gone.

Suisei stepped towards Zoicite, her hand outstretched. "Hurry, we must go," she said to him. He grabbed it, feeling the coolness run up and around his body, before being pulled inside. She lifted a single finger to her forehead, did the same as Kasei and whispered the words,

"**God of Ice**

**God of Water**

**Heed my cries, frozen in time**

**Inside, to where she lays."**

And in a blinding flash of blue, they too were gone, leaving Jadeite, Kunzite, and Nephrite behind.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

_AN: **READ!!**_

_Okay, kiddies… this is the last chapter I have on paper. After this chapter, I didn't print out anymore and the site that used to host my fanfics is gone. So, from now on the chapters will be coming out slower than normal. I'm sorry, but I'll have to sit back down and rewrite the rest of them. And I will post them ASAP. Just hang in there with me!_

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Seventeen

Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite stood, waiting. The breeze that had been light before was now cold and demanding, making Jadeite hug himself as a means to keep warm. He was getting tired of standing out in the damn darkness, not knowing who or what was out there. Just as he was about to speak, asking where in the bloody hell where Kasei and Suisei, flashing lights appeared. When the lights disappeared, they watched as Kasei and Suisei stepped forward.

It was Suisei who approached first, her hand outstretched towards Kunzite. "I'm sorry, but we had a small problem with one of the guards. We had to hide and wait for him to leave," she said. Kunzite took hold of her hand, feeling the same thing Zoicite had. "We must hurry, Lord Kunzite, for our time grows short." In a blinding light of blue, they were gone.

Kasei approached Nephrite, hand outstretched; but her gaze was on Jadeite. "I shall return for you , Lord Jadeite. Please do not leave this spot," she said just before they too disappeared into a flash of red.

With no one to speak to and nothing to do but wait, Jadeite stood in the clearing fog, thinking. His mind drifted to the week they had stayed at the Moon Palace, spending time with the princesses while their master was with their princess. Kasei hadn't been very nice to him, to say the least, but at least she had spoken to him; which was more than he could say for Kunzite and Lady Kinsei. However, he had learned a great deal about the lovely beauty. He had seen her room, seen the red hues everywhere; and had seen the fire pit in the middle of her room, a small fire playing against the tin roof it held above it.

He didn't ask why she would have fire pit in her room, thinking perhaps it reminded her of home, but that thought disappeared when he had seen not one picture of her home world, Mars. There were also no photos of her with her family, no photos of her with her father, nothing to show she even had a family. The only photo that lay in her room was of a woman with long black hair, her amethyst eyes smiling. She wore a large kimono, as if it were too big for her small frame, the reds and purples blending in until it seemed as if they were one color. Kasei stood next to her, in the same kimono, and everything looked the same except for the fact that Kasei had red hair, reaching to just below her knees and the woman's long raven locks reached the floor. Jadeite knew in that instant that it was her mother, for who else could it that looked like her twin?

He had found out by speaking to Suisei and Mokusei that she despised her father, hated him. Although finding out one hated the God of Fire and War, Aries, was just a little overwhelming, Jadeite had taken it in. It seemed her mother was dead, having died shortly after she'd been born and that she'd been sent to Mare Serenitatis by her father when she was only three years old.

Engrossed in his thoughts, he missed seeing the red light as it appeared next to him. Kasei walked over to him, waving her hand in front of his face. "Lord Jadeite, are you ready?" she asked.

Jadeite shook his head, coming out of his thoughts, and smiled down at the girl. Kasei was taken back by his smile, as it seemed to reach his eyes as if he really meant it. It was then that he noticed that Suisei was no where to be seen. "Where has Princess Suisei gone?" he asked the young fire princess.

"She has gone back to Mare Serenitatis, just as I am to do after my task has been completed," Kasei said. She was reaching out for his hand, about to grab hold of it when his next question stopped her dead.

"Will I see you again?"

Kasei dropped her hand, it going limp next to her side, the red material of her gown shimming in the light gaze of the sun coming upon the horizon. She stared up at him, dark amethyst eyes staring into light blue ones. "You wish to see me again, my lord?"

"Aye, and stop calling me 'my lord'. My name is Jadeite, that's all," he said as he stepped closer to her. He felt like she called out for him, her soul screaming out for his as he neared her. He took hold of her hand, the pale skin a light contrast against his dark. "I can't seem to get you out of my mind, my soul… There's something about you, something that calls out to me. I know what they say, Kasei. I know that you don't like men, don't want anything to do with men, but if that's true, then how can you fall in love?"

"Falling in love isn't important," she said, pulling back her hand. "Love is just something someone made up to feel like a god. I know what true love is, what it does to a person, how it kills them from the inside out. I don't need love, I have all I could want."

"Can't I try to change your mind?"

Kasei watched him, watched as his eyes went from a light blue to a dark. Watched as his dirty blond hair fell into his eyes, setting off the gray in his uniform. He knew next to nothing about her, but was willing to learn, was willing to try. This spoke more to her than his words did. "Do you know why I am as I am?" she asked.

"I have my reasons as to perhaps why, but nothing set in stone," he told her. "I know that there are no photos of your father in your room, and only one photo of your mother. I know you have live at Mare Serenitatis since you were little, that you never go home to Mars, not since you were sent to the palace."

Her heart hurt when he mentioned her mother, having truly no memories of her, Kasei only knew she had died when she was young and her father, or at least the man she called father, the God of Fire and War, Aries, was more worried about politics than his only child. She had never known true love, not from a parent nor anyone else, except for her princess. "Tis always more to the story," she said, her voice hiding her sadness. However, her eyes spoke volumes.

Jadeite nodded his head, wondering if she were to continue on, and was slightly disappointed when she didn't. He wanted to know more about her, wanted to know her dislikes and likes, wanted to know what her favorite color was (although he could probably guess at that one), he wanted to know everything about her. "Perhaps, one day, you shall tell me," he said, his left eye winking.

Kasei smiled, the first towards him ever. "Perhaps, one day, I will."

Jadeite smiled back, noticing how her smile seemed to lighten her whole face up. Not realizing what he was doing, he leaned over and cupping her chin softly against his hand, he looked deep into her eyes, the smile still upon his lips.

Kasei stared at him, wondering what was happening, when his hand touched her and she felt the fire well up from deep inside. "Jad-" but her words were broken off when his lips, those smiling lips, captured hers in a kiss.

She felt the fire rise up higher inside, into her soul before she was overcome with passion and pulled him to her. His lips tasted like liquid lava, as they covered hers with wild and urgent kisses. Tongues darted between lips, tasting, teasing, touching. He felt as if she was taking his life from him, burning him up from the inside out. Then he felt the fire and knew she too was overcome with emotion. Rising up from inside him, it consumed him, overtaking his senses as he over took her. This was power, a simple kiss turned heavenward.

Pulling away from her, he smiled once more down at her, his head touching hers, the Martial symbol glowing a bright red color. "I have dreamed of tasting you such as that," he said to her.

She only smiled back at him, taking hold of the hand that was touching her waist. "Come, my-Jadeite. Tis getting late," she said.

"Yours now, am I?" he said teasing.

She could only laugh as they were swallowed up by red light, till they too were gone from the place where crickets singed and owls hooted in reply.

* * *

Endymion paced the kitchen, his movements swift as he waited for Jadeite to be dropped off, just as he had been, by Kasei. However, his attitude was getting to him, and he was becoming impatient. "Where in the living hell are they?" he almost screamed at his generals.

"They will be here soon, Master, just be patient a little longer, please," Zoicite said as he watched his master pace about the small room, making him nervous.

Sensing his friends distress, Kunzite walked over to Endymion, putting a hand to his shoulder, making the young man stop. "You're making Zoicite nervous, Master. Please, for his sake as well as yours, calm yourself."

Endymion just groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned to Zoicite, a smile of apology upon his face. "I'm sorry, Zoi… I don't mean to cause you worry," he said as he sat down, putting both hands on his head as he bent over, his elbows resting on his knees. However, as he did this a red light filled the room. Bringing his head up sharply, he watched as the light disappeared to reveal Jadeite and Kasei, a slight blush to her cheeks. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked as he stood up.

Kasei let go of Jadeite's hand, the blush creeping higher into her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Prince Endymion, but I must go. I do not have very long before I'm to be awaken for breakfast, and should Kinsei find me gone… Well, lets just say she won't be happy. I am sorry for not being able to aid you any further, but this is as much as I can do for now." She bowed towards him, her long scarlet hair falling forward. Straighten up, she smiled briefly towards Jadeite, something that totally shocked the others, before turning her attention once more towards the Earth prince. "Please…" she said as she began to disappear. "Tell our princess we love her, miss her, and hope she will always be happy with whatever choices she makes in life."

"I will, and Princess Kasei…" Endymion said, watching as her form grew lighter. "Thank you."

She nodded once, then was gone; leaving no trace that she'd ever been there behind. Endymion turned towards Jadeite, a strange look upon his face as he stared at his friend. "And what, exactly, happened between you two?" he asked.

Jadeite faked innocence, as if what his master implying was scandalous. "Why, Master, whatever are you implying?" he said, a slight smirk to his lips.

"You're strange, you know that," Endymion said. "However, we do not have the time to hear all about how fucking strange you are. We are on a mission, one which we shall finish. Come men, tis time to find myself a princess!"

* * *

It wasn't easy finding Serenity, for they kept her locked in the highest tower in the palace. Endymion and his men looked on every floor, even going as far as looking in the chamber rooms of the queen and king of Saturn. They opened all the doors, checked all the rooms, and considering that Titan Palace wasn't really all that big (at least not as big as the Earth or Moon Palaces, it wasn't that hard), it wasn't really all that hard to search rooms, however they still couldn't find the princess.

It was at one point, after hiding from the lack of guards that walked about the small palace, that Nephrite looked at Endymion, his chocolate eyes pleading for rest, that he said, "Perhaps we should stop? Master, perhaps she wasn't meant to be found."

"No," Endymion came back with. "We've gone too far, done too much to stop now. Mokusei said she was here, and I, for one, believe her. I know she's here, Nephrite, I can feel it, sense she's close. We just haven't been looking in the right places."

"Where else is there to look, Endymion?" Kunzite asked as he stepped up behind them. "We have searched every nook, every corner, and yet she seems to be nowhere. Unless they have her in the dungeon, I truly believe she is somewhere else, perhaps on another planet."

"No, she's here," Endymion replied. Turning to look at his guardians and friends, he sighed. "I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you, really I don't. But I know she's here, I can feel her. I can't explain it nor describe it, but I know she's around here somewhere."

Jadeite approached Endymion, a small smile on his face. "I believe you, Master. And I trust in you to do what is right."

It was at this moment that Nephrite noticed someone walking towards them. "Quick! Someone approaches!" he called out to them, hiding behind a pillar that stood in the hall.

They all hid, hiding behind pillars and such. Endymion peeks out, his cobalt eyes wide as he watched as Dosei walked the last of the stairs from the tower, and began to walked back towards her room, away from them. She was deep in thought, and seemed to be talking to herself as she hurried on her way. When she rounded the corner, Endymion and the others came out from behind the pillars.

Walking to where she'd come from, Endymion stared up at the long staircase, his mind thinking and wondering. _It couldn't be that easy… could it?_ he said silently as he began to walk the many stairs. It was Jadeite who grabbed his arm, making him turn around to stare at the man. "What?"

"Master, do you think that's where the princess is?" the youngest of the group asked. His blue eyes shifted from Endymion's to the door that lay at the top. "Is it really that easy?"

"I don't know, but I have this funny feeling that it is," Endymion replied, shaking loose his arm. Turning his head, he once more focused his attention on the door. Feeling something more towards happiness, for lack of a better term, he knew in that moment that she was there, behind those closed doors. Taking one last look at his guardians, Endymion began to run up the stairs, taking two at a time, his long legs moving swiftly.

The others followed close behind, trying to keep up with their prince as he made his way towards the closed doors. Reaching the top, Endymion pushed on the door, only to find it locked. Looking back at the others, who stood close behind him, he said, "I can't get it open, it seems to be locked."

"Leave that to me, Master," Kunzite replied as he closed his eyes. He held his hands together, as if he were praying and they could all see a faint yellowish-red glow emit from between his two palms. When finally he opened his eyes, he do so with his hands and there laying between them was a small, golden key. Handing the key to Endymion, he said, "It should be a perfect fit to the lock."

Endymion nodded, turning around to put the key into the lock and turned the handle slowly, as if expecting it to break. But it didn't, and he sighed a breath of relief at hearing the lock undo itself. "Thanks, Kunzite," he said, putting the small item in his pocket. Opening the door, he stepped inside and turned around, facing his friends. "Kunzite, Jadeite, you'll be coming with me. Zoicite, Nephrite, go and stand guard. Call if anyone, I don't care who, comes."

They nodded their heads, and Zoicite along with Nephrite began to descend the stairs, however it was Nephrite who stopped and turned around, looking up at his master. "Master, how, if the princess shall be there, are we to get back home?" he asked.

Endymion didn't answer, for he, himself, had no idea and had been asking that very same question. Unlike the planet princesses, Endymion and his guardians had no such power as teleportation. They couldn't, at a whim, go from one planet to another. It had taken them a month just to reach Saturn, knowing that if they had been caught, punishment or worse would surely have come to them.

However, it was Mokusei who had come with the plan of using his mother's transport ring. The ring had been locked away in a box, deep inside the Earth's core, and it had taken them weeks to find it. It was very special to Gaia, the ring itself having the power to transport humans to different planets. And as such, was the reason why it was sealed away, never to be found. But they had found it, and used it. However, there was one catch to using the ring: once used, you couldn't use it again. It would transport you to another planet, oh sure, but that was it. No getting back home, not by means of the ring. And Selene had told them, warning them that if they should succeed in finding the princess, that she could not help get them home. She couldn't go against another queen's wishes befalling her child. They would have to find another way home, without her help.

"I'm not sure, Nephrite," he said as he turned his back to the man, ending the conversation. There were more important things to think about rather than getting home at the present moment.

Jadeite and Kunzite followed him inside, making sure to be careful in the darken room. The three men found themselves in what appeared to be a sitting chamber, for a small round table, covered in a white cloth, sat against the wall, two chairs surrounding it. A vase full of purple rhododendrons sat on top. Across from the table was a large white couch; big, plush pillows, the different hues of purple, adone it. Pictures hung on the walls, images of love and hate all mixed in with each other. The room, itself had the feeling of warmth while it also emitted the feeling of coolness all around. But it was one feeling that Endymion could sense, that made his heart sing.

"She's here, just beyond that door," he told them, pointing to the door standing opposite them. Walking to the door, he found that it too was locked. Turning to Jadeite this time, he smiled. _Lets make some noise_, he thought. "Jadeite, think you can take care of that door there?"

"Sure, no problem," he replied to his prince. "Just one moment…" Closing his eyes, he focused all his power into his hands, murmuring,

"**Fire,**

**Flames within, **

**Come out to play,**

**Just for today."**

Opening his eyes, he drew his index fingers together, forming a gun shape with them, could feel the fire as it spread up through his arms to his fingertips. Pointing his hands at the door before him, he called out "Fire Soul!" and watched as green flames shot forth from his fingertips towards the door, burning it until nothing stood in the way, except for dust.

Watching as the door burned, Kunzite looked at Jadeite, his gray eyes wide and asked, "Where in the hell did you learn that trick?"

"My secret," Jadeite replied as he walked past the man and into the darkly lit room. The truth of the matter was, he had taken some of Kasei's powers when they'd kissed. He knew she had felt the spark, thought for sure she'd be angry, and was surprised when she had said nothing and paid no mind to it. Kasei had just figured it would serve him right, using some of her powers to save her princess.

"Does it matter?" Endymion said. "Come on, we've have got to find her before someone finds us." And with that, they stepped further into the darken room.

* * *

She had been sitting on her bed, staring out into the darkness that was her room, her mind on him and his smile; when the door all of a sudden burst into flames. Standing, she stared into the darkness, hoping to see Kasei's slender frame and was surprised to see three figures come into her room. She heard the voices, listened to what they were saying, but didn't recognize them.

"Who goes there?" she called out into the darkness, the light from the candle burning beside her engulfing only her frame. "I shall scream if you do not make yourself known." And she opened her mouth, about to let loose a loud yell when Endymion stepped into the light.

"Shhhh…. Its' me, Endymion," he said as he stepped further into the light.

Serenity just stared at him, not quiet believing her eyes. _It's a dream, just like all the other times_, she said silently. She couldn't let herself believe he would come for her, hadn't she made things clear? She couldn't, shouldn't be with him… no matter how badly she wished to be. However, her heart wouldn't let her mind forget about him, and as he stepped closer to her, she reached out a hand and touched his chest, the very same chest she had laid upon many times, tracing small circles with her fingers as they laid in the aftermath of their love making. He felt real to her, the material of his clothing folding into her hand as she gripped it. "Tis a dream," she whispered, her eyes closing as the tears threaten to fall.

"Master, we must hurry…" Kunzite said as he too stepped into the light, coming to a stop beside his master. Endymion turned around, his eyes leaving the small frame in front of him.

"Aye, I know."

It was then that Serenity realized that it wasn't just a dream, he truly did stand before her. He had come for her. "Endymion?" she asked, her eyes opening to stare up into his warm, cobalt ones. She moved her hand from his shirt, to reach up into his raven locks, touching the silky strands of hair. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, no longer able to keep them inside. "Is it you?" she questioned as she stared deeply into his eyes, and when they flashed a small smile deep inside, she gasped and began to cry even harder. "It is you!"

"Aye, its me, my love," Endymion said. "I've come to get you out of here." He stared down at her, his eyes taking in her small frame and noticed the small changes of depression had caused her. Her eyes had black circles underneath them, as if she didn't sleep enough, her body seemed skinner than before, as if she didn't eat enough, and for the first time, Endymion truly realized just how small she was.

"I'm not dreaming, then?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

A light chuckle came from deep inside him, as he pulled her into his arms, gathering her close. "No, love, you aren't dreaming."

"Oh.. Gods… Endymion!"

It was then that Serenity's resolve cracked and she clutched at his shirt, gripping it in her thin hands as she let loose the tears and cried out her sorrows. She fell to the ground, her knees buckling from underneath her, and he went down with her. Holding her, he let her cry; brushing back her silver hair and rocking her, giving as much comfort as he could.

"Master…" Kunzite was the first to speak, coming upon them sitting on the floor beside the bed. "We need to go… before we-"

"We have to go… NOW!" Nephrite said as he and Zoicite burst into the room, his brown hair flying behind him. "We've been spotted, and guards are on their way now to arrest us."

"What?" Endymion said as he slowly stood, bring the princess with him. He held her close to his side, her sobs almost gone. "But how? No one knew we were coming, only Mokusei, Kasei, and Suisei."

"It doesn't matter, not right now. What does matter is how are we going to get back home to Earth?" Jadeite asked. "We don't have teleportation, not like the girls, and we didn't bring a ship with us. We, lady and gentlemen, are royally screwed."

Four pairs of eyes focused on Endymion and Serenity.

Serenity shook her head, her silver tassels moving. "Don't look at me. If I knew how to get out of here, I would have done it a long time ago."

"Damn!" Endymion thought for a moment, his mind working overtime. He knew of only one way to get out of their, but it was something he hadn't wanted to do, not even for his princess. Deciding he really had no choice, he turned to the others and said, "Do what you have to, just keep them away from here. I've got a plan."

Kunzite stared at his master, wondering what this 'plan' was. Knowing he really had no other choice, he nodded his head before he went through the burnt remains of the door and out into the sitting room. The others followed him, each looking back at their master and his princess. Serenity looked up at Endymion, her eyes searching asking questions, but found no answer.

"Endymion?" her small voice asked.

"I hate doing this, but I don't have a choice anymore," he said more to himself than to her. Going to the small window that was in the room, he stared up into the sky and chanted softly,

"**Goddess of Earth**

**Goddess of Mirth**

**Hear my pleas**

**Answer my calls**

**Beseeching, come to my aid**

**Gaia."**

All at once, light filled the small room, casting the shadows into the corners. When it faded, they felt as if they were staring at a ghost. She stood there, in front of them, her long raven hair flowing freely behind her, her amber eyes, golden and shinning, smiling at the couple before her. Her skin had a golden hue to it, unlike the pale look she wore in life and it seemed to make the golden gown she wore, the bodice hanging from her shoulders to her ankles, shine even brighter.

Endymion felt the tears come to his eyes, and pushed them back. "Mother," he said, a hitch being heard in his voice as he held the tears at bay.

"Endymion," Gaia said as she embraced him, hugging him close to her. "My darling boy… How much I have missed you." They hugged for a moment longer, before she pulled back to look at him. Her eyes shifted to Serenity, a smile upon her lips. "How good it is to see you two together."

"Goddess, we need your help," Serenity stated, stepped forward. "We have no way to escape."

Gaia looked at them, her heart breaking, and sighed. _Nearly a year since I've been gone and already fate is taking its course_, she thought. Lachesis had warned her, telling her of what was to come, of the death and destruction that would destroy her world, her joy. She took both their hands into hers, joining them together. Her eyes darken as the sadness came into them. "Take heed, my darlings… Stay here, live in happiness and be joyful."

Endymion looked at Serenity, wondering what his mother was talking about before looking back at her. Looking into her golden eyes, he saw the sadness there and misunderstood its meaning. "Mother, you know I must go back to Earth. I cannot stay here."

Gaia knew, and in knowing wished she didn't. She hated it. "Aye, I know."

Serenity, wondering what in the hell was going on, stood next to Endymion, questions running wild in her mind. "Goddess, can you help us?"

Gaia shook her head yes, her eyes cast downward. "You've had the power, the whole time," was all she said as she waved her hand towards Serenity's. Moving their attention from Gaia, they stared down at Serenity's hand, seeing the golden transport ring still sitting among her fingers. She had never taken it off, having forgotten about it.

"My ring! Endymion, we can use this to get back to Earth, it'll take us straight there!" Serenity said with excitement.

"Thank you, Moth-" Endymion began, however when they turned their attention back to her, she was gone. He let a tear fall down his face, before the wind came to carry it away.

It was in the wind, that he heard the warning. _"Be careful, my darlings… Great evil is on its way…"_

Looking down at Serenity, to see if she had heard the warning as well, and when her eyes, shining bright, just stared up at him; he knew she hadn't. _I'll keep it to myself, for now_, he said as he went to the burnt out door frame. He watched for a few minutes as his guardians finished off the last of the guards before calling out to them. Explaining that they were leaving, they followed him back inside the room and over to Serenity. Smiling down at her, he took her hand and said, "Lets go home."

She nodded her head, took Kunzite's hand as each of the others took one another's, and closed her eyes.

"**Ring of gold, ring of light, transport thee out of sight,**

**To the planet that hangs in the sky, blue and bright,**

**Keep thee safe from danger, from fright,**

**Onward now, take flight!"**

In a flash of light, just as more guards came into the room, they vanished; leaving no trace of ever having been there.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

_AN: Okay… I've been working on this… somewhat… and I hope y'all like it. As always, leave reviews. _

_I decided to name the forest where the cabin was. And since Endymion and Selene loved there, I decided to name it Endymion's Forest. Kind of cute, don't you think?_

_Spoiler! Read bottom page after reading story!_

**

* * *

**

Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance

He stood, watching as she paced the large war room, and he could see clearly the worried that worn itself across her face. He, too, was worried. It had only been two days since he'd been notified that neither his son nor his son's guardians were no longer in the kingdom, nor on the planet, for that matter. Ouranus had a pretty good idea where'd they gone off to, but it was when Queen Serenity had sent for him, outside of their meeting date, that it had become clear.

_Stupid boy,_Ouranus thought as he continue to watch the queen fret about the room. Realizing that standing was getting him no where, he sat down at the large table, across from the worried queen. Folding his arms across his chest, he stared at her and said, "So, what do you suggest we do?"

Queen Serenity sighed. She really had no idea what to do. Never before faced with the problem of her daughter disobeying her, she had no clue as to what to do next. "I don't know, but something has to be done," she said, putting her hand up to her temple and rubbing. "Perhaps this is my fault," she said.

Ouranus had been staring out the window, trying to come up with some sort of plan when her last statement caught him off guard. He turned back around, dark eyes going wide. "I do not see how it could be your fault, Serenity," he replied. "I, too, am at a lost as to what to do anymore when it concerns my son; however that doesn't mean I've stopped loving him. Just like you haven't stopped loving your daughter. They are young, surely this "puppy-love" will come to an end, and all shall go back to how it was."

Queen Serenity moved her eyes from the floor to him. "'Puppy-love' you call it? Tis more than that, my friend." She stood once more, walking to the wide window that sat before the table, the sun pouring in through it. "Momentary Dark, I have need of you," she whispered to the glass.

"You called for me, my queen?" a voice said from behind her. Turning around, Queen Serenity saw the lone girl, the one who held time in her hands, and smiled. Meiousei stepped into the pouring sunlight, her long greenish-black hair sweeping the floor as she did. Her black and maroon senshi uniform looked as if it had been made just for her, the fuku's hem going to just below her thigh. She held a large staff, in shape of a giant key, in her left hand.

Older than time itself, the girl knew of the past, present, and the coming future… as well as the destruction that was coming with it. Queen Serenity knew that if anyone knew where her daughter was, it would be this girl.

"Yes," she replied to the lone senshi. "I wish to know what will come of my daughter's affair with Prince Endymion." She knew the rules, better than anyone she supposed, but figured that Meiousei would bend them just this once, just for her.

Meiousei stared at the queen. It was forbidden to ask of the coming future, to ask questions about one's own destiny. Meiousei knew this, knew that the queen knew she was bond by the Gods Law to protect all that was to come, and as such could not answer her question. "I am sorry, my queen, but you know the laws. I cannot answer such a question. I am bond by the laws to protect all that is to come, all that has transpire, and all that is," she said, her head bowed.

Queen Serenity sighed. _Damn_, was all she could think. "Aye, I know. I am sorry for asking such a favor of you."

"Majesty, may I pose a question?" Meiousei asked as she stepped forward. It was when she stepped out of the sunlight, that King Ouranus finally got a good look at her and was stunned. Meiousei looked no more than eighteen years old, yet he knew she was eons old. "Perhaps you should ask the Goddess Gaia, for surly she would know where her own child was."

"Gaia? My wife? She is dead. How would Serenity be able to ask such a question?" Ouranus asked, outraged that such a person as she pose such a suggestion.

Meiousei turned towards the Earth King, her garnet eyes searching his dark ones. Eyebrows raised, she merely smiled at his question before replying. "King Ouranus, you, of all around, should know better. We do not die, not ones that are older than time itself. When Gaia's body on Earth finally gave, it was her soul that became what you call goddess. Her body is only for physical form, not eternal."

"But what would she know of the children?"

"Everything, for it was she who had helped them."

Three heads turned towards the opened doors, where Metallia stood, bodies of the guards, dead, lay behind her on the stained marble. She dropped the sword that was in her hand, her black dress barely hanging on around her shoulders, and stepped into the room. Once past the large doors, she flicked her wrist, and the doors slammed shut with a loud bang.

"Evil creature, be gone!" Meiousei said as she threw herself in front of the queen. Holding her staff in front of her, she protected. "You have no business here."

"Oh, but I do, Princess of Time," Metallia said, her bare feet making no sound as she crossed the room. "I have come to alert their majesties of the whereabouts of their precious children." She ran a hand over the dark wood that acted as a table in the war room, her fingernails moving smoothly down the length. It took all of her strength just to stand, let alone walk; but she did it, not wanting to show weakness in front of her enemies.

It was thanks to Beryl, that Metallia was on Mare Serenitatis. She had taken the girl's energy, leaving her sleeping on the ground deep inside her castle, the very same one Beryl had found so many months before, and traveled the distance to the moon palace. However, Beryl didn't have that much energy, most of it being sucked from her whenever she'd come in contact with Metallia, and as such, it was leaving Metallia faster and faster as the minutes wore on. She did not have long.

King Ouranus raised an eyebrow, his interest peaked. "Our children? And what would you know of their whereabouts?"

"Why, your _highness_," she said, the word coming like venom off her voice. "They are on Earth, loving and living just outside of Endymion's Forest, in a small cabin. Endymion's guardians are there as well. I assure you, they are greatly protected… for the moment."

"What business of yours is it? And what do you mean, 'for the moment', witch?" Ouranus demanded, his eyes narrowing. He had just about enough of this nonsense, wishing the horrible woman would leave. How'd she get to Mare Serenitatis anyway?

"None, none at all, your grace," she said, turning cold eyes towards him. "I merely meant that the children shall not always have their guardians there to protect them, tis all. Take no heed to the words that I say."

Lies. All of it lies. Queen Serenity knew better than to believe for one moment that this woman, this creature would leave her child alone. She knew of the power the witch held inside her, knew she would do whatever it was in her power to gain what she seek, and nothing would stop her. The question now, was what did she want. "Why are you here, Metallia?"

"Why am I here?" Metallia repeated, as if she didn't understand the question. Walking slowly, softly around the large room, she let the question hang in the air. "I am here to tell you of your destiny, Queen Serenity. To tell you that misfortune will befall your kingdom, the kingdom of Earth, and all who live by it. This universe shall be mine, along with your precious silver crystal. And you shall no longer be ruler of this vast galaxy."

Meiousei had just about enough. No one threaten her queen, no one. Raising her key staff, she began to call out her attack, the large garnet ball on top glowing softly, when Metallia's words next stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Do it, Meiousei, and I shall kill your queen in this time and place."

Meiousei's garnet eyes widen at the threat, and she knew that the witch would carry it out. Lowering her staff, she just stared at the woman before her, hatred shinning through. "You need to leave, before I do something that will cause us both harm," she said, her quite voice harsh and uncaring.

Metallia seemed to think this over, and decided that in the light of recent events, it was best to leave things as there were now. Besides, she had achieved what she'd come to do. "Very well," she said. She began to walk towards the large oak doors, the hem of her dress sweeping the floor. However, before she reached the doors, she turned back around and stared at Queen Serenity, her ice blue eyes focused on lavender ones.

"Heed my words, Moon Queen, heed my words and take them to heart. Your kingdom shall fall, and all those around with it. It will be by my hand, my power; and I shall see you laying dead before my feet. Your daughter will never see the throne." And she was gone, her words echoing throughout the room.

* * *

Queen Serenity sat. Silver streaks of hair fell around her, blanketing her body and beyond. Finally alone, she just sat in her room, thinking. Her lavender eyes focused on the marble floor below her bare feet, the way the silver lining seemed to dance with the gold and vise versa, and as the tears mixed it all together.

She knew it was time, time to go to the darkness and seek help. She had convince Meiousei to leave her be, saying her only needed to rest and would contact her later. And she knew that the time princess knew she was lying. Glancing up, she stared at the large mirror that sat in the furthest corner of her room. The glass was surrounded by a large cherry wood frame, complex designs rolling along it. It looked like a large ancient mirror, but she knew it wasn't and kept that secret to herself.

Standing, she dried her tears and walked towards the mirror. Putting one hand on the cold, hard surface, she closed her eyes and whispered,

"_Image of ice, Hard as stone_

_Darkness, wrap me into your hollow embrace_

_I seek entrance into thy depths of chrome_

_Just to see her face."_

The surface of the glass shimmered for a moment, then it went soft and wet, almost like water. Picking up the candle sitting next to her, Queen Serenity stepped inside the mirror and into darkness. Walking, the candle held high to light her way, she moved slowly through the darkness. Realizing she was getting no where and feeling as if she were walking in circles, she stopped and called out, "I know you're here, show yourself."

Laughter sounded from all around her, echoing off the sound that was darkness. "Of course I'm here, your majesty. For where else would I be? Trapped in this godforsaken damn mirror for all of time," a new voice said.

She moved out of the darkness, as if she were apart of it, and into the small glow of candlelight. Her yellow cat-like eyes did nothing to hid her hatred, hatred towards all things light and pure. Her long, flowing raven hair fell freely behind her, buns much like Queen Serenity's own, sat upon her head. Three crescent moons sat upon her forehead, but unlike Serenity's, hers were attached to a black orb that sat up inside her bangs. Her raven colored gown flowed to the floor, a cream color fabric covering the top of the long skirt, while black sleeves attached to large puffed out sleeves adoned her arms, nothing connecting to the main gown. She wore beads around her neck, on her wrists and on her ears were three crescent moons.

She was the darkness that covered the moon, and named as such.

Nephrenia.

"Tis of your own fault, Nephrenia," Queen Serenity stated as she moved through the darkness. "If you had been more inviting, more polite, then perhaps I wouldn't have had to seal you inside this mirror."

Nephrenia narrowed her eyes, anger flashing in them. "Aye… So says you, however, I remember a time when you couldn't live without me. The other half of you," she said. Then waving her hand as if to dismiss the argument, she moved closer. "However, I have the feeling that wasn't what you wished to speak to me about. So, please explain… To what do I own the pleasure of your company?"

"You're right, that wasn't what I came to speak to you about," she said. "I have come to ask you to remove the curse you have placed on my daughter."

"To…remove the curse…mmmm, I see…And why should I remove said curse?" Nephrenia said, tapping one finger against ruby red lips. Then her eyes brighten, and a smile appeared on her face, making the evil that was inside her come out. "Could it be that said curse is coming true? Is your kingdom falling down around you, Sister…"

"No, my kingdom is fine and lively. You do not need concern yourself with my affairs," Queen Serenity said, voice harsh. "I just fear for my daughter's life, tis all."

"I see," she said. "Need I remind you what happened to have said curse placed upon your daughter? Do you need remembering?"

_

* * *

_

Laughter sounded throughout the kingdom, from the palace down towards the gardens. Queen Serenity held her four month old daughter in her arms, rocking her softly as she hummed a lonely lullaby. "My Serenity… My precious daughter… I'm so glad you're mine. Let's invite everyone and celebrate…"

_Just then, four young girls came running, each about the age of two or three towards the queen. She smiled when she saw them and greeted them each in turn. "Water Beauty, Fire Spirit, Wood Sprit, and Love Child… Princess Serenity's four guardian goddesses! Welcome!"_

_Kinsei and the others dropped to their knees, one hand going to their hearts. It was Kinsei who spoke first. "Queen, the day has come. We will protect her! She will become queen!"_

"_She'll grow and soon she'll catch up with you," she said in response. _

_Suisei leaned over, watching as her small princess laughed. "It's exciting… What kind of princess…"_

_As the party continued on, people from all over congratulated the queen on the new addition to her family and toasted her. However, it was then that the palace grew cold and dark, the air seeming to turn to ice as a presence made itself known. _

"_Let me in… on this celebration…" it whispered from the darkness. She stood there, the dusky stillness hanging around her. Laughter sounded throughout the room. "The biggest event on the moon, and you forgot me?!" You could hear the anger and hatred in the woman's voice as she spoke, and it was then that Queen Serenity knew she was in trouble. _

"_Tainting our holy palace!" Kinsei cried out, her small frame standing before her queen and princess, protecting already. "Who are you?!"_

_The woman laughed again. "I, too, live here!" she said in between laughter. "I came from the deep moon. I am called Nephrenia."_

"_You're lying!" Mokusei said, her emerald eyes flashing. "You don't live here!"_

"_It's you, isn't it?!" Kasei asked. "Invading our moon! Monstrosity of evil, spreading the darkness!!"_

Queen Serenity remembered now. Repressed memories of that awful day. The moon was still… a shining white star, not a single shadow in sight. Happiness and peace were all they'd ever known. Wherever she came from, she inhabited the deep moon. No one noticed… No one knew that the power of light attracted darkness… the uninvited one.

"_If you seek peace," Queen Serenity offered as she handed over her small bundle to Kinsei to hold. "I shall welcome you. But, I can't let you bring evil and darkness."_

_Nephrenia stepped out into the light, the pure essence making her dark features more ungodly, and merely bowed before the queen. "Silly you… You too have come from another galaxy. We share the same origin," she said holding out her hand towards the queen. "Queen… You need darkness… Just lend me your hand."_

Welcome the darkness…

_Power came flying towards the evil creature, fire, hot and pure from Kasei's hands. "Freakish one!" she cried out as the flames left her small body. "Vanish at once!"_

_But it did nothing to stop her, nothing. She merely waved her hand, the flames vanishing at once before stepping forward. "With light comes darkness. The dark calls the light…as the light calls upon the dark!" She let force her power, the darkness calling out the young queen. It engulfed the room, casting every surface, every corner into darkness. _

_Queen Serenity pulled forth her moon wand, the silver crystal sitting on top glowing softly, lending the only light in the vast darkness. "I shall seal you away…" she cried as Nephrenia was sucked inside the crystal, "…in the darkness forever!" and aimed it at the large mirror that sat in the room. _

_And as she was sucked inside the darkness of the mirror, Nephrenia cast her spell. "A gift from me!!" she cried out as her body was swallowed by the bleakness. "Take it!! My beautiful curse!"_

"_**This Kingdom will cease to exist. Thy Princess will die before she sees her throne. That is my gift to you!"**_

_The princess lay crying, the only sounds echoing throughout the room were of her tears and sobs as Queen Serenity tried to comfort her; worry over what the evil goddess had said leaving traces in her beautiful eyes. _

* * *

"I do not need reminding of what you had done to my child," Queen Serenity stated as she began to walk towards the entrance. Stopping, she turned around and stared at Nephrenia once more. "I shall ask only once, will you remove the curse you placed upon my daughter?"

Nephrenia stepped forward, her eyes locked with the woman's before her. A slow smile spread itself across her lips, and as she spoke, her words echoed in the vast darkness that had been her home for eighteen years. "Nay, I will not remove the curse. Tis already begun, my queen. Your daughter will die before the year is out, your kingdom shall no longer be, and only darkness will follow into the void."

Queen Serenity nodded her head. "Very well," she said and stepped through to the other side of the mirror. Nephrenia's image appeared in the darkness. "And you shall remain there as well, for all time." And as she walked away from the screaming queen, Serenity felt the weight of the words Nephrenia had said and knew it was too late.

Too late to stop destiny. Too late to stop the curse that would see them all dead.

_

* * *

_

AN: Okay, there we go. I like this one better than the last. I'm sorry that it took me so long, but I'm not writing these out on paper, just typing them up on the computer as it comes to me. I think I'm getting really bad about wanting to finish this, because now I'm having dreams about this fanfics.

_As I said at the top, there is a spolier in here. This flashback that happens is from __**Sailor Moon SuperS manga 4, Act 8 (Dead Moon Dream), pages 56-65**__. I loved how Nephrenia appeared before anyone else does, how she curses the young princess, and is sealed inside the mirror sitting in the queen's chambers. And so, I wanted to include this in my fanfics. I hope I did a good job. _

_Remember, you need to be updated on your Sailor Moon manga. I hardly ever use the anime for information, so this is mostly focused off the manga. And as always, please leave reviews! _

_Thanks for hanging in there, btw. I will have Chapter Nineteen out soon…Until then, keep reading! Ja ne, UsagiMoon2627_


	21. Chapter Nineteen

_AN: Well, I'm glad that everyone is liking Chapter 18 of E&M so far. I'm really happy with it, and very proud of myself. Yes, I thought adding in that little information on Nephrenia was very smart. _

_Some good news for all my loyal fans out there: I have started a new fanfics, and will post it as soon as it is finished. It's a one-shot, a very long one-shot, so you'll have to be patient. Until then, keep reading and keep sending in those reviews!_

**Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance**

Chapter Nineteen

They appeared on the sandy shores of the Earth Kingdom, the water rushing in to make damp the hems of their gowns and cloaks before sliding back out into the wider potion of the ocean. It was the girl in blue, from her head to the small shoes on her feet, who stood staring out over the vast waters. She watched as the water rushed in, then back out again, memories of her home planet coming to mind.

Oh, how she missed the ice mountains of Mercury, the way the sun would glitter off them, making it seem as if the world was a vast colors of rainbows. She hadn't been home in nearly five years, hadn't seen her family since that time, either. Pulling back the hood of her blue cloak, she let loose her blue hair, the tresses falling to kiss her neck, and closed her sapphire eyes, tilting her head back and let the warm breeze fall over her, lifting her hair up and around her face. _No wonder Serenity loves the ocean shore_, she thought as she stood there in silence._ Tis almost like home._

"Suisei?" a voice asked her from behind. "Are you alright?"

Suisei turned around, her eyes going to the other three girls behind her. She gave a small, sad smile, before nodding. "Yes, I'm alright. It's just I saw the ocean, and it reminded me of home…" her voice trailed off.

The girl in green stepped up to her. It had been she, who had spoken Suisei's name and as such, she was worried for her friend. "I understand, but we are not here to look at the water. We need to find her, Suisei."

"Yes, I know," Suisei answered.

The girl in yellow, throwing back her bright hood to release her golden hair, shook it out and stared at the others. "I, for one, am beyond pissed," she said. "How could you keep this from me? How? Are you not suppose to be my friends, as well?"

"We kept it from you for this very reason, Kinsei," the one in red replied. She tossed off the maroon hood, her long scarlet locks falling to the ground. "We knew you'd be pissed," laughter sounded from the other two at this comment "and as such, decided to keep said information from you. Had it not been for Meiousei coming to see you, I do believe we three would never have told you."

Just hearing the time princess's name made Kinsei's blood boil. They had kept the information of helping Endymion and his men to find Serenity a secret from her for over a month. They had lied to her, face-to-face, and kept her in the dark. She was still angry that she'd had to find out from Meiousei, but knew that it was in the past, something, she herself, couldn't change. Sighing, she nodded her head. "I suppose you are right from keeping such information from me," Kinsei replied. "But for future reference, could you guys try to be more honest with me? Especially you, Kasei."

Kasei raised a eyebrow, her forehead arching as she did. "Why is it, that I am the one who is always being warned?" she wanted to know.

"Because it is always you, who is blowing up at the smallest detail," the girl in green replied. She began to walk away from the small group, her pine green cloak whipping her around her head as she took it off. "But I will agree with Kinsei. We need to start being more honest with each other, otherwise how will we be able to overcome the evil that is coming?"

Suisei followed behind her, listening. "I agree," she said as she turned to look back at the other two girls. "Mokusei is right. We need to start being friends, not just guardians to her highness. And with each other."

"Well then, okay," Kinsei said. "Now, where do you think they are? I really don't plan on spending my whole day looking all over the entire planet for two royals." She began to walk away from them, going deeper into the line of trees in front o her, when she stopped and turned around to stare at her friends. "One more thing, remind me the next time I see Meiousei, to kill her?"

* * *

"Did you know," Serenity said, "that I love spending time with you like this?" She drew little circles around his bare chest, her fingers dancing upon his skin, making him shiver.

"Aye, I agree, however," Endymion responded, "if you continue to do that, we shall never leave this bed. And then my guardians will come looking for us, if they aren't already here, then where will we be?"

Serenity giggled. "Well, at least we'd give them something to talk about," she said, laughter escaping her lips. Then a loud squeal sounded throughout the room as Endymion flipped her over onto her back, his large form covering her smaller one.

"Oh aye…that we would, princess," he said his lips trailing kisses across her chest to her breasts where her pink nipples stood proud and poised. Capturing one in his mouth, he suckled, making Serenity cry out in pleasure.

It was the loud _"Shine Aqua Illusion"_ that brought her out of the daze she was in. Eyes flying open, she could only stare at the ceiling, her mind screaming. _No, they can't be here. No one except for Endymion's guard knows we are here. I'm just hearing things, tis all… yeah, that's it._ But it was when she heard Kasei's attack that she sat up into a sitting position, pushing Endymion off of her.

"Hey," he protested. "What's the matter?"

"They're here," was all she said as she climbed out of the bed and started towards the small window. "Oh gods, she sent them after me, Endymion… She sent them after me." Serenity started towards the door, and would have walked out naked had Endymion not grabbed her, pulling her back towards him. "Endymion… let go…"

"My love, I realize how much you wish to see them, really I do, but I do not think it wise to do so in the buff. Perhaps you should put some clothes on." Serenity looked down at herself, a small chuckle coming from deep inside as she realized she was naked.

"Perhaps you are right," she replied, moving away from him towards the bed where her gown lay on the floor. Putting on the soft, silkily material, she fasten the gown to her body and made her way out the doors; Endymion running behind her, his pants barely on his frame.

"Serenity, stop!"

But she didn't and just continued to run towards the sounds of fighting, knowing that her friends, her guardians were there. Reaching a small clearing in the woods, she stopped and watched as Suisei's attack froze Kunzite's whip. Coming out of the depths of the trees, she gasped and put her hand up to her chest. _It's true…They're here…._

"Suisei?" her small voice asked.

Eight heads turned around, eyes as wide as the sun all focused on her.

It was then that Endymion caught up with her, still trying to pull his pants up around his waist, gasping for breath. Fasten his pants to his waist, he stood up straight and looked around him. He saw his four guardians, standing off to the side while Kunzite tried to unfreeze his whip. And it was then that he noticed Serenity's guardians, standing in a small circle around Kunzite. "What are they doing here?"

However, no one answered him, for the next thing that happened, happened so fast he was sure it hadn't. Girls, clothed in different colors, came from all over. Screaming, crying, they embraced Serenity and hugged her to them. He stepped back, afraid of being caught in the trap and dying, and watched from the sidelines. Kunzite walked over to him, still trying to pull the ice that encased his whip off.

"I'm sorry, Master," Kunzite replied. "We had no idea they were here until Suisei's attack came flying out of no where."

"It's alright, Kunzite," Endymion said. "Besides, she was starting to miss them. Guess them showing up is sign that they know, huh? Wonder what's going to happen next?"

"Oh my goddess!" Serenity cried as she hugged Kasei. "I've missed you guys so much! I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I cannot help it. I love him, you guys."

It was Kinsei who answered, her voice soft. "No, tis I who should be saying sorry, princess. I hadn't realized how much you cared for him, not until Mokusei told me of the letter you wrote him. I understand now, princess."

Serenity couldn't keep the tears from not coming into her eyes, and as the crystal drops fell down her pale cheeks, she hugged her guardian. "Tis alright, Kinsei. I'm sorry for being so harsh with you, for being so mean and selfish," she said as she pulled back to look into her golden eyes. "Although this whole kidnapping thing wasn't my idea. I had no idea my letter to him would make him do this. To say I was surprised when he showed up would be an understatement."

"Surprise?" Endymion's voice said as he and his guardians closed the distance between them. He walked over to Serenity, putting his arm around her shoulders, smiling down at her. "At first, you believed me to be a dream."

"And I thought you were, my love," she replied back. "I had thought my mind had finally snapped, and I dreamt you up. However, I am glad to know I hadn't and you were really there. Thank you," she looked around at all of them "all of you, for everything you have done."

"No need, princess," Jadeite said. "But if you are incline of thanking us, may I spare a minute of Princess Kasei's time? I have need of speaking to her."

Eyebrows raised, she stared at her fire guardian. "Kasei?"

Kasei's face light up red as she blushed. She bowed before the princess, her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry, princess. I shouldn't be but a moment." And grabbing Jadeite's hand, she pulled him away from the gawking group of people, whispering "Come on, you…"

Taking the moment at hand, Nephrite took hold of Mokusei's hand and half dragged her half pulled her with him. He didn't say a word as he did so, and her shocked expression was a sight to behold. Watching as Nephrite and Jadeite took their loves away, Zoicite felt rather awkward. He didn't know what to do.

It was Suisei who grabbed his hand, and as she began to pull him away, called out "I wish to speak to Lord Zoicite, Prince Endymion. I hope this is okay?"

"Tis fine, Suisei," Endymion called out as he watched the couple disappear into the trees. Smiling, he looked down at Serenity. When he saw the frown upon her face, he only laughed. "What?"

"Why is everyone leaving? I thought they missed me," Serenity said, her voice taking on a pouting sound.

Gathering her into his arms, he could only laugh at her sad expression. Lighting kissing her nose, he smiled down at her still. "They do miss you, my love; however my guards wish to speak to them. Do you not wish for this happiness?"

"Their happiness?" she questioned. But before she had the chance to ask any more questions, Serenity felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head around to look, she saw Kinsei smiling at her. "Yes?"

"We have missed you, princess," Kinsei began. "However, we wish to speak to each of Endymion's guards alone. There is a great deal we must speak about, concerning you two and your safety. Tis why each of us is taking a guard and leaving you here with Prince Endymion. Do not fret, my lady, we shall return soon." She hugged her one more time, then stepped back. Looking at Kunzite, she nodded her head and smiled when she felt him reach and gasp her hand. "You have until night fall, princess. And then we are to return to Mare Serenitatis, otherwise your mother will be sending her army down here to find us."

Serenity nodded her head, her silver locks waving about in the wind. "I understand." She didn't care if they gave her only one hour, just as long as she got to spend it with Endymion. "Night fall then."

Kinsei and Kunzite began to walk away, holding onto each other. Something that wasn't missed by the princess. She watched as they, too, disappeared into the trees, leaving her alone with Endymion. It was then that his words finally made sense. Her guardians had fallen in love with his. Smiling, she lifted crystal eyes up to his dark ones and said, "I hope they find happiness, just like us."

"Me, too, my love…Me too…"

_AN: I know.. Short chapter… sorry…._


	22. Chapter Twenty

_AN: Okay… originally I was thinking about deleting the last chapter and just combining the two, but decided against it. I mean, really… what difference will it make if the last chapter is a little longer? Not much, so I'm just going to go with the flow. I, personally, like this chapter. It lets you see into the love affairs of the guardians… or something like that…lol… _

_Another thing: reason why I haven't been popping out new chapters that fast is because I've been dealing with other things at this point in my life, and I've also been trying to find a job. I mean, if I could get paid for writing fanfics, then that would be great, but I don't and I can't… so I have to look for employment. Sucks to be me… lol…_

_I didn't want the generals calling the inner senshi "my love" or anything of the sorts. I feel that is only for Endymion and Serenity to use. So, instead, I'm going to let them have their own endearments. Each general will be using a different one, and it will be connected with each of the senshi's elemental power._

_**Hono'o flame **__Kasei & Jadeite_

_**Hiraishin lightning rod **__Mokusei & Nephrite_

_**Hyozan iceberg **__Suisei & Zoicite_

_**Koibito sweetheart **__Kinsei & Kunzite_

_Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this newest chapter to E&M and keep sending in those reviews!_

**

* * *

**

Earth & Moon: A Forbidden Romance

"Here," Jadeite said as he handed a small red box to Kasei. She raised her eyebrows up at him, before taking the package from his hands into hers.

They were standing just inside the forest, where the trees were the softest, letting the sunlight pour through the many branches above. It was quite, Kasei noticed, and very private. She could hear only hers and Jadeite's breathing, she could hear the birds chirping in the trees, the bugs and bees as they buzzed by onwards towards their homes, and the whole while, Kasei felt like her world had stopped. _No one can see or hear us. I feel like I'm in a different world_, she thought as her dark eyes took in the surroundings.

When had it happened? When had she let herself fall in love with him? Was it when she had first met him, when he seemed so determined to know her, to understand her, or was it when he finally had? Turning her back on him, the small box still in her hands, she walked a short distance away, the maroon of her gown glittering in the soft sunlight as she moved. Kasei could feel the heat from the sun raining down upon her, making her bright scarlet hair seem as if it were on fire, her pale skin glowing. A small "thank you" escape her lips, her back still turned towards him.

She heard him chuckle, but still didn't turn. "How can you thank me if you haven't even opened it yet?" Jadeite asked. He was a bit surprised by her actions, acting as if she were shy instead of the feisty red-head he knew and loved. She did know he was in love with her, right? Had he told her that day when they had shared their first kiss? Shaking his head, he didn't know the answer to that anymore than he knew why the sky was blue. However, he was going to make sure she knew before the day was out.

He noticed that she hadn't answered his question, and stepping the few feet towards her, asked, "Kasei, are you alright?"

"Hmmm…" was her response as she just continued to stare out around her, taking in the way the bright sunlight seemed to cast shadows upon everything, how it seemed to make everything glow as well. She watched as the trees turned the grass into an ocean of green, both light and dark.

It was then that she realized he'd asked her something, and laughing at her stupidity, said, "Oh' aye… I'm fine, Lord Jadeite."

He scoffed, as if what she said was funny. "Sure you are, but one has to wonder that if you are fine, then why aren't you opening the gift I gave you?" he replied. No longer be able to take not looking into her face, he closed the distance between them and pulled her towards him, her back pressing up against his chest. "And why are you calling me 'Lord'? Didn't I tell you to call me Jadeite?"

Kasei froze, as he pulled her to him, as his strong arms came to wrap themselves around her body, caressing her bare shoulders. No one had ever touched her like that before, not in her whole life. How could he have broken her defenses, her anger towards men? "Sorry," came the soft reply from her lips.

Jadeite laughed, the chuckle coming from deep within and it softly shook her body with its tremor. "Then, open the box… please?"

She nodded her head, and he continued to hold her, as fingers shaking slightly, she pulled the ribbon from the small box and let it fall to the ground below. Lifting the lid up and off, it soon followed the ribbon. Kasei moved the black paper from the box, noticing that it held something small and heavy, something breakable. Opening the paper, she gasped as she saw a large ruby that was surrounded by gold. It sat in a setting of gold, the end forming a tear shape as a similar, smaller ruby hung from it. She just stared at the jewel, not quite believing her eyes as she lifted it out from the paper and into her palm.

Jadeite, watching her reaction, stepped out from behind her, smiling. "Well? Do you like it? I made it myself," he said. Looking down into her face, he saw that her amethyst eyes were clouded over with tears. "Kasei?"

She just shook her head, wiping at the tears as they fell from her dark eyes. "Thank you," she whispered as she hugged the jeweled brooch to her chest. She looked up at him, a small smile finding its way to her lips. "But why? Why would you make me something so beautiful?"

He lifted her chin, so he could see clearly into her eyes and smiled back down at her. "Didn't I once tell you that I wanted to change your views on men?"

"Well… yes… But how is this suppose to do that?"

"That?" He pointed down to the jewel in her hand. "That is suppose to make you fall in love with me. And if that doesn't work, then this will." He finished just before he leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Once more, Kasei could feel the heat, the fire raced through her being, as his lips continued their onslaught. She leaned into the kiss, moaning as she did and wrapped her arms up and around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He responded in kind, pulling her closer to his body and deepening the kiss as he did, his arms wrapping around her waist.

When finally, they had to come up for air, Kasei could feel the heat rise up to her cheeks as she moved out of his embrace, the small object still in her hand. Turning her back to him once more, she stared up at the trees and felt a calm wash over her, as if she belonged there at that moment. When finally she could find her voice, she whispered, "Why?"

Jadeite just let her be, watching as she moved out of his arms to stand next to a large oak tree. The shade hide her from view, making her bright red hair seem maroon while darkening her eyes to a almost black color. It was when she asked her small request, that he stepped forward. Wrapping his arms once more around her middle, he leaned closely and whispered into her ear, "Because… I love you, my little hono'o."

Kasei gasped, then felt her body being turned around until finally she was staring up into deep, dark blue eyes. Tracing his face, his lips, with her eyes, she couldn't stop the words that left her mouth or the way it seemed to make her whole being go soft on the inside.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Nephrite… stop… where are we going?" Mokusei asked for what had to be the hundredth time since he had begun to drag her away from the others. She sighed as his grip on her hand just tighten, and realizing that she wasn't going to get an answer from him, decided to take in her surroundings.

She could feel the sun as it rained down upon her, but could also feel the gentle breeze coming from the nearby ocean. Not wanting to close her eyes, incase she should slip and fall, she raised her head up towards the sky and sighed. It was when he stopped moving and she almost fell right into his strong back, that her gaze drifted downward.

"Nephrite?"

"We're here," was all he said as he turned around, letting go of her hand.

She took in her surroundings, and saw that they were inside a rather large greenhouse. Flower of every colors surrounded her, from large red roses to small yellow daisies to medium sized orange mums. A gasp escaped her ruby lips, as she raised her slender hand up to cover her mouth. Mokusei could feel the tears start to swell up inside her emerald eyes as she just stood in awe.

"Nephrite…" was all she could say, and as it was it came out only as a whisper. Moving from the spot that she'd been glued to, she walked the rolls of crates, her hands touching everything. Soft gentle petals passed underneath her fingertips, hard rough soil dirtied her hands. "Its beautiful."

Nephrite stood there, watching her, a smile upon his face. He walked up behind her, grabbed her waist her and pulled her to him, his chin resting upon her jade hair. "Thank you. I thought you might like it, that's why I brought you here," he said.

Mokusei leaned back into him, feeling his hard chest press up against her back. Closing her eyes, she smiled and inhaled the sweet smell of the flowers. "Thank you," she said as she turned around in his arms to smile up at him. He leaned closer, their faces only inches from each other and as she closed her eyes once more, the lids covering the emerald orbs, she felt him step back and out of their embrace. Opening her eyes, she found him standing a few feet away from her, his hands behind his back. Raising an eyebrow, she stepped forward towards him and said, "Nephrite? Is everything alright?"

"Aye, everything is just fine, Mokusei," he replied. "However, I have something for you… A gift, if you will." He brought out his hands from behind his back, and she could see that he held something in them. It was a box, between small and medium sized, with the ribbon a dark pink color while the box itself was green.

"But… what?" She was speechless, not knowing what to say to him. No one had ever given her anything before, and as he held out the box towards her to take, she could feel the tears start to build up in her pine green eyes. "But I have nothing for you."

Nephrite shook his head, a smile up his face. "Just you being here is present enough for me. And besides, I wanted to do this for you. Something that matches your personalitly."

Mokusei nodded her head, walked towards him and took the box from his hand. It wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light either. Untying the ribbon, she pulled the lid off and let it fall to the ground below. Inside was light pink paper, covering some kind of jewel, something she couldn't quite make out. Pulling back the paper, she saw that a pink chain lay in her hand, its design of large circles connecting to small ones was simple and sweet, each circle holding a small pink gem. However, it was the large ball at the end that caught her attention. It was clear, and inside you could see that it held one large pink camellia, it's petals soft and inviting. It was the biggest she'd ever seen before, not even coming into comparison of her own back on Mare Serenitatis. Surrounding the camellia, was bits and pieces of cinnamon, cedar, rose petals, and other herbs or plants.

Not being able to breath, nor speak, Mokusei just stared down at the object in her hand, running her fingertips over the hard jeweled circles. Looking up from the chain in her hand, she couldn't stop the smile that engulfed her face as she stared at him.

"I made it myself… well, with a little help from Kunzite, of course. But the camellia and the rest, that's all me. Even the small globe that holds them prisoner," Nephrite said as he stepped towards her and took the chain from her hands. Holding the globe in one hand, he wrapped the other end of the chain around her waist before clasping it to the globe. It fit snugly, even a little loosely around her. "There, prefect fit."

Mokusei glanced down, her emerald eyes watching as he'd tied the belt around her, watching as his fingers touched her bare skin from the slit in her gown, the green roses a dark contrast to the light pink of the belt. "But… how? How did you get camellias? I thought they didn't grow on the earth," was all she could say when she finally found her voice.

Nephrite smiled, before looking away, chuckling softly. "I hate to be the one to say this, but I guess I have to," he said. "Please, don't be mad, but I took a small seedling from your greenhouse."

"Took… seedling…when?"

"The last time we were there. I snuck into the greenhouse and took a seedling that was just beginning to sprout. I hid it in my jacket, keeping it warm and safe. When we returned back to here, I put it my special soil and waited. I'm happy to say that I know have my own collection," Nephrite replied, turning his back to her and walking to a nearby door that she hadn't noticed before. Opening the door, he turned back around and once more smiled at her.

Mokusei stepped closer, her curiously getting the better of her as she came to a stop next to him. Leaning inside, she felt her heart skip a beat before once more assuming it's job and gasped. Inside the small room, sitting atop dozens of boxes and crates, inside small pots of soil were bushes of camellias. The colors ranging from a bright white to a dark yellow. Stepping inside the small room, she took in their scents and closed her eyes, letting the sweet smell overwhelm her.

It was when she reopened them that she rushed forward, into his arms. "I'm not mad," she told him as she clung to his neck. "Thank you, so much for the present. No one has ever done this for me. I shall always treasure it."

"You're welcome, my hiraishin," Nephrite said. He angled down, another inch, heard her breath draw in. Her lips parted, and he closed that last whisper of distance. A small, soft taste, then another, both feather light. Then her lashes swept down over those green-grass eyes; her mouth brushed his.

The kiss went deeper, a slow slide into heat that tangled his senses, that filled them with her until all he wanted was to sink and sink and sink. And drown.

She made some sound, pleasure, distress, he couldn't tell with the blood roaring in his ears. But it reminded him where they were. How they were. He broke the kiss, realizing he was essentially shoving her into the small closet where dozens of camellia's lay.

"Wow…" Mokusei breathed, trying to catch her breath. She was pretty sure the world had just spun off its axis, and she was standing in the middle of it all. "Oh… wow…"

Chuckling softly, he gathered her close and kissed the top of her head. "Not bad yourself." He heard her soft laughter. Tilting her head a bit so she was looking up at him, he smiled down at her, and whispered, "I love you, Mokusei."

Mokusei smiled at him, her heart beating wildly beneath her breast as she leaned her head into his chest and replied, "I love you, too, Nephrite."

* * *

Suisei pulled Zoicite along behind her, walking faster and faster towards the rolling waves in front of her as they stepped out of the dense forest. When finally, she felt the soft sand beneath her feet, she let loose his hand and just stood there, as she had done before and let the warm breeze fall over her. It called to her, the water, the ocean, the sounds, and she knew this would be the spot that she would confess her feelings towards him.

Zoicite stood, watching as she let the breeze off the water wash over her, watching as her dark blue hair lifted up and flew around her face, watched as she threw her arms out around her and tilted her head back. He knew then, what it was to see beauty in its truest form. He watched for a few more minutes before clearing his throat, and taking a step towards her. "Suisei? Are you alright?" he asked quietly as he watched her lower her arms.

She didn't turn around, not at first, just stood there, staring out over the water, listening as the waves crashed upon the sandy shores. It calmed her, the haunting melody that the waves made, calmed her senses and made her feel more at peace with herself. Suisei could feel the tears start to prick at the back of her eyes, and closed them, trying to gather her emotions up and hold them under control. "I'm fine," she responded as she turned to look at him.

He could see the tears, could see that she was troubled and it worried him. "No, you're not," he said as he stepped closer to her, gathering her into his arms. Caressing her hair, he held her as he'd dreamed he'd always do. "I can see that something is bothering you, please tell me… I wish to help."

Suisei stood in shock, her body frozen as he held her. Her heart beating wildly inside her, she leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes. "The water…" she replied.

"What about it?"

"I miss Mercury," she cried, finally letting the tears fall from her sapphire eyes. As the sobs overtook her, she clench at his shirt front and held on, fear that she'd make a fool out of herself at falling to the ground, she just clung to him. "I miss my home… my parents…"

He couldn't say anything, didn't know what to say if he could. But he knew she needed him to just be there, to just hold on to her and let her fall into his comfort. They stood like that until her sobs were no longer there, and the light began to deepen into the sea. Standing, holding her for a few more minutes, he finally pulled back and looked down at her. Her eyes were red, the color that comes from crying, but he could still see the beautiful dark blue color that was the true nature of her soul in them. Her face was flushed, the sobs and tears from earlier still visible on her pale cheeks. He wiped his finger over her cheek, watching as the wetness came along with the movement.

"Can I keep you?" came the whisper from his lips.

At first, Suisei wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly, but after a minute, she understood what he'd said and could only nod her head, her soft blue hair kissing her neck with the movement.

"Can I kiss you?" his next question.

"Okay."

The response was so cheerful, so harmlessly cheerful, she grinned. But only for an instant.

He had… moves. Smooth, unexpected, incredible moves.

It wasn't fast, but it was so slick, so silky, she had no time to readjust. To think.

His arms came around her, slid her against him, body to body so that without any real pressure she was molded to him. He dipped her back, just the slightest bit, and somehow conjured the illusion that they were horizontal instead of vertical.

The intimacy of it jolted through her, sent her head on a dizzy spin even before his mouth took hers.

Soft. Warm. Deep. His lips didn't brush or nibble, but simply absorbed. Now the dizziness was joined by a shimmering wave of heat that seemed to start in her toes and rise until it melted every bone.

A little sound- stunned pleasure -hummed in her throat. Her lips parted in welcome. Oh' more! It took two tries to lift her boneless arms and circle his neck.

Her knees buckled. It wouldn't have surprised her to feel her body simply dissolve and slide in little liquid drops into a pool at his feet, back towards the sea.

He could feel the coolness sweep up inside him, her power welcoming him as his lips continued their onslaught. Zoicite knew that if he lived for a hundred years, this moment, this sensation would forever be in his memory. He felt like he was freezing from the inside out, her power overwhelming him.

When he eased back, gently set her away, her vision was blurred, her mind blank. He, on the other hand, felt like an ice cube.

"Well… that's something we'll going to have to do again. What do you think, my little hyozan?" he said.

"Uh huh…" She couldn't quite remember how to form words.

Zoicite chuckled, before gently tugging on her navy locks. Gathering her close once more, he held her again; letting his feelings transpire into the hug. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered, "I've fallen in love with you, Suisei… I'm in love with you."

She heard his words, the softness of them, the warm. And could only close her eyes. This here, the moment now, was something she'd always dreamed of, and wrapping her arms around him, her fingers playing with his long blond ponytail, opened her eyes and smiled back up at him. "I love you, too, Zoicite. Always."

"I have something for you," Zoicite replied, moving out of their embrace. He stepped back a bit, staring down at her.

Suisei raised an eyebrow, her head tilting to one side as she wondered what it could possibly be that he had for her. Watching him, she saw him walk towards the water, reach down and into it. She watched as he closed his eyes, said something she couldn't hear before the water began to freeze before her very eyes. The water become ice, its structure twisting to form into a small harp, and as it finished its transformation; Zoicite picked it up, shook the water from it off, and held it out to her.

It had no strings, at least none that she could see, and it's shape was that of feathers. It was blue, as blue as ice could be, but it also had golden hues to it. Sitting in the middle, surrounded by golden circles was the symbol for Mercury, glowing softly as soon as her fingers touched it.

She couldn't say anything, couldn't find the words.

"I hope you like it. I don't know if you can play or not, but when you do, you'll hear the ocean, the water flow through the strings. Something to help remind you of your home on Mercury, Suisei."

Touched, her heart spilling over, she raised tear filled eyes towards him.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I have something I wish to show you," Kunzite said as he and Kinsei walked along the darken path. It was almost sun down, their time almost up and Kinsei felt that if she didn't say what was on her mind soon, then she never would. Gripping his hand, she let him pull her further away and deeper into the woods, two bright lights in a world of darkness.

Coming to a small clearing in the woods, it was then that Kunzite let go of her hand and stepped towards a rather large tree. He seem to push something in the tree, some kind of button and a small door revealed itself, swinging open towards them. He stepped back, motioning with his hand for her to go first. Kinsei raised an eyebrow, but decided to go for it anyways, and walked towards them.

Stepping inside the small door, she lifted her head up and gasped.

Snow.

Snow covered every surface, it's white, cold powder blanketing the entire earth before her eyes. It wasn't cold, and Kinsei felt like she was in a wonderland, the soft white flakes falling downwards upon her form. Lifting her arms upwards, she spun in a circle and closed her eyes, tilting her head back as the flakes fell upon her hair, her face, and body.

Kunzite watched her, a smile on his lips. "I take it you like?" he asked when she finally stopped spinning.

Kinsei looked back at him, her face glowing. "I have never seen snow before, tis the first time," she replied. Walking back to where he was, she stood next to him, bent down, and began to cup a handful of snow into a round ball. Once it was packed enough to her liking, she looked over at him and grinned.

Kunzite saw her grin, his gray eyes going wide. It was then that he spotted the snowball in her hand. "Uh… Kinsei…What are you going to do with that snowball?" he asked as he backed up away from her. He saw the evil glint in her golden eyes, and it made him worry.

"This?" she said, throwing the snowball up into the air before catching it. "Oh… nothing…"

"Then could you please put it down?"

"Uh… NO!"

And she threw the snowball right at him. It hit him dead in the face, white powder falling down his face and into his shirt front. He just stood there, shocked that she'd do it, before he smiled evilly at her. Kinsei saw his face, saw the smile and began to back up, a look of fake fear on her face.

"Now, now… just calm down, Kunzite… just calm down…" she pleaded with him.

As an answer he turned to her, into her, backing her against a tree. Then laying his lips on hers.

It began warm and soft, then edged up to heat, and demand. She trembled, just once, a shiver of anticipation that spread through her system and reminded her what it was like to be poised on the brink.

He lifted his head, angled it. "You were saying?"

It made her laugh, and feel easy. Taking his hand, she drew him to her. "Are you calm now? Or do I need to make another snowball?"

"I don't care." His hands slid up to her face. "I don't care," he repeated and took her mouth with his.

She felt her pulse jump, what a glorious jolt. The sort that woke the whole system at once, brought it to quivering life. In answer, she lifted her arms to link them around his neck, changed the angle of the kiss to deepen it.

He eased her back into the tree, falling with her. Then he touched, and she moaned. He felt the heat from her. He'd known it was there, under that fascinating and cool veneer. Her skin was like velvet, warmed velvet, over her sides, her torso, the lovely curve of her breasts.

Slim, but not delicate, her body was tough and disciplined. _Like her mind_, he thought. And just as appealing.

She tasted of ripe, forbidden fruit and smelled of golden leaves at midnight.

Kunzite knew he was going to have to end this kiss before it got out of hand, if it hadn't already. Easing up from her, he lifted his head and stared down into liquid pools of gold. Letting her go, he could only smile as he walked to another tree, this one with dripping branches covered in snow, and under it.

Kinsei waited.

In a matter of a few minutes, Kunzite appeared again, this time with a small gold box in his hands. Where it had come from, she'd never know, but what she did know was it was for her. Walking closer to her, Kunzite held the box out to her, watching her expression.

"For you," he said.

Kinsei tilted her head a little, but took the box from his hands and stared down at it. It was small, no bigger than her hand, and not all that heavy. The box was gold, a dark orange ribbon wrapped around it. Pulling off the ribbon, she let it fall to the ground, and no more than a few seconds later, the lid of the box followed. Inside was white paper, hiding what was inside from view. She lifted the paper from the box, letting the rest fall to the ground, the paper wrapped package still in hand. Moving the paper aside, Kinsei hadn't realized she'd been holding her breath until it flew from her in a gasp.

Inside the paper was a chain, the links gold circles with reddish-yellow topazes inside them while smaller golden circles linked the whole piece together. It was about four feet in length, long enough to go around her waist and still have room to go. She ran a finger over one of the topazes, marveled at how smooth it felt and could feel the tears start to swell up in her eyes.

"Kunzite…" she whispered. Lifting the chain from it's paper prison, she wrapped it around her middle, and tied it off, leaving about six inches hanging down her long golden gown.

"I hope you like it. I made it myself," Kunzite replied as he watched her put it on. "I didn't know if I'd get the chance to give it you or not, but I'm glad that I did."

Kinsei finished with what she was doing, and gave him a dazzlingly smile. "Thank you, I love it."

He bent down, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said, "And I love you, koibito."

* * *

"So, what do you think they're doing, Endymion?" Serenity asked as they sat inside their small haven, the cabin. They had decided to go back there, seeing how it was dangerous at the time to be out in the open like they were. "Do you think they're happy?"

Endymion laughed. His Serenity had been asking questions for the better part of the day, wanting to know when it was that his generals had fallen in love with her guardians. He couldn't honestly answer any of her questions, for he didn't know the answers himself. "Honestly? I have no clue, Serenity," he said as he sat across from her, watching as she weaved another stitch into the blanket she was making. He moved to poke at the fire, his eyes leaving her for only a moment. "However, I hope they make it back soon. Tis almost night fall."

"Aye, that it is," she replied. Glancing over at him, she noticed how his eyes held a sad expression in them. "Endymion? Is something the matter?"

He had hoped she wouldn't notice, had hoped that his eyes wouldn't betray him. And that was what he got for hoping. Standing straight up, he walked the short distance to her and held out his hand. She stared up at him, worry etched across her face for him, but took his hand nevertheless and was pulled from the chair she was sitting in, into his strong arms.

Serenity felt safe within his arms, as if nothing bad could happen to her when she was with him. She knew that he would always protect her, even with his life, and took comfort in that.

"Do you love me, Serenity?" She heard him ask her softly. Leaning back, she looked up into his troubled cobalt eyes, her hand reaching up to stroke his lean face.

"With all of my being," was her reply.

"I have no ring, nothing to truly call my own, but this," he said as he pulled a watch from his pant pocket. It was gold, in the shape of a star, and as it clicked away, she could hear the melody it softly played. He held it out to her.

Serenity took the watch from him, staring down at the face, watching as the top half went from the sun setting to the night falling, complete with a small moon and stars. It was about the size of her hand, and fit perfectly in it. Then her breath was taken completely away as she watched Endymion get down on one knee.

She stared down at him, her heart beating wildly in her chest and listened as he said the words she'd always dreamed to hear from him.

"Serenity…. I know I may not be the best man to love you, and goddess knows I've tried very hard to make you happy. I have no ring, nothing to show others that you belong to me and I to you, but for that pocket watch. If you'll have it, and me… Will you consider becoming my wife?"

Happiness overflowed from inside, pouring forth from her body, into her face and smile. Tears fell from her eyes, and as she dropped down beside him, sobs overtook her body. Rushing forward, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, she could only sob her answer, "Yes!" into his shoulder.

Endymion could only sigh as he gathered her into his arms, and held her. For the first time in his life, he finally understood what it meant to be loved.


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

Chapter Twenty-One:

They hugged and cried as they left their lovers for their own world. Serenity wore his pocket watch around her neck, its soft ticking sound the only in the area and wiped the trails of tears from her eyes. She knew leaving him for her moon was going to be hard, but somewhere deep inside she knew she'd see him again, before too long was overdue. Kissing his handsome face, she smiled up at him.

"I shall see you again, my love," she whispered for only his ears. "And when I do, we shall be married. I do not wish to waste another moment apart from you…But I… I have to return, Mother calls for me."

Endymion sighed. "I understand, but know this; my heart calls for you more." He bent down and kissed her once more, passion lacing in with his desire to keep her there with him.

Nearby, Suisei wore the harp on her hip, the ice hard against it. She clung to Zoisite's side, not wanting him to leave her nor she him. Kasei hugged Jadeite quickly, her smooth ruby brooch on her gown, glittering in the drowning sunlight. Mokusei kissed Nephrite on the lips, her soft hand cupping his cheek; while the chain and ball of flowers hung on her hip. Kinsei wore the glittering chain of hearts around her hip, her lips on Kunzite's as she wrapped her arms round his neck.

"Tis time," Serenity whispered, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. She backed away from Endymion, her fingertips to her lips as she blew him a kiss, before joining hands with her friends.

Standing in a loose circle, they clasped hands and lifted heads. Suisei was the first to speak.

"From water I come, of water I cry. Pour from the sea, flood from the sky. Daughters of might, hearts of ice, send onwards to the planet of light!" Her body began to hum, a small blue light spreading from her center outwards. Behind her, the sea rose up, its waves crashing upon the shore like thunder. Suisei glowed blue as Kasei began to speak.

"Of fire I desire, of fire I yearn. Bold and bright, cleanly burn. Daughters of light, hearts burning bright, send onwards into the night!" Kasei's hair burned bright red, as if on fire; as flames rose up and around the five girls. It trapped them, as if shielding them from harm. She glowed red as Mokusei took her turn.

"Of earth I nourish, of earth I entreat. Quake and quiver beneath my feet. Daughters of might, hearts nourishing life, send onwards to the planet of light!" Flowers, the color of rainbows, pooled around their slippers. Above them, the clouds gathered; lightning striking the ground. Mokusei eyes were bright green as was her body. Kinsei followed, her voice rose above the waves and thunder.

"For love I heal, for love I sigh. Pour from the heart, flood from the mind. Seeking safe passage into the night, grant unto thee, these daughters of light!" Kinsei's body begun to glow orange, her hair flying out behind her. The air picked up, wind blowing as the waves rose higher and higher, the thunder boomed overhead and the fire burned brighter. Four heads turned to stare at Serenity.

Eyes closed, heart and mind open, she chanted, "From Water I cry. From Fire I burn. Earth and Love hold me stern. I am the daughter of light, seeking safe passage into the night. With one hand on heart and another in my sight, I beseech the gods. Give us, we five, the power to fly. Away from fear, away from fright. Now onwards to the planet of light!"

As she finished speaking, a beam of bright white light came down from the sky, shattering the gray clouds overhead to shine down upon them. And in that instant, they were gone.

* * *

Endymion and his guard walked back towards the palace, their steps careful. He knew that whomever was out to destroy them was watching. Sighing, he stopped and looked around, noticing that the birds had stopped singing from their tree beds. The other four looked to him, wondering what was up.

"Master?" Zoisite questioned, one eyebrow up.

"Shhhhh…. ," Endymion said, his hand going to his hip. "Something's not right. Listen."

They were silent, hearing naught but for their own breathing. "Master, I hear nothing," Jadeite said. He looked to the others, wondering if their master had lost his mind finally.

"Exactly," Endymion replied. Drawing his sword out of it scabbard, the steel blade gleaming in the dying sunlight, he positioned himself for battle. "Come out!" he called into the woods, his voice echoing among the land.

Clapping could be heard as a woman with long, flowing red hair, reaching to the ground that lay behind her, stepped out from the shadows. Her gown was one of an Earth peasant, black as midnight, bodice hanging from her thin shoulders; while blood covered the skirt. Cross-stitching ballet shoes lay upon her feet, while dark lavender eyes stared back from a sunken face. For where beauty once lay, now only death appeared. Body thin and wilting, she was dying; however slowly. And sitting upon her forehead, amidst her ruby curls, lay a tiara of onyx and gold. Blood covered a part of her face as well as her hands.

Kunzite recognized her at once. "Beryl," he breathed, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. "Evil creature, be gone!" _She's covered in blood! What has she done?_

"Come now, Lord Kunzite," Beryl hissed through tight lips. She moved slowly, as if in pain. However, none showed on her face. Tilting her head to the left side, she smiled. It sent shivers throughout everyone's body. "I do not come to cause harm, only to speak to his highness."

Not letting his guard down, Endymion stared at the creature. Her once beautiful face, that was the very envy of every peasant within the land, now looked as if she never slept or ate. She looked old, as if she'd aged beyond her 18 years. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what, your highness?" Beryl asked.

"You saw Serenity and her court leave just now, didn't you? Will you go and report back to your mistress, Beryl?" he asked, sapphire eyes narrowed. "Or will you do her bidding and kill us now?"

Faking shock at such a statement, Beryl gasped before turning away; her back facing them. "I do not answer to her," she said. "She answers to me. However, in answer to your question, yes I did see the princess leave, along with her little court."

"Then state your business, witch and then be gone," Nephrite replied.

Beryl's eyes narrowed, lips pulled back in an evil smirk. "Witch, am I?" she questioned them. However, upon closing her eyes, they could see that she was gathering her strength and trying to calm herself. Opening amethyst eyes, she smiles sweetly at Prince Endymion. "Now is not the time nor place to respond to such accusement of personality. I am here only for one thing," she said, her eyes still on Endymion. "I shall bear you warning, my dear prince. You belong to me, no one else. I shall see the day the princess dies and you come to me. Tis my promise to you."

Endymion straighten himself, his sword going back into its scabbard, and almost laughed. However, he stopped himself for he knew she was serious and believed such nonsense. "I shall bear you warning, Beryl; daughter of no one. You dare lay one hand on the princess or her court and not only shall I see you dead, but it will be by my sword."

"We shall see who kills whom first, your highness… We shall see," and with that she was gone as quickly as she'd come.

Seeing that she was gone, Jadeite let loose the breath he'd been holding and sighed. Turning to his master, he smiled. "I do believe the girl has lost her mind, my lord."

Kunzite looked to Endymion, eyes wide. "Was that blood that covered her?"

"Aye, that she has," Endymion agreed. "However, I think she was losing said mind before that creature overtook her. I think so, Kunzite, and it makes me wonder what she's been up to. Be on watch, men." Endymion turned his face upwards, towards the moon. "She is planning something, and it will not benefit us."

* * *

She stood just inside the opening to the cave, her long red hair flowing softly behind her. Leaning against the hard surface, she sighed and closed her eyes. Beryl knew that Metallia was taking her energy, making her weaker as the days passed. However, she no longer cared. It was a small thing if you looked at the big picture, and the big picture was she would be queen with Endymion along side her. She would make sure of it.

Opening her eyes, she pushed herself off from the ledge and took a step further into the darkness. Knowing the cave and all its little spots by heart, she needed no light to guide her. Her blood-soaked hands picking up the torn hem of her blood-spatter skirt, she danced her way around a large hole in the floor.

She reached the end of the cave, a small patch of light illumining the area, and sighed. It set her nerves on end when she stood in front of the large doors that lead the way into the dark castle. But it was her home, now more so than it had ever been before. Bending down, she washed her hands; the red liquid coming off in the dark water that ran next to the castle.

_It was their fault, really, for not believing you,_ her wrapped mind told her. _There was no other way. You had no choice but to kill them._ "Yes, no other way," Beryl said aloud, as she moved soaked hands to the hem of her skirt, trying to wipe off the blood. "Mama really shouldn't have laughed at me, really she shouldn't have."

* * *

Endymion and the other men took off in the direction Beryl had come from, or so they hoped. The forest was dense with trees and bushes, but they made their way through to a small clearing in the middle, and the cabin that sat there.

It was run down, with no porch or door hanging from its frame. The roof itself had holes in it, as did some of the walls. No other building stood beside it, no barn or horse stall. Chickens ran among the dirt, pecking away at the ground. However, besides the chickens there seem to be no one else there, no human nor animal.

"Hello?" Nephrite called out, his voice echoing throughout the area. "Is anyone here?"

They walked closer to the house, their footsteps the only sound. "We come in peace," called out Jadeite, his blond hair falling in his eyes. He looked over to Endymion, a frown on his face. "I have a bad feeling about this, Master."

"As do I, however keep searching," Endymion replied. "Someone has got to be here."

As they neared the house, Zoisite went around the back, while the other four stayed up towards the front of the house. His steps careful, he looked around for any signs of life. He had his hand on the scabbard of his sword, his green eyes scanning the trees, looking for any movement. It was when he stepped in something wet, that his attention was directed downwards.

"Master! Come quickly!"

Endymion, along with Jadeite and Kunzite, came running from around the front of the house. They stopped short when they came upon the scene in front of them, Zoisite moving back to stand next to his prince. "Master…."

Laying on the ground, about ten feet away from them were bodies, or what appeared to have once been bodies. Blood lay everywhere, on the once green grass, on the stump that had once served as a cutting block for firewood, even on the side of the house. Four bodies lay in front of them, while another two lay twenty feet, off into the woods beyond the house.

"What the hell happened here?" Jadeite asked. "Who were these people?"

Kunzite moved his grey eyes among the bodies that lay before them. "I do not know who they were, but more importantly, the question stands at who did this? These are the bodies of children, the oldest looks to have been no more than 15. Who would murder children?"

Endymion held a hand up to his mouth, covering the smell up. His cobalt eyes were wide, his mind frantic. _Who, indeed? I wonder…_ "Beryl."

Three heads whipped around to stare at him. "Master?" Zoisite said. "You think… But she couldn't have. Even Beryl isn't this cruel."

Endymion shifted his eyes from the bodies laying before him to his third general. "She was covered in blood when we saw her, remember? From head to toe. You can't tell me you weren't wondering where all that blood came from, were you?" he said. "I do believe Jadeite is right, and her mind, or what little there was of it, has snapped. It seems to me, gentlemen, that she murdered her own family."

"I have to agree," Nephrite said as he rounded the house, coming to a stop beside Kunzite. "There's one other body laying on the kitchen floor, head gone. Its in the water basin."

Jadeite didn't make, throwing up on the side of the house. Holding his stomach, he turned blue eyes towards Nephrite. "Did you have to add that last part? I was fine with it just being gone. Jeez, Neph."

"Sorry, Jadeite," Nephrite replied, a sheepish look on his face. He turned his attention to Endymion and the others. "By the looks of things, it seems someone made Beryl very, very angry. Angry enough to kill her whole family, I'd say. That's her mother in the kitchen," he said, pointing with his thumb behind him.

"I'd say," Zoisite said. He turned to look at Endymion. "Well, Master, what should we do? Leave the bodies as they lay or dig us some graves?"


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo

Chapter Twenty-Two

She had ditched them, running away from the laughter to hide in the garden, her silver and gold a bright contrast to the dark red of the roses that surrounded her. Sighing, Serenity sat down on the only bench in the area and stared out at the planets that hanged in the sky. She could see Neptune and Uranus as they danced around one another, she knew where Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter were; didn't even have to look for them, having memorized their positions in the sky as a child. Saturn and Pluto hung back, watching silently as did their princesses. Even though she was alone out in the garden, Serenity knew she wasn't really.

Somehow that knowledge made her even more depressed.

It had been but a few weeks since she'd last seen Endymion. Her heart felt empty, her soul tired. She was glad to be back on Mare Serenitatis, back with her mother and friends; but she missed him so much that it hurt at times.

She felt suffocated in the bright room. Felt as if the bright light was casting its holiness down upon her. She had turned to her mother, said she just needed some air, and without another word, ran from the room. She ran all the way to the roses, the same ones she'd planted with her father that summer so long ago.

Feeling the tightness in her chest loosen some, Serenity took a deep breath before letting it loose. It had been nearly eight months since she'd first met Endymion, in these very same gardens, roses in her silver hair and dirt on her feet. How much had changed since then. Their planets were at war with each other, but fighting the wrong enemy. King Ouranus was trying to reason with his people, but they would only listen to so much. Metallia was gaining followers, but it was Beryl who was doing her dirty work. It was Beryl who spread lies about the silver kingdom; stating that they would rule over them with the Silver Crystal, imprison the Earthlings and enslave them. And everything that came out of her mouth was a lie.

Serenity knew it, Endymion knew it, everyone knew it, and yet they listened to her nonsense. Endymion was losing his people's loyalty.

"Maybe war was what the Earthlings wanted," Serenity said to the dark sky. Then she gave a sigh, her eyes going to the planet of blue. "No… Its that creature, Beryl. She's using false lies as truths to have the people give in to her."

Sliding from the bench to sit in the dirt, Serenity picked up the petals of the dying roses, her slender fingers rubbing the softness of the red. She watched as the petals fell on her gown, fell around her in a circle and seemed to fly as the wind picked them up and made them swirl. "I hope he comes to visit soon. I miss him so."

* * *

Kaiousei watched from the balcony, her teal hair blowing in the wind. Her gloved hands held onto the railing, the marble hard and cold beneath. She had watched as the princess had ran from the room, had watched in her golden mirror as she ran to the red rose gardens and stared out into space. She knew Serenity's heart was troubled, but had no clue on how to calm her princess's fears.

She smiled and leaned back as she felt the hand of her lover touch her shoulder. Not looking into Tenousei's eyes, she only sighed and said, "What are we to do, Ten? If this war continues….."

Tenousei's blue eyes moved to look down at the top of Kaiousei's head, watching as the wind she called to calm the evening, move the teal locks in motion, before she focused on the princess. Dirty blonde hair moved into her eyes, as she sighed. "I, too, am worried. I do not wish to call for her, but if we have to, Kai, we have to. Silence might be the only thing that these Earthling's might listen to instead of the ravings of a lunatic."

"She loves him too much to lose him," Kaiousei replied. It was a statement, rather than question. They both knew that what the Neptunian princess spoke was true. "I fear she might do something dangerous if she were to lose him. Serenity's heart is too young, her soul too new. I fear this love between planets will be the downfall of us, of her."

Both looked out, over the gardens to the planets that hung in the sky. Tenousei bent down, kissing Kaiousei's neck in a timeless gesture of love. Kaiousei closed her eyes, the sea-green disappearing. Tears silently slipped out, unchecked by both.

* * *

"_Light from within, come forth and spill. Gather at my will, hold deep within, this power of sin,"_ she spoke quietly, as the darkness that surrounded her feet crept towards her, invisible snakes covered in black. Slender arms held outwards, she threw her head back, black hair falling to the ground as dark eyes looked up. "_Stones, four. One for each, powered forevermore. Gathered in their souls, bound them to me, for all of eternity."_ The four stones that sat on the table before her glowed as she spoke, as the darkness that once laid at her feet crept upwards and over them.

* * *

_Sorry about this chapter being so short. I really just needed something to fill in before Chapter Twenty-Three, which will be coming out soon. Just a few things that I've noticed after reading the chapters already posted and the ones I'm writing. The senshi are all older than Princess Serenity. I've seen in some chapters where I state their ages, but if you remember correctly Serenity turned 18, so that would mean her inner senshi are at least 19, if not older. And of course the outers are all in their twenties, except for Dosei (Saturn) and Meiousei (Pluto). So, that is a small mistake on my part. Sorry. _

_Endymion's generals are named after stones, if you remember. In the manga, Mamoru has these stones, which he keeps in a box in his room. When he seeking guidance, he will use his powers and speak to these stones. His generals appear to him as ghosts or spirits. _

_From here on in, its going to be getting more dramatic. And as always, brush up on your manga, guys. Keep the reviews coming in!  
_


	25. Chapter TwentyThree

_AN: Just a few notes on some stuff:_

_**Bellona** was an Ancient Roman goddess of war, similar to the Ancient Greek Enyo. [Enyo was an ancient goddess of war, acting as a counterpart and companion to the war god, Aries. She is also identified as his sister, and daughter of Zeus and Hera.] _

_**Shitennou stones**_

**_Zoisite:_**_ Zoisite occurs as prismatic, orthorhombic crystals or in massive form, being found in metamorphic and pegmatitic rock. Zoisite may be blue to violet, green, brown, pink, yellow, gray, or colorless..._

_**Nephrite: **It is one of two different mineral species called jade. The other mineral species known as jade is jadeite, which is a variety of pyroxene. While nephrite jade possess mainly grays and greens (and occasionally yellows, browns, or whites), Jadeite jade, which is rarer, can also contain blacks, reds, pinks, and violets. _

_**Kunzite (aka Spodumene): **Kunzite is a pink to lilac colored gemstone, a variety of spodumene with the color coming from minor to trace amounts of manganese. Some (but not all) kunzite used for gemstones has been heated to enhance its color. _

_**J****adeite: **Jadeite's color commonly ranges from white through pale apple green to deep jade green but can also be blue-green (like the famous and recently rediscovered "Olmec-Blue" jade), pink, lavender, and a multitude of other rare colors. _

_All references are from Wikipedia. _

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. You might want to get the box of tissues.  
_

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Her eyes closed, she chanted in front of the fire. Kasei felt at peace when she was in her room, when she was alone; and after the couple of months she had, peace was what her body needed. It was nice to be back, to be back on Mare Serenitatis and off that god-awful planet. However, it was for her princess, and she would do anything for her princess.

She had watched as her princess ran to her mother, had hugged her and cried. Kasei had to hold back the sob that had threatened to escape at the scene, her dark eyes misty. Suisei and Mokusei cried openly, but that was them, their personalities; and it made them who they were. Kinsei had stood silently beside her, her topaz eyes on the scene before them and dry as the desert. It was like she'd closed her heart off toward her princess.

Kasei was starting to worry over her golden friend. She disappeared every Friday night, only to return on Sunday morning. Everyone knew where Kinsei was on the nights she'd be gone, it wasn't like the other girls weren't doing the same, but it was the fact that she'd deny it when asked if she'd been with Kunzite. She wore the golden chain around her hip at all times, and had even included it in one of her attacks; but when asked where the chain had come from, she wouldn't respond. It was as if…as if Kinsei was ashamed of being with him. However, more so than that, it was as if she couldn't wait for Friday to come, just so she could be away from Serenity.

Kasei knew that Kinsei still didn't approve of Serenity's relationship with Endymion. She feared that it was going to ruin them all and destroy their world, but she also knew that their love was pure and true, and who would she be if she voiced her disapproval over true love? Not a very good love goddess, that's for sure. Also, Kinsei had voiced her concern to Kasei, that if Serenity stopped seeing Endymion; then would they have to stop seeing his generals as well? Kinsei couldn't bear the thought of not being with Kunzite, she loved him too much.

Just thinking about Kunzite, made Kasei think of Jadeite, which in turn made her blush. After the night they had last Friday, Kasei was amazed she could even walk. Jadeite was turning out to be quite the lover, always making her laugh, blush, and even sigh happily. She briefly wondered if this was how it had been with her mother and father. Had Bellona, her mother, blushed when Aries, her father said something romantic? Kasei highly doubted it, seeing how she had never known a kind word from her father, how could her mother? Kasei knew that their union had been one of an arranged marriage, so she highly doubted her father had ever wooed her mother. They had met only one week before being married, and it wasn't more than five years before she had come along.

Then just as quickly as they'd been married, and she'd been born; Bellona had died. Kasei was only two, a few months shy of being three, when her mother had passed away, her memories of her mother dim and limited. However, they were memories of love and laughter. Bellona had loved her daughter beyond everything, showed her every kindness that she could before dying of an illness that even Zeus, himself, could not cure. They had buried her on Mars, the rain pouring down from the sky, and masking the scent of tears. Kasei didn't remember much of the funeral, not even the color of her dress; but she remembered her father wasn't there. He hadn't been there the day Bellona had died either. No, instead Kasei had to endure that by herself, her two year old mind not understanding why her mother wasn't waking up.

Opening her eyes, Kasei stared at the fire before her, its red flames edged with gold and orange. The fire always had the power to calm her, its heat and flame making the edge she felt throughout her whole body, disappear. Sighing, she shook her long scarlet hair and stood. Feet bare of shoes and cloth, she walked to the water basin by the window, her hands cupping the water before she splashed it on her face. The coolness of the liquid took some of the hotness away, but not enough to discourage her. Patting her face dry with a small piece of cloth, her eyes went to the one photo in her room.

She lowered the towel, putting it back in its place before walking over to the framed photograph. It was the same one Jadeite had seen, had looked upon and wondered about. Bellona's long raven hair lay on the ground, covering her feet and hem. She smiled back out at Kasei as she held a smaller version of herself in the photo. Kasei remembered when the picture had been taken, had remembered the one family outing Aries had attended before Bellona had died.

She was ill in this picture, her frame small and weak, as she could only hold her daughter's hand, instead of Kasei sitting in her lap, like she had wanted. Bellona had smiled as if her whole life had depended on it, which it did, for she knew her time was up and it wouldn't be long before she was to pass on to the Underworld.

Blinking back the tears that threatened to overflow, Kasei put the picture down and walked back to her seat by the fire. Inhaling, she closed her eyes once again and began to chant, her voice steady in the darkness of the room. It was the fire that alerted her to the presence in her room.

"If you wish to speak, do so quickly then leave," she said to the darkness, her eyes never opening. "Otherwise, I suggest you leave…Aries."

He stepped out of the darkness, the fire lighting up his face. "You always did know when I came into the room, didn't you?" he said, his scarlet eyebrow going up in curiosity. Kasei opened her eyes then, and looked at him. He still looked the way she'd last seen him, sixteen years ago.

Hair, the same color as hers, lay upon his head in spiky waves, the tips colored black for effect. Eyes, the color of blood, were looking out at her, taking in how much she looked like her mother. He wore the clothing of war, armor bright and gold upon his chest. In one of his hands was a spear, the tip bright with blood. "My, how much you have grown, Kasei. You look just like your mother," Aries said, his voice booming throughout the room.

"Aye," Kasei said as she eyed him, curious as to what he wanted. "However, I do not think you came just to comment on how much I look like Mother, Aries. What is it that you want?"

"Still refusing to call me father, I see."

"When you act like one, then I shall call you that name. However, 'tis the first time I've seen you in sixteen years. So, I ask again and for the last time, what is it that you want?"

Aries stared at her, before he sighed. It was then that Kasei knew something was wrong. Her father never showed weakness, not to anyone; let alone her. "You have been with someone." It was a statement, rather than a question.

One red eyebrow went up. "Aye, that I have," she replied to him. "I am no longer a virgin."

"I see.." Aries paced the floor, the fire following him as if on command. "It doesn't concern me that you've been…sexual with someone, Kasei. What concerns me is how you so openly gave your heart to him."

Kasei was getting just a little fed up with her father. "Have you been watching me, Aries?" she asked before giving a bitter laugh. "I hadn't thought you cared enough."

Aries's head whipped around, eyes narrowing at her comment. "Of course, I care. You are my daughter, my only one. Your well being is my utmost concern," he said in a harsh voice. Staring at her for a few more minutes, he turned his head. "There is trouble brewing. "

"Aye," Kasei said. She stood from her spot, watching as Aries continued to pace the floor upon which he stood. She watched his steps, watched as even in the small room where her ritual fire was held, he seemed to over-power the space. "However, you needn't concern yourself with it. We senshi have it under control."

It was then that Aries stopped pacing, bright eyes wide. His spear dropped to the floor as his hand let go of it and he went to his daughter. Standing before her, he stared into the same eyes that were her mother's, the same amethyst that had belonged to Bellona, before he pulled her into a hug. "You, daughter, have nothing under control. Control is only given when you can understand your enemy," he said into her ear. "You have nothing under control."

Kasei was so surprised, she could do nothing but stand there, her arms down at her sides as for the first time in her life, her father embraced her. "Aries?"

With a wave of his hand, the fire moved, becoming more brighter as the flames licked the tin roof. And inside the fire was a picture, moving. It was of Zoisite.

* * *

_Zoisite moved from shelf to shelf, books in hand. He seemed to be stacking the library, but it didn't look like he was doing a very good job. For every book he stacked, another came down in its place. "Suisei would like this one," he said as he stacked in it his arms, the already heaping pile growing. _

"_Of course, I would," a small voice answered from the doorway. Zoisite turned his head, the blond of his ponytail whipping around to land on his shoulder. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Sui-"_

* * *

"-sei?" Kasei's voice sounded dull in the dimly lit room as her father released her and she stared into the bright flames. "But… this can't be real! She is in her room, playing her harp that he made for her, as we speak! She cannot be on Earth." Her head whipped around to stare at her father, scarlet dancing in the wind. In the same wind that moved her hair, you could hear the soft lullaby of the harp playing.

"Shhh…" her father suggested, one finger up to his lips. "Watch and see."

* * *

"_Suisei, what… " Zoisite could only stare at the ice princess as she made her way into the room, her movements graceful and elegant. Seeming to gain some kind of control of himself, he tried once more to speak. "Suisei, how nice to see you," he said as he watched her. There was something different about her. "I hadn't thought to see you until Friday."_

"_Aye, I know," she said, her fingertips brushing against the wall as she made her way into the room. "However, I missed you and since things on the Moon were dull, I decided to come here to visit."_

_It was then that Zoisite knew something was off. The Suisei he knew and loved never called her home the Moon, but Mare Serenitatis. And to her, it was never dull. "I see," he replied. "And where is your charge?"_

_Suisei moved her head, her blue eyes staring at him. He felt the coldness coming off of her in waves. "She is here on Earth, with his highness," she said, the words like acid on her tongue. Walking over to where he stood, she smiled sweetly at him._

_Zoisite could only smile back at her, but he knew then that this person before him wasn't his beloved. This Suisei had just lied to him. Endymion was with his father, coming up with war strategies, not with Princess Serenity. He had just seen him no more than an hour ago, in the large throne room, overlooking maps. He put the books in his arms down. "Well, would you like to visit the gardens, then? I hear the lilies are blooming early."_

"_Oh, aye, that sounds lovely," she said as she stepped up to him, one hand behind her back. "However, before we go, I would like to show you something."_

_As Zoisite stared into eyes that we deprived of life, he just continued to smile. "And what may that be, my hyozan?" he asked, using the nickname he'd given her. _

"_This." She pulled out the knife from behind her back, the blade glittering in the bright sunlight. _

_Zoisite had but one thought as she plunged the blade into his chest, red spilling out as she repeated the process over and over. _I love you, Suisei_, entered his mind before he dropped to the ground, his life spilling from him. _

_Suisei smiled as she continued to stab him, the laughter building up. Once she was sure he was dead, she pulled forth the small blue stone from the folds of her long gown and laid it upon his scarlet chest. _

* * *

Kasei was beyond shocked as she watched the scene unfold before her very eyes. One hand covered her mouth as she just stared. "But.. Suisei would never do something like that!"

"There is more," Aries said, his hand moving once more.

The fire moved and another picture came into view. This time it was of Nephrite.

* * *

_He tended to the camellias in his greenhouse, their pink and yellow petals blooming beautifully. Cutting the stem at an angle, he smiled as he moved the plant to a container. "Now you grow big and strong, little guy," Nephrite said as he placed the small plant inside the black container, pushing and pulling the soil around it. When he was done, he grabbed his watering can, and gave the small bud some liquids. _

_He didn't hear the door open behind him, his mind preoccupied with the task before him. Nor did he see the gleam of scissors as they were raised above his head before being bought down into his back. _

_Shock registered on his face, as he moved to pull the cutting tool from his back, but he was too late. Turning around to see who had stabbed him in the back, Nephrite was surprised to see Mokusei standing behind him, her emerald eyes mad. _

"_Mokusei?" he managed to say before he dropped to his knees, his hands grabbing the fabric of her pine green gown, blood smearing on it. "Wha…"_

"_What lovely flowers," came her soft reply. She danced around him, her feet bare on the hard floor. She fingered a single petal, the flower dying before her hand even moved away. "Aw, I so wanted to take one back to Jupiter with me."_

_If her stabbing him wasn't proof enough that it wasn't his beloved, her not knowing the name of the flower he had growing in his greenhouse was. "Witch…" was all he could say. _

_Emerald eyes narrowed. "Oh not that again," she said as she watched the light leave his eyes and his body fall forward. _

_He was dead, and she, for one, was glad of it. Placing the green stone upon his back, she watched as it began to glow._

* * *

Kasei turned to her father, anger across her face. "If this is some sort of joke, Aries, so help me I'll kill you."

Aries stared at the flames, his eyes sad. He hated bringing bad news to his only child, but it had to be done. She needed to know what was coming, and unless she asked the flame the right questions, she wouldn't have known. "Do you believe that I would joke about something like this? Even I, daughter, am not that cruel."

"Aye, perhaps not; but you are cruel."

"Something I do not deny, however there is more," he said waving his hand for a third time. It pained his heart to break his daughter's.

* * *

_Bending down, Kunzite picked up a spear from the floor, putting it back in the closet where their weapons were kept. He continued to pick up and clean around the training room, trying to control his anger. They had just trained only yesterday, and hadn't he ordered that they pick up their gear before leaving the room? "Could've swore I did," he mumbled to himself as he bent over to pick up yet another spear. _

_Placing that one in yet another closet, he turned around to see Kinsei standing in the doorway, golden gown hanging from her body. She smiled sweetly at him, her topaz eyes shinning with something… Something he wasn't sure of. _

"_Why, Kinsei, koi," he said. He moved towards her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Just visiting," came her reply as she embraced him in a small hug. Pulling back to look up at him, she continued to smile. She moved out of his arms, to walk over to the closet he had just closed. Opening the door, she looked at him before she pulled a spear from the inside. _

"_Are you alone? Or are the others here as well?" he asked. His grey eyes watched her. Something didn't feel right. On guard, he watched as she twisted the spear around in her hand, as if it were just a tree branch. _

"_The other's are here as well, visiting," she replied, her golden hair swaying with her movements. "Yes, that's what we shall call it…Visiting." She threw the spear straight at his chest. _

_Kunzite saw it coming, moved just in time and with eyes wide, watched as it hit the wall next to his head. He'd fallen to his butt when he'd moved out of the way, and now he sat on the floor, just staring at her. "Kinsei?" he whispered as his eyes went wide again, before he ducked once more out of the way._

_The spear hit the wall above his head. "What the hell, woman! Why are you throwing spears at me?" _

"_Well, if you stayed still, I wouldn't have to be throwing them at you. You'd be dead already," she said, her voice crackling with laughter. Staring at him, one hand on her hip, her yellow gown flowing around her, she frowned. "Perhaps this would be easier," and with that, she walked over to him and thrust the spear into his chest._

_Eyes wide, Kunzite could stare at her as he gasped for air. Kinsei pulled the spear back out, and he groaned with pain. However that groan turned into a yell as she thrust the spear back into his chest. She continued to do this until he stared up at her with lifeless eyes. When Kunzite's body fell over onto its side, she kicked him with her heel so that he laid on his back. She placed the lilac colored stone upon his chest, grinning as it began to glow. _

* * *

"Aries, who is doing this?" Kasei asked as the picture faded back to red, the flames licking the tin roof. "Are Zoisite, Nephrite, and Kunzite truly dead? And what of Jadeite?" Tears fell from her amethyst eyes, unchecked by her, as she stared at her father. A hand went up to her mouth as his eyes lowered. "No.. not him… Not Jadeite, no…Father…"

Aries's hand moved, and as the fire played the last scene of the evening, Kasei's cried her grief out in her father's arms.

* * *

_He was comfortable outside. The air was cool, the sun setting in the distance, and as he watched, it reminded him of her. The way the reds and oranges played with each other, just like her scarlet hair, before they turned to the purples and blues that beckoned the night sky, the same color as her eyes. _

_Jadeite listened to the sound of the waves as they crashed upon the shore a few feet away from where he sat. He'd come there to think, to make sure his heart was ready. He didn't dare ask the others for their opinions, too afraid of being made fun of or worse, them bring proud that the youngest of the group had fallen in love with the fire princess. And she him, something no other man had ever been able to do. _

_It was the crunch of the sand under feet that alerted him to her presence. Jadeite turned his head, the blond of his hair falling into blue eyes as he stared at the glowing goddess behind him. Standing, he smiled as he wiped the sand from his pants. _

"_Kasei, what a pleasant surprise," his voice was light and tender. Surprise written across his face, for he knew he was going to see her soon, but hadn't expected to see her that very day. Was he ready for this? _

_She nodded her head as she walked towards him, her dark eyes shining. She didn't speak, not a word as she came closer to him. Nor did she smile. _

_It was the lack of the smile that told him something was off. "Kasei, I have something I wish to discuss with you," he said, one hand coming up to rub behind his neck. Blushing, unsure as to how to begin, he shifted from foot to foot. "You see…. How should I say this? I love you, which you happen to know. And you love me, which I happen to know as well. And well… " _

_Jadeite dropped to one knee, his hands fisting in his pockets as he pulled out the little black box. Kasei stopped moving, her eyes no longer shinning._

_Holding the box out towards her, he gave a small smile. "Will you be mine for all eternity?" The question was simple, the answer as well. _

_However, Jadeite never got his answer; not from the real Kasei anyways. For the one who was before him, as he asked his question, pulled a knife out from behind her back and thrusting the blade into his shoulder, continued to stab him until he lay motionless in front of her. _

_She placed the white stone that bore his name on top of his chest, and as it began to glow, whispered into the wind, "Not in this lifetime, nor in the next."_


	26. Chapter TwentyFour

Chapter Twenty-Four:

They arrived on Earth at her request.

* * *

It wasn't everyday that the fire princess came crying to Serenity, or anyone for that matter. However, Kasei had ran down the marble hallway, tears streaming down her face as she screamed for someone, anyone to appear before her. It had been Kinsei who approached her, Kinsei who held her as she fell to the floor, crying, and Kinsei who asked what had happened. And in a broken voice, Kasei had explained what she'd seen, what she'd been shown, and it felt as if it were happening all over again.

Jadeite's death had been the worse for her.

Aries had let her cry her grief out, held as she did so and said nothing. When he was certain she wasn't going to have a nervous breakdown, he kissed the top of her head and released her.

"I hope, child, that you understand now," he'd said to her just before he disappeared.

As soon as Kasei was certain her father was gone, she tore out of the room and down the hall. Scarlet hair flying as she ran, her voice screaming for her princess, she had ran right smack into Kinsei. And wasn't able to hold it in any longer.

"They…oh my goddess… They're dead," was all she could say at first, sobs overtaking her body. She cried into Kinsei's arms.

Kinsei looked up at the others, worry written across her face. Mokusei bent down, one hand on Kasei's shoulder. "Who are they, darling? Who's dead?" she asked in a soft voice.

Kasei just shook her head, scarlet swaying with the movement.

"Honey, you have to tell us what's going on, otherwise we can't help you," Kinsei said. She brushed some of Kasei's hair off from her forehead, the symbol for Mars glowing softly. "Now, now… Lets stop the crying, and tell us what's the matter is. I'm sure there's a way for us to fix it."

Kasei started crying harder. Then grabbing Kinsei's dress straps, she looked up into her golden eyes, tears falling harder down her ashen cheeks and said in a ragged voice, "His guards! They're all dead! Murdered!"

Kinsei stared back at her, her words hitting home as she felt her own tears began to form. "Kasei… Kunzite… " she was unable to say more when Kasei's head dropped down, the scarlet shaking back and forth. Eyes wide, face going pale, Kinsei looked up at Mokusei and said, "Call for Serenity. We are needed on Earth."

"Aye," the emerald princess said as she ran from the hall, towards the silver princess's room.

Once she was gone, Kinsei looked down at the fire princess's head, trying to hold her own tears in. She lifted Kasei's head, looking into her amethyst eyes, and saw the truth. "When?"

"I-I don't know... Aries showed up," Kasei said, in between hiccups. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, she pushed her hair back off her face. "I was chanting, in my room, when he appeared. Said that we didn't understand the enemy, that we had nothing under control. I didn't know what he meant, not until he made the fire show me." Moving, Kasei pulled back and out of Kinsei's embrace. She wrapped her arms around herself, as if the fire that flown through her veins had suddenly froze. "First it was Zoisite. I watched as Suisei plunged a knife into him, over and over. But it wasn't her, Kinsei. Suisei was in her room, we both could hear the harp that played."

"If it wasn't Suisei, then who could it have been?" Kinsei questioned.

"I don't know, but I am certain that it wasn't Suisei," Kasei replied. "After Zoisite, it was Nephrite. Then Kunzite, then….oh goddess, he was going to ask me to marry him, Kinsei. Jadeite had asked me to marry him and I killed him!"

"Kasei," Kinsei said, her hands on the fire princess's shoulders. "Did we kill them?"

Kasei looked at her. "It was us, but it wasn't. It was as if someone was using our bodies. Certain things, even they knew, weren't right. Such as Suisei claiming that the Moon was dull, or Mokusei not knowing the name of the flower that comes from Jupiter. They knew it wasn't us, yet they didn't let whomever was acting like us know."

* * *

The sun setting behind them, Serenity looked to her inner guardians and sighed. "Kasei, are you sure of what you saw? Perhaps it was just some joke made up by Aries himself?" she asked the girl clothed in red.

Kasei shook her head, the red hood falling from it to her shoulders, exposing her scarlet locks . "I'm sorry, highness, but no. I asked Aries the same question myself, even threaten him. However, the answer that came was that it was no joke, it was real," she replied, her amethyst eyes red from crying. "Aries may be cruel, but to show his own daughter the death of her beloved? No, it was all too real."

"Well, I suppose we should go and find Endymion then. Perhaps, he'll know what's going on," Serenity said as she started off towards the woods. They stood on the a small sliver of beach, the sand soft under their feet.

Suisei kept in step with the princess, but the others fell behind. She hadn't spoken very much since she'd heard that Zoisite might be dead. Suisei knew better than anyone, that the great fire never lied. If Kasei said he was dead, then Zoisite was dead. Nothing was bringing him back, this she knew too. Keeping her head down, the dark blue hood fell over her face, hiding the tears that fell silently from her sapphire eyes.

Behind Suisei and Serenity, the others spoke in soft whispers. They were worried for Suisei, but also for their loved ones. Mokusei and Kinsei knew, just like Suisei, that the great fire never lied. However, perhaps just this once….? They both prayed that it was wrong, that neither Nephrite nor Kunzite was injured but safe and sound within the Golden Kingdom's palace walls.

Serenity's feet hurried, her mind playing over and over what her fire guardian had told her. If Aries had delivered the message, had shown Kasei what had happen, what was to come; then she needed to warn Endymion. It was never good news if one of the Gods delivered it. Pulling her white hood up further around her head, hiding her silver hair completely from view, Serenity stopped inside a small clearing. Looking to the left of her, then to the right; she realized she didn't know which way the small cabin was.

"Princess?" Mokusei's voice sounded loud through the quiet of the forest. She, along with Kinsei and Kasei, moved closer to the two other girls. Always on guard, Mokusei felt uneasy. "Princess, I think we should move along. I don't have a good feeling just standing here."

"Aye, I agree," Kinsei said, her blonde locks falling free as she pulled the yellow hood from her head. "Something isn't right here, princess. We need to move on."

Serenity's cerulean eyes searched the trees, looking. "Mokusei."

The thunder princess looked at her, one green eyebrow arched. "Aye?"

"Ask for help."

"For… Alright, princess." Freeing her emerald hair from the confines of the pine green hood, Mokusei closed her eyes, the symbol for Jupiter glowing dark green. _"Father Zeus, I call on thee. Hear my voice high, in the trees. My path has grown misty, hard to see. Help me, Father, to find my way. So I see what will be, shine upon me the light of eternity. Light my path, and show the way to my goal." _As soon as the last word was taken from her lips, a small path to the right began to glow.

"Ah, I thought so," Serenity said as she started to follow the path, her white slippered feet walking over dead tree branches and fallen petals. As they followed the path before them, she noticed that most of the trees were either dying or already dead. Flowers, so full of life and color, looked dull to her eyes, wilted as if poisoned. _What is going on? Why is everything dead in this area? _Cerulean eyes looked forward, worry written across her brow as every step they took lead them further into death.

Once more coming to a clearing in the woods, Serenity recognized the small wooded cabin that was the prince's. Running, she took off for the small building, calling his name. "Endymion?" she called out as she ran to the door, her feet making no sound.

"Princess Serenity!" Kinsei yelled as she ran after her charge. The others followed close behind.

"Endymion, are you here? Its me, Serenity!" She went from room to room, but there was no trace that anyone had been there. Sighing, she sat down on the bed. "He's not here."

Breathing hard, Kinsei appeared just inside the doorway; blonde hair stuck to her forehead. "Princess… oh my goddess… Please… hold on," she said, bending over. Trying to catch her breath, one hand on her hip, she began to breathe normally. Looking over at Serenity, her topaz eyes narrowed. "Princess, you mustn't do that! What if someone we didn't know was here? You must stay with us, your highness."

"Sorry, Kinsei," Serenity said. "I thought for sure he'd be here."

"Who'd be here?" a male voice asked from the back, through a open window. Serenity turned her head and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Endymion!"

"Well, hello to you too, princess," he said, smiling. Looking over to the doorway, he tilted his head to Kinsei. "Lady Kinsei."

"Hello, Prince Endymion," she said, her topaz eyes on the prince. _Lady Kinsei? He has never called me by my formal title before. _Kinsei went to go step further into the room, when all of a sudden she was pushed from behind, her whole body flying to the ground. Landing hard with a grunt, she laid there for a moment before rolling over and looking at the other three girls. "Were you three raised in a barn?"

"Sorry, Kinsei," Suisei said as she pushed her way through and into the small room. Pulling her hood off her head, she let loose her dark blue hair and looked around. "So, this is where you stayed that week you were gone."

"Aye," Serenity said. She turned cerulean eyes towards her lover. "Endymion, we need to speak to you. Its about your generals."

He didn't say anything, just shook his head and was gone from the window. Serenity wasn't sure the other girls saw, but she was certain his eyes had narrowed. _Something doesn't feel right. _Serenity's gaze shifted over to Kinsei, who only nodded her head. _So, she's thinking the same thing as I. Something isn't right. _Making sure Endymion wasn't anywhere near, she mouthed the words 'Be on guard' to her senshi. Four heads nodded, each agreeing with their princess.

He stepped into the room, his footfalls heavy against the wooden floor. Moving to the only other piece of furniture in the room, he picked up his cape from the chair and fasten it to his shoulders. "What was it that you needed to speak to me about, princess?" he asked as he turned back around, his ebony hair falling into his eyes.

Knowing then that this wasn't the man she was in love with, for he hardly ever called her princess, Serenity narrowed her eyes. A smile played on her lips. "Where is he?" The question was simple, her voice soft.

"Where is who?" he asked.

"Endymion."

He'd been in the process of filling a drinking cup and when she'd said his name, stopped. Serenity noticed he'd stilled, as did her senshi. She continued to watch him, as he lifted the small cup up to his lips and took a drink. He didn't say anything, just continued to drink before sitting the cup back in the bin of water. "Why do you ask such questions, princess? Endymion is before you." he said as he turned back around to stare at her.

"Kasei, Mokusei," Serenity said. The two girls looked at her. "Check the house, both inside and out."

"Aye, princess," voices rang out in unison.

Serenity's attention went back to him. She eyed him, standing from the bed, her movements slow. She knew Kinsei and Suisei could stop whomever this person was, but if they couldn't… "No, you are not Prince Endymion, Crown Prince of the Golden Earth Kingdom," she said as she inched closer to the ice princess.

"Oh come now, Princess Serenity," he said as he began to walk closer to them. However, he stopped when he saw Kinsei raise her hand, the golden belt in between her fists. Holding both hands up, he took a step back. "Tis I, Prince Endymion."

"Princess! Outside!"

But it was too late. The man posing as Endymion, knowing he'd been found out, threw a ball of fire at the three girls who stood inside the small cabin. Suisei was quick enough to put it out, but wasn't quick enough to put out the other one the person before them had thrown towards the bed.

Serenity, Suisei, and Kinsei all ran from the cabin as it burst into flames, the fire licking at the edges. Standing near the forest edge, they watched as the creature who had taken Endymion's form emerge from the inferno.

Her hair was long, curling at the ends and black as midnight. She wore the clothes of a peasant, slippers barely covering her feet as she walked from the raging fire behind her. Eyes, blue as the sky, seemed dull and lifeless; as if what walked before them was already dead. However, it was her smile that sent shivers through Serenity, for what smiled back at them was pure evil.

Kinsei was the first to act, throwing her body in front of Serenity, shielding her. "Halt!" she cried out, as the others gathered around her, all shielding the princess. "Who goes there?"

She stopped, tilting her head to the side as if in confusion. Then something seemed to shimmer inside her, and she bowed before the five. "I am Metallia."

"You're the creature causing so much trouble, aren't you?" Mokusei said, emerald eyes scanning the girl. They could all feel darkness as it rolled off of her in waves. "What business do you have here?"

Metallia smiled that smile again, making Serenity turn her head. However, once she spoke, Serenity's head whipped back around to face her. "I am here to kill the princess," she said, her voice drained of all emotion.

"I think not, Metallia."

Six heads turned to see Prince Endymion, sitting atop of his horse, sword drawn, come into the clearing. His cape was gone, his ebony hair a mess, and his clothes covered in dirt. Serenity's face lit up upon seeing him, her heart already feeling lighter. She watched as he got down from his horse and walked over to where she and her guardians stood.

"Serenity, are you alright?" he asked. She nodded her head, the silver pigtails moving in the wind. He smiled down at her. "Good." Turning his attention back to Metallia, he narrowed his dark eyes and said, "I suggest you leave, Metallia. Unless you are ready to taste the end of my sword."

Metallia's sapphire eyes narrowed as she glared at him, her small fists at her side. "Nay," she said. "I have business to discuss with her _highness_." Her midnight curls lifted up with the breeze, the skirt of her gown moving in waves around her slender body. She moved her hand up, and as they watched, began to twist her finger. "You all will die, your bodies cut down by those you love. This I promise." Slender feet began to walk backwards, towards the fire the burned brightly behind her. "I shall leave you a gift," Metallia said, as she disappeared into the flames, her index finger still twisting around in circles.

"_Twist, turn, hollowed in, blowing winds come forth. Sound such as thunder upon the ground, raise and burn. Twist, turn, hollowed in, blowing winds come crashing through. Cover them, and all they see before, in sin." _

The winds picked up, as the sky turned green, the air turned hot then cold. Clouds gathered, green upon gray upon black and as the group watched, they began to form a funnel. Mokusei knew what the woman had called upon, her emerald eyes going wide, as the funnel shaped clouds began to descend towards the ground, picking up speed and strength.

"Hurry!" she yelled over the wind, one hand on her skirts the other holding her hair from her face. "We must hide! Tis a tornado she has called."

Endymion looked at her, before grabbing Serenity's hand. "We must leave, love," he said as he started for the woods. But stopped short when he heard the voices.

"_Twist, upon the sky,"_ one voice sang out.

"_Twist, upon the ground," _a second voice joined.

Then in unison "_Twist, into nothingness. And leave this earth."_

His breath caught when he and the others watched as two women walked out of the woods, their hands uplifted towards the sky. The tornado stopped spinning, seemingly to be sucked back up into the clouds from hence it came. The air stilled, the sounds of birds and bugs dancing in the woods seemed to come back, three fold.

One was the color of light. She wore a soft see-through gown upon her frame, the color that of breaking dawn, as her sleeves hung from invisible threads on her arms. Her eyes were a deep, dark blue that smiled as did she. Hair, the color of breaking surf upon the sand, was divided into fours by ribbons of blue. The crescent moon that sat upon her head, surrounded by a chain of golden stars, was the color of breaking dawn.

Selene.

The other was the color of darkness. Skin, the color of sand, was covered by a red and golden gown, the bodice hanging from her shoulders, the skirt small and flowing freely behind her. Her amber eyes shined as she smiled at the group before her. Long raven hair flowed freely behind her, overlapping in some parts, braided in others. She wore a golden chain upon her head, a bright red teardrop hanging from the middle, upon her forehead.

Gaia.

"Hello, children," Gaia greeted them as they walked towards the young royals. She engulfed Endymion in a hug, her heart lifting in joy at her son being safe. "Tis glad I am to see you, my son."

"Mother?" Endymion stood, arms at his side as his mother hugged him. He wasn't too sure if he was awake, or perhaps this was all a dream. It seemed as if the last few weeks were nothing but dreams, or rather nightmares. It was when he could smell her, that smell of honey and tea, that he knew she was real and he wasn't dreaming. Arms, large and his, came up and around her to crush her in a hug. "Mother." He buried his face in her dark hair. "Oh my god, Mother…"

Selene smiled at the scene before her. She then shifted her gaze to the others, and the smiled fell. "Gaia," she said softly. "We hadn't much time."

Removing herself from her son's arms, Gaia nodded her head. "Right," she said as she looked past Endymion's shoulder to look at the five girls with him. "Children, you must listen and listen closely. You are in grave danger on Earth. You mustn't be here."

"But…" Suisei said, her eyes going to Kasei. The fire princess was distraught, her ruby gown and cloak lifting up in the breeze that blew by them. Her scarlet hair lifted with the breeze, moving as if it were on fire, dancing. Suisei's gaze went back to the dead queen's. "Kasei… Endymion's generals are in danger."

Selene's eyes flicked over to Gaia, before going back to the ice princess. She stepped towards the girl of blue, holding out her hands before she engulfed her in a hug, her hands smoothing down the girls dark blue hair. "Endymion's guardians are gone. Killed by Beryl herself."

It was these words that made Suisei step out of the woman's embrace, sapphire eyes filling with tears. "No," she whispered. "No, it cannot be true! They are alive and well, just in danger. We have come to save them!" And then Suisei could say no more as the truth sank in, and sobs over took her body. She dropped to the green ground below her, her body shaking with sobs.

Serenity went to her, gathering in her in her slender arms and holding her as she cried. The princess of light looked up, her gaze on Selene's. "Why? Why would Beryl kill them?" she asked.

"No," Kinsei said. "Beryl didn't kill them, we did." Kinsei had been looking at Suisei, watching as she lost control, but now her attention shifted to that of the dead Earth queen. "Isn't that right, Queen Gaia?" she asked as she stepped forward, her golden eyes upon amber ones.

Gaia studied the princess of love. She knew that her heart was hurting the most, knew that she had lost the only person she would ever love, in this lifetime and the next. And as such, her pain was the worst. "In a way, you are correct, Princess Kinsei," Gaia explained. "Beryl took your forms, tricked the generals, and murdered them. First with Zoisite, then next with Nephrite. Kunzite and Jadeite were the last to go. Murdered each by Beryl, in your forms."

"Why?" This came from Kasei, her voice soft. Lifting her head, she stared at the two dead queens. "Why would Beryl kill them? They have never caused any harm to her."

"They were killed in order for her to brainwash them," Selene said.

"Brainwash them?" Mokusei spoke up. Emerald eyes followed as Serenity helped Suisei to stand, and they all looked at the goddess. "What do you mean by brainwashing them?"

"Hades never received their souls," Gaia said. "In order for a person to pass on, their souls must travel down to the Underworld, where Hades awaits. From there, they will either go to Tartarus to await punishment or to the Elysian Island to live in harmony. However, Hades never received their souls. Not even when Atropos cut their thread of life, they didn't not appear before Hermes to be carried down to the Underworld. When Hermes appeared before Hades, with only a handful of souls and not theirs; he was outraged. However-"

"However," Selene interrupted, "upon finding out what had transpired, Zeus sent us to you."

"Father sent you to us?" Mokusei asked. "But… Father doesn't get involved in the Underworld's affairs."

Gaia nodded her head, in agreement with the young thunder princess. "You're right, Mokusei; however this time, since it involved his own daughter, he spoke to his brother. Hades had Clotho and Lachesis look at the thread, before having Atropos cut it again. Only again, nothing happened. It was then that Phoebe, goddess of prophecy, appeared. She said that four stones held their souls, now and forever more. Their souls would never reach the Underworld to be judged."

"Four stones," Endymion whispered. His dark eyes shifted to his mother, held her amber ones for a moment before he spoke. "My generals are….were named after stones. They were not born upon this earth, but granted life. Granted life, and given power to watch over me. It was the only way Zeus allowed me to live, and why I'm not a god."

"Endymion?" Serenity's voice was soft, as she looked at him. Helping Suisei to stand, she shifted her gaze between the two goddesses. "What does that mean?"

Endymion looked at her. There were some things he'd kept from her, such as his birth and the way he'd come to have his generals. The story of his birth was painful, knowing what his mother had to go through in order for him to live. It was only after what Phoebe had showed Zeus, that the God of Thunder allowed him to live. However, there was a catch. He was to have four companions, one for each corner of the Earth.

Kunzite represented the South.  
Zoisite represented the North.  
Jadeite represented the East.  
Nephrite represented the West.

They were to watch over him, protect him. He would never become a god, but none of that had ever mattered to Endymion. He had his brothers, the truest friends any person could ever have. And they had died for him, for Serenity, and for their loves.

"Mother, would you care to explain?" he said, his face grim.

Gaia lowered her head, her brows together in deep thought. It was Selene who spoke, "Now is not the time. You six must lea-"

"Yes, do please try to leave," a voice interrupted.

Endymion drew his sword, the blade gleaming in the sunlight, as he backed up towards Serenity and the others. Holding out one hand towards her, he motioned for her to stay where she was. "Who goes there?"

"Why, your highness," the voice chided. "We thought for sure you would know us."

"For we," another voice joined in. "We are your brothers."

Four men stepped out from the trees, their form and clothes the same as when they died. However, there was something about them, something not quite there. Something evil. Gasps could be heard as each man emerged from the shadows, but it was the spoken name that came from Suisei, that made them look at the blue princess.

The breeze picked up just then, making her blue gown, cloak, and hair fly about her in waves as she raised both hands up to cover her mouth, tears streaming down her face in rivers as she stared at the dirty blond-haired man before her. "Zoisite…" she breathed. Suisei couldn't believe her eyes. Was it really him? Was he truly standing before her?

She didn't hear the other voices yell at her to stop, didn't feel the hands on her shoulders as she stepped towards the man she'd once given her heart to, her soul. Reaching him, she moved her hand from her mouth and went to touch his shirt. It was when she looked into his blue eyes however, that her hand stopped in mid-air.

His eyes were different. Those eyes that once looked at her with a deep love and understanding, those eyes that wanted nothing more than to love her, weren't there anymore. Instead, what stared back out at her were pools of nothingness. They were blue, but black and coldness ringed the edges of the pupils. Suisei took a step back, her soft slipper making no sound as she did so, and raised a hand to her mouth.

"Suisei, you must come away from him," Serenity cried out. She started towards the couple, but was stopped by Endymion. "Endymion, I must-"

"Shhh…" Endymion said, his eyes not leaving the ice princess and what used to be his second in command. "She knows its not him."

"Hello, Princess Suisei," the man who had taken Zoisite's form greeted the young princess. He smiled, and it sent shivers through her. And when he held up the dagger to the sunlight, Suisei's blood ran cold. "Would you like to give your lover a hug?"

Everything happened so fast. The dagger came down, voices screamed out and magic was performed. When it all ended, Endymion had Serenity in his arms, protecting her. Kasei and Mokusei were only a few feet from Suisei, who realizing what was about to happened, called on her most powerful attack.

Using the harp that Zoisite had made for her, she had called out the water from within her and blasted him back. Zoisite lay upon the ground, his head in his hand as he glared at the ice princess. "You will regret that, little girl. I will make certain you pay."

"Leave," Selene said, her blue eyes shifting to the prince and princess. "You need to leave. Take the prince with you, tis no longer safe for him here." Her voice held no room for argument.

Serenity nodded her head, silver shinning in the sunlight. "Suisei," she called. Leaving Endymion's embrace, she walked over to where her friends stood, staring. "Suisei, Mokusei, Kasei, we need to leave now. We need to take his highness with us."

Mokusei nodded her head, emerald waving. She took Kasei and Suisei's hands and pulled them away from the four men, back towards where the other three stood. Gathering hands with Kinsei and Serenity, the held Endymion trapped in the middle; and bowed their heads.

"_From water I come, of water I cry. Pour from the sea, flood from the sky_," Suisei whispered, her voice soft and full of emotion. Rain poured down upon them. "_Daughters of might, hearts of ice, send onwards to the planet of light."_ She began to glow a soft blue.

"_Of fire I desire, of fire I yearn. Bold and bright, cleanly burn,_" Kasei chanted, voice loud and proud. Fire spring up around them. _"Daughters of light, hearts burning bright, send onwards with pride and might." _She began to glow a soft red.

"_Of earth I nourish, of earth I entreat. Quake and quiver beneath my feet,_" Mokusei said, her voice deprived of all emotion. The ground began to tremble, move. _"Daughters of might, hearts nourishing life, send onwards to the planet of light." _She began to glow a soft green.

"_For love I heal, for love I sigh. Pour from the heart, flood from the mind,"_ Kinsei almost sang, her voice full of love. Warmth spread throughout the group. _"Seeking safe passage, these daughters of light."_ She began to glow a soft yellow.

Eyes wide, Serenity stared at Endymion. "Repeat after me, Endymion," she told him before closing her eyes. Endymion followed suit, his dark eyes closing as well. Together, in heart and mind, they said the last words.

"_From Water we cry. From Fire we burn. Earth and Love hold us stern. We are the children of light, seeking safe passage into the night. With one hand on heart and the other in sight, we beseech the Gods. Give us, we six, the power to fly, the power to soar. Away from fear, away from lore. Onwards, now, to the planet of light!"_

They finished speaking the last words, the beam of white light came to gather them.

Watching them go, Selene held Gaia's hand and called out, "Be safe, children. Be safe and blessed be!"

Gaia looked at Selene, her amber eyes shining. "Shall we finish what the Heavenly Kings started?" she asked the white queen.

"Oh, yes, lets," Selene answered, turning her head away from the beam of light as it began to disappear. However, when her sapphire eyes went to where the four men had been, there was nothing there but trees and grass.


	27. Chapter TwentyFive

Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

Beryl waited.

Metallia had been gone for nearly a week. She didn't know where the woman had gone or when she'd be back. So, pacing the large room, Beryl waited.

"I hate waiting," she complained as her slippers stepped on something that broke under her weight. Lifting her foot, she watched as a dark green mass dropped to the ground. She shuddered.

After she'd murdered her family, Beryl had came back to the castle in which she'd found Metallia. She had no one now, except for the dark woman. She paced the room she considered the throne room, the walls dark and damp, moss and mildew covering them. A long table sat in the middle, food gone moldy on it. Not being able to handle the stress any longer, Beryl walked over to the table and picking up the bowl in which the food sat in, screamed as it went flying. She watched as it clattered to the floor, in front of the one person she'd been waiting for.

Metallia walked into the room, her bare feet stepping over the broken food and bowl. Walking past the red-haired girl, she smiled at her. "Bored, my dear?" she asked as she stepped into the shadows of the room. The blackness swallowing her, as if she were its meal.

"Mistress…" Beryl said as she watched her. "Where have you been? Tis been a week since I last saw you."

Eyes, cold as the sky in late December glared at Beryl. "You dare to question me?"

Beryl took a whole step back, fear creeping up her spine. "No, mistress," she managed to say without the fear showing itself in her voice. "I do not question, only wonder." However, she couldn't keep the fear out of her eyes, and Metallia saw.

Metallia only turned her back on the girl, her feet taking her into another room. She was glad Beryl was afraid of her, it made things go easier if she were. "I have been on Earth, showing our new generals how to move in their new bodies," she said, her voice drained of all emotion. Walking over to a table that sat against the wall, she studied the bottles that sat upon it. "I also paid a little visit to the princess and her guardians." It was the memory of Selene and Gaia's appearance that made the blue bottle she'd taken down from the shelf, break in her hand. Dropping the broken glass, she merely stepped over it to reach up and take down another small bottle.

Beryl's eyebrow went up, but she knew better than to question what the witch had said. She also knew that the solar princesses were on earth, knew that as soon as she'd done what Metallia had sent her to do with the generals, they would come. However, she'd hadn't expected the princess of the silver kingdom to show up along side them. Watching as Metallia poured a red liquid from the small green bottle she held in her hand into the cauldron that sat in the middle of the rather large fireplace, she could only wonder what strange potion her mistress was making once more.

"It seems to me, Beryl, that our dear Queen Serenity is more worried about her daughter than she is her kingdom," Metallia said. She picked up a red bottle, opened the lid and took a sniff. Smiling when a foul odor came boiling up, she walked over to the cauldron once more and poured the liquid from inside into the boiling cauldron. Smoke came blowing out, crawling along the floor in waves, mixing in with the fog already there.

Beryl laughed, making Metallia's head turn and cold eye glared at her. "Mistress, Queen Serenity has always been more worried about her daughter than her kingdom. Tis a wonder the Moon Kingdom has survived this long with her as ruler," she said as she moved to the fireplace, her long red hair dragging along the floor. "I am sure, if it hadn't been for the Silver Imperium Crystal, that kingdom would have died long ago."

"No," Metallia replied. She poured yet another liquid into the cauldron, watching as it boiled. Her blue eyes shined in the firelight. "No, that kingdom would have gone on to survive, with or without the crystal. Gods do not die, Beryl. They are just forgotten, and when a god is forgotten; he mourns his own immortally."

* * *

Metallia smiled as she entered through the gates of the Golden Kingdom, as if she were royalty. Her long black hair was pulled back into a raven ponytail, her gown black except for the royal blue trim around the bottom of her long skirt. The slippers she wore on her feet matched her gown, and sitting on her head, overlapping in some areas, were golden chains, a onyx gemstone sitting in the middle of her forehead.

Oh the guards tried to stop her, but it was useless. All she had to do was wave her hand, and they were dead. Her magic was getting stronger everyday, thanks to Beryl. Visiting the Moon Kingdom when she did had almost killed her, and if it hadn't been for Beryl, it would have. It seemed that girl was useful, after all.

Picking up the hem of her long skirt, Metallia waved her hand and watched as the large golden doors, that separated her from the throne room to the Golden Palace, opened. She smiled as she walked through them and towards the throne, where his majesty, King Ouranus sat, stunned. _Everything is going according to plan. Very soon, my queen, everything you hold dear shall be mine. And not even the gods will help you._

* * *

Endymion traveled the path that would lead him to the rose gardens, his ebony hair blowing in the soft wind as he made his way. He knew he needed to get in touch with his father, needed to let the king know where his only son was. However, in the back of his mind, Endymion knew it wouldn't matter. He had this nagging feeling that something was wrong with his father, with his kingdom.

He'd spoken to Serenity about it the night before, and she assured him that first thing in the morning, she'd send some of her guardians to Earth, to see how things were doing. She'd kept her word, sending Kaiousei, Tenousei, and Mokusei to Earth as soon as they'd woken. Now all there was to do was wait.

It was the waiting that was killing him.

It was the rose gardens where Serenity found him. Folding her hands in front of her silver gown, she watched him for a moment before walking towards him. She knew he was troubled, worried about his father and his kingdom. His people. She knew she could only offer comfort, however she also knew it wasn't enough. He would lean on her now, just as he had with his generals, however he needed more than just comfort.

Coming to a stop behind him, Serenity knew he knew she was there and so she waited for him to speak. Hands clasped in front of her breasts, her eyes swam with tears as she stared at his backside.

"I always knew it would be you."

He turned after he said it, his dark eyes going to her light ones and gave her a small, sad smile. Endymion didn't stand, nor act as if he was going to move from his spot on the bench. He just stared at her, covered in purity and serenity. She was his heart, his soul, and knowing he'd give up his own life for hers; felt his heart swell with love. "Mother use to tell stories about the Moon Kingdom, about the goddess Selene and how she had made a kingdom from nothing but rock and silence," he said, turning his back on her and looking up into the sky. He watched as the Earth hung in the blackness, the stars dancing among the planets. "I knew they weren't real, but fairy tails; but my heart yearn to be there. To see the satellite that hung in the sky and watched over us."

"I would watch you," Serenity confessed. "I would go to the control room and watch you on the monitors, dreaming and wishing you could see me. I would spend nights there, talking to your image on the screen. I knew you before you came to the picnic that day."

Endymion stood now, his large frame turning to stare at her. "But that day… at the picnic…. You acted as if you didn't know who I was."

Lowering her head, silver falling forward, she hide her eyes and the smile that formed on her lips. "Aye," she replied. "Kinsei had caught me watching the monitors one too many times, and told the staff that I was not allowed back in there. Mother deemed it an official order, and so it had been sometime since I had seen you. You looked different and as such my mind was too stunned with being outside to recognize you, the same with being on Earth that day in the woods when you saved me."

"How long ago was that, that Kinsei banned you from the control room?" Endymion asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"About five years ago, six now." She chuckled a little, her laughter the sound of silver bells in winter. Endymion laughed with her, before growing serious.

"Do you think they found out anything, Serenity?" he asked her.

She didn't have to ask who he was talking about, she knew. "I'm not sure, Endy. I can call for them, but yet… There's a good chance it will expose their identities."

Endymion just nodded his head. He sat back down on the bench, his gaze going back to the blue planet in the sky. He knew the risk the three princesses had taken, and was ever so grateful to them for taking said risk. Folding his hands in front of him, he leaned his elbows on his knees and stared down at the ground, no longer able to stare up at the Earth. "I was the last, you know." He spoke softly, but Serenity heard him.

She walked over to him, sitting down beside him and laying one hand on his arm, stared down at his bent head. "Last of what?" she asked softly. The wind picked up, making the skirt of her gown blow in the breeze and around them, white mixing in the with black of his pants. Silver strands blew in the breeze as well, but she didn't care and did nothing to hold back her hair.

"When I was born, Mother had to plea with Zeus to let me live. I was the last heir to the kingdom, and it was because of Phoebe, the goddess of destiny, that I am alive today. My generals are the souls of the stones in which possess their names. _One stone from the four corners of the Earth, to stand and guard over the Earth Prince. To protect him_," he quoted. "I am never to become a god, nor do I wish to become one. Mother and Father both are gods, and when their bodies die, they will become true forms of themselves and ascend to the heavens. I will be the last to rule over the Earth Kingdom."

* * *

They made their way to the Golden Palace, but it was too late. Hate and war rang throughout the kingdom, minds being taken over by Metallia and her hate for the Moon Kingdom. Everywhere they looked, there were people fighting among themselves, children crying and screaming, and bodies laying among them, on the ground, lifeless.

King Ouranus was among one of the bodies.

"We were too late," Mokusei said. Her emerald eyes widen with anger and shock as she watched a child, no more than 4 years old, throw a rock through one of the palace windows. It crashed into the plane of glass, making it break into a million pieces and fall to the ground below.

"Perhaps there are people who aren't under the influence of Metallia," Kaiousei suggested, her boots clicking on the marble floor as they left the throne room and headed toward the hall, leading towards he servants quarters.

However, as they searched for survivors, it became apparent that there wasn't a single soul who didn't hate the Moon Kingdom. They still carried on through, searching all the rooms and hoping they wouldn't get caught. It was when they neared Nephrite's room, that Mokusei's steps halted. Tenousei and Kaiousei looked back at her, and noticed her face had gone pale. Walking to her, Tenousei put her hand on Mokusei's shoulder and looked down at her. "Its okay. He's in a better place now," she said softly.

Mokusei shook her head. "No. He's not in a better place, and he never will be. However, I can feel him here… I can feel his soul or presence. Not the person he used to be, but the one he is now," she said, her emerald eyes going to Tenousei's grey ones.

"Are you sure, Mokusei?" Tenousei asked, her white blond hair moving as she turned her head to look at Kaiousei. The girl dressed in a teal senshi uniform walked over to them, her teal eyes on emerald ones.

"Aye." She went to the door that had once been Nephrite's room, and pushed it open a fraction. Peeking inside, she saw Nephrite, or rather the body of him, pulling stuff apart, as if he were looking for something. The room was in shambles, clothes and papers lay about the floor, thrown there by angry hands; as pictures and posters were torn off the walls, to lay on the floor in pieces. Nephrite's face was red with anger, as he stood among the shamble remains of his room; a necklace of silver in his hands.

"Yes, this must be hers," he whispered to himself, not knowing he was being watched. "Mistress will be pleased." And he turned his head, his body moving towards the door.

Mokusei ducked out just in time, knowing Nephrite hadn't seen her and she motioned for the other two to move, to hide; that he was coming. She, herself, hid behind a large marble pillar, watching as the thing that use to be Nephrite stormed from the room, his boots slamming against the marble floor. She watched as he rounded the corner, and in seconds was out of sight. Breathing a sigh of relief, she walked out from behind and went to where the other two were standing.

"Nephrite?" Tenousei asked as she moved out from her hiding spot. Kaiousei was with her, her gloved hand in the other girls.

Mokusei shook her head. "No, that isn't my love. That is his shell," she said as she pointed where he'd disappeared to. Looking around, the thunder princess realized there was nothing they could do; everyone was under Metallia's spell. "I suppose we should go back to the Moon, and give Endymion the bad news."

When two pair of eyes focused on her emerald ones, she closed them and replied, "That he is now king."

"Look!" a voice called out, causing the three girls to turn their heads. Eyes widen as they watched a huge mob of people coming down the halls, Kunzite and Jadeite in the lead. It had been Kunzite who had spoken.

Kaiousei could feel the hated and anger that filled their minds and hearts. She knew they were pass reasoning. "We must go, before they reach us," she whispered to Tenousei. The blond girl just nodded her head.

However, it was too late. The crowd gathered around them, preventing escape. Some carried weapons, while others did not; but their hated for the Moon Kingdom fueled their anger and made them even more dangerous. Jadeite stepped out of the crowd, his eyes blazing. "How come you live long lives, while us Earthlings only live a handful of years? Why must we be made to suffer?" he shouted.

Mokusei opened her mouth to reply, but wasn't given the chance before another man, this time a peasant, shouted, "It's because of the crystal their queen carries! It must hold some kind of magical powers! Give it to us!" He went to move, to grab Kaiousei's arm; but stepped back when he came in contact with the heavenly princess.

Tenousei had enough, her anger coming off in waves. She moved in front of the man, her hand reaching out to touch his wrist and remove his hand from Kaiousei's arm. Then she twisted it and smiled when she heard the bones break. He screamed as she let go, dropping his hand and watched as they backed away from their small group. Her hand went to the hilt of her Space Sword, which was sitting on her hip. "I would advise you, Earthlings, to back off; otherwise you will get a lovely little taste of my sword," she said as she withdrew the sword from its sheath, the jewels glittering on its blade. Holding the sword out in front of her, she stood, protective, in front of Kaiousei.

"Tenousei, I suggest you put your sword away and decide your fate," Kunzite replied, his eyes showing there was no soul in his body. He was an empty shell of a man, one who had loved beyond his measure. "I promise you, no harm will come to you."

She knew he was lying, as did Kaiousei and Mokusei. "Ha! You lie, _Lord_ Kunzite," the Amazon replied, the word lord coming out on a hiss, as if that were the last thing she believed him to be. "I have already decided my fate, what will yours be?"

Kunzite stared at the three girls, his eyes never changing. Then as suddenly as they appeared, he turned on his heels and began to walk away from the crowd. Raising a hand in the air, he snapped his fingers, and Jadeite followed after him, his blond hair bobbing. They heard the words "Kill them" just before Jadeite rounded the same corner he'd watched Kunzite turn.

The mob advanced on them. Kaiousei raised her Aqua Mirror, the gold shining in the dying sunlight. "Tenousei, moved back," she whispered into the blond girl's ear. Tenousei looked behind her, saw the mirror in her hand and another smile graced her lips. She did as she was told.

Raising the mirror above her head, her teal hair moving as if it were in the water, Kaiousei smiled as she yelled out "Submarine Reflection!" and sent out a blast of water towards the crowd. The water took some of them down, but not enough to give them a chance to escape.

Tenousei kissed Kaiousei's cheek, smiling at her. "I guess its my turn, eh?" she joked as she walked in front of the teal haired girl. Bracing the sword in front of her once more, she watched as it began to glow, the blade getting longer before she yelled out "Space Sword Blaster!" and sent out a wave of energy, knocking the rest of the mob down, throwing some of them back against the wall. She no longer cared if anyone got hurt, just as long as she was able to protect Kaiousei.

Taking that as their chance, Mokusei pulled on Kaiousei's arm and the three of them ran from the palace, heading towards the courtyard hence they came from. Once there, and after making sure there was no one around, Mokusei stopped running and the three caught their breaths.

"Well, that was close," Mokusei said, her emerald eyes shining with the excitement. She put a hand on her hip, her gloved hands covered in blood, not her own. Looking around, she heave a big sigh of regret and turned to the others. "We have to report back to Serenity and Endymion."

"Yes," Kaiousei agreed. She leaned against Tenousei, both still trying to catch their breaths as well. "We must go before they catch up to us."

* * *

"Majesty?" a soft voice called out into the empty chamber room. No one else was there, besides one person.

Queen Serenity turned from her full length mirror, one half of her hair still up in its hair style, the other half falling down to the floor; to find the princess of time, Meiousei standing in her chambers. Meiousei, the blackness of her senshi uniform blending in with the shadows of the night, stepped forward, the keys on her waist clinking together as she walked. In her hand was the Key Staff, its garnet orb glowing softly atop.

"Yes?" Queen Serenity asked as she went back to pulling pins from her hair, letting the buns fall with the rest of her hair to the ground. Picking up her silver brush, she began to brush her long lavender hair, her eyes focused on Meiousei in the mirror.

"King Ouranus is dead."

The brush fell from her hand, falling to the ground to clink against the marble of the floor. Tears gathered in her eyes, as one hand came up to cover her mouth. She knew her old friend would not speak such words unless they were true. Lowering her hand, she asked, "Who?"

"Metallia, my queen," Meiousei replied. Long green hair brushed against the tall women's ankles as she stepped towards her lady. "She has taken up residence in the Golden Palace and turned Earth against us."

_I feared this would happen. Her curse is coming true, quicker than I thought. Damn her,_ the queen's thoughts played in her mind. Gathering her wits about her, she turned dark eyes towards, her compose that of a royalty. "What has been done?" she asked the dark princess.

"Tenousei, Kaiousei, and Mokusei were sent to Earth per request of the princess. His highness, Prince.. King Endymion wished to know of his father's whereabouts, so she asked them this morning at first light. They have just now returned with the news of the take over," she said, her tall frame leaning against her key staff. She knew of the curse, knew that her beloved kingdom was going to fall. It was just a matter of time, always just a matter of time. Meiousei hated time and the fates.

"And my daughter?" Queen Serenity asked, as she bent over to pick up her brush from the floor. "Where is she?"

"In the gardens, with Endymion upon last knowledge," Meiousei replied. She hated giving bad news, especially to the queen. At least she had some good to give as well. "They have been there all day, waiting. Did you wish for me to inform them of the others return?"

"No," she said. "I fear they will know soon enough." She stared at her reflection in the mirror, watched as the wear and tear of being queen took its toll on her body, on her youth. _Has it really been so long since I became queen of this kingdom?_ "You may leave me, Momentary Dark."

Meiousei bowed, but did not leave. Standing straight up, she looked at her long time friend and stepped over to her, putting her gloved hand on Queen Serenity's shoulder. She turned her head, lavender eyes staring into garnet ones. "You can't change the course of fate, my friend," Meiousei said, tears coming to her eyes. She blinked them back.

"Go," was the queen's reply.

Meiousei nodded her head, the long green of her hair moving, before she vanished into thin air. Queen Serenity stared at the spot the time princess had just been in before moving her gaze back to the mirror. She let the tears she'd been holding in fall. "No, but I can sure as hell fight it."


	28. Chapter TwentySix

Chapter Twenty-Six

Metallia's laughter rang throughout the palace. She sat upon the throne, watching as the Earthlings fought among themselves. It was so simple to take over the kingdom, killing his highness, King Ouranus. He didn't put up much of a fight, now that she thought about it. He merely begged her to spare his son's life, but the Earth prince was no where to be found. And he needed to be found, by all means. _Soon, I will have both the Golden Crystal and the Silver Crystal. With those two crystals in my hands, then I shall truly be queen!_ Raising her head, she saw Beryl walking through the crowd, her red hair a bright contrast to the darkness in the palace of gold. "Have you found him?" she asked as the girl walked the three steps up to the throne.

Beryl lowered her head, her hair hiding her eyes from Metallia; however this gesture was answer enough. Rising from the throne, Metallia raised a hand. Everyone in the room disappeared, leaving only Beryl and herself. She stepped closer to the young girl, the naïve girl walking circles around her as she spoke. Her voice was calm, collected, and dangerous. "I give you a simple task to do. Find Endymion. Easy. Simple," she said as she brushed past Beryl, the darkness of her long hair mixing in with the redness of Beryl's. It was when she was finally face to face with the young girl, lavender eyes staring into dark blue ones, that Beryl felt her soul shiver. "However, it seems that you cannot even do this one simple little thing. I even sent the generals with you, to assist you."

"I'm sorry, Mistress. I was unable to find his highness," Beryl said in a small voice. Her head lowered once more. "And I do not think I will be able to kill him if I were to find him."

Metallia stared at her, eyes wide. "I see," she said, more to herself than to Beryl. Stepping back from her, she continued to stare at the girl before she raised a hand and slapped the girl so hard across the face she sent her flying across the room.

Beryl lay where she'd fallen, her cheek stinging and she could taste blood inside her mouth. It took her a few minutes to stand, first going to her knees then slowly getting to her feet. Holding on to the cheek that Metallia had hit, she stood straight up and blinked back the tears that threaten to fall. It would not do good to show her tears to the witch that stood a few feet from her.

Metallia covered the distance between them in a matter of seconds, her feet never touching the ground as she stood over the girl, looking down at her. Beryl felt her soul go cold and shuddered. "Listen to me, girl," Metallia said, her voice harsh and uncaring. She felt no remorse for hitting the girl. "Without me, you'd be nothing. Just another scrubbing maid who would spread her legs to any willing man with a coin. I made you, I can destroy you. Understand?"

Beryl nodded, but knew the witch wanted words. "Yes, Mistress," she answered softly, fear showing throughout her entire body.

Metallia smiled, her lips peeling back to form an ugly grin. "Good. Now, find the Earth Prince and bring me his crystal!"

* * *

It was in the garden when they were first attacked. Mokusei had been given the task of reporting the news to Serenity and Endymion. She hated to do it, but he needed to be told and soon, and while she would have preferred to not be the one to tell him, Tenousei and Kaiousei both had to go back to their planets.

Heaving a deep sigh, she changed into her princess gown and slowly walked out to the rose garden, where the two royals could be seen. Her long green gown flowed about her legs, the green roses holding the material up so it wouldn't fall as she hurried down the path. They heard her coming, both heads turning as she finished her walk and bowed before them.

"Mokusei," Serenity said as she stood, her hand still in Endymion's. Cerulean eyes met emerald ones. "You've returned."

Mokusei straighten, the green of her hair mixing in with the greenery of the garden. "Aye, princess," she said.

Endymion stood, his arm going around Serenity's shoulders. She looked up at him, watched as the line in jaw tensed up. He was scared, she could tell. Eyes going back to Mokusei, both Endymion and Serenity waited. Endymion was the first to speak. "Mokusei, how is my father? How is the kingdom?" He was anxious to know, his heart was beating quickly in his chest.

Mokusei was hesitated to speak. Lowering her gaze, she closed her eyes and shook her head. She heard Serenity's gasp, but it was Endymion who spoke, his voice soft.

"Are you positive?" he asked.

"Aye, we saw his body among the many that lay in the throne room," she said. "Your kingdom is no more, as well. Metallia rules over all of Earth, infecting the minds of your people with lies about our kingdom. They are after the silver crystal."

"Among many things," a voice sounded behind her. Mokusei turned her head to see Zoisite and Nephrite standing among the roses, smiles upon their faces.

Endymion went to stand in front of Serenity, protecting her as he drew his sword and held it in front of him. Serenity peeked out from behind him, her cerulean eyes wide with fear. The thunder princess took a step back, tears coming to her eyes at the sight of her dead lover. In her mind, she knew it wasn't her Nephrite; but her heart was slow to come to grasp with this news.

"You are not to be here." Mokusei heard from behind her. She turned her head to see Endymion protecting her princess, the very thing she was suppose to be doing. At the very sight of the Earth prince doing her job, she felt her courage come back to her and her heart closed off towards the image of her dead lover standing before her.

Turning her head back around, she gather the power from within her into her hand and threw the ball of lightning at the two men standing a few feet away from her, crying out "Supreme Thunder!" as she did so. It hit Zoisite on the chest, but missed Nephrite by a quarter of an inch. She knew it was because her heart was suffering.

However, she had given Nephrite the perfect moment to attack. He came at her, his sword slashing down to come into contact with skin, blood soaking the material of the clothing. She heard Serenity cry out, heard her own breath suck in and the tears fall as Mokusei herself cried out.

"Endymion!" Mokusei cried out as the prince dropped to his knees, his sword falling to the ground as his hand came up to try and stop the bleeding, blood soaking through.

"Give us the Golden Crystal, Prince Endymion," Nephrite said, his hand outstretch towards Endymion.

"Never," he said as his head came up and grimacing, stared at the two men before him. Nephrite just grinned down at him, the look one of pure evil. Zoisite stood behind him, his sword drawn as if he was planning on attacking. But no attack followed, for just then, off in the distance a command could be heard and then there was nothing but fire and ice.

Kasei and Suisei came running up to them, their gowns flowing as they went to stand next to Mokusei and helped Endymion to his feet. Holding one arm under the prince, Suisei narrowed her eyes at Zoisite, before she gave a softer look towards Endymion.

"Come, highness," she said. He nodded, and turning his head slightly (for it hurt to do much else), he looked back at Serenity.

She stood, her hands covering her mouth as tears poured down from her wide eyes, staring at them. Seeing him stand, she let loose the breath she'd been holding and ran towards him. She threw herself at him, nearly knocking him down in the process as he once more grimaced. Serenity then moved back, and mimicking Suisei, put an arm around Endymion and together they helped him into the palace. Leaving Mokusei and Kasei to deal with the intruders.

Kasei sent out her Burning Mandala, a circle of fire surrounding them as Nephrite tried to dodge out of the way; but it was too late. The attack took him down, if only for an instant. He vanished in a thin poof of smoke. Zoisite stood poised, his sword still in hand and eyes wide as he stared at the fire princess. But it wasn't Kasei he should have concerned himself with.

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" was called out as the wind picked up and lightning energy could be felt as it zapped the dark lord. Zoisite did the same as Nephrite, and vanished in a thin poof of smoke. The sting of lighting could still be felt in the air, but Mokusei did nothing to take down the energy. She merely looked over to the fire princess, a smile on her lips. "I think that took care of them, don't you?" she asked her friend.

Kasei could only smile back.

* * *

Endymion laid in Serenity's bed, blood soaking the white sheets as Suisei tried to stop the bleeding and bandaged his shoulder. He sucked in air when she slide the needle through his skin, tightening it to keep close. She shifted her eyes from her work to look at him, before once more going about her task. She didn't speak, just kept stitching him up until the job at hand was done. Once she was done with that, she began to wrap gauze around his shoulder, all the while soaking up the blood with a wet cloth. Her sapphire eyes were dry, the tears from seeing her love long gone; but she could feel the need to weep coming upon her. Not for Zoisite, no, never for him again for he was long dead and the shell that housed his frame was unknown to her; but for Endymion. He had lost everyone he'd ever loved or cared about and now he was king to a warring county, she knew it had to weigh heavily upon his heart.

"You should be fine now, but take it easy. I could only do so much," she said to him.

He nodded his head. "Thank you, Suisei," he said. She didn't acknowledge him, just stood to leave, the folds of her blue gown stained red from all the blood he'd lost while she tended to him. Bending down, she picked up the bowl of red water, and the white cloth stained red floating in it, up and headed towards the door.

It was when she reached the door, that she turned back to look at him, her sapphire eyes and dark blue hair shinning in the sunlight. "I am very sorry for all you have had to endure, but please do not lose hope. For when you do, then all is truly lost." She then opened the door and stepped through it, closing it softly behind her.

Raising her head, she came face to face with Serenity and the others. The princess of light was pacing, her gown red from where she'd helped Suisei carry Endymion into her bedroom and onto her bed. It was Suisei, who'd made her leave; telling her to wait out in the hall as she tended to the prince. Serenity knew she wouldn't be of any help, so she followed the ice princess's orders, and after kissing Endymion gently on the lips, left the room. But her nerves were getting the best of her, and it seemed pacing was the only way to keep from bursting into the room to see how everything was going, though it had been only a few minutes since she'd left. Now, with Suisei walking out of the room, she raised hopeful eyes at the blue princess. "Well?" she asked. "How is he?"

Suisei sighed. _How do you think he is?_ she wanted to ask; but kept her thoughts to herself. She knew better. "His wound will heal in a few days. You need to keep the area clean as well as dry. I did all I could, princess, now the rest is up to him," she said looking back at the door she'd just walked out of. "He was cut deep, very deep. Tis a miracle it didn't go right through him."

Serenity held her breath. She took in all the words Suisei was saying, however the reassurance that her love was going to be fine did not stop the tears from falling. Wiping her face, she asked, "May I see him?"

"I'm afraid not."

"But you said…."

"I said his wound will heal, but it will take some time for the damage to his heart to heal. He has lost his entire family, Serenity. He needs time to adjust to becoming king now."

Serenity was going to protest, saying she was now his family; but she never got the chance. Feeling someone lay a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head to see Kinsei, her golden hair blowing softly. Her topaz eyes were sad, full of despair. "Let him be, Serenity," she said removing her hand from the princess's shoulder. "We need to go and see the queen."

* * *

Endymion listened to them speak outside the door, his mind heavy with sadness. Throwing back the covers, he stood and walked to stand in front of the large mirror that sat in the room. Wincing slightly as he pulled off the bandage, he stared at the wound. _She did a good job_, he thought as he looked at Suisei's work. _Well, I guess it's my turn._ Putting his hand on his shoulder, over the stitches, Endymion closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the heat touch his skin as his power went through his body, a light softly glowing from under his hand. The light began to grow brighter as the heat got hotter, and then it was all gone. The pain from the wound, the light, and the heat. Endymion moved his hand and smiled as he looked at his now perfect skin, the thread in which Suisei had used to stitch his shoulder gone as well.

"Guess that'll have to do for now," he said, looking in the mirror before him. He stared at his reflection before groaning and shaking his head, a hand running through his hair. Turning around, he lowered his hand and looked around. It was then that he realized they'd taken him to Serenity's room. Having never been in her room before, he analyzed his surroundings.

The walls were white, as was everything else, from the covers on the bed to the curtains hanging on the windows. It looked so serene, so pure; Endymion wondered briefly if this was the reason why she loved Earth so much, because it had so much color where the moon didn't. However, the room wasn't what you'd call clean, or even neat for that matter. Books, clothes, papers, little pieces of clothes lay everywhere, on the floor, scattered on the dressing table and other pieces of furniture. A marble desk sat in the north side of the room, a plush white chair in front of it; however, the desk itself was so messy that even the sunlight that came filing through the window couldn't cut through the mess to hit the white beneath it. A closet, oak and maple sat in the south corner of the room, doors handing open as clothes came falling out.

Photos were everywhere; on the walls, on the messy desk, on the nightstand that sat beside her bed. He looked at those, a smile coming to his lips as he picked up one of the photos. She was standing in a semi-circle, her friends on either side of her, all smiling. She looked young in the picture, and Endymion figured they had to be no more than 4 or 5 years old at the time the picture was taken.

Placing the photo frame back on the table, he sat down on the bed and sighed. "She's not a very neat person, is she?" he asked the wall, his voice filling the silence. "Got a personality all her own, which is one of the reason why I fell in love with her."

"Yes," a voice said from behind him. Endymion turned his head, standing. "She is the very light in which this kingdom shines from."

Staring at the woman who stood behind him, Endymion could only whisper her name into the air. "Meiousei."

She bowed before him, her long green hair falling forward. She stood in her senshi uniform, the black fuku barely reaching her thighs. Garnet eyes stared at out him from under dark bangs as the ruby tiara glittered on her forehead. She held the Key Staff in her hand as if her life depended upon it. In a way, it did.

It was the first time Endymion had ever met the time princess. It was rumored that she was older than time itself, coming only to deliver grave news to her subjects. She knew all, had seen all, including the past, present and future, and still did not let the secrets of time speak. It was her job, her duty to keep the time line straight.

"How shall I address you, now that you are no longer a prince but king," she said as she stepped into the room. Her boots clicked against the marble floor. She stared at him, garnet eyes on cobalt ones. "Shall I call you King Endymion, then?"

"You can call me Endymion," he replied. "I am no king, for my planet has decided to start war for no reason." She heard the anger and sadness in his voice, but said nothing about it. "What do you want with me?"

"Her majesty, Queen Serenity wishes to see you in her chambers."

"I see. Let me find a shirt," he said as he looked around. Realizing that he had no extra shirt, he looked back at the time keeper and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing her majesty like this. I have no other shirt, Princess Suisei ripped this one off of me in order to get to my shoulder quick." He held up what remained of his shirt, the fabric ripped in half.

* * *

"Majesty, what are we to do?" Mokusei asked as she and the others stood in the queen's chambers. Serenity stood next to her mother, crystal tears silently falling down her cheeks. "It was thanks to the goddesses Selene and Gaia that we arrived back safely when we went to get his highness, but now.. Now they are after the silver crystal. What if they come here to the moon?"

The queen sighed as she held her daughter, listening to the others speak. She knew they spoke the truth, knew that the Golden Kingdom was now ruled over by evil and that creature. Her heart wept for the fallen king, her friend; but she also knew she had her own kingdom to worry bout.

"Majesty, we must get you and the princess to safety immediately!" Kinsei said, her golden hair wrapping around her. She stood next to Kasei, who nodded in agreement.

"No," Queen Serenity said, determination in her voice. Her gentle fingers ran over the princess's snow white hair, as she gave comfort to her only daughter. "No, I will not abandon my kingdom nor my planet. If it comes down to it, I will fight to save what is mine. Metallia will not rule this universe."

"Nor will she rule over the Golden Kingdom," Endymion said from the doorway. He stepped into the room, walking towards the small group of women.

"Endymion!" Serenity cried out as she ran from her mother's embrace and into his. He engulfed her in his strong arms, kissing her crescent moon on her forehead.

"Serenity," he whispered into her hair as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"I see Momentary Dark found you. How are you feeling?" Queen Serenity asked.

Endymion raised his head, his dark eyes going to the older woman. "You have a good healer, your highness. Princess Suisei did an excellent job at bandaging my shoulder. However, I finished the job my self; as you can see."

"Yes," she said, folding her hands in front of her now that her daughter stood with her lover. "I see." Turning to the four senshi that stood in the room as well, she smiled at them. "Wood Sprit, Love Child, Water Beauty, and Fire Spirit." The four girls turned their heads, bowing slightly as their names were being called. "Could you perhaps leave us? I have need to speak to my daughter and the young kind alone."

"Yes, majesty," the four girls spoke, before turning around and leaving the room.

She waited until the doors closed behind Kinsei, then looked to the two embracing each other and smiled. Walking to where Endymion and Serenity stood, she gave embraced them in a hug all her own before standing back and staring at them. "I am, as I have been for the last hundred years, queen of this castle. I had hoped to pass my legacy down to Serenity; but I fear the fates have different plans," she said, her voice sad. Tears came to her eyes, but she blinked them back; her pride getting the better of her. Looking at her daughter, she smiled before she turned her gaze to Endymion. "I am so very sorry for all the hardships you've have had to endure this past year, Endymion. However, I have noticed that because of them, you are a better person than you were. You take time to smell the roses as it were," she explained when he gave her a confused look.

"I like to think I'm a better person because of your daughter, majesty," Endymion replied, his gaze going down to look at the young girl in his arms. Serenity smiled back up at him.

"Hmmm…" Queen Serenity mused. She walked over to where a picture of her husband, child and herself stood in the bright sunlight. Her hair was white then, shades of lavender and silver coming in, while eyes of dark lavender stared up at eyes of sapphire, smiling. How young she'd been back then, how innocent and naïve. She believed whole heartily that her world would always be like it had been back then, her husband would be with her, her child would grow into a beautiful young queen and fall in love. She never knew the horrors of war, never knew the horrors of losing someone she cared so much for, never knew the pain of heartbreak. "You know, I was about the same age as you, Serenity, when I met and married your father," she said as she turned back to look at them.

Endymion and Serenity looked at each other, before their gazes went to the queen's. "Mother?" the young princess questioned.

"I heard rumor that you wished to marry my daughter, but King Ouranus disapproved. Is this true?" Queen Serenity asked the young king.

Endymion looked down at Serenity. "Yes."

"And do you still wish to marry her?"

"If she'll have me."

"Well, Serenity?"

Queen Serenity's gaze went to her daughter, watching as the princess's eyes grew wide with understand. "Do you wish to wed Endymion?" she asked, knowing full well what the girl's answer would be.

Excitement, happiness and joy overcame Serenity, all at once. Tears springing to her eyes, she gasps before covering her mouth with her hands. She turned her head, white locks flying with the movement, to look up at Endymion and could see him smiling as well. It was as if her happiness was contagious. Turning her happy gaze back to the queen, she nodded her head before she could speak. "Yes! Oh yes, Mother!" Serenity cried out.

"Very well, then. You have my permission and my blessing," Queen Serenity said, the tears filling her lavender eyes.

No longer being able to contain her excitement, Serenity let the tears fall down her cheeks as she ran to her mother, hugging her. Queen Serenity hugged her daughter back, looking down. "If this is what you truly desire, then who am I to keep you from your happiness. We will hold a ball tomorrow night, in celebration of the upcoming wedding," she said, her gaze lifting up to look at Endymion. "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need, Endymion."

"Yes, thank you," he said.

She bowed her head towards him. Pulling out of her daughter's embrace, she smiled at the bright sapphire eyes before handing her back to Endymion. "You may leave now, for I see you wish to spend some time alone," Queen Serenity said. "I shall speak with you tomorrow. Good night, my dears."

Serenity and Endymion bowed, before they ran from the room, holding hands. A smile came the queen's lips as she watched them disappear through the doors of her chambers. Once the doors were closed, she breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on her bed. Leaning her head back, the tears began to fall and she could not stop the sobs that came with the crystal drops. "Please, I beg of you… Please let this love between the Earth and Moon gain us peace."


	29. Chapter TwentySeven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Luna! Artemis!" Queen Serenity called out as she began her descent to the throne room, her high heels clicking on the marble floor. Her nerves were shot, her mind worried, and it showed on her face, in her movements. Upon reaching the room, she went straight to her throne and sat down, putting her head in her hands, silver hair falling down to hide her face. Tears of crystal fell from her eyes to soak the carpet.

"Majesty?" a soft male voice questioned. She heard the footfalls as two people approached the throne, coming to a stop a few feet from it.

Queen Serenity raised her head, wiping her cheeks and eyes with the back of her hand. She stared at the two who stood before her, her two advisors, her two dearest friends. Besides Meiousei, Queen Serenity had known the two that came from Mau for the most of her life. She was raised by them, and loved them the most.

Luna, in her yellow and black gown, her long black hair in buns with the rest falling to the floor. Eyes of sapphires shone brightly from her face. The crescent moon on her forehead shimmering softly in the dying sunlight. Next to her stood a man, all in white. Artemis. He looked down at her, questions in his sapphire eyes. He stepped forward, bowing slightly.

"You summoned us?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you for coming so quickly," Queen Serenity replied. "Luna, I need you to start the preparations for a ball. The princess is to be wed in a forth night. You are to invite everyone, even the villagers. I want everyone from the Kingdom of Silver to be here."

Luna raised a black eyebrow. "The princess is getting married?"

"Aye. She is to marry Earth's new king, King Endymion, with my blessing. Tis a time for celebration."

"But majesty," Artemis spoke. "We are at war with the Earthlings. And you are allowing the princess, your daughter to marry their king? Have you gone insane?"

Queen Serenity stared at her loyal advisor, one silver eyebrow arched. "Why, Artemis, I did not know you held so much hated towards the people of Earth," she replied calmly and coolly, so much so that Artemis bowed his head, ashamed. "No, I do not believe I have gone insane, however who am I to stand in the way of true love? They love each other, let them have their happiness."

Artemis bowed his head even lower, his eyes closed. She rose, her long skirt sliding across the floor as she made her way to him. Placing one hand on his chin, she made him look up at her, eyes of blue staring into eyes of lavender. "Majesty…" Artemis started, but closed his mouth when Queen Serenity smiled sadly down at him.

"I know, Artemis, I know," she said. Removing her hand from his chin, she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Your task is to alert the guard that no one from Earth is to step foot on the Moon Kingdom. Endymion may be here, of course; but no one else. If you see an Earthling, you are to arrest them at once. Understand?"

"Yes," Artemis replied before he turned and hurried from the room. Only Luna stayed behind. She stared at the queen, her blue eyes worried. However, instead of saying what she was truly thinking, Luna only bowed before her queen and said, "I shall see to everything, your grace."

"Good. You may leave now." She watched the small girl bow, then she turned and headed for the grand doors that stood in front of the throne room. It was when she opened them that they heard the silver laughter rang in the air.

Luna and Queen Serenity watched as Princess Serenity laughed at something the young king said. A smiled played upon Serenity's lips as she reached up, bringing Endymion's head down for a quick kiss. When they parted, both smiling at each other, Queen Serenity smiled as well. Luna looked back at the queen, saw the smile on her lips and tears came to her eyes. Tilting her head slightly, Luna walked out the door; leaving her queen to her thoughts.

Queen Serenity's thoughts were trained on her daughter and how happy she was. _Even though she knows of the impending danger, she still smiles. Oh' I hope one day you'll become queen, my child, for what a great queen you will be. _

Watching as they disappeared around the corner, she got up and went to a door that was hidden from view in the wall. She took a small step back, watching as the wall slowly opened, reveling a tunnel of darkness before her. Stepping inside, she lit a torch that sat inside, and holding it out in front of her, she began to walk down the path before her. The tunnel had been there for as long as she could remember, having played in it when her own parents were alive. Just the memory made a smile come upon her face.

Knowing she was reaching the end of the tunnel, she slowed down, held her hand out in front of her, and waited to feel the rough feel of the door that would lead her out and into her chambers. Once she was in her room, she once more walked to the grand mirror that sat there and stared at it.

Queen Serenity had already spoken to the witch who lived in the darkness, almost begging her to remove the curse that she had placed upon her daughter. However, Nephrenia had decline her offer, telling her that her child would not live to see the throne and her kingdom would crumble before her.

Sighing, Queen Serenity decided that one more time wouldn't hurt to plea her case to the queen of the dead moon. Raising a hand, she let her slender fingers touch the glass, watching as it shimmered like water underneath. As the ripples got bigger and bigger, a faint whisper could be heard. "You may enter, Queen of light."

She stepped through the glass, the ripples moving her gown as if she were walking in water, and into a world of darkness. Holding the torch from the tunnel high above her head, she peered into the darkness, not being able to very far in front of her.

"My, my…. What a surprise. To see the mighty queen, twice within one year here in thy kingdom of darkness," her slimy voice hissed out from the darkness.

"I've come to once more ask that you remove the curse, Nephrenia," Queen Serenity called out into the darkness.

She could hear her moving around, the sliding of her long gown upon the darkness sounding like thunder in the quiet night. She was moving in circles around the ruler of light, as if Nephrenia were gathering up the courage to attack Queen Serenity. She didn't, of course; but the thought was there, in the back of her wicked mind.

"Hmm… You ask, yet you know the answer," Nephrenia replied. She moved out of the darkness, her eyes glowing brightly in the soft light. "My answer is the same as it was before, Serenity."

"Then you will remain here," Queen Serenity said, her one free arm sweeping the darkness. "Here, in your kingdom of darkness."

"Aye, for a while yet, I will remain here," she hissed back at the queen of light. "I will remain here, young and beautiful while your kingdom of light falls around you and all that you love is taken from you."

"We shall see about that," Queen Serenity replied as she turned her back on the queen of dark, intent on stepping from the glass into the light. However, it was the girl's words next that made her stop, the blood in her veins run cold.

"Your pure light will die before the week ends, Serenity. This kingdom and all who follow will fall to the darkness that is within everyone's heart. It is too late to stop it, for destiny has already taken hold and your peace will be no more!" Nephrenia cried out, her voice harsh as she called after the queen, her evil laughter sounding throughout the darkness that held her prisoner.

And as Queen Serenity stepped out into the light of her bed chambers, she could still hear the evil queen's laughter from inside the mirror.

* * *

"Come, Endymion!" Princess Serenity said as she tugged on his hand, pulling him behind her. "We must go and tell the others of the happy news!"

"Serenity, slow down," he said, laughter coming from deep within him. Endymion pulled her to him, her head coming to rest upon his chest as they stood, holding each other.

She smiled into his shirt, unable to contain her happiness, even if she wanted to. "I don't want to slow down. Our dream is finally coming true, my love. We are to be married!" she said softly into his chest.

Endymion tensed up, just a little. It wasn't that he didn't want to marry Serenity, he did. However he'd seen the queen's face when she'd told them to go, then again when they had passed her chambers to go out into the gardens. She'd hide the sadness from her daughter, but he could tell. Something was happening, and the queen wasn't talking; instead she was keeping all the worry to herself.

Serenity felt him tense up at her words, and leaning her head back to look up at him, a frown upon her face. Staring into his midnight blue eyes, she asked, "Is something the matter, love? Have I said something to upset you, Endymion?"

He gathered her close, kissing the top of her head. "No, there is nothing wrong," he assured her. Taking her hand, he lead her towards the gardens, where the others were. "Come, lets tell the others."

When they arrived in the gardens, they found her guardians in black cloaks surrounding four headstones, each holding a different color rose. Serenity's smile faded as she looked to Endymion, watching his reaction.

Endymion, for his part, could do nothing but stare as each girl bent over and laid down the rose they held upon the grave of their loved one. When it was Kinsei's turn, the golden girl touched her yellow rose to her lips, gave a small smile before bending over and placing the rose upon the marker, tears falling silently down her cheeks. She turned around, taking off the hood to her cloak and upon seeing the two royals behind, gave a small cry in surprise. The others turned to see what the matter was.

"Highnesses! What are you doing here?" Kinsei asked.

"Kinsei…" Endymion said, his voice thick with emotion. He tried again to speak, "Kinsei.. What is going on?" Still holding Serenity's hand, he took a step towards the headstones, reading them.

_Lord Kunzite_

_First General to King Endymion_

_He was annoying, bullheaded, wise, and strong_

_But most of all he was compassionate._

He felt the tears pick at the back of his eyes as he read one headstone after another, one for each of his fallen generals. Looking to Serenity, he saw that she had one hand up to cover her mouth as she sobbed quietly beside him. Gathering her close to him, he once more kissed the top of her head before looking at the others. His gaze going to Kinsei, he nodded his head before he was able to speak. "Why?"

Kinsei looked to the others behind her, before she turned topaz eyes on him and gave a small smile. "Bodies gone, souls enslaved," she said. "We have nothing to remember them by, except for the gifts they each made us." She held the chain of hearts in her hands, rubbing the smooth stone with her fingers. "Each gift was made out of love, and we did not want to look at them and remember their deaths. So…" Kinsei turned her head to look at the four headstones, tears once more falling down her cheeks.

Kasei stepped forward, gathering Kinsei close. "Even the memory needs a place to rest," she said. Endymion focused his gaze on her, saw that she shed no tears; but he could see the bitterness in her eyes. She'd lost the only person she would ever love, and it turned her heart to stone.

"Thank you," he said. He stepped away from Serenity to walk over to the headstone that bore Jadeite's name, his hand going to the cold stone. "You have no idea what this means to me. To know that they not only touched me, but you as well enough for you to do this for them."

"You're welcome," Mokusei answered. She turned to stare at the marker that bore Nephrite's name. "I knew him for such a short time, but I feel as if I've known him my whole life. He knew… he knew it wasn't me." She'd walked back to the stone to lay a hand upon it, the marble cool beneath her fingers.

"It's my fault they died," Endymion said all of a sudden. Five heads turned to stare at him, not understanding. "If I hadn't refused Beryl that day, then none of this would have happened. They'd still be alive, my father would still be king and I'd be… safe from this burden. However, now I'm alone and I'm having to carry the burden of their deaths upon my shoulders."

"But you aren't alone, Endymion," Serenity said softly. She stepped closer, her small hands going to his arm, tugging on his clothes. "It's not your fault they died. They died doing what was expected of them, protecting you. You were their prince, but most of all, you were their friend. I don't think you could have asked for more loyal friends, my love." She moved to wave her arm at the headstones before them. "These men were and always will be your friends, and even through they aren't here right now; they will always be with you. And you will never be alone, for I will always be here as well."

"And you also have us," Kinsei said. She moved to put her hand on Endymion's arm. He looked down at the love princess, could feel her power sweeping into him, could feel the overwhelming power of love. "We are here to protect you as well, to watch over as we watch over our princess. To take over the mission they themselves could not complete."

"Yes, so please do not feel sorry," Suisei said, for the first time speaking. She wiped the tears that ran down her pale cheeks, her dark eyes shinning with more. "Zoisite and the others wouldn't want you to. You did all you could to protect them."

"Aye," he agreed. Turning his gaze to his lover, he gave her smile and said, "Well, shall we tell them the good news?" Serenity's eyes light up as she nodded her head, the silver hair moving.

"Good news?" Mokusei asked. She looked to Kasei, questions in her emerald eyes. "What good news? Seems to be a shortage of such things lately."

"Mother has granted Endymion and I permission to wed," Serenity said happily, a smile forming on her lips. She stared up at Endymion, unable to control her happiness once more.

"Wed?" Suisei asked.

"As in get married?" Kasei questioned.

"When?" Mokusei replied.

Kinsei was silent as she stared at the happy couple.

"Tomorrow," Endymion said. "Her majesty is going to hold a ball, in our honor and afterwards, she's going to perform the ceremony. We will be man and wife by this time tomorrow evening."

They gathered round the happy couple, laughing and celebrating. All but Kinsei. She stood off to the side, watching as Mokusei hugged Serenity and felt her heart swell. _I feel this union will not happen._

"Kinsei?"

She turned her head to see Kasei, hands folded in front of her, step closer to her. "Aye?" she questioned.

"Are you alright?"

"Aye, just fine. Why do you ask?"

"You feel it too, don't you?" Kasei questioned, as she turned her gaze to Endymion and Serenity. Serenity was hugging Suisei as she cried, while Endymion spoke in soft whispers with the thunder princess. "Metallia's coming, soon. Their union, their marriage will never happen in this lifetime."

Kinsei was silent once more as she watched her princess kiss the young king. It almost tore her heart in two. "A love between the Earth and Moon could never be."

* * *

_She ran. _

_Her bare feet touched the cold marble with each footfall as she ran from the crumbling palace behind her out into the decaying rose gardens before her. She didn't know what she was running from, just that she was running. And as she did, the thorns from the bushes cut into her white gown, already stained red from blood (but whose?). They cut into her skin, making the once smooth and pale skin red, rough, and bloody._

_Hearing a rustle from behind her, she turned her head as her feet continued to move. She saw nothing, but heard the evil laughter as it rang out in the air that was already thick and heavy with death. She knew not to stop, and so she continued to run. It was only when she came to a fork in the road, and not knowing which way to go, did she stop. _

_It was then that she felt the pain in her heart, and watched with horror as a river of blood soaked the front of her gown, dripping down the satin and silk to hit the green grass below her feet. _

_"_Dead_," she said as she dropped to the ground, her knees hitting the grass as her eyes went blank and all she saw was her lover, her friends, her whole world destroyed in her mind. Then there was nothing but darkness. _

* * *

Serenity woke with a start, her eyes flying open as she sat up straight in bed. Her breath was coming in short little gasps as sweat poured from her body, making the nightgown she wore wet. _Just a dream_, she said to herself as she bought a hand up to her head, running the slender fingers through damp silver hair. Looking over to Endymion, she made sure he was still sleeping before she pulled the covers back and got out of the bed.

Walking to her bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, and sighed. "But it felt so real," she said to the image in the glass. Deciding that perhaps she needed something hot to drink, Serenity started for the kitchen, grabbing her robe as she left her chambers. Even though there was a low fire in the hearth, she felt as if all the warmth had been sucked from her body and was suddenly cold.

Walking down the marble hallway, her footfalls silent as winter, Serenity passed the chamber where the others were sleeping. Mokusei, Suisei, and Kasei were all sleeping within Kinsei's chambers that night, wanting to be close to the young couple the night before their wedding. Endymion had refused to sleep apart from her, saying that should something happen and her guardians could not get to her quick enough, he should be there to protect her. No one had argue with him.

Peeking her head inside the door, she saw that Suisei and Mokusei slept on the floor. Suisei was snuggled under the covers, while Mokusei was laying atop them. Serenity then turned her head to the bed, where she could see Kinsei sleeping soundly. But Kasei wasn't next to her.

Continuing down the hall, she heard voices coming from the fire princess's room. Serenity peeked her head inside, saw Kasei speaking to an older man, his short black hair gleaming in the firelight. His red eyes were hard, showing no love towards the girl in front of him. They were arguing.

"You have to stop this!" Kasei yelled.

He sighed. Raising a hand to his head, he ran it through his hair. "Kasei, I've told you. This is out of my control. Metallia has brainwashed these Earthlings, there's nothing I can do."

"Won't do," Kasei returned. She narrowed her amethyst eyes at him, a frown upon her face. "Isn't that right, _Father_?" she said the word with so much hate, she almost hissed it out. "Just like when Mother died. You just stood off to the side and watched, and now you're condemning your only child to the same fate? Coward."

The slapped rang out in the night air. Serenity grimaced, but did not tear her eyes from the screen in front of her.

Aries had slapped Kasei so hard, her head moved to the side. However, no tears fell from her eyes. She would never let him see her cry, never again. Kasei slide her gaze back to Aries, hated in her eyes.

"Tell the gods that you cannot stop destiny. That the Earth Kingdom and the Moon Kingdom will be destroyed and it will be all their fault. For when no one is left, then there will be no one to worship their sorry asses."

* * *

_Wow... I had originally planned for it to end with Kinsei saying what she did, but decided to add just a little more. I love Kasei, don't you? Telling her father off like that, knowing what's to come. Yea, I can see why she would harden her heart like she did._

_I do have a small request. When you guys fav. my work, could you also leave a review? I'm not saying you Have to, just asking if you would. I love that so many people are reading my stories, but the question that pops into my mind is "Why?" What is it that you liked so much about my work that you fav'ed it? _

_Until next time, Ja ne! ~UsagiMoon2627  
_


	30. Chapter TwentyEight

_I highly suggest, before you read this, that you get a box of tissues._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Beryl!" Metallia screamed as she threw a glass vase against the wall, her movements not stopping even once as continued to pace the throne room of the Golden Kingdom. The vase exploded into a million little pieces, no one noticed. _How dare she.._ Metallia's thoughts rang in her head. She'd just heard the news this afternoon from one of her carriers, one of her spies. Sending her followers to the Moon Kingdom, hidden from view by one of her spells or dressed in disguise, it was easier to keep an eye on her enemy.

However, the news one of them had delivered sent her into rage. So much so that she'd murdered the spy on the spot. _That stupid little bitch! She thinks of throwing balls and celebrating instead of hiding in fear? How dare she? Does she not realize I now rule Earth? _"I need to get my hands on those crystals."

"Yes, Mistress?" Beryl questioned as she approached the angry witch. She'd smartly stayed in the room that had been given to her upon their overtaking of the palace, Endymion's room. She slept in his bed, pleasured herself with his items, and even wore his clothes when no one was around. Even now, she wore a small silver band on her finger that she'd found in his drawer. In her warped mind, Beryl believed herself to be his fiancé and that he was being held captive by Princess Serenity and her court.

"Gather the troops together," Metallia said, her dark blue eyes flashing. She could feeling the hated coming from everyone and it gave her strength. "We leave tonight for the Moon Kingdom."

Beryl narrowed her eyes, anger making itself known throughout her body. "I understand, mistress; however we are not yet ready for battle."

Metallia turned on the girl, her smile making Beryl take a step back. Even in her warped mind, Beryl knew not to mess with the evil woman. Taking a step closer to the peasant girl that had released her from her prison almost a year ago, she continued to smile sweetly. But it was her eyes that gave her away, those pools of dark blue looking like ice. Beryl shivered. "Neither is the queen. She is having herself a little ball this evening, celebrating the upcoming wedding of her precious daughter. Tis the perfect time to attack."

Beryl lowered her head, scarlet falling to frame her flawless face. _Princess Serenity's wedding? Is she marrying my Endymion?_

Reading her mind, Metallia smiled, her lips pulling back over white teeth in a evil way. She could feel the anger and jealously as it rolled off the small peasant girl. "Go, my child. Gather your troops, and return your love to your side. Invade the Moon, for victory will surely be yours," she said sweetly, her voice thick with understanding. Beryl mistook it for caring and love towards herself.

Beryl bowed. "Yes, Mistress," she said as she turned and headed out the large doors, snapping her fingers at the guards who stood at the doors. They followed close behind her, as did the others who were in the room. As the doors closed behind her, Beryl felt the smile come across her lips, her mind finally cracking and her soul were fully overcome by the darkness. Digging in the pocket of her dress, she pulled out the four stones and clenched them in her hand. "Soon, very soon… Endymion, you will be mine."

Metallia watched as the girl left the room, everyone who could, following her. She smiled to herself, feeling as Beryl's anger and jealously gave her more than enough power to travel to the Moon. _Now is the time. Everything I've ever wanted shall finally be mine, and your reign will be over, Queen Serenity._

* * *

The ballroom of the Moon Palace was crowded. With people, with colors, with light.

Colors of gold, blue, and white were draped from the ceiling to the floor, while tables of white were filled with food and drink, and sitting atop almost every surface were candles, light spilling forth as if to keep the darkness at bay. Flags representing the kingdoms of the alliance hung from the ceiling, while sitting atop a grand staircase were three chairs, both in gold. People from every corner of the universe crowded the room, some sitting while most stood, all talking in hush tones or dancing among the crystal floor. Gowns of every color flooded the room, making it a sea of rainbows as men whirled around with the women, their gowns flying.

Suisei poke her head out from behind a curtain, staring as the people danced by. "So many people, Mokusei," she whispered, looking to the emerald princess.

Mokusei pulled on the green ribbon that sat around her neck, trying to breath. She hated balls, hated dressing up. "I didn't think the queen knew so many people," she rasped out. Sighing, she gave up on the ribbon and ran her fingers down her green gown. "Why do we have to be in our princess forms, again?"

"Because, Luna said the queen had a surprise for us," Kasei said as she stepped over to her, adjusting the ribbon around Mokusei's neck. Once that was done, she stepped back and smiled. Mokusei returned her smile. "She did do a good job with the decorations, though."

"Queen Serenity doesn't know all of these people, but I wouldn't be surprised if she knew at least more than half," Kinsei replied as she walked up behind them, her soft heels clicking on the marble. Walking to where Suisei stood, she peeked her head out, her golden hair falling forward as she did so. The sea of gowns passed by, before the lights dimmed. "Its starting!" she quietly whispered behind her.

Artemis stepped out, her white tuxedo neat and pressed. He stood at the top of the grand staircase, a spotlight on him as he spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to welcome you all here tonight," he said, a smile coming across his lips. "Tonight will be a grand night, for you shall bear witness to the wedding of a millennium, between that of the Silver Kingdom's princess and Golden Kingdom's newly founded king." Voices raised up in cheer at the news, hands clapping; making Artemis to raise his hands to quieted everything down once more. He continued on with his speech.

"Her royal majesty, Queen Serenity of the Silver Kingdom has granted her daughter, Princess Serenity's hand to the Golden Kingdom's King Endymion, and they shall be wedded tonight, in front of all of you." Once again cheers rose up from the crowd, and once more, Artemis had to raise his hands to quieted everyone. "Now, for introductions," he said, his hands moving behind him. "I present to you, the princess's royal court, her guardians of the solar system, Princess Serenity's Senshi. From the Ice Kingdom, Mercury, Her Royal Highness, Princess Suisei." Her name being called, Suisei walked out from behind the curtain, gave a small curtsy before the group before making her way to stand on the left of the thrones. Artemis continued on. "The princess of the Fire Kingdom, Mars, Her Royal Highness, Princess Kasei." Kasei appeared, doing the same as Suisei before going to stand next to her on the right. "From the Kingdom of Thunder, Jupiter, Her Royal Highness, Princess Mokusei." Mokusei appeared, taking her place next Kasei. She turned her head, watching and waiting for Kinsei to be called. Two other heads turned with hers.

"From the Kingdom of Metal, Venus and her royal highness's leader of guardians, Her Royal Highness, Princess Kinsei." Kinsei appeared to loud cheers and a round of clapping as her golden form stepped out from behind the curtain. She bowed, smiling before joining her other guardians. Mokusei leaned over, whispering her in her ear.

"How come you get a bigger entrance then the rest of us?"

Kinsei gave her most lovely smile. "Because I'm more important?" It was posed as more of a question than a statement and made the thunder princess laugh.

"I highly doubt that, Kinsei," she said, before turning her attention back to Artemis. He was speaking once more.

"…you've all been waiting for," he began, getting ready to introduce the queen and princess. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, the two people who shall be married here tonight." Moving his body to the side, he motioned with his hand to the two people standing atop the stairs. "The Golden Kingdom's new ruler and future groom to the princess, His Royal Highness, King Endymion; and standing next to him is our beloved princess, his future bride, and our future ruler of the Silver Kingdom, Her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity." Endymion bowed, as Serenity curtsy next to him. Cheers went up, deafening and demanding. Soon people were screaming out "Kiss her! Kiss her!" to the smiling couple. Serenity turned her head towards Endymion, a smile upon her lips as she lifted one eyebrow up as if to say _Shall we?_, to which he replied with a soft, but demanding kiss upon her lips. The crowd went wild.

Pulling back from each other, they smiled down before turning their attention to the crowd below. Endymion raised a hand, giving a wave while next to him Serenity took his arm, love shinning in her sapphire eyes. They stepped back, going to the thrones and waited for Artemis to finish his introductions. The room went silent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you, the ruler of all you see before you, the one person who has control over the Silver Crystal , and our beloved queen of the Silver Kingdom, Her Imperial Highness, Queen Serenity," he said as he bowed and stepped back, his hand outstretched towards her. Queen Serenity took his hand, a smile up on her lips as she stepped forward. If they thought the crowd went wild when Endymion kissed Serenity, then they were wrong. The sound was deafening, it was so loud. Raising her hands, it took Queen Serenity a few minutes to calm them down.

She turned to Artemis, and motioned for him to finish. He nodded his head, his long white hair falling around his waist. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, their royal majesties, Princess Serenity, King Endymion, and Queen Serenity," Artemis said as he gestured his hand towards them.

_Thank you, my friend_, Queen Serenity mouthed to him. Artemis smiled, moving out of the way as she took a step forward and focused on her people. Raising a hand once more to quiet the crowd, she spoke. "Hello and welcome to our little gathering here tonight," that warranted her a small chuckle from the crowd. "I would personally like to thank you for attending our celebration, for what a celebration it shall be. Tonight, all have been chosen to bear witness to the wedding of a millennium, between the Earth and Moon, a romance that was once deemed forbidden by the Gods and Goddesses of our worlds. However, two hearts could not be stopped and true love was found. I hope they find every happiness in this life together, and wish them a many happy years." Queen Serenity replied, a smile upon her face. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she blinked them back. Now was not the time to cry, for she still had business to attend to.

"I have ordered my daughter's guardians to be here tonight, full royal uniform. While my daughter and her so-to-be husband is away on their honeymoon, her guardians will be given leave to visit their families. Tis only for a week, however they are tie up loose ends for they will be accompany the young couple back to Earth, once this war is over and Endymion has his kingdom back." Taking a deep breath, she continued on; her voice strong and true. She never let her resolve waver for she knew she didn't speak the truth, this being the first time she had ever lied to her people. If the Earth decided to attack, Queen Serenity knew that the darkness would overcome her kingdom, and the curse would come true. There was nothing she could do to stop it.

Except celebrate the here and now. "In the past year, our kingdom, our universe has had to overcome so much to get where we are tonight. I have to bear witness to friends dying, watching as Hades took their life force, leaving sadness behind in his wake. Earth has had to suffer through so much in the last year, as its rulers were taken from this land, even Endymion's own guardians fell victim to the madness that now surrounds the blue planet. However, as war rages around us, I do not hide in defeat or let my guard down; but rather celebrate the life that is light, the warmth of this kingdom and all who live here. Welcome guests! Dance, drink, and be merry; enjoy your evening!" She finished, waving her hand to signal to the band to began to playing.

Music flooded the room, as once more, guest began to dance, colors flying around the room. Laughter and talk picked up, as Queen Serenity made her way over to the thrones and sat down, motioning to Serenity and Endymion to follow lead. Her smile played on her lips, watching as daughter and future son-in-law sat next to her, on either side. "My child, I did not mean for you to sit here all night with me," she said, light shinning in her eyes. "Go, dance and enjoy yourselves."

Serenity looked at her mother, worry in her sapphire eyes. "Mother, are you sure?" she asked.

Queen Serenity smiled, her silver head moving to say yes. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught movement and turned her head, watching as Endymion bowed before the princess, one hand out-stretched before him.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" Endymion asked, smiling at his beloved.

Serenity smiled back, her slender hand going into his. "Yes." He helped her to stand, her white gown glittering in the candlelight as they moved down the stairs, guests moving out of their way to watch as he turned her to face him, his hand going to her waist and pulling her close. A wind of chimes sounded as the flutes picked up and began to play, violins and other string instruments coming in behind. It was lovely music, and Serenity was certain that as long as she lived, she would never forget this one moment.

Their bodies moved to the music, two people in love lost in each other as they danced. Queen Serenity smiled from her seat atop the throne, watching as her only daughter found love. It was a movement of gold, to her right, that her turn her head from the lovely scene before her. "Love Child?"

Kinsei watched as the couple moved about the dance flood, their light and darkness mixing in to complete harmony. Her head moved as the queen called out her given name, golden curls moving to wrap around her body. She moved closer, bowing before Queen Serenity before standing straight up, a frown on her face. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Why are you unhappy?" the queen asked.

"What makes you say that, your majesty?" Kinsei asked. It wasn't that she was unhappy, just had this uneasy feeling that something was going to happen tonight. Something bad.

Queen Serenity raised a silver eyebrow, her crescent moon shining softly against her lavender curls. "My child, I can tell when you are unhappy or worried about something; for I have known you your whole life, have I not? I thought for sure that hearing the news of being able go and see your parents would bring a smile to your lips, however you stand before me frowning."

Kinsei was silent for a moment, choosing her next words carefully. Turning topaz eyes once more towards the smiling couple on the dance floor, she thought back to the time she'd found Kunzite in her room, going through her photos. Seemed just like yesterday that they were going at each other, and she could feel the love coming off of him; but she knew it had been almost a year since that time. Had it really been that long ago? "I am very happy to know that I will be able to see my parents soon," she replied, not taking her gaze off of Endymion and Serenity. Watching as they kissed for the crowd once more, she closed her eyes. "Why do you allow them this? You know it will destroy us."

"One cannot say what their destiny is, Love Child," Queen Serenity said, standing. She walked the few feet to where the golden princess stood, putting a hand on her tan shoulder. Kinsei didn't move her head, just continued to stare down at the dance floor and the people dancing among themselves. "Every soul, be it dark or light, deserves a chance at happiness, at love. I allow this because my daughter's light is the brightest in this universe, and Endymion's own light follows hers. They are destined to be together, either it be in this life or the next. Doesn't matter if it destroys us or not."

"And the others?" she asked, this time moving her head to stare up at her queen. Topaz eyes searched lavender ones, asking questions that was far beyond her years to ask. "What do the others have to say about this union?"

Queen Serenity sighed. She knew who Kinsei was asking about, knew that the leader of the Senshi would notice that the other Gods and Goddesses were not present at that night's celebration. She had invited them, but knew before Meiousei had ever appeared with their declination that they weren't coming. She had broken law, and Zeus would not stand for it. "Zeus is against it," was her simple answer.

It was answer enough for Kinsei. "Communication between the Earth and Moon is forbidden," Kinsei said, her voice low. "Her highness broke the law. His highness broke the law. And yet you are held responsible."

"Aye, that I am, however," Queen Serenity stated. She moved lavender eyes from the topaz ones that stared up at her, to the dance floor; a smile on her lips as she caught the others laughing and smiling at something the young king said. It seemed that Serenity and Endymion were taking a break from dancing. "I don't ask for forgiveness nor do I deny what has happened. I don't hold my daughter or Endymion at fault for finding love with one another. The Gods may, but I don't.

"I may not be strong enough to defeat Metallia alone; but I know that whatever happens was meant to happen. One day, everything will be taken care of and my sin will be atoned for. Then Zeus will forgive me, and my daughter will be happy."

"I see."

Queen Serenity moved her gaze back to Kinsei, watching the golden girl. She could feel the sorrow flowing off of her, in waves. She turned Kinsei towards her, giving the girl a hug before cupping her face in her hands. "Do you?" she asked, her voice soft and light. "So young, yet you worry as if you were much older. So young, yet you've already witness the hardships that life has to offer, however you've already experienced the happiness it has to give too." She removed her hands from Kinsei's face, only to put them on her shoulders and make her look out over the crowd, towards the people who laughed and danced.

"Look, Love Child, look at the crowd; at the smiling faces and hear the laughter ring in the air. This is what true happiness is. I am fully aware that my kingdom is falling down around me, that I might lose my crown and my throne to a evil witch; but yet do I hide in fear or cower in defeat? No, instead I delight in love, in life. I celebrate the up coming marriage of my daughter. I celebrate that my people are safe for now, and have no knowledge of the impending danger that is coming. I celebrate that you, her Senshi, but most importantly her friends, are here with her to witness their union, but to also support her."

She looked down into the face of Kinsei, smiled despite the tears that were flowing freely down her face. Kinsei was pretty sure that she didn't even know she was crying. "They are happy and free. Free to live and free to love. Life is more important than death, and to find true love during that life…" she turned her head, her gaze going once more to Endymion and Serenity. The couple was once more dancing, the room silent as every gaze was on the smiling couple. "Well, that is more important than even life."

Kinsei looked at the queen, blinking back her own tears as they threaten to fall down her cheeks, and turned her eyes towards the large room and all the people in it. Her eyes found her friends, a smile coming to her lips as she watched the laugh and smile, keeping guard even in happy times. She knew that their hearts were hurting, just like hers; but she also knew that their loves would not want them to mourn but enjoy their lives as best they could. She knew that what the queen had said was true, knew that above all love was the most important thing in the universe, in their souls. _And that's all that matters, isn't it?_ she silently asked herself. _Why worry about death and destruction when all about me is nothing but love and life? _

"Even if my kingdom is destroyed, and the Silver Millennium is no more; one thing will remain," Queen Serenity spoke, her voice low as if she were speaking to herself. She stared off into the distance, her eyes gazed over.

Kinsei raised an eyebrow, looking up at the queen. "What would that be, your majesty?" she asked.

Queen Serenity was silent, and Kinsei thought for a moment that perhaps she hadn't heard her or she wasn't going to answer the young girl. Kinsei went to ask her question again, but stopped when the queen spoke finally. Her answer was pure, simple, and the truth.

"Their love for one another."

* * *

The night was beautiful. Music swam in the air like a gentle breeze, as the smell of honeysuckle and roses flew in from the gardens below. They stayed in each other's arms, dancing slowly to the music that played beyond the balcony doors, Endymion's hand in her own, his other on her waist as he lead her through the doors and onto the balcony, twirling her about before pulling her close.

However, even through the night was one she would never forget, her dream from the night before would not leave her mind. She had pushed her worries away, especially when she was around Endymion, but now that they were alone, they crept back into her mind. He twirled her once more, pulling her close. When she was back in the safety of his arms, she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, her silver curls rubbing against his armor.

Endymion could sense something was wrong, that she was keeping something from him. When he had asked her earlier what was wrong, she had just smiled at him, saying nothing before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor. He wasn't fooled, and he knew she knew it. Her smiled hadn't reached her eyes. "Is there something wrong, Serenity?" he asked softly.

Serenity looked up at him, her eyes hidden by her silver bangs. She lowered them before he looked down at her, waiting for her response. She let her gaze focus on the gardens below, watching as the soft breeze picked up the petals that had fallen to the ground. They twirled around in the breeze, flying off into the sky. "No," she finally answered him. Looking back up at him, she kissed his lips softly. "No, Endymion, everything is fine. I just never want this night to end. I wish to dance with you forever on this balcony."

"Then perhaps your wish will be granted, my love," Endymion replied, pointing up. She lifted her head and gasped as a shooting star gazed across the heavens, its tail a bright line in the sky. She closed her eyes, wishing that everything could stay as it was; but knew in her heart that something was coming. As much as the dream bothered her, the conversation between Kasei and Aries bothered her even more.

"I already have all I could ever wish for," Serenity said. She brought his head down to hers, smiled at him then kissed him. The kiss was short, but sweet and she smiled even more when they finally parted. Leaning away from him, she left his embrace and walked to the balcony's edge, looking over.

The gardens shone in the dying sunlight, making everything look as if it were magical, as if at any moment fairies would come out to play among the petals and leaves. It was her favorite time of day, the only time of day that made everything shine with magic. Rubbing her hands over her arms, she gazed off into the distance.

Endymion watched her for a moment, before he walked to where she stood, wrapping his strong arms around her. They gazed together, their eyes watching. Off into the distance, they watched as Kasei, Suisei, and Mokusei step out into the night air. Serenity felt her heart break, knowing her guardians were hurt and sad, but she also knew that time would heal their hearts. She looked up at Endymion, her head just underneath his chin.

"Having fun?" she asked.

Endymion smiled, his head resting on her soft silver hair. "Almost as much fun as laying in bed with you," he joked. He winced when she poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "Tis a joke, Sere."

She continued to stare out into the distance. "Aye, a joke," Serenity replied. Her eyes just stared at the darken gardens below them, candles placed at different parts to give off a soft glow, so that others may enjoy the night air as well. She could see different figures as they journeyed the gardens pathways. "Look."

Endymion shifted his gaze from the top of her head to where her slender finger was pointing. He could see in the dimly light garden path, her guardians. Kasei, Suisei, and Mokusei stood in a small group, their gowns gently blowing in the soft breeze as they spoke in hushed whispers. He could see the small, sad smiles upon their faces, and felt his heart break a little. He knew what this was doing to them, reminding them of his generals, of the loves they lost. He prayed that his marriage to Serenity would provide the distraction they so desperately needed.

"Maybe going to their home planet will cheer them up," he quietly said, his gaze going to Serenity. He watched as she left his arms and went to the edge of the balcony, her hands going to the marble railing, cold against her warmth.

She didn't say anything for a few minutes, her mind a thousand miles away. "Lets pray that it does," Serenity said, moving her head to look at him. Her silver hair glittered in the night, the golden crescent moon upon her forehead shinning. Endymion could only stare at her, wondering if she was an angel he was lucky enough to catch before she went back to the heavens. Then she spoke, and he was taken from the spell she'd put him under. "Kinsei has become even more depressed. She hardly talks anymore, to any of us; and when she does, its about how better to protect me. I fear for them, Endymion."

He went to her, gathering her close, his strong arms going around her, his cloak shielding them from the night air. "They will be fine," he whispered into her hair. "We will defeat Metallia and Beryl, and everything will go back to the way it was. You will live with me, with the girls close by, on Earth. And we will be happy."

She believed him.

* * *

It was the smoke coming from the horizon that alerted Artemis to the coming troops. His dark eyes grew wide as he watched the Earthlings march across the desert Moonscape, killing and cutting down everything in their path. No one was left alive, and for one brief moment, Artemis wondered if the Earthlings were alive, too.

Look to there his wife stood, he watched Luna speak to someone and felt his heart squeeze. He was going to lose her, and he knew it.

She lifted her dark head, her raven curls falling down her shoulders as she looked at him, a smile on her face. It was when she saw the look on his face, that the smile fell from hers. Excusing herself, she hurried over to him, worry in her eyes. "Artemis?"

"They're here," was all he said.

Luna looked to the horizon, saw the same as he did and gasped softly. "Go," she said. "You need to alert her majesty, Artemis." Her horror-filled eyes focused on him. "GO!"

He nodded, kissing her quickly but passionately before he ran from the room, his boots thudding against the marble floor. Luna stared after him, tears falling from her eyes as she watched him go.

* * *

Serenity laughed, as Endymion took up her hand and they once more were dancing across the marble balcony, music playing in the soft air. However, when Endymion went to twirl her around before bringing her back to his embrace, they heard screaming.

It was Artemis, his silver hair flying as he ran into the ballroom, up to the throne. "They're here, majesty!" he gasped, his eyes wide. "The Golden Kingdom is attacking!"

"Find the princess!" Queen Serenity said quickly, her eyes roaming over the many bodies in the room. However, before she could find her daughter, the lights went out and they were plunged into darkness.

Laughter, evil and dripping with acid, filled the air. She felt the shiver that ran up her spine, still looking for Serenity as her heart speed up with fear. Next to her, a small golden light appeared before it was gone and she was once more in the dark. She knew Kinsei had transformed, could hear her heels as she ran down the marble staircase, preparing for battle. She'd seen Artemis in that brief moment of light, and even now, grabbed his arm with her hand. "Find her, my friend."

"Aye." And he was gone from her side, his white figure over taken by the darkness.

* * *

"Serenity," Endymion pushed her behind him, drawing his sword from his side, holding it out in front of him. "Stay behind me."

They had turned their heads when they heard Artemis screaming, watched as the smoke came closer and closer to the palace, fire and screaming filling the air. Endymion could see the bodies laying about everywhere, as his people raised sword or pitchfork high in the air. Serenity's eyes went wide with horror as she watched her people fall, bleeding or dead upon the ground.

Then the lights went out in the ballroom, as more screaming followed. It was the laughter that sent the shivers up her spine, and she clung to Endymion. It seemed to be coming from above them, behind them, under them, beside them. Everywhere. Closing her eyes, she knew that for as long as she lived, Serenity would never forget that sound.

"Be gone!" she heard Endymion yell out. Opening her eyes, Serenity looked at him, saw where his focus was and shifted her gaze to the same spot. Above them, as if she were floating on a dark silver cloud, Beryl stood, her blood red hair flowing behind her. A gown of midnight hugged her body, and eyes, red as blood, shone out from her face. Endymion knew at once that this wasn't Beryl, but her mistress.

She laughed again, her hand going to her mouth as she stepped forward, her bare feet touching the marble railing where moments before, Serenity's hand had been. She threw her long dress behind her, as she walked along the marble, her feet making no sound. "Ahhh… to be in a body," she hissed. Her red eyes focused on Serenity, and a smile came to her lips. "Princessssss…"

"Come near her, and I'll kill you where you stand, Metallia," Endymion said. "What do you want? You have no business on the Moon, nor on Earth for that matter."

Metallia's eyes focused on him. She moved around them, as if she were testing his patience and his threat. "Oh, but I do," she replied. "I rule over Earth, and very soon I shall rule over the Moon. I have come for what is mine, Endymion."

"Where is Beryl, Metallia?" he asked, never letting her get too close to him or Serenity. "What have you done with her?"

"Why I have done nothing with her," Metallia whispered, her voice hard as ice. She moved her hand down her body, as if feeling it for the first time and smiled. "She stands before you. Do you not recognize your lover's body, your highness?" She cupped her own breasts, moaning.

Endymion was almost sick, such a display that he felt his stomach turn. "Beryl was never my lover," he stated, as if it mattered. It didn't to the evil before them, and he knew it. The girl had believed the evil's lies, and had died because of them. "How where you able to take over her body?"

Metallia stopped what she was doing, her feet stopping only inches from the open balcony doors. "I am strong, but that body was too weak. Too weak…" she whispered. Turning her head, ruby eyes focused on them, she moved away from the open doors. "Mind cracked, too easy to take…" It seemed as if she were talking to herself; and for a moment, Serenity felt sorry for Beryl.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" was heard as a flaming red arrow flew through the air and caught Metallia's back. She burst into flames, but all too soon those flames were out, and she stood before them, unscratched. Metallia frowned, her gaze going to the balcony and below. Standing in the gardens, attacks ready, were the Senshi. Her frown deepen.

"You dear to take me on?" Metallia screeched, her eyes glowing darkly. "I do not have time to play with children! Kunzite! Zoisite! Nephrite! Jadeite!"

The four men appeared, bowing before their queen. Pointing a finger down below at the girls who stood with their mouths open, a smile came to her lips as she commanded them to "Kill the Senshi!"

"Yes, my queen." The men jumped down to the ground below, advancing forward, sword in their hands.

* * *

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Suisei cried out, a wall of water flying towards Zoisite. But it wasn't enough, her emotions too strong for the attack to do any real damage to the man before her. He staggered a bit, but kept coming. Tears were streaming down her face, mixing in with her sapphire hair, as she watched his body move closer to her. "I can't do this! I just can't!" she cried out, holding the harp close to her body.

"You have to Suisei!" Kasei told her friend, watching as the small girl lose control of herself. "That's not him. Zoisite is dead!"

Suisei fell to her knees, sobs racking her body as tears fell to the ground. _Kasei's right,_ her mind told her. _That's not Zoisite, that's not the man you fell in love with and gave you that harp. Finish him off, with the harp that holds Zoisite's heart. _She smiled, looking up at him, into those green eyes of his and felt her heart break even more. She couldn't do it, no matter what her mind said. He smiled down at her, a sword posed over his head. Tears fell from her eyes as he brought down the sword, and as she fell forward, her last words were his name.

Mokusei stopped, her emerald eyes going wide with shock as she ran over to where Suisei lay, blood pooling around her body. Dropping to her knees, Mokusei picked up her friend's head, gathering her close, saying her name over and over; wishing she'd wake up. "Suisei?… Suisei?…" she whispered as she rocked back and forth, holding Suisei's dark head, her sapphire eyes closed forever. Looking up, her eyes narrowed in the direction of Zoisite and as she laid Suisei's head back on the ground, she stood; her hand forming a fist, lightning powering it.

Walking to where he stood, she pushed more of her power into her fist, then slammed it into his middle. Zoisite's eyes widen as he felt the energy from her attack go throughout his body. Then he felt the punch when she whispered, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!", as leaves and lightning shot forth from her hand into Zoisite's stomach. The body was dust before it had the chance to hit the ground.

Mokusei watched as the dust flew up into the air, a smile on her lips, and failed to see Nephrite move behind her. It was the "Watch out!" from Kasei and Kinsei that made her turn her head, emerald eyes going wide.

It was too late.

Nephrite slid the sword into her stomach, watching as her white gloves stained with Suisei's blood go to the blade and try to pull it from her body. However, it was of no use; he just slid the sword deeper into her body, giving it a small twist as he did so. Emerald eyes stared into light blue ones, watching as his smile grew bigger as she felt the sword began to slid from her body, her blood staining the blade. Mokusei dropped to her knees, blood forming at her mouth as emerald green hair fell from her shoulders, her head tilted back to look up at the darken sky. "Camellia," was her last word, as her heart stopped beating and she fell dead upon the ground.

Kinsei stared, tears making her vision blurry as she looked to where Mokusei and Suisei lay on the ground, their life-force gone from their bodies. She forced herself to look away from them, her topaz eyes instead landing on Nephrite. "You bastard!" she called out. Raising the whip of hearts up in her hand, it formed into a sword. She brought the sword down, screaming, "Venus Wink Chain Sword!", slicing right though Nephrite's body, turning him to dust. Her tears fell into the pile, as she stared down at it.

Turning her head, she was just in time to see Jadeite as he plunged a sword into Kasei's heart. There was no warning, no way for her to prepare her mind. Kinsei watched, helplessly, as Kasei's amythest eyes stare up at Jadeite, shock written on her face. She fell to her knees, her hands going to the ruby brooch that sat in the middle of her outfit, just above where her fuku was.

The smile on Jadeite's face was one of pure evil, and in Kasei's brokenhearted mind she knew it was her lover. She knew, yet the words that left her ruby lips were, "I love you, Jadeite."

"KASEI!" Kinsei screamed, her legs moving her, pushing her forward to catch Kasei before she hit the ground, blood spilling out onto her orange uniform. "Kasei… Oh Gods… Kasei," Kinsei repeated, the tears falling down her cheeks as she pleaded with Kasei to stay with her. "Please.. Kasei, don't go… I can't do this by myself… I can't… I can't protect her alone… Kasei?…"

Kasei opened her eyes, her hand coming up to rest on Kinsei's face. She smiled slowly as she spoke softly, "It's up to you, Kinsei… You are never alone…" she coughed, blood spilling from her mouth. Placing her other hand in Kinsei's empty one, she held it there for a moment. "Protect…her…" Kasei's eyes closed, the hand that was in Kinsei's going limp and falling down to hit the ground. She was dead.

Kinsei's eyes grew wide as she searched Kasei's face for some kind of life, but found none. "Kasei?… Kasei?… KASEI? NOOOO!" she sobbed into Kasei's ruby hair, her hand clenching. It was then that she felt it, and opening her hand, she found the ruby brooch that Jadeite had made for the fire princess. Kasei had put it in her hand, the moment she'd died. Clenching her hand around it, Kinsei lowered Kasei's limp body to the ground and stood.

While Kinsei was mourning after Kasei, she failed to notice Jadeite coming up behind her, raising his sword above his head and bringing it down, cutting her arm. Wincing from the pain, she covered her arm with her hand and turned around. Her sky blue eyes went dark as she called forth her power, her anger and rage coming forth. "How dare you," she hissed out between her teeth. "How could you? How dare you kill them, her! They loved you! She," Kinsei pointed down at Kasei, one bloody finger showing the way to her grief, "loved you!"

"You don't even deserve to be a soulless body!" she cried out as she brought her right hand up to join together with her left, her index fingers coming together as she screamed out "Venus Crescent Beam!", shooting a beam of golden light at Jadeite's chest, drilling a hole into him. He fell to the ground, his body turning to dust.

Dropping to her knees, Kinsei let the sobs and tears overcome her, as she cried out her grief. The last of the Inner Senshi, she knew it was up to her to protect Serenity and Endymion. Wiping her cheeks, smearing blood on her face, she climbed up off her knees and started towards the balcony where she could see Endymion standing in front of Serenity, sword draw as he protected her from Beryl.

She started for the balcony, her heels clicking through the blood and tears. She never made it there. She felt the sword before she saw it come out through her stomach, its blade red with her blood. Turning her head, her golden hair stained red in some parts, she could only stare as Kunzite pulled his sword out, leaving a hole in her. She fell to her knees, blood pouring from her stomach to stain the grass and walkway red. She glanced up at him, her eyes going cold and hard as the life began to leave her.

However, she wasn't going to go down that easily. Holding onto her stomach, blood pooling out from behind her fingers, she stood. Her golden hair flew behind her, her sky blue eyes hard, it took every bit of strength for her to stand, but she did. One hand on her stomach, she held the ruby brooch in her other, along with the chain of hearts he had made for her. Closing her eyes, Kunzite could see a small light coming from her hand as she fused the two pieces of love together, the brooch lending some of Kasei's fire power to Kinsei's chain of hearts.

It was when she opened her eyes, that Kunzite felt the shiver go down his spine.

Eyes the color of steel, and just as hard stared out from underneath blond bangs as Kinsei raised the chain of hearts above her head. It shined in the night air, and Kunzite could see where the ruby brooch sat, its redness adding depth to the chain. Then she flung it out towards him, hitting him in the chest with a "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" scream. Kunzite fell to the ground, his body turning into dust.

Kinsei once again fell to the ground, her strength giving out on her as more blood spilled forth from her middle. Her golden hair lay about her, covering her as she stared at the three girls who had made up her family for the whole of her life. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she rolled over on to her back and stared up at the heavens, looking for the planet Venus hanging in the sky. When she found it, she smiled, blood seeping from her lips as she whispered into the night air, "Princess…" Kinsei's eyes closed, the light from them gone as the force that was golden and strong within her left.

* * *

_There was actually more to this chapter than what is here, but I figured I'd change it. I like how this turned out anyways. We are getting to the end of our tale, so as always read & review. I will have 29 posted soon, just gotta write it. Oh yea, I got teary-eyed when I wrote this. Had to take a few breaks so I wouldn't just start crying, lol... I hope I did their deaths justice. Long Live the Inner Senshi!_


	31. Chapter TwentyNine

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

Serenity stared, her slender hands on the balcony's railing that overlooked into the gardens, as her guardians were killed in front of her eyes. Tears of silver fell from her eyes as she left Endymion's side to watch helplessly as Kinsei was struck through with Kunzite's sword before she took him down with her most powerful attack.

Blood and death were everywhere she looked, staining the ground, her friend's bodies, even the roses that were once a comfort for Endymion and herself. And it was this thought that brought on the sobs, racking her body so badly she couldn't hold it back any longer. She dropped to her knees, hands coming up to cover her mouth as she screamed out her grief.

Endymion, never turning his back on Metallia, stepped over to Serenity, slowly bending down beside her. He gathered her close, holding her as her sobs began to quiet down, his eyes still on Metallia. "You do this to torment us, Metallia," he said, violence in his voice. Once Serenity's sobs were no more, Endymion stood, his cape hiding Serenity's slender body from view.

Metallia, still in Beryl's body and smirking at the young king, stood in front of them; a sword in her hand, the other on her hip. "Aye, and what a pleasure it is," she hissed out. "To watch as her friends, her family fall to my power and her mind go insane, just like Beryl's." She moved in front of him, her hips swaying to and fore as she picked up the long skirt to the midnight gown she wore. "I shall make my offer once more, Endymion. _Rule with me…_" she whispered the words, making then sensual and erotic. "Give me the _Golden Crystal_," the words were hissed out between her teeth "and together with the Silver Crystal, we shall rule the universe!"

Endymion narrowed his dark eyes, wanting to spit at the evil being in front of him; but held back, for Serenity's sake. If he could just get her to safety, then he could fight and take care of this evil's influence over his people. If they were still in fact his people. Endymion doubted it at this point. "Never!" he shouted, moving the sword in front of him, blocking not only himself from Metallia, but Serenity as well. "I will rule with only one person, just as I will always love her."

Metallia laughed. "Foolish boy," she said, twisting the sword in her hand. Endymion eyed her cautiously. "Then I suppose…" she raised her eyes, sending a shiver right though Serenity's soul "…I shall have to get rid of her. Such a pity."

Screams filled the air.

* * *

She ran.

Her gown was splattered with blood, torn from catching on the edges of swords, and flying in waves around her legs as her heels clicked against the marble floor. Her mind was a blank, her long lavender hair coming undone as she tried as hard as she could to find her only child.

It was the screams that filled the air that alerted her to the fact that someone was in danger, and so, turning on her heels; she headed in the direction of the horrifying scream.

Queen Serenity could only pray that she'd make it there in time.

* * *

"No…No…No…" Serenity chanted, hoping that the scene in front of her was just a dream, a horrifying dream. But her mind knew it wasn't a dream.

Metallia had lunged at her, the sword in her hand poised to come down on the princess. Closing her eyes, she waited for the cut that would end her life. But it never came. Opening her eyes, she looked up and what she saw made her blood run cold. Tears clouded her vision as she stared at Endymion's back, the tip of the sword shifting through his cape.

He gasped, his dark eyes wide as he felt the sword slide deeper into his body. The sword he held in his hand dropped to the marble balcony, clanging as he dropped to his knees in front of Serenity, his back still to her. Metallia withdrew the sword, her bare feet taking steps back as she stared down at the dark king, watching as the blood droplets followed her movements before the sword fell from her hand.

Shaking her head, silver mixing in with the scarlet, Serenity could only gasp as the tears fell down her cheeks, her eyes wide. Hands covering her mouth, she watched as he began to pitch forward, her body moving to catch him; her arms going around his center, blood getting on her hands. Rolling him over, she could see his eyes were open; but he was already leaving her. Blood soaked the front of her white gown as she laid his head on her lap, salty tears falling down to land on his cheeks. Endymion smiled up at her.

"I am your destiny…" he whispered, his hand coming up to cup her face, fingers wiping the tail of tears from her cheeks.

"Endymion? You can't leave me… Please…" Serenity plead, her hands going to his face, cupping his strong cheeks. "I can't live without you, Endy… You have to stay with me…please…"

"I will… always… love you…" Endymion whispered, not being able to make more than come forth. He coughed, blood spilling from between his lips to land on her gown. "I'll find you, Serenity…"

"Shhhhh… Don't speak…" She covered his lips with her hand, smearing blood on his cheek and chin. "I'll save you, I'll find a way and everything will be fine, you'll see," she sobbed out, knowing she was lying to him. "Just… stay with me…" Watching as his eyes closed, she lowered her head to his chest, eyes closing and sobbed even harder, her soul feeling as if it was being torn from her body, her heart breaking in two. "…I love you…"

"I love you…" Endymion said, his words barely making themselves past his lips. "…Serenity…" Then she felt the hand that had been resting on her cheek fall, her head coming up, eyes opening as she watched as Endymion's head fell to the side, his body still.

King Endymion was dead.

"Endymion?… Endymion?… Endy?… No… No, Endymion… No, don't leave me… Please... ENDYMION!"

Blood pooled from his body, staining everything from her gown and hair to the ground beneath their bodies, as she held his head in her lap, moving his raven locks from his closed eyes. Tears of silver from onto his cheeks as she just stared at him, her mind snapping in two. It was the laughter from above that made her move.

"Well…That was most entertaining, don't you think?" Metallia asked as she walked around the blood soaked couple. "Such a stupid man, to give his life to save yours. And to think of the possibilities he could have had had he just come with me." She shrugged her shoulders, as if it didn't matter anymore. "That's life I guess, huh?"

Serenity's head came up, her crystal blue eyes narrowed and filled with hatred. Picking up the sword that had fallen from Endymion's hand, she stood. Her gown, her long white hair which had fallen from its style, even her feet were covered in Endymion's blood as she raised the sword in front of her, standing guard over Endymion's dead body. She stared at the woman who had killed her lover. "You took him from me…" she whispered, her voice barely reaching Metallia's ears. "You took him from me…" she chanted the words, her voice raising with each phase that was said.

"Aye, I took him," Metallia hissed out. Eyes of red flicked lavender for just a brief moment, but Serenity saw it. And knew Beryl was taking back her body. "Tis my right to kill one who betrays the crown of the Golden Kingdom, and now with your Silver Crystal I shall join the two crystals together and rule the entire universe!" Laughter, wicked and acid to the ears came from her mouth. Serenity almost shivered at the sound, but held her ground.

"How dare you… You have no rights!" Serenity screamed out, both hands on the sword as she raised it above her head. "You had no right to take him from me!"

The sword came down, slicing Metallia at the shoulder, however the wound wasn't deep enough to do any real damage. Serenity pulled the sword out, before thrusting it a finale time into Metallia's stomach. She watched as blood red eyes went back to lavender, as the laughter that spilled forth from Metallia's lips died and became sobbing, tears of silver falling down the peasant girl's face.

Beryl lifted her head, her hands going to her stomach as she stared at the body behind Serenity. _Endymion? Oh goddess… _"What… What have I done?" she whispered, trying to take a step closer to his body. But her feet were slick with the blood pouring from her body, and as it was, she fell forward. "Oh goddess… What have I done?" Beryl was near hysteria as she tried to crawl over to the lifeless king, her hand reaching out for his.

Serenity walked over, kicking her hand away. "You will not touch him, Beryl," she yelled as she once more raised the sword. However, it wasn't needed.

Beryl, who was past reasoning and hearing, could only stare at the lifeless body, tears falling down her cheeks as she laid on the blood soaked ground. "I only…wanted… you…" she whispered before her eyes closed forever, and her breathing stopped. The green-eyed monster of jealous took its price of power, and she was dead.

* * *

Queen Serenity ran into Artemis and Luna, both swinging swords as they tried to defend each other. Waving her hand, the people in front of them dropped, as if sleeping. Eyes of panic stared into eyes of sapphire. Grabbing his shirt, Serenity pulled Artemis close to her. "Have you seen her? Have you seen Serenity?" she cried out, tears falling down her cheeks.

Artemis could only shake his head no.

* * *

Serenity fell to her knees, her legs no longer able to support her as the events of the last few minutes replayed themselves in her mind. Sobs of heartbreak and grief spilled forth from her lips, making her small and slender body shake as she thought about her fallen guardians and her lover. She moved her gaze from the dead peasant girl to Endymion's lifeless body, sniffling and tears falling down her cheeks unchecked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, my love," she said as she moved over to his body, dropping the sword beside him on the ground. "You guys were always protecting me, always saving me… I wasn't strong enough," She lifted her head, looking around at the death and destruction sitting around her. "I wasn't strong enough to stop this from happening. It's all my fault, Endy… Why is falling in love such a horrible thing? Why does it cause nothing but death and hatred? If I had just stayed away…" Serenity laid her head on Endymion's unmoving chest, her hair becoming more bloody as well as her face; but she was past caring. She had no reason to live anymore.

Holding onto him, her hand gripping his shirt, Serenity let the sobs of grief come back as her eyes closed. For a few minutes, she just laid there with him, crying. She could hear the screaming and cries from her people as her world was destroyed around her, but without Endymion… Eyes flying open, they shifted to look at the sword that lay beside her on the ground, Beryl's blood staining the blade. She picked it up.

The sword in her left hand, Serenity bent over and kissed Endymion softly on his cold lips. "Don't worry, my love. I'll find you once more, and then we'll live happily ever after," Serenity said just before she plunged the sword into her own chest, just between her breasts. It was enough. Falling forward onto Endymion's chest, Serenity's eyes stared as her mother found her, her footfalls coming to a stop just outside the balcony doors. Serenity saw nothing.

"…Endymion…" was the last word to leave her lips before she closed her eyes and was no more.

Princess Serenity was dead, committing suicide rather than living without her one true love.

* * *

..._-wipes her eyes-... okay... I'm okay.. Wow..._

_I was having a very hard time writing this chapter. I wanted it be believable. I hope I did them justice. Also sorry its short, but I wanted them to have their own death scene. _

_Yes, Princess Serenity committed suicide after Beryl killed Endymion in the manga. Now, in the manga it isn't Princess Serenity who kills Beryl, but Sailor Venus. She cuts her down with the Sword of Sealing, thus killing her. However, I felt that it was more romantic that Serenity kill Beryl after killing her lover. _

_Yes, I used some lines from the manga. The part where Serenity's screaming Endymion's name is a part of the manga, as is Beryl's confession._

_ If you guys find that I'm basically repeating myself, please let me know. Its like very late when I'm writing these chapters out, so I'm not completely all here. Also, let me know of any mistakes as well. I do re-read my works, but I don't always catch everything. And my "A" button is broken, so it likes to stick sometimes... I do kind of have a beta reader, but only when he feels like it, lol. _

_I have decided to do an epilogue for this, so there are only going to be two chapters left (epilogue included). Until then, read & review!  
_


	32. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

Mare Serenitatis lay in ruins.

Pillars of marble laid on the ground, surrounding bodies and blood that once belong to a powerful kingdom. Gardens, that once housed flowers of every color and a fountain so grand that water from worlds away flowed from it, destroyed by fighting that was useless. Bodies, some with limbs missing while others were whole, laid in pools of blood; spread all around for the eye to see.

The four inner senshi, the princesses of the elements, were dead. Emerald hair, topaz eyes, fiery tempers, and genius attitudes- gone forever. They laid in the gardens in which they fell, their bodies in puddles of blood; senshi uniforms covered in the scarlet liquid. Piles of dust, with a colored stone atop each one, lay next to them. One pile for each of their lovers, the men that they had loved and were already lost to them before they ever had the chance to grow into more.

Silver hair mixed in with raven locks, scarlet liquid staining the tassels from the girl who had dared to tempt fate and fall in love. The princess of light lay dead, her head resting on the chest of the boy she'd fallen in love with, while her hand rested in his; sapphire eyes closed forever. The marble below them was stained red, their blood mixing together atop the cold surface.

He'd given his life for hers. Taken the sword that was meant for her, and had died because of it. Raven curls surrounded cobalt eyes, closed forever. The king of darkness lay dead, his lover atop him. Both looked to be sleeping, but it was not to be.

Laying a few feet from them, her body already started to decay was the woman who had caused all the misfortune upon the kingdom of light. She let her jealously consume her, taking her life over and letting evil thoughts invade. Red hair spread out like a blanket of blood, lavender eyes closed- She was no more.

"I hope you took that creature with you," Queen Serenity said, her steps slow and careful as she walked to where her child lay, the tears falling down from her lavender eyes.

She'd been too late, coming out just as Princess Serenity plunged the sword into her body. Queen Serenity was pretty sure that the girl hadn't even heard her cry, hadn't even seen her before she'd done the deed. Now, as she bent down, she touched her daughter's hand, wrapping it more soundly into Endymion's. "Serenity… Oh, my darling child… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't…" She couldn't finish because the sobs became too much for her to speak.

Falling to her knees, she sobbed; her cries rocking her body as she screamed out her grief next to her daughter's body. It was when she felt the shadow fall over her, that she knew something was wrong and her tears stopped.

Wiping her face with the back of her hand, Serenity stood. Looking up, she watched as black cloud formed above her, its shapeless form twisting and turning until it looked like a woman, a woman with long black hair. Red eyes glittered out from its face.

"Well, well, well… I am surprised by you, Serenity," the voice sounded as if it were coming from every direction, all at once. "I had hoped you were dead as well, however I see that is not the case… yet. I am surprised to know that you thought you'd beg the Dark Moon queen to remove her curse. Such courage for the light to confront the darkness."

"I see you finally decided to confront me in your true form, Metallia," she said, her voice thick with hatred. "I have more courage than you do. At least, I didn't use a girl's broken heart to take my revenge upon the Gods."

Metallia laughed at that. "Revenge upon the Gods? Oh my dear sweet, naïve young queen; I do not take revenge upon those who imprisoned me, I thank them. They did exactly what I wanted them to. They have forsaken you. You, the most powerful Goddess in all the heavens. You are more powerful than even Zeus, and yet do they fight along side you? Did they prevent the death of your daughter and the destruction of your kingdom? No. For they fear you, you who holds the silver crystal."

Metallia moved, her cloudless form moving towards Endymion to hover above him. Darkness fanned the area, covering every surface as she pulled with her power to take the golden crystal from his body. However, nothing came out.

Angry, Metallia glared at the moon queen. "What have you done with it? Where is the Golden Crystal?" she screamed.

Now it was Queen Serenity's turn to smirk. "Where is belongs," was her answer. "You will never gain its power, nor that of my crystal." Moving her head, Queen Serenity glanced around her. Looking at all the death and destruction caused by the creature in front of her, she could feel the rage overshadow the grief. Her once beautiful kingdom, the very source of light was now in ruins, destroyed because she herself and that of her subjects had been blessed with a long life.

Her lavender eyes drifted downwards, to her hands and the crystal that sat in her closed fist; before she let her gaze drift over to Serenity and Endymion, two people who fought to be together, who overcame everything that was thrown at them just so they could have a peaceful future together.

_To have a peaceful future together… _Her mind whispered, her fist tightening around the crystal. _I'll seal it away… that demon… and this kingdom as well.. I'll seal you away and give you to the future!_ She raised her head, the wind picking up to make her lavender hair fly around her, her eyes going dark as she raised her hand that held the crystal. The golden chain in which it hung from, slipped out between her closed fingers. "You shall never have this," she said, her voice harsh.

She could see Metallia's eyes grow wide, finally realizing that the queen had held the one thing she'd sought the most in her hand the entire time. "We shall see about that," the creature hissed out. Sending out a blast of dark energy at her, Queen Serenity shielded herself, holding her arms up in front of her as the blast nearly took her to her knees. Once the blast was over, Serenity lowered her arms, glaring at the evil in front of her.

"You shall never have this, Metallia. My daughter will protect it," she said, as she let the crystal fall from her hand, hanging onto it by its chain.

"You fool!" Metallia cried out. "Look around you, my queen! You daughter is dead! Your kingdom is dead! And soon you shall be too," Metallia said. "Give me the crystal, Serenity and your death will be quick and painless." It was an empty promise, and both knew it.

"Never," Queen Serenity replied. "I may die, aye, that may be true; and it may seem as if all hope is lost, but hope is all I have left to believe in." She raised the crystal high in the air, her hands going around it to make the shape of a small bowl as her eyes closed and she concentrated on the crystal.

"You can't defeat me, Serenity! VICTORY WILL BE MINE!" Metallia screamed out as she sent out wave after wave of dark energy.

However, it was of no use. The crystal's power protected the queen as she focused all her strength and power into the crystal, making the crescent moon upon her forehead shine. The crystal she protected with her hands began to morph, moving to reveal petals as it turned into a beautiful lotus flower. Then her eyes flipped open, cold and hard as she yelled out, "Silver Moon Crystal Power!"

The crystal exploded with light. It was blinding, and warm. Metallia screamed as the full power of the Moon hit her, draining her of her dark power. The cloud that was her form began to disappear, and as it did, she left behind this warning.

"I will be back… and this universe shall…be…mine…"

Then she was no more, just a pile of dust upon the stained marble balcony.

Queen Serenity collapsed to her knees, tears falling down her cheeks as she let go of the crystal, the silver stone falling to blend in with the folds of her gown. She was tired, oh so very tired. Crying some more, for her lost kingdom, her lost child; she stayed that way for awhile. It was quite as death, and just as still.

Already, she could feel herself fading. It was time.

"I call to the guardians, from the planets of wind, sea, and time. I call to Tenousei, I call to Kaiousei, I call to Meiousei; make thyself be known and following my heed."

Three figures approached the fallen queen, bowing respectfully. Raising her blond head, Tenousei looked at her before stepping forward, reaching out a hand. Queen Serenity took the offered hand, and rose; her gown dirty and covered in blood. Tenousei, with an arm around the queen's shoulders, helped her to the only bench still standing.

Once she was laying upon it, she lifted a hand towards them. "Tis time… Call for her…" she whispered, moving her head and looking towards her crumbling palace. It was then that she noticed Luna and Artemis, both still alive. Her heart weep for joy at the sight of her two most trusted advisors. "Luna… Artemis…"

The two exited from the ballroom, running towards where the queen lay. "Majesty!"

Once they reached her, Artemis dropped to his knees beside his queen, his hand holding hers. "Majesty," he whispered, tears falling from his blue eyes.

"Artemis, you are given the task of looking after Love-Child for me. She will need your love and support," Queen Serenity told him.

Artemis didn't have the heart to tell her that the princess of love was dead, just nodded his silver head, gripping her hand in his. His eyes went to Luna, sadness in them. "Yes, your majesty," he softly replied.

"Luna." It was barely heard, but the raven haired girl heard her queen. Dropping to her knees, not caring if she was getting dirty or not, Luna took Artemis's spot next to the bench, her hand replacing his on the queen's. Her hand was cold, whereas Luna's was warm. "You are to watch over Serenity. Watch over her, guide her, and support her." Queen Serenity's lavender eyes bore into Luna's sapphire ones. "No matter what era, no matter what she may look like, she will still be your mistress. Please take care of her."

"Majesty?" Kaiousei stepped forward, her teal hair moving ever so lightly. "Are the princess and her ladies to be granted rebirth? What of King Endymion?"

"Yes," Queen Serenity answered. Her breaths were getting shallow and it was getting harder to speak. "She will be reborn… all of them will… Call for her…" Closing her eyes, she flicker her wrist, using the last of her power to turn Artemis and Luna into two cats, enclosing them in a crystal capsules, sending them into a deep sleep so that their journey would be smoother. She wasn't sure if they would even make it there or find the two princesses; but she could as hell hoped so.

Knowing her advisors were on their way, Queen Serenity opened her eyes and stared up, watching as the stars that blanketed the night sky. _Perhaps I'll see you again, my darling daughter… May you find happiness…._ Then her breath hitched and her eyes closed, her lavender hair falling to the side as did her head.

The mighty queen of the Silver Millennium was dead.

* * *

They called for her, the one who would bring about the destruction of the universe. Dosei appeared, her silence glaive in her hand, tall purple boots laced up to her knees on her feet as she stared at the three who called for her. Dark purple eyes traveled over them, before she landed her gaze on the fallen queen. "She asked for this?"

Meiousei stepped forward. "Aye," she said. "It was she who said to call for you."

"And that of the princess?"

"She is to be granted rebirth, in the future. As is her court and love," Kaiousei replied. She turned her head, teal hair moving, and looked at Tenousei, a small smile on her lips. "Which means, we too will be granted rebirth, doesn't it?" This last statement was directed at Meiousei.

Meiousei lowered her head, the pine colored hair falling forward as she closed her garnet eyes on a sigh. She knew it would come to this, had foreseen it, had prepared for it, but still… It was hard. "Aye, Tenousei and yourself will be reborn in the time that the princess will be in; however…" her voice trailed off.

Tenousei looked at her, her grey-blue eyes staring. "However?" she questioned, her sword going to her hip. "What aren't you telling us, Meiousei?"

The time princess sighed. Why was it her job to give the bad news? "I won't." Her response was simple, short, and painfully clear.

While the others were to be reborn, the time princess wasn't even granted the refresh from death. She was to remain at the time gate, waiting for the day when her princess welcomed her back into her kingdom of light. "I have to go back," Meiousei replied. "I wasn't suppose to leave, but she needed me." Dark red eyes focused on the fallen queen. "You two will be reborn, as well as Dosei. However, we won't be needed for some time. She must destroy Metallia on her own."

It was these words that struck a cord in Tenousei, making her blond head come up and stare at the people in front of her. "What? What does that mean?" she yelled. "Metallia's going with them? But… It was to be finished here!"

"Really, Tenousei- You believe that?"

"You said so yourself!" the heaven princess replied angrily. "You said that once the Silver Millennium was gone, that it would all be over! Why is that creature being granted rebirth?"

"Ten, calm down," Kaiousei said, putting her hand on the girl's arm. She could see Tenousei's face soften at the touch, but knew that it wasn't totally pacified.

Taking a deep breath, Tenousei closed her eyes before speaking in a calmer voice. "Meiousei, what's going on?"

"Chronos."

"But the Gods were against this!"

Meiousei shook her head no. "Nay, there were never against the union of the Earth and Moon; but like all things, there must be a end. Serenity will have her happily ever after, just not in this time. She must find herself, find her weaknesses and strengths, and gain the trust of her friends. She may be a princess, but she is also a young woman; and that is the real truth as to why Chronos is granting the rebirth."

Tenousei and Kaiousei turned their heads, looking to where the princess lay on her lover's chest, both dead. "To be given a second chance, to make things right. And in order to find her powers, she must fight. That is why Metallia will be reborn." These words were spoken by Dosei, her small voice filling the void in the darkness.

She raised her glaive high above her head, her eyes shinning with unshed tears. "Meiousei will go, and life will began anew," she said. Meiousei nodded, before stepping into a portal that had formed behind her. Before Tenousei or Kaiousei even had the chance to say anything to her, she was gone.

"Now, its time for sleep." Ribbons of purple and black fished out from behind her glaive as she rose it even higher in the sky, her eyes closing as she whispered, "Death Reborn Revolution!"

The carrier of death watched as the Silver Millennium became nothing more than rocks on the Moon. She knew without looking, that the Earth Kingdom had also crumbled under the weight of war and that mankind would have to begin anew in its development. She turned to the two of the three who had called for her, a smile upon her face as she looked upon the bodies of those who laid on the ground; watching as they began to disappear from sight. It was then that she felt the pain.

Clutching her chest, she breath in air that was no longer there. Just because it was her attack that called the death of a world, did not mean it would not cause her death as well. Dropping to her knees, Dosei closed her dark eyes and wished her last wish to the Gods who were watching and listening. _Let us find peace in this next life, peace and happiness for all…._

Laying on the ground, her vision darkening, she gazed at where the princess had been laying. Now all that remain was marble stained red. "Always with the end…. Comes hope… and rebirth…." she whispered as her eyes closed forever, her breath gone as well as her life.

* * *

Silence filled the air.

Everything that had once stood in glory and beauty, gone. The palace in all its beauty, with its gardens of color and a fountain that poured water from worlds away, gone. A kingdom full of people that did no harm, that hated none, was gone as well; death being their punishment for having long lives, and loving even longer.

The Kingdom of Light, with people who stood for much more, was no more.

Its princess and her lover, the two people who this story is about, were given a special gift of finding the one meant for them. Now, they would have to once more find themselves, in each other, in the vast universe.

If the Gods are willing, of course.

* * *

_There will an epilogue._

_Thanks to everyone who read this, you guys are what keep me writing. I think I did a good job at re-writing this. I know that the first few chapters need to be redone, and perhaps I'll redo them, but for right now- I'm going to get the epilogue out of the way then finish One More Time. As always, leave reviews!  
_


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

She tucked in the little girl, her soft pink hair falling against the pillows. Kissing her forehead, the woman stood back up and smiled. The girl yawned, showing the tell-tale signs of being tired, yet there was still one question on her mind.

"Did the prince find his princess again, Mama?" she asked in her child-like wonder.

"Oh, I suppose so, my love," she replied back, moving to turn off the light

The little girl yawned again, her big garnet eyes staring into sapphire ones. "Such a sad ending to the story," the little girl answered.

The room was encased in darkness, the moon shinning through the large window to blanket the small girl in its glow. On the table next to her, a small soft tune played from a golden star locket. "Hmm… perhaps you are right," the woman said as she stood by the door, her slender frame taking up only a 1/3 of the space. "Shall I change the ending?"

The small girl nodded her pink head. "Yes, please Mama"

The woman stood in the darken room for a minute, thinking. "Alright, how's this sound? _A thousand years passed before the princess was born again, her light hair and dark blue eyes once more coming to her features. There she grew, was loved by two parents who knew only of love before another bundle of joy came, and she was a sister to one brother. She made many friends, was late often to school_-"

"Hehe, like me…." the little girl giggled happily.

The older woman laughed. "Yes, very much like you." She continued on with her story. "_-and it was on one of these late morning dashes to school, that she found three little boys torturing a small black cat_."

"Poor neko," the small girl frowned as she spoke, her 5 year old voice bell-like in the silence.

The older woman laughed softly. "But the girl saved the kitty, my love," she said as she stared at her bundle of joy. So much had happened for her to be born. "_She took the small black cat home, and cared for it. Upon doing so, the girl found out that she was the champion of love and justice-"_

"Sailor Moon!"

She laughed, watching as her daughter jumped up, wonder in her bright red eyes. "And we all know the story of Sailor Moon, don't we? How she defeated the Dark Kingdom, and all the others to come behind them. How she fell in love, once more, with her handsome prince; and found that the greatest power in this universe is to treasure your friends and family."

"Telling the tale of Sailor Moon again, are we?" a man's voice sounded from behind her. The older woman turned, a smile coming to her lips as she stared at her handsome husband of nearly 6 years. "She never tires of that story, does she?"

"No, she doesn't," she said. Going once more to her daughter, the older woman bent over and kissed her forehead, the small golden crescent moon shining softly in the darkness before pulling the covers up once more and tucking in the small child. "However, tis time for bed and our little one should be sleeping."

"I love you, Mama and Papa," the girl whispered, closing her eyes. Her father stepped into the room, brushing the light pink bangs back from her forehead, kissing her crescent moon. "Night."

"Good-night, my Small Lady," he said as he took her mother's hand and lead her out into the hallway, their footfalls silent on the marble flooring. Pulling her along with him, he lead her further away from their daughter's bedroom and closer to theirs. However, just before they were to turn down the hall that would take them to their suite; he turned and she followed wordlessly into the darken gardens.

"Where we first met," she chuckled softly. "I'll never forget, no matter how many lifetimes we go through, that day in the gardens."

He smiled, his cobalt eyes shinning in the moonlight. His black hair was turning lavender with age, but she found him to be more handsome than ever. "Sitting in the dirt, playing with flowers," he said, a hint of teasing in his voice. "Just like you to be more concerned with the flowers than that you were getting your dress dirty." Thinking of their daughter, sleeping down the hall, he grinned. "Do you think she'll ever figure out you're telling her the story of us? And that you were Sailor Moon?"

"I suppose so, one day. Until then, I will keep telling it to her. Perhaps, she'll find a love all her own one day; and will not have to go through what we did," she retorted, a smile on her face. "Besides, if I hadn't been sitting there, playing with the roses, I wouldn't have met you."

"Hmm… Perhaps, but that was eons ago," he replied with a kiss to her lips. She melted against him, her sighs turning into soft moans of desire. Pulling her down with him, he slowly begin to remove her gown, pulling the cups of her bodice down over her breasts, exposing them to the night air.

She giggled, laughter sounding up into the sky. Bringing his face back to hers, she kissed him with passion. "I love you, Endymion," she moaned on a sigh.

He brushed his lips down her shoulder, kissing her skin. "I love you, Serenity," he said, his lips moving down her shoulder to her breast, her pink nipple hard with desire. Just before he captured it in his mouth, he moved his eyes to look up at her, a smile on his lips. "I will love you for all of eternity and beyond, tis a promise."

"A promise, and one that I'll hold you to…"

_**The End**_

* * *

_Wow, its done. Someone asked me if I was going to do a sequal to this story, and the answer is no. I don't need to. We all know the story of Tsukino Usagi and how she became Sailor Moon, fighting for love and justice. I don't need to retell it._

_Thank you to everyone who read, fav'd, reviewed, and stuck with me during this story. I hope I didn't disappoint too many people with how it ended. Now to work on **One More Time**, and as always; You guys keep reading and leaving reviews, and I'll keep writing! _

_Until next time ~Ja ne~ UsagiMoon2627  
_


End file.
